An American Deadman in Wonderland
by mcpidy
Summary: A young American finds himself submerged in a world of violence, trying his best to cope with the loss of his loved ones as a foreigner in a new country. / Male OC / contains yaoi /
1. Officer Dickhead

**An American Deadman in Wonderland**

**Chapter 1 – Officer Dickhead **

**So I've noticed that when it comes to main character OC's men are hard to find. I've also wanted to write a DW fic ever since I watched the first episode on Toonami. **

**So I've finally decided to try my hand at a male OC as the main character in my first Deadman Wonderland fic. Now there will be yaoi with this OC. I won't say who the pairing will be, but I'm sure you'll figure it out ;) **

**(But it's not a Senji/Genkaku fic if any of you were wondering)  
**

**So let me know what you think of this story and tell me what you like or don't like. **

**Inner thoughts are in **_Italic_

* * *

**April 5****th**** 2017 – Tokyo, Japan**

I could feel my heart beating in my eardrums as I ran through the back alleyways; almost tripping over a fallen trashcan. I could still hear the mocking taunts and jabs coming from the disgusting men behind me. I picked up my pace when it sounded like they were gaining on me. I'd been running through alleyways for god knows how long, trying to ditch these assholes. Just when I thought I gave them the slip more came after me from another alleyway.

Guess I'm just that lucky.

It had started off like any other day. I woke up and left my shitty apartment building to get something to eat when I came across these slimy pricks trying to manhandle a woman. It was four on one as the men tried to wrestle the poor woman to the ground. Unfortunately for this girl Tokyo had the worst police force in the district; you couldn't rely on them to do shit. Basically the bitch was screwed; literally. Now normally I would have just stayed out of it and went along my merry little way. _I ain't no fucking Robin Hood. _

But then the woman looked up and spotted me. She was young; she couldn't have been older than sixteen. Her big, dark eyes silently tried to plea with me as she desperately fought off her attackers. One of the men pulled back her long hair and slapped her across the face; drawing blood from her mouth. Tears began to roll down her swollen face as one of the men got between her legs and hiked her dress up.

I may be a rotten bastard with absolutely no regard for anyone but myself, but even I had a conscious. And right now my conscious was moving my lanky legs towards those men and planting my dirty converse to the side of the big ones head. The guy slammed into the ground in an instant as the three other cronies ran over to help their friend; momentarily forgetting the girl. The four gang members helped their friend up before looking back towards me and drawing their weapons.

"It's bad enough you assholes try to mug me on a regular basis, but now you're trying to gang rape a young girl in broad daylight? How pathetic can you bastards get?" I mumbled while taking my defensive stance and getting ready for the fight I had idiotically started.

Two of them had knifes while the other two sported a chain and crowbar, it was indeed a gang of clichéd weapons. The two fuckers with the knives charged me head-on like a pair of drunken bulls. I was able to dodge their swipes easily. They were holding their knives all wrong so their movements were easy to track and avoid. I noticed one of them lose their balance for a second and took the chance to grab his arm and snap it by the elbow. The man screamed in agony as he clutched his broken arm; dropping his knife in the process. The bone was protruding upwards from the flesh in a compound fracture, the arm dangled from the elbow like a broken twig.

The other three faltered in their movements as they watched their comrade twist and writhe on the ground from having his bone snapped. I took a quick glance to the right and saw that the girl was already long gone. _Good, now maybe I can get the fuck out of here._

I ran up to the other guy with the knife and kicked him square in the gut, sending him flying back a few feet. I flicked off the other two with a cocky grin before turning around and dipping into the nearest alleyway. I was halfway down the alley when I heard the shouts of others come running after me. The footsteps coming after me sounded like more than just the ones I fucked with. _Guess they called in reinforcements._ I picked up my pace as more came running in from another alleyway.

So now here I was, running from a gang of butt-ugly rapists through the dirty streets Tokyo.

_And how is your day going my merciful Lord? You having fun up there watching the show? _I glared up at the sky as I cursed the religion and the God I was brought up to put my faith in.

I took a sharp left hoping it would lead to another alley, but instead I came face to face with a dead end. I turned around and held my ground as the gang slowed down and gradually approached me. There had to have been at least 15 of them; all equipped with a weapon of some kind. The one ahead of the rest was yielding a machete as he waltzed up to me with the cockiest smirk on his grubby face.

"Ha! Nowhere to run now asshole! You shoulda just minded your own damn business and let my buddies have their fuck of the day. Now we're gonna beat the shit out of you, maybe even skull fuck your corpse afterwards!" The big fucker cackled as he and his cronies closed the distant and blocked my only exit.

_Shit. There's too many for me to fight on my own. What the hell do I do now?_

It was then that I felt that sickening, familiar sensation in my back. I felt my blood start to run up and down my spine; the flesh beginning to swell from all the blood congregating there. My body started to heat up as I tried to fight off the disgusting sensation and keep it under control.

_No no no...fuck please not now!_

I fell onto my knees; trying to hold myself together and not give in to the demon trying to work its way out of my body. The gang was laughing at me now. Pointing at my agony and calling me the worst things you could think of. Their taunts weren't helping my mental breakdown as my anger came to a boil. I twisted in pain as I looked down at my hands; the two little red spikes were already starting to poke through my flesh. I knew it wouldn't be long before the ones in my back broke free and all hell would break loose with it.

"Look, I think the little cocksucker wants' to apologize by sucking me off! Is that it? You hungry ya little cum bucket? HA! HA!" The fucker with the machete stood directly in front of me and planted his foot into my chest. I fell onto my back as he applied more pressure to my chest and cut off my air supply.

The pain in my back was becoming almost unbearable. I knew once my blood broke free that I wouldn't be able to control it. When those disgusting things popped out of my body it's like they had a mind of their own; moving my body on its own accord. I hated that feeling. I hated not being in control of my own actions. It was like being under a horrible spell I couldn't break free from.

The fuckers above me were nothing more than large shadows as they loomed over me. I glared up at them as they cackled and got their weapons ready to beat the holy hell out of me. The machete guy motioned for the three with bats to come over. The big fucker held me down as the three raised their bats; ready to beat my skull into the ground.

_Fuck...I don't have any choice._

I could feel the two spikes from my hands starting to inch out more and more. I was about to shoot out the two spikes from my palms when suddenly I heard screams of pain coming from the entrance of the alleyway. The assholes surrounding me looked back and quivered in fear at what they saw. Some dropped their weapons and tried to run while others tried to charge at whatever just attacked them, only to get hurt themselves. The guy pushing on my chest still didn't let up, blocking my view of what the hell was going on.

"You guys again? I wish I could just kill you fuckers and be done with it," The deep voice from the entrance said with a sneer.

"F-fuck off man! This asshole broke the arm of one of my men! We're just payin him back!" The big guy pushed down harder on my chest as I writhed in pain underneath him. I could tell the guy was scared shitless. His voice cracked when he spoke and his grip on the machete was shaking.

"Something tells me he broke your guy's arm for a pretty good reason. Like oh I don't know...maybe attempted rape in the middle of the goddamn street!" I knew that pissed off voice from anywhere. I grinned when I realized who had come to my rescue. The guy on top of me didn't even know what hit him when his machete was cut to pieces and his torso was cut up along with it. Streams of blood sprayed from the guy's chest as he fell to ground with a loud thud. Some of the guys with just minor injuries picked their fat friend back up and ran out of alleyway, screaming obscenities the whole way.

I was finally able to sit up and take a look at the carnage my rescuer caused. He fucked those guys up pretty good. _Awesome as usual._

"Thanks for the help officer dickhead," I got up and brushed the dirt off my back as I breathed out a sigh of relief. The spikes from my palms and back had receded into my body.

"Is that any way to talk to the guy that just saved your sorry ass? I coulda let them beat the shit outta you ya know!" The officer yelled as the scythes from his arm dissolved back into blood.

"Thanks Senji," I said with a grin as I walked up to my favorite officer.

Senji narrowed his dark gray eyes before looking away and mumbling something unintelligible. I was glad to see Senji again. I hadn't seen him since I discovered my blood could move on its own accord like his does. After that little incident, I was too scared to leave the apartment I'd unintentionally demolished. It was only until recent when I got a grasp on this new power that I wandered back into the city.

From the looks of Senji, I could tell he had been working his ass off lately. The bags under his eyes were evident and his hair was messier than usual. But all in all, the man still looked damned good in his police uniform. _Damn sexy was more like it._

I was broke out of my not-so-pure thoughts when I felt Senji grab onto my arms and slam me face first into the brick-wall. Senji pulled my arms back as he whipped out his cuffs and subdued my wrists behind my back.

"Senji what the hell!"

"You're under arrest for drunk and disorderly conduct. Now let's move," Senji then proceeded to drag me out of the alley and into the main streets. I stumbled along with him as I struggled lightly in his grip. I had no idea what the hell Senji had in mind arresting me like this. But no matter how much I argued I couldn't reason with the man. He just continued to drag me to the police station while telling me to shut up every so often.

I made quite the scene on the way to the police station.

* * *

"This is bullshit! You can clearly see I'm not drunk so why do I have to spend the night in the drunk-tank?" I yelled from behind the bars as the four officers continued to act like they couldn't hear me. I was now locked away in the Tokyo police station and stuck in one of the holding cells. I'd been trying to tell these guys for hours that I didn't do anything wrong but my cries were repeatedly ignored.

"Where is Senji anyway? He's supposed to be monitoring his arrest," Four-eyes asked quietly while writing up another police report.

"He said he was gonna get some food for him and Jason, I'm sure he'll be back in a minute Akira." The brunette next to him said while cleaning his pistol for the hundredth time that day.

"Besides we all know that Jace isn't drunk. Senji's just keeping him here because the kid started some trouble with that new gang again and he needs a place to stay for the night," The big guy in front of them bellowed loudly before taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

"When is that kid just going to come out and say it?" The old man from behind the far desk blew out his cigarette smoke and leaned back in his chair with a tired sigh.

"Hey I didn't start any shit with those guys! If anything I was doing your job for you. You should be thanking me for helping out that stupid girl," But once again my words fell on deaf ears.

"And what do you mean by 'come out and say it?' Come out and say what exactly?"

...

"Dammit will you guys stop ignoring me! It's driving me fucking nuts!" I shook the bars again and glared at the casual officers sitting at the work table next to me.

I still had a hard time believing that out of all the cops in this district, these four were the only ones that actually did their job. And that included Senji. They were the only ones in the Tokyo police district that weren't corrupted like the rest of the police force was. The other cops besides Senji's team always demanded something extra for their services. Whether it was bribe money, fancy possessions or sexual favors the other cops demanded something in return for helping you out.

_No good pricks..._

'_**Dispatch we've got a shooting down 4**__**th**__** avenue, requesting immediate backup over.'**_

"OK you heard him! 4th avenue shooting, let's get going," Old man Domon said as he got up and grabbed his shotgun. The rest of the force grabbed their things and proceeded to head out the door. Domon crushed out his cigarette before stopping by my cell.

"Tell Senji we'll be right back. Tell him that we're just checking out a domestic disturbance,"

"Roger that," I said with a salute as the old man smirked and ran out the door after his subordinates.

I let out an annoyed sigh as I sat down on the cell bench. I hated being stuck in these damn cells; they made me anxious. I ran my hands through my messy auburn hair as I walked over to the sink. I looked in the mirror and figured it was time for another haircut, my hair was already starting to get past my ears. I turned on the water from the sink and tried to wet down my spiked hair. I don't know why, but ever since I was a kid my hair always stuck out in random directions; giving me a permanent bed-head look.

My hair smoothed out for a moment, making me actually look decent for once, but not before the spikes popped back up and defied me once again. I sighed in defeat and gave up for the time being. My dark brown eyes stared back at me as I looked in the mirror. The color was so damn dark you could hardly tell I even had pupils. I grimaced from my reflection and rinsed some more water on my hands to wash some of the dirt off my face. I dried off with my dark red shirt and looked back into the mirror.

_Ugh...17 years old and I still look like a damn teenager. _

I never did grow out of my boyish looks. While some found that I looked 'cute' and 'charming' I thought I looked like a fag. I mean, a man should look like a man right? Not some prepubescent boy! _And my shaggy hair is definitely not helping this matter._

"At least it's not as bad as Senji's..."

"What's not as bad as mine asshole?" Senji grumbled as he walked through the door with two plastic bags in hand.

"My hair-I'm just glad that it's not as bad as yours," I said teasingly, pushing the dark auburn strands out of my face.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair you dick! And why are you bitching about your hair anyways? You sound like a woman," Senji mumbled, setting the two bags on the table.

"Fuck you. I was just thinking that it's time for me to get another haircut that's all. I don't like it when my hairs all shaggy like this," I said while leaning against the bars and eyeing up the food Senji was pulling out from the bags. From the looks of it, Senji went to the local convenience store. He pulled out two cups of ramen, two energy drinks, a bag of squid jerky, one small thing of sushi, four wrapped rice balls and two pork buns. My stomach growled at seeing the food placed on the table.

"You know I can give you a haircut if you want. I've cut my hair since I was kid," Senji said, walking over to my cell and unlocking the door. I sat down on the bench again, pushing my hair behind my ears.

"I don't want you cutting my hair if it's gonna end up lookin like yours," I said with a grin as I looked up at Senji. The man gave me the finger before walking over to the lockers and changing into his street clothes.

"You're such a prick….do you want the free haircut or not?" Senji said as he walked back in front of my cell dressed in a dark wife-beater and jeans. _Even in plain street clothes, Senji looks damn good._

"Yeah sure,"

Senji grabbed a pair of scissors from the desk drawer and small waste basket as he walked back over to me. He grabbed a chair for me to sit in as he stood behind me and started to cut my hair. He pulled my hair back and started with the ends. I sat patiently as l listened to the rhythmic sound of my hair being cut off.

"Jesus when was the last you washed? Your hair's greasy as hell," Senji said as he pinched my hair between his fingers.

"Shut up! There's no hot water where I live so I don't have the chance to wash as often. And I know my hair's greasy, you don't gotta tell me what's going on on-top of my own damn head," I turned to give Senji an annoyed glare as he chopped off the rest of my greasy hair. I was grateful for the free haircut though since I was piss poor at the moment.

"So where's old man Domon and the rest of the gang?"

"They left to go check out a domestic disturbance,"

"Che...probably just another drunk bastard beating on his old lady again." Senji mumbled as he swiftly cut the rest of my hair.

I felt much better getting all that dirty hair off. After the haircut I splashed some water on my head and ran my fingers through the short strands. Although my hair looked worse when it was short, (the random spikes stuck out more making me look even shabbier) it was still much easier to manage. Looking in the mirror; I was very pleased with the results. Senji actually did pretty good.

"I'm surprised you actually did a decent job Senji. Thanks," I said while pushing my hair back in my best attempt to style it. I had no such luck as my hair sprung right back up two seconds after smoothing it down.

"That's Senji-san to you. Now get over here so we can eat," Senji said in a gruff voice as he got the ramen noodles ready. I pulled up a chair next to Senji and sat down at the table. I was about to reach for one of the rice balls when Senji intercepted me.

"You aren't getting a rice-ball if you're not gonna eat everything on it. That includes the seaweed!" Senji said as he held the tray of rice-balls out of my reach.

"But that stuff tastes like shit. And I eat the rice part of the ball so what does it matter?"

"You either eat the whole thing or not at all,"

I grimaced as Senji handed me one of the rice balls. I looked at the seaweed distastefully before taking the ball and shoving the whole thing in my mouth. I quickly tried to swallow it whole before the taste of seaweed reached my tongue. The rice ball got stuck in my throat however and I started to choke for a moment. Thankfully Senji freaked out and cracked open one of the energy drinks for me to down the rest of the rice with. The liquid drowned the rest of the rice ball before I could really start choking as I gasped for some much needed air.

"Don't just shove the whole thing into your mouth you idiot! You could've choked!" Senji patted my back as I weezed for air and swallowed some more of the energy drink. The seaweed didn't taste as bad when I swallowed it all at once but I didn't like the whole choking thing.

_Been living here 6 years and I still can't stand the taste of that shit. _

I grabbed the bag of squid jerky and tore open the plastic with my teeth. I nibbled on a piece of jerky while I waited for the ramen noodles to be done. Senji had the TV turned to the news as he took the cups out of the microwave and stirred the noodles. I watched the latest news cast talk about the new prison that recently opened up, Deadman Wonderland. The prison brought in tons of customers each day but others were becoming concerned about the prison's management.

Apparently there have been a number of unexplained deaths happening at Deadman Wonderland that the director of the prison has yet to clarify. A total number of 88 unsolved deaths have happened just this past year. However investigators have not been allowed to thoroughly inspect the prison since it's privately owned.

_Unexplained deaths happening inside a privately owned prison? Why am I not surprised. _

"Who gives a shit about a bunch convicts? You ask me the fuckers probably deserved it," Senji grabbed our ramen noodles and set them on the table in front of us. He then quickly snatched up the remote and turned it to some action flick playing on the movie channel.

"Aren't you even the least bit curious? I mean the first privately run prison in the world is suddenly having tons of mysterious deaths and the guy running the place is dodging questions. As a man of the law, doesn't that spark your interest?" I asked Senji as I let my noodles cool down for a moment.

"Like I said before, who gives a shit?" Senji said with a snort before he dug into his ramen.

I decided to let the conversation drop for now. Senji's thoughts were probably the same as anyone else hearing about this news: _who really gives a shit?_ Now I may not care for the convict's well-being but I was concerned that the director of the prison was obviously trying to hide something from the public. Seeing as Deadman Wonderland was a privately run prison; that would give the director lots of advantages and loops holes through the system. But unexplained prisoner deaths? That could be from any number of things happening inside the prison walls. _Things that the director is probably behind and trying to hide..._

I blew on my noodles once more before looking through the plastic bag for my specific eating utensil.

"Did you get a fork?"

"Oh for Christ sake..."

"Don't start this up again!"

"Why can't you learn to use chopsticks?"

"Why can't **you** get me a fork?"

I groaned out loud as I looked at the chopsticks sitting in the plastic bag. I felt like they were mocking me. Since I've lived here I've gotten better at using chopsticks but it was still a hassle for me to eat even the simplest of things. But one of the foods I absolutely could not eat with chopsticks was noodles. I couldn't understand how people could eat them so fluidly while using chopsticks. I felt like they were using some sort of magic trick that I had not been told about.

_I suppose I can just slurp them up by the bowl. _

I brought the bowl of noodles up to my mouth as I slurped up the ramen. It felt good to have a warm meal in my stomach instead of the random snacks I usually stole during the day. Senji gave me a scolding look before rolling his eyes and turning back to the television. I happily slurped up more of the ramen as I watched the guy on the TV screen put a katana through someone's skull.

"So where've you been the past couple of days? This is the first time we've eaten together in weeks," Senji said through bites of his ramen and pork bun.

"I've just been busy trying to find work. I feel like I spend more time looking for a job than I do actually working," It wasn't necessarily a lie. I busted my ass these past few weeks trying to find any kind of work. But the real reason I'd been in hiding was because of the spikes of blood that have popped out of my body uncontrollably for the past week.

"If you really need a job why don't you work for the force? We're always looking for new recruits," Senji said, handing me some more of the dried up squid.

"I tried talking to the chief of police about working here but he said, and I quote: 'I don't want some goddamn trigger-happy Yankee walking around these streets as one of my officers. Go look somewhere else kid.' Then he had two of your officers throw me out of the building," I said casually between mouthfuls of noodles and squid jerky.

"That prick! I'll talk to that fucker and tell him to shove his pistol right up his ass and pull the trigger! He had no right denying you that job!" Senji yelled before downing the rest of his noodles and throwing the cup in the trash.

"Leave it be Senji. I appreciate the help but I don't think I'm cut out to be a cop anyways," I patted Senji on the back to calm him down a bit. I knew the man long enough to know he tended to overreact a lot. I smiled at Senji's scowling face and reached over the table to grab the other pork bun.

"Huh? You're still here Senji?" We both looked up to find Domon walking through the door with a drained look on his face.

"Yeah I'm still here old man," Senji said as he grabbed the sushi tin and scarfed down a few bites.

"How was the domestic disturbance?" I turned around to ask the old man.

"It didn't go as smoothly as planned, but there were no casualties thankfully." Domon said as he got out another pack of cigarettes from his desk drawer.

"Why would there be casualties for a domestic?" Senji turned and asked skeptically.

"Hey sometimes those wives can be packin heat! I once had a woman that pulled a gun out from under her panties," Domon said with a booming laugh.

Senji nearly choked on his piece of sushi as his tanned face turned beat red. Domon and I both laughed at Senji's blushing face as he coughed up pieces of sushi while swearing erratically. I've known Senji for 3 years now and I still couldn't tell if he was into woman or not. Anyone with eyes could see that woman sexually stimulated him in the nether regions but I've never known Senji to actually take an interest in a girl before. I've had a crush on Senji for a while now but I was still too nervous to ask him if he swung my way or not. I didn't want to ask him and make our friendship awkward as hell afterwards if it turned out he was indeed straight.

_Best just to leave it be for now. _

"Well I'm headin home for the night. Remember to lock Jason up before you leave Senji," Domon said as he waved us goodbye and headed for the door.

"Yeah yeah," Senji growled before taking a bite out of one of the rice balls.

Senji and I ate up the last of the food while watching the rest of that action movie on the TV. We talked more about work and how the crime rate around Tokyo was doing. It seemed to be at a neutral state for the moment but Senji told me about the number of increasing gangs around the district. The worst one was a new gang from Shinjuku called the Goreless Peace. I had yet to run into them but from what Senji told me it was probably a good thing that I hadn't.

I asked Senji if he had met any new women recently. He blushed and told me to shut up.

"Alright back in your cell. I'll be back in the morning to let you out," Senji said as he handed me a pillow and blanket. I didn't want to sleep in that damn cell. The narrow space made me edgy and claustrophobic. But I knew there was no point in arguing. Plus I knew Domon didn't want me snooping around the building considering how well known I was for having sticky fingers.

"Thanks for helping me out today Senji. I really appreciate it. Plus I can't remember the last time I had a hot meal! I'm gonna be sleeping good tonight." I said with a bright smile as I laid the blanket down on the small mattress. Senji looked at me with an odd expression I couldn't pinpoint before quickly closing the cell door and locking it.

"Don't mention it. I'll see you in the morning Jace," Senji said as he turned for the door and shut the lights off.

"Night Senji!" I yelled from my cell as I plopped down on the bed.

"It's Senji-san!" And with that he closed the door and left.

I stared up at the ceiling for a while. The moon shined brightly from my window and it reminded me of a time not too long ago when I used to stay at the monks temple. I remembered staying in a small room just like this one with only a small tattered blanket to keep me warm. The only thing missing from this picture was that quiet little red head I shared that room with.

_Has it really been three years since I've seen Genkaku?_

I still missed my friend dearly. After my parent's death I had nobody that I could rely on._ I was a 12 year old American stuck in a country that hated my existence with no friends and no family. I had absolutely nothing. It wasn't until that odd red head stumbled across me on that lonely dirt road that I found someone who gave a shit about me. I probably would have died on that road if Genkaku hadn't found me. _

I felt a smile touch my lips as I remembered my time spent with Kaku at the temple. I wished I could see my friend one last time. I hated that I wasn't there for him during the Great Tokyo earthquake. _Maybe if I had been there I could have done something to save him..._

"Stop it," I scolded myself for wallowing in self-pity.

Genkaku's death wasn't my fault; I doubt there was anything I could have done even if I had been there. It just still pained me to know I wasn't there for him during his last moments. I really regretted not saying anything to him that morning I left to go into town. _But I was trying to surprise him. I snuck out of the temple early so I could go into town and buy him that skull charm I saw in the window a few days before._

I grabbed said skull and pulled it out from under my collar. I had made it into a necklace with a small chain I found in the streets. The tiny grey skull had red diamond eyes that glinted in the moonlight. It was a pretty badass skull.

_I'm sure Kaku would have loved it._

I tucked the skull back under my shirt as I rolled over on the squeaky mattress and tried to find a comfy spot before dozing off.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. What do you think? I have a second chapter in mind so if this story gets enough love I'll definitely continue it. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Until next time**

**mcpidy**


	2. A long way from home

**Chapter 2 – A long way from home**

**A special thanks to JasmineNightheart, decowwaters and kitcatpawed for leaving awesome reviews. This chapter goes out to you three :)**

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Inner thoughts are in Italics**

* * *

**May 1st 2011 - Portland, Oregon**

"Come on Jay-Jay, it's only for the summer,"

"Yeah but mom Japan? That's like a billion miles away!" I said over-dramatically as my mother chopped up some more lettuce on the counter.

"I know it's far away Jason, but think of it this way. You'll be going to a new place with so many rich experiences, it'll be like an adventure!" My mother turned around and smiled with exuberance. Her dark brown eyes glowing with delight as her silky black hair ran down her back in dark waves.

"What your mom means is: we're going on a nice trip so quit yer bitching," My crotchety father said as he waltzed into the kitchen, beer in hand.

"Finn O'Reily!" Mom playfully smacked my father's muscled arm for flagrantly swearing in front of their son again.

"What? Can't I have a little fun Natsuki?" Dad grinned as he swiftly stole some of mom's lettuce and plopped it in his mouth, sticking his tongue out at her flustered face.

"I swear sometimes I think Jason has more maturity than you do," Mom said as she pulled on the end of dad's dirt-blonde ponytail. Mom and dad laughed as they continued their usual banter. I watched with confusion as they playfully insulted each other like a couple of young teenagers. _Do all couples tease each other like this?_

Dad downed the rest of his beer as he shifted his hazel-green eyes at me.

"You'll like Japan kiddo. Never been there myself, but from what your mom told me it will definitely be interesting," Dad said as he scratched the stubble on his face. Dad must have been a little nervous to spend a summer in Japan considering he'd never left the states before. But he knew how excited mom was to visit her homeland again and my dad would do anything to make her happy.

"Can we go to Ireland someday dad? I wanna go see your home too," I looked up at my dad with my mother's big, dark eyes. My dad laughed as knelt done and grinned at me with that devilish charm of his. He grabbed my tiny head and threw me in a headlock as he laughed jollily.

"Why? You thinkin of doing some drinkin down there boy? Not on my watch!" My dad said as he rubbed his knuckles rapidly against my skull while I struggled under his strong grip.

"Dad! Knock it off!" I growled while fruitlessly trying to fight him off.

I kicked my legs in the air as dad lifted me off the ground and laughed at my annoyance. My dad loved to tease people; whether it was his own family or strangers on the street he loved to rile people up.

"Finn stop tormenting our son! You're gonna ruin his self-esteem!" My mother scolded as she pointed at dad with the kitchen knife.

"What're you talking about? This builds character! Ain't that right runt?" Dad said as he finally released my head and laughed when I fell on my ass.

"I'll take you to Ireland one of these days Jace. I promise," My dad smiled his genuine grin as he helped me back onto my feet. I smiled back at my crazy father. From what I heard from my dad, Ireland sounded like the perfect place for me. I hope we can all go there someday.

"So where will we be staying in Japan?" I asked as mom handed me some lettuce to nibble on.

"I found a nice place outside of Tokyo where we can stay for the summer. It's right next to a beautiful lake so you'll love it," Mom turned back to the counter as she finished up her lettuce for the salad. Dad ruffled my messy hair as he walked back to the garage to fiddle with his old pickup truck.

"Mom when you're done can we go train in the backyard some more?"

"Of course Jay-Jay,"

I grinned boyishly as I ran out to the yard to get ready for our next training session.

I sat down on the prickly green grass as I did my routine stretches in the backyard. It was a beautiful day for some training. Cold and cloudy, just how I like it. I finished stretching my legs as I stood up and began the tai chi breathing techniques mom had taught me. I closed my eyes to help clear my mind as I practiced my stances.

Breathe in

Forward stance

Breathe out

Horse stance

Breathe in

Ginga stance

Breathe out

Hachiji stance

Mom had been training me in martial arts since I was six years old. The first time I saw her practice was early one Sunday morning. I had gotten up to use the bathroom when I noticed mom outside in the backyard just standing there. I watched her from the window as she stood perfectly still save for the rise and fall of her chest. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. As soon as the light touched my mother she began to move.

I had never seen anything like it before. She was swift as a viper but also fluid like water. Her movements were quick and precise as she moved through the yard with the grace of a feather. It was like her feet weren't even touching the ground; as if she were floating through the yard. Her face was passive as she jumped and kicked at the air and landed on her hands. Her body once again became perfectly still as she balanced on one hand with her legs pointing straight up. She then pushed herself off the ground in a cat-like twist as she landed on her feet once again.

My mother was beautiful and terrifying in those moments. I was instantly captivated. I knew right then that I wanted to learn what she had just did. I wanted to be able to move like her and float through the grass. I wanted to be strong; just like her. I ran out to the yard and begged her to teach me. After a long lecture about the importance of what I was asking, she accepted.

I've been training ever since.

I heard the sound of the backdoor opening as I looked over to find my mom walking over. She tied her long hair back in a ponytail as she gracefully made her way up to me. She even walks with the grace of a cat. I thought amazingly as I watched my mother with pride and awe.

"Ok, have you already done your breathing exercises?"

"Hai Sensei,"

"Good, let's begin,"

We both bowed to each other before getting into position and beginning our fight. Mom, being exceptionally more skilled, always went easy on me. I wished she didn't since it made me feel like I was wimp but mom could not be deterred on the matter. Saying how she would never want to seriously injure her little boy. _Maybe this will be the day that I'll finally beat her._

I had my doubts about that but I was still determined. I haven't even come close to besting mom in a fight but I had been slowly improving each time we practiced. Today was not my day however as mom sidestepped my hit and effortlessly flipped me on my back. Mom was a master at jiu-jitsu, so flipping people onto their asses was a specialty of hers. I shouldn't feel too bad though. Once when mom was practicing with dad, she flipped him in less than an instant. I should also point out that my mom is 5'4 while my dad is 6'2 and 200 pounds of muscle. Yeah, he was pretty butt hurt that day.

Mom smiled down at me as she helped me back up. I brushed the bits of yellow grass off my back as mom commended me for my effort.

"That was better Jason. But your movements are still too stiff and easy to track. Remember to be just like water when you fight," Mom got into her mantis position as I stood next to her and copied her every movement.

"You have to be fluid and calm…" Mom swiped at the air with the speed of a tiger as she delivered a nice kick to the air.

"Ready to take any excessive force that comes your way and use it against your opponent," Mom dove into her tiger-crane style as she grabbed my outstretched leg and flipped me around. I back flipped onto my feet as I turned to face my mother once more.

"Like water," Mom patted my head as she smiled gently at me.

She keeps saying to be like water but I don't understand! I can't fight if I'm all loose and slack. If I'm not tensed up then how can I defend against an oncoming attack? I just don't get it…

"Hey mom, what do you think is the strongest martial art technique?" I asked as I shook some grass out of my hair.

Mom looked at me with a serene expression before smiling with that knowing look of hers.

"Let me tell you some words a great fighter once said,"

I looked up at mom with curiosity and wonder as I listened to her words.

"The highest technique is to have no technique. My technique is a result of your technique; my movement is a result of your movement. A good JKD man does not oppose force or give way completely. He is pliable as a spring. He is the complement and not the opposition to his opponent's strength. He has no technique, he makes his opponent's technique his technique. He has no design, he makes opportunity his design,"

I listened with awe.

"Don't be tense; just be ready. Not thinking, not dreaming, not being set but being flexible. It is being wholly and quietly alive, aware and alert, ready for whatever may come. Your action should be like the immediacy of a shadow adapting to its moving object. Your task is simply to complete the other half of the oneness spontaneously. In combat, spontaneity rules; rote performance of technique perishes," Mom finished her speech with quiet finality.

"Do you know who spoke those immortal words?" Mom asked with a wise voice.

I shook my head no, too speechless to form a sentence.

Mom giggled as she brushed the grubby auburn hair out of my face.

"I think you need a haircut kid. Let's go up town and see if we can get you penciled in,"

* * *

**June 2nd 2011 - Tokyo, Japan**

"It sure is dusty…"

"No shit really?"

"Finn!"

We all stood in front of our new home for the summer; each of us admiring it in our own way. The house was a traditional Japanese home equipped with those old-style thatched roofs. It was located down a long dirt road surrounded by pine and cedar trees. A pathway of stepping stones led up to the house where a bamboo water fountain sat near the entrance. You would the clunk of the bamboo dropping every so often.

I had to admit, the place looked especially peaceful.

"Welp let's start moving our stuff in," Mom said with a clap of her hands as she picked up one of the boxes.

Walking around the house was weird. It was so different from our home back in Portland. Mom laughed her ass off as she watched me and dad struggle with the sliding doors found all around the house. All of the rooms pretty much looked the same expect for the kitchen and bathroom. Mom says that most traditional Japanese houses were built this way. I didn't particularly like the house; what I did like was the landscape surrounding the house.

The house was less than a mile from the nearest lake and on the way there you would come across these lines of pink trees called cherry blossoms. I had never seen trees like that before and it mesmerized me. If you asked me the best thing about our new place was the area down by the lake. From there you could see a perfect reflection of the snow-capped mountain across from it. There was also a weird red bridge you could walk across to the center of the lake where you could sit and fish.

Mom and dad liked the lake too. We walked down the after we finished packing and just sat down by the lake. My parents sat on one of the benches next to the cherry blossoms while I wandered around the lake. Eventually I sat down on the bench next to my mother and watched the sun set over the lake with my parents.

In that moment of pure happiness, I was unaware of the impending doom that awaited me and my family.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The first week at the house I was plagued with endless nightmares. I couldn't make sense out of any of them either. I would have dreams of this golden statue with sun beams around its head and candles surrounding the base of it. In the dream the statue would turn into three corpses nailed to a bloody wall in a horrific parody of the statue. I would have this other dream of a colorful theme park with a giant Ferris wheel in the center of it. In that dream the park became nothing but a sea of blood as it dripped out of every crevice of the park; drowning everything in its path. There was another dream where I was trying to run towards this burning building as fast as I could. But no matter how fast or how long I ran I couldn't get close to it. It always remained out of my reach.

The worst dream out of all of them was the one where I was looking at myself in the mirror. It was like I was looking at an older version of myself as I threw up into the sink. I would look back up to find my body shaking and covered in sweat. I would start screaming and fall onto the bathroom floor scratching at the skin on my back. My face was dripping with sweat as I looked down to find these two red spikes sticking out of my palms. They slowly began to grow out of my skin like two giant spears. Tears ran down my face as I cried from the unbearable pain in my back and palms. It felt like something was trying to rip me open from the inside. Suddenly I felt another two spikes poke through the flesh on my back.

I fell onto stomach as I lost the energy to hold myself up any longer. The pain reached a breaking point when I felt more spikes pushing their way out of my back. My mouth stretched open in an agonizing scream as I felt my own flesh being torn open and blood spraying all around me. I felt a heavy weight on my back as I crawled out of the bathroom; pitifully trying to call out for help. I pulled myself up from a nearby table and looked back at the bathroom mirror.

What I saw shook me down to the core.

There, coming out of my back were two blood-red wings. The two wings were almost bat-like in appearance but with spiky red feathers coming out of them. I stared at the mirror in sick fascination as the wings began to move on their own accord and the spikes became more prominent. The last thing I remembered about the dream was a circle of blue hexagons surrounding me as my wings pulled themselves around my body. I watched in horror as my wings let out an intense torrent of wind; sending shards of those red spike feathers all across the room, completely destroying the building.

These dreams would cause me to wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. The last dream always kept me awake at night. That one bothered me the most because it felt so real. I would actually get out of head to check my back and palms for any evidence of the red spikes. I never did tell my parents about the nightmares I was having. I was too old to be running to my parents' bedroom because of a scary dream. I'm 12 years old for fucks sake. I'm too old for that crap. So when my folks asked what was wrong I'd just tell them I was feeling homesick.

It wasn't necessarily a lie.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was during one of our weekly trips into town that we unfortunately attracted the attention of a certain mob boss. Or rather my mother did.

My father was busy talking to the local fish merchant while my mother and I were down the street picking out some vegetables. We were just getting ready to go pay when these three ugly looking men in dark suits approached us.

"Beat it kid, we wanna talk to your mother," The gangly one said as he pushed me out of the way. I stumbled back but didn't fall down thankfully. I didn't want to look like some pushover in front of these assholes.

Mom's form became like that of a enraged mother lioness. Her hair even seemed to stand up as she walked over to the men."How dare you lay your hands on my son!" My mother yelled as she threw her basket of food on the ground and marched up to the guy who pushed me. My mother's dark eyes were cold steel as she cracked her knuckles and walked towards the disgusting men.

"Ooh! Lookie here this one's pretty fies-" The gangly man didn't have a chance to finish as my mother punched him in the gut and broke the guy's nose with her palm. The guy fell onto his back as he clutched his bleeding face and curled onto his side.

"Why you little cunt!" The fat one pulled out a knife and charged my mother clumsily. Mom was able to dodge his swipes with ease as she grabbed his arm and snapped the bones in the forearm. The snapping made the most disgusting sound too; like a twig being broke. The man fell onto his needs as he screamed in agony.

The last guy was a bald-headed man with brass knuckles. He looked nervous as he approached my mother when he suddenly dropped his knuckles and tried to make a run for it. The guy didn't even make it one step before he ran into my father's large fist. Baldy was knocked out cold as his front teeth fell out of his bleeding mouth.

"The fuck's going on over here! You bastards think you can mess with my family? Huh!" My dad kicked gangly in the chest; cracking a few of his ribs in the process. Dad then turned his rage toward the fat one and kneed him right in the face. The fat fuck fell on his stomach as my dad repeatedly kicked him in the sides.

"You motherfuckers are gonna pay for this!" My dad grabbed the fat one by the collar with his fist raised; ready to pound the shit out of him. My dad was stopped however by my mother's grip on his arm.

"That's enough. Let's go Finn," My mother tugged on dad's arm as he glared at the fucker he was holding up.

"No way, I'm gonna kill these cocksuckers!" I could see the whites of my dad's knuckles from how hard he was clenching his fist.

"In front of everyone?" My mother leaned in and whispered harshly as she motioned to the crowd of people that had gathered around us. My dad looked around as well and spit at the ground in frustration. He threw the fat fuck onto the ground as he stood back up and stepped on gangly's throat.

"If I ever catch you near my family again, I'll fucking kill you," My father kicked him in the face once more before walking over and picking me off the ground. He grabbed mom by the waist as we left the market in a rush.

We were nearing the house when my dad finally slowed his angry pace.

"Who the hell were those fuckers? And what did they want?" My dad growled as we walked back to the house. I sat quietly in my father's arms as carried me down the dirt road; his strong grip on my tiny body.

"I don't know who those men were. As for what they wanted they said they wanted to talk to me. I didn't give them a chance to answer though before I broke the first guy's nose," Mom said calmly as she walked beside my fuming father.

"Shoulda just let me kill those fuckers Natsuki. Thinking they could lay their hands on my family," Dad mumbled to himself as he held me closer to his chest.

"Leave it be Finn. The important thing is we're all ok and those rotten bastards got their asses kicked," Mom said while rubbing my dad's arm to calm him down a bit. When we came up to the house dad set me on the ground and knelt down in front of me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that today son. I didn't mean to lose my temper like that; but you know I would never let anyone hurt you," My dad looked me with a strong conviction in his hazel-green eyes.

Dad pushed my dark auburn strands off my forehead and smiled warmly with those bright eyes of his."Those men won't bother us again, I'll make sure of that. Just always remember that you're mother and I will always keep you safe kiddo. You can always count on us to be there for you." My dad kissed the top of my head as he brought me in for a hug. Mom came around behind me as she joined in on our hug too. I returned the hug with a bright warmth and smiled. It had been a long time since I had gotten a hug from them.

"You guys are just overreacting," I said with a playful smirk.

"Overreacting huh? You trying to pick a fight too ya little punk?" My dad lifted me up by the legs and laughed at my precarious position. I flailed around as my dad held me upside down and shook me back and forth.

"Finn be careful! You might drop him!"

"You say that like I haven't already,"

Dad continued to tease the both of us as he let out his famous booming laughter. We goofed around in the yard for hours after that. Teasing each other and making the other one laugh their ass off. We immediately forgot about the scene at the food market as we continued to clown around.

That was the last time I ever laughed with my parents again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was three days later when I asked my dad if I could go down to the lake by myself. My dad was skeptical at first but mom Ok'd the idea when she said they would come get me when dinner was ready. I waved at my parents once last time before running out the door with my little fishing pole in hand and down to the lake. It was a beautiful day outside; gray and cloudy. The slight breeze was an added bonus as I ran down to the lake with child-like enthusiasm.

The lake was especially beautiful today. I couldn't help but stop and stare at its magnificence. You just didn't see things like this back in Portland. I couldn't wait to go back home and tell my friends all about Japan. They're gonna be so jealous! I smiled to myself and thought of my friends back home.

I walked down the red walking bridge and sat down at the end to do some fishing. I pulled back my fishing hook as I tried to get the bait onto it. My finger slipped and I ended up pricking myself on the sharp hook. I hissed as blood started to ooze from the wound. I stared at the red liquid running down my finger as I thought of the dream I had the other night. I imagined those red spears shooting out of my palms like weapons. The thought scared me as I sucked up the blood with my mouth.

Maybe I should tell mom and dad about these nightmares. They've been happening more and more and I haven't been getting much sleep because of it. I'd been having that same dream about the burning building for the past three days now and it was really starting to freak me out.

"Best just to leave it be for now," As my mother would always say.

I sat and fished as I watched the sun go by. I had only caught two fish while sitting here but for a kid I thought that was pretty good. I looked around for my parents to see if they were coming up. I had been out here for at least two hours now and I still hadn't spotted them. I guess dinners taking them longer tonight.

I looked back towards the house once more when I noticed something in the distance. It looked like smoke was coming from the house. A lot of it.

I quickly stood up; dropping my fishing pole in the lake. I watched as the smoke became darker and more cloudy. I almost tripped on my own feet as I darted towards the house as fast as I could. It felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. I'd never felt so panicked before.

_No, please God no!_

My little legs couldn't get to the house quick enough as I neared the house. The bright flames engulfed the building. My eyes widened as I looked at our summer house, the roof started to collapse from the fire.

"**MOOOOOM!** **DAAAAAAD!**" I shrieked at the top of my lungs as I ran up to the house. My face was already slick with sweat and soot as I stood in front of our burning house; the heat excruciatingly intense. I whipped my head back and forth as I looked for my parents. They were nowhere to be found.

Tears ran down my face as I yelled their names. My voice started to crack from how bad I was screaming. I didn't know what to do. Our house was burning to the ground and I had no idea where my parents were. They wouldn't just leave, so where are they?

I ran around to the side of the house and stopped dead in my tracks. I felt my blood run cold as my breath hitched in my throat. I clenched and unclenched my fists as I stared at the scene before me. I didn't want to believe what I was seeing.

There were two bodies lying in the garden.

The burning house was completely forgotten as I slowly approached the unmoving bodies. The fire had cast them in a dark shadow, masking their shape in a hellish glow.

The two bodies were lying next to each other as if they'd both fallen over. The large body was covering the smaller one almost protectively. I grabbed the shoulder of the larger body and rolled it onto its back. It was my father. My body shook uncontrollably as I stared into my father's dead eyes. The hazel-green eyes that were always so full of mischief and charm were now dark and lifeless. There was dried blood at the corners of his mouth and some under his nose. I gasped when I saw the small hole on the side of his head; blood and other things dripping out of it.

I looked towards the other body and found that it was my mothers.

Her long black hair was covered in dried blood as was the rest of her small body. My mother was lying on her stomach but I could see the pool of blood that had collected around her head. I tried to turn her over but as soon as I grabbed her shoulders I flinched back as if shocked. Her body was cold and stiff. So unnatural. I tentatively tried to grab her wrist but her skin was just as cold. I stared at my mother's back as my lip quivered in fear.

"M-mom...dad...get up," I croaked as the tears continued to pour down my face.

I jumped when a bolt of lighting flashed above us. The rolling sound of thunder shook my bones. I broke down and screamed as I covered my ears from the deafening noise. I was scared. I wanted to go home. I wanted my parents to hold me and tell me everything was going to be ok.

"MOM! DAD! Please get up! I'm scared! I don't like thunder!" I cried next to my parents motionless bodies as the sobs shook my tiny frame. The tears blurred my vision as I looked at my father's still face. The face that, not moments ago, was grinning at me as I ran out the door.

"**PLEASE I NEED YOU!**" I screamed into my dad's face as I tried to shake him awake. But his face remained the same as the droplets of rain fell onto his pale face. The water droplets fell onto his unblinking eyes as they pooled and ran down his face like tears.

"D-dad…" I stuttered as I let go off his shirt and fell back on my knees.

All of a sudden I heard a loud cracking coming from behind me as I turned around to see that the roof was completely collapsing. The wall next to us was starting to come undone as it leaned towards us, ready to fall. I looked back at my parents worriedly. The wall was going to fall on them.

"Please you guys have to get up! Mom! Dad! PLEASE!" I begged my motionless parents as I tried to drag them myself. I was nowhere near strong enough to move two adult bodies on my own. Something inside the house gave way as the wall came falling down on us. I didn't have time to think as I jumped over my parent's bodies and away from the burning wall.

The fiery building came crashing down on my parents as I watched helplessly from the side. I crawled away from the burning house and sat in the middle of the dirt road. Thunder roared through the sky as I shook in fear. I brought my knees up to my chest and I covered my ears. Curling in on my self.

The fire burned through the night.

* * *

**I almost teared up a little while writing this chapter. This is my first time writing something like this and I didn't expect to get caught up in the emotion myself. But I wanted the chapter to be this way so I'm glad how it turned out.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Until next time**

**mcpidy**


	3. It's a Hard Knock Life

**Chapter 3 – It's a Hard Knock Life**

**A quick note I forgot to mention in the last chapter. In this story, the people of Japan will be speaking their native language of Japanese but it will be written in English so you all can read it. Whenever Jason or anyone else switches to English it will look like "**_this_**" in the dialogue. Not to be confused with inner thoughts. **

**Sorry, I forgot to put this in the first chapter :p**

**So just to clarify: **

**Japanese - "**Normal dialogue**"**

**English - "**_Normal dialogue_**" **

**And one more thing: This story might contain spoilers from the anime/manga/ and OVA. However some events will be altered or changed slightly to accommodate the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except for the OC Jason O'Reily. **

* * *

**April 6th 2017 – Tokyo, Japan **

I was startled awake as I almost fell off the bed in shock. The sun was just barley starting to peak over the horizon as the cool morning air chilled my bones. I looked around my cell; confused for a moment before I remembered yesterday's events. I ran my hands down my face as I fell back onto the mattress. Whatever I had been dreaming about had my heart racing like a speedway horse. I tried to think back to what my dream had been about but my mind was already blank. The dream was on the tip of my thoughts but I couldn't quite grasp it. My brain had already discarded the memory.

I watched the sun pour through the tiny window as the beams of light hit my face, signaling the start of a new day. I sat up on the mattress and rubbed my sleepy eyes. I felt like shit for some reason and all I wanted to do was go back to my shitty apartment and crawl into bed. I hated these mornings when I woke up feeling like this. It was like waking up with a mental hangover that no amount of coffee and cigarettes could fix. I just pegged it off as my increasing depression only worsening. I'd been dealing with that shit ever since my parent's death so I had gotten used to my weird mood swings.

It didn't help matters when I lost the only friend I had at that time. After losing Genkaku to that horrible earthquake I wandered around aimlessly for months. I contemplated killing myself at one point in my miserable life when I quite literally bumped into Senji.

I grinned cheekily as I recalled the first time we met.

I had just stolen some fruit from a vendor and Senji was the one that caught me in the act. I bolted down the streets with Senji right on my tail; yelling various obscenities at me as we ran down the market. I turned down a crowed a street, hoping to lose him when I heard a woman shout from behind me. I looked back to find that Senji had ran into a large middle-aged woman. The poor S.O.B had landed his face smack dab in the woman's massive cleavage. That chick had to be at least a triple G too.

Senji had shrieked like a teenage girl as he scrambled off the woman; his face as red as a fire hydrant. Senji began stuttering from embarrassment as he covered his eyes and told the woman to cover herself up. I guess the chick must have taken it the wrong way because as soon as Senji uttered those words the woman started beating him on the head with her purse. I watched as Senji tried to crab-walk away from the large woman while covering his eyes from the woman's large breasts bouncing in his face.

I dropped the fruit as I bent over and leaned on my knees from laughing so hard. I couldn't stop the laughter making its way through me as I watched Senji sputter and yell in mortification. I actually fell down on my butt and clutched my sides as I laughed at the scene before me. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to just laugh. I hadn't done it in so long that it brought a warm familiarity in my chest.

_Fuck I'd never laughed so much in my whole life. _

Eventually Senji got himself off the ground and cuffed my ass; dragging me to the police station while I laughed the whole the way there. His buddies down at the station laughed just as hard when I told them the story; much to Senji's chagrin. Senji and I started to see more of each other after that little incident in the market. It wasn't until a year later that I realized we had become good friends.

I was roused out of my musings when I heard the door open and footsteps walk into the room. I looked up and saw old man Domon walk in dressed in his police uniform. I got up and walked over to the cell bars as Domon sat back in his desk chair and lit up a cigarette. The old man scratched at his gray hair as he looked up at me and blew the smoke from his nose.

"You still here Jason?" Domon asked as he got up to make some coffee.

"Senji said he'd be back in the morning to let me out. I don't suppose you can?" I asked with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry kid, you're Senji's arrest which makes you his problem."

"But what if he sleeps in this morning! I don't wanna be stuck in here until noon!" Senji sometimes had a penchant for sleeping in until the late afternoon.

"Like I said kid, you're Senji's problem." The old man said gruffly as he poured himself a hot cup of coffee. The smell drifted over to my cell as the mouthwatering scent of black coffee hit my nose. I groaned from behind the steel bars as I watched Domon take a big swig from his cup. The old officer looked back at me and sighed at my pathetic look.

"Alight alright...what a pain..." Domon griped as he walked over to my cell and unlocked the gate. I grinned happily as I practically ran over to the coffee and poured myself a big cup. Just then we heard the door slam open with an irritable looking Senji walking through the entrance.

"What're you doing outta your cell?" Senji grumbled as he walked up to me.

"Domon let me out. Where've you been?" I said while taking a quick sip out of my coffee and handing it to Senji. Senji took the cup and gulped down the rest before looking at me with scrutiny.

"I was at your old apartment to see if any of those thugs were waitin for you there and found that your place had been demolished. Why didn't you tell me someone trashed your apartment? It looked like a damn bomb went off in there!" Senji growled as he stared me down. I knew he didn't like it when I kept things from him; but I didn't want him finding out about my blood. Not yet anyways.

"It happened a few weeks ago. I came home after a long day of job searching when I found that the place had been wrecked. Who did it and why; I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders and poured myself another cup of coffee. I could practically feel the anger coming off of Senji. _Great, because I just love starting off my mornings with a fucking argument._

"And you didn't tell me this why?" Senji said through clenched teeth.

"I was busy." I was about to take a sip of the fresh coffee when Senji whipped me around and knocked the glass out of my hands. The mug shattered on the floor spilling freshly made coffee all around our feet.

"Don't give me that shit! You know how much I hate it when you pull this crap with me? Somebody destroys your apartment, obviously trying to kill you, and you don't even tell me! Fuck you!" Senji got right in my face as he vented his anger towards me.

"Look, I didn't tell you because it's not a big deal! Apartments get trashed all the time around here; you think mine was any different? And just for the record, I don't have to tell you shit Senji. What goes on in my life is my own damn business." I said coldly while standing my ground against Senji. I knew I'd pushed him over the line with that last remark. Senji grabbed me by the collar and lifted me off the ground; my feet dangling in the air. I kept my face impassive as Senji pushed me into the wall and raised his fist, ready to sock me a good one. I wasn't surprised when Domon grabbed his wrist in time and told Senji to back off.

Senji growled before pushing himself off of me and stomping out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I readjusted my shirt and helped Domon clean up the mess on the floor.

"You really know how to push that guy's buttons don't you?"

"I didn't mean to piss him off but I hate how he treats me like a helpless kid all the time! I've been taking care of myself for the past 5 years for Christ sake! I don't need him looking after me when I can do it myself. I don't want to rely on anyone for anything." I stood up and bristly walked towards the door.

Domon sighed before taking another drag of his cigarette. "You know Senji cares about you Jace. The guy can't help but worry especially since you always seem to be looking for trouble."

I snorted before looking back at the old man.

"I don't go looking for trouble. Shit just happens sometimes."

I walked out of the room and down the long hallway; ignoring the sneers from the other officers as I walked past them. _Fuckin pricks._ Senji was outside waiting for me when I walked out of the building. He was kicking at the ground and glaring at anything that crossed his path. When he spotted me on the building steps he narrowed his eyes before walking up to me.

"So where do you live now?"

"In a small place at the edge of town."

"Fine. I'm walking with you there."

I was about to tell him to piss off when I figured another argument would be pointless. Senji would only get more pissed if I didn't show him where my new place was. I groaned in exasperation as I walked with Senji all the way to my shitty apartment. Well it wasn't actually an apartment. It was more like an abandoned building that sometimes had electricity. The only reason I moved there was because I couldn't afford anything else.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"How can you live here? There's a fucking hole in the wall! And look your front door doesn't even close all the way. Somebody could just waltz right in here in the middle of the night and kill you! Plus there's no running water and you have faulty electricity. That could start a fire you know. And look at this!"

"Senji! I know my apartment is shit. You don't have to walk around and point it all out to me."

"Well apparently I have to because you're still living here. How can you live in a place that has a gigantic hole in the middle of the hallway? I almost fell into that thing!"

"Because I'm smart enough to **avoid** the damn hole in the floorboards, officer dipshit."

Senji had been nitpicking my apartment as soon we got in the building. I told him I didn't have a lot of other options for living arraignments and he said I was just being stubborn. I had been arguing with Senji for the past ten minutes about my new place and the guy just wouldn't let up. _So yeah we were having a grand old time._

"You're the one that's living in a shithole, not me. You really couldn't find a better place to live Jason?" Senji asked as he inspected the kitchen.

"Believe me if I did, do you really think I'd still be living here?" I looked through the cupboards to find any scrap of food. _Zilch_

"I know a better place where you can live. It's right in town and they're always willing to take in new people." Senji walked back into the living room while staring up at the cracked ceiling.

"Are you trying to get me admitted into that loony bin across the street?" I turned and asked Senji with a playful smirk.

"I'm not talking about the nut house. I have a friend that runs this little place in town. They have clean running water and they grow their own food so you wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. They also don't have fucking holes in the wall where they sleep." Senji said with contempt as he looked through one of the many holes that littered the apartment walls.

"I'm perfectly fine living here Senji. Besides I don't want to impose on complete strangers." I gave up on trying to find some food and decided to just run down to the market and steal some fruit for the time being. I heard a rushed rustling noise coming from my bedroom and found Senji packing what little I had into my duffle bag.

"The hell are you doing?" I stood in the entrance of the doorway and watched as Senji zipped up the duffle bag and threw it at me.

"You're not living here Jason. You're gonna stay at my friends place until you can find an actual apartment to live in." Senji said with resolve as he made his way to the door; expecting me to just follow him.

"Excuse me but who the hell are you?"

"I'm a stupid friend that's trying to help your dumb ass."

That caught me off guard as guilt suddenly washed over me. I knew Senji was only trying to look out for me but I didn't want to be treated like an incompetent child. I looked back up to Senji's stormy gray eyes and turned away in defeat. _Damn his good-looking face._

"Fine. But I'm only doing this because I think a family of raccoons has moved into my closet."

Senji smirked at my lame attempt at a lie and led me out of the building and down to his friend's place.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"No! There's no way in hell I'm staying at a fucking orphanage! I'm seventeen, I refuse to live here!"

Senji ignored my cries as we stood in front of the building. It used to be an abandoned school before Senji's friend turned it into an orphanage for the many parentless children roaming the streets. The adults at the orphanage managed to grow a plentiful garden of vegetables and fruit where the schoolyard used to be. They'd made a nice life for themselves here but the idea of living at an orphanage just struck me the wrong way.

"I don't want to live here Senji."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because look at it! For one thing: I hate children. To me they're soulless little demons in sheep's clothing and I can't stand them. Number two: It's just a bummer. You think I wanna live with a bunch of parentless kids? What? So we can all talk about how much it sucks to be an orphan? Want me to start singing 'It's a Hard Knock Life' while I'm fucking at it!" I kicked a nearby can at the building and glared at Senji. _You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm living here Senji._

"Senji-san! Good morning!" A pretty young woman in a faded blue sweater dress came running up to us. The woman looked young but she also looked aged as well. Like someone that's been working too hard all their life. She tucked some of her short brown hair behind her ear before bowing to Senji and me.

"It's good to see you again Senji-san. Is this a friend of yours?" The skinny woman asked while glancing at me.

"Yeah I was wondering if he could stay here for a while. He doesn't have any guardians and he's been living on his own for quite some time. Would it be ok for him to live here Hinata?" Senji asked while looking away and scratching the back of his head.

_Does he like her?_

I roughly slung my duffle bag back over my shoulder; interrupting the Hinata chick from answering Senji's question. I gave her a gruff look before speaking.

"I still don't know if I want to live here Senji. No offense but I can make it just fine on my own." I was just about to leave when I heard three other newcomers approach us.

"Is this a new tenant Hinata?"

"Oh good! We could use a man's help around here."

"Yes we've been meaning to find someone who could help us move those heavy bags of gardening supplies out of the school's tool-shed."

The three new women walked up to me and introduced themselves politely. They were all dressed in faded, worn out clothes much like Hinata's. I could tell these women worked their asses off to keep this place running smoothly. Not to mention babysitting all these damn kids must take their tole on them as well. I couldn't help but be reminded of my mother from looking at their tired faces. Mom always had that look after she had a long day at work but her face always brightened up when she knew she had me and dad to help her out.

_Fuck..._

"Yeah I'm the new tenant. The name's Jason O'Reily, it nice to meet you." I bowed to the three women as they all shared confused looks. Like most Japanese people I've met, they were always staggered to hear my Western name.

"O'r-rly?" They also have trouble pronouncing my last name.

"You can just call me Jason. And yes, I'm not from around here."

"Might I ask what you're doing in Tokyo of all places?" Hinata asked with confusion in her dark brown eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said quietly while looking at the ground. I didn't like telling people about my life. Even Senji didn't know that much about me. It's not that I didn't trust him; I just don't want people to feel sorry for me. There's nothing worse than having someone look down at you with pity in their eyes for your sad little life.

"OK, I'll help you get settled in then. Senji if you see Izuru can you bring him back here? I think he took off again this morning." Hinata asked worriedly as she looked towards the streets. Senji nodded his head and agreed to bring the kid back if he spotted him. Senji gave me one last warning look to behave myself before heading back to the station.

"You look like you could use a new change of clothes." Hinata pinched my grungy shirt between her nimble fingers and smiled warmly at me. I followed her back to the building and told the three other women I would help them with their chores later. Hinata told me where I could find everything and where everyone slept while we walked through the building.

"I'll look for a place where you can sleep later. What size shirt are you?"

"I think I'm a medium." I wasn't that big of a guy. I stood at 5'10 and couldn't have weighed more than 130 pounds. I had muscles from the martial arts training I did growing up, but my body was more lean than ripped.

Hinata led me to one of the nearby laundry rooms and fished out a clean black shirt for me to wear.

"Why don't you try this on and see how it fits?" She held the shirt up to my chest to see if it was the right size.

"Eager to see me topless? Aren't you a cougar." I couldn't help but tease. She threw the shirt at me and told me to change while blushing from embarrassment. I turned around and lifted my shirt over my back when I was stopped by Hinata's startled gasp.

"What is it?" I looked around for any sign of danger.

"Your back! What happened to it?" Hinata gently touched the cuts and scars on my back. She didn't give me a chance to answer before running out of the room and coming back with a first aid kit. I tried to refuse at first. Saying I was fine and that they were only minor cuts that would heal in a day. This chick wouldn't hear any of it though. With the sternness of a mother she directed me to a nearby stool and told me to sit.

Hinata asked me what had happened but again I didn't want to talk about it. I was still reeling from the experience myself. It's not every-day you sprout wings from your back and fly out of a damn building after all. The event had torn the flesh open on my back and left two ugly scars. Hinata was busy cleaning the two puncture wounds from yesterday's fight when my wings almost sprouted. I was grateful for her treating my wounds but I didn't want anyone finding out about those damn things. Unlike the spears that came out of my hands, my wings were hard to control and even harder to fly. Not to mention they scared the living shit out of me.

"Could you not mention this to Senji?"

"Only on the condition that you tell him yourself."

I glowered at the stalwart woman behind me._ Crafty little bint._

Hinata bandaged up my back and told me to tell Senji about my wounds when he got back. I had no intention of doing just that but I lied and said I would anyway. Hinata led me back into the school yard and introduced me to the rest of the women. From the looks of it, I was the only guy here. I noticed some of the older lady's shared worried looks in their eyes at the announcement of me living here. It was understandable though. Rape was such a common occurrence around here that they had every right to be cautious of me.

These chicks had nothing to worry about though. My preference of bed partners swung towards the male variety. Specifically Senji.

However most of the women were happy to have someone help with all the grunt work. I moved heavy supplies and carried shit that normally hurt everyone's back. I tried fixing a few things here and there but I never was much of a handy-man. Mostly I just helped out with all of the harder work while the women spent their free time watching after the kids.

I was busy carrying some bags of mulch to the gardens when I noticed Senji come walking up with who I assume was the kid Hinata was looking for. The boy looked like a guilty puppy as Senji pushed him towards Hinata. I watched as Senji jumped back from the two as Hinata laid a good smack to the kids face. If you ask me the runt got off lucky. If I got caught pulling that kind of shit as a kid my ass would have been tanned purple. The kid bowed to Senji in thanks as he ran over to me.

"So you're the new kid right?" The little runt asked rudely.

"I'm not a kid you little shit. I'm seventeen years old." I dropped the bags onto the ground and wiped some sweat of my brow. I don't even know this kid's name and he was already pissing me off.

"Then what are you doing here? Trying to scrub off our food?" The little punk looked up at me with defiance in his big eyes. Annoying and cocky. This punk's gonna get his ass whooped if he doesn't watch it.

"I'm not a scrub kid! I'm just staying here till I can find my own place." I looked back over to Senji and Hinata sitting on the steps, smiling and talking. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the tiniest bit jealous at seeing those two together. Or that seeing Senji happy with a woman didn't crush all of my hopes of someday asking him out.

_Forget Jason, Senji's way out of your league. You should find someone in your own age group instead._

But it's only a three year age difference so it's not like it's be illegal or anything. Plus I'm far more mature than the average seventeen year old male. I've been sustaining myself for so long I've become independent and street wise. I'd make an excellent partner to any lucky guy. _I just wish I knew if Senji was into guys or not._

"Um h-hi."

Standing behind me, a teenage girl was holding a bucket of vegetables and looking at me bashfully. The girl was definitely pretty. Pitch black hair pulled up into pigtails and piercing onyx eyes looked up at me. The girl had a Monroe mole next to her gloss covered lips and a few freckles that adorned her nose. Her clothes were the same as everyone else's except hers showed off a bit more skin. Her look was little orphan Annie meets sexy school girl.

"Hey, I'm Jason." I said as I pushed back my sweat covered hair.

She bit her lip before replying shyly. "Yoko, pleased to meet you." Though her tone sounded more like 'pleased to blow you.'

"I was wondering if you'd like to help me water the garden." She asked with a blush. I smirked and considered my options. Although I knew it wasn't nice to lead people on; watering the garden sounded a hell of a lot better than carrying these damn mulch bags.

"I'd love to."

We didn't water the garden (no surprise) as we took turns spraying each other with the hose. The cold water felt great on my sweat covered body especially after busting my ass all day. Plus it was fun. I didn't get the chance to goof around like this as I mostly kept to myself. So it was fun just to fuck around for once. I was just about to spray Yoko in the ass when I felt a small bucket hit me in the head.

I turned around and came face to face with a glowering Senji. The man looked between Yoko and me before spitting at the ground and walking up to us.

"Should have known you were screwing around back here." Senji cast a dark look at Yoko before turning to me.

"You didn't have to whip a bucket at my head asshole." I groaned and rubbed the sore spot on my head where the bucket connected with my cranium. Yoko had already turned the hose off and was now busy glaring at Senji for interrupting our little gardening session.

"We were just having a little fun. No need to get so pissy." Yoko scoffed and flicked one of her pigtails.

Senji called Yoko a good-fer-nothing gutter skank while not-so-subtly giving her the middle finger. I meanwhile was ignoring their stare-off and trying to wring the droplets of water out of my soaked shirt. Senji sent one last scowl to Yoko before marching over and seizing my arm; dragging me out of the garden.

"Hey ease up!" I said while pulling my arm out of Senji's grasp.

Senji stopped walking as he turned to give me an aggravated glare. His shoulders were stiff with irritation as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. _Is he really that upset because I was goofing around in the garden?_

"I didn't ask for you to live here just so you could screw around with some bitch." Senji glared at the ground as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Look I wasn't screwing around, I was just having some fun. Lighten up Senji." I rolled my eyes at his juvenile attitude. _I swear sometimes I feel like I'm the adult here. _

"Whatever...Hinata wanted me to ask if you could run down to the market and get some batteries for her." Senji said as he handed me the money Hinata had given him. I didn't like the prospect of being someone's errand boy but they did offer me a decent place to stay with free food so...what the fuck. _Better than living at my old place, that's for damn sure._

"Alright...you coming with me?"

"Well we're going in the same direction so yeah."

We walked down the streets in silence before Senji growled and mumbled something under his breath again.

"What?" I asked still annoyed by his attitude.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea. Letting you live there." Senji had his eyes closed as he clenched his fists in his pockets.

"And why is that? You're the one that practically threw me at them."

Senji growled again and turned his head away from me. "It's just...you're the only guy there...and you're constantly surrounded by women..." He trailed off still looking in the other direction.

I grinned at his embarrassment. "Jealous?" I said cockily.

He whipped his head back at me with surprise clear on his face.

"Why would I be jealous of a bunch of women!" Senji yelled almost defensively.

I stopped walking as shock took me over. _Did he really just say that?_

"I meant jealous of me for being constantly surrounded by a bunch of women. Why would you be jealous of the women Senji?" I asked slyly. A smirk slowly forming on my boyish face. Senji gaped when he realized his choice of words and tried to backtrack out of it.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that! I-I just...I didn't...you...shut up!"

I laughed at his embarrassment and continued walking down the street, a cocky smile playing on my lips.

_Maybe there's hope for us after all._

* * *

**In case anyone was wondering who the martial artist mentioned in the last chapter was it was none other than Bruce Lee. I've always loved reading about his sayings regarding life and fighting. **

**How's everyone liking the story so far?**

**Thanks to those who took the time to review. They add to my writing fuel! **

**Until next time**

**mcpidy**


	4. Gaikokujin

**Chapter 4 - Gaikoku-jin **

**Trying to move into a new apartment at the moment, so this chapter's a bit shorter than my previous ones. Hope you still enjoy it **

* * *

**June 17****th**** 2011 – Somewhere just outside Tokyo**

As soon as I heard the sirens, I ran. I didn't want anyone to find me. I darted away from the piles of ashes that were once my summer home and into the dark woods. I ran through the bushes of leaves, tripping over rocks and twigs every so often. My mind was blank as I ran away from the worried voices getting out of their vehicles. I didn't want those people to find me. To ask me what had happened. To take me away somewhere. To look at me with pitiful eyes. The only thing on my mind was to run. To get away from here. Run where exactly; I had no idea. I was in such a state of shock that for a moment I think I lost my sanity. What I was doing made absolutely no sense but I ran on anyways.

I had no concept of time while I was running. Everything was just a blur as I sprinted through the forest. I didn't even feel the cuts and bruises on my body from when I fell or scratched myself on a branch. I could hear the cracking of twigs and the smell of dew covered leafs that hit my skin but none of it affected me. My mind and body were both numb. Nothing else mattered but moving myself forward. Somehow I made it out of the damp forest and onto a dirt road. From there I ran straight ahead, not stopping for anything. I think I might have even pissed my pants at one point.

I ran all day and into the night; moving on pure adrenaline at that point. Ultimately my gas ran out and my tiny body collapsed on the dirt road. I laid there panting with my eyes half open. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing there. My muscles screamed at the torture I had just put them through, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered, not anymore. I remember closing my eyes, in what I thought was only a short period of time, and opening them to find that morning had come. My head pounded mercilessly from dehydration and my tongue had that cotton ball taste. I tried to lift my head off the dirt and look around but I didn't have the energy to move an inch. I laid there on my stomach for what felt like hours, the sun beating down harshly from above.

_I think I'm going to die._

I thought I was hearing things when I heard the crunch of footsteps come walking up the road. The crunching became continuous before it abruptly stopped and came running towards my collapsed body. I felt a shadow fall over me as someone knelt down by my head and gently shook my shoulder.

"Excuse me. Are you alright?" It sounded like a young boy.

"_The hell do you think_?" My voice could barely be heard from the lack of water. Not surprising considering I had screamed my vocals chords out the previous night.

"A foreigner?" The boy sounded fascinated before he leaned down to my head.

"AAARRREEE YOOUU OOOK?" The Japanese boy said slowly as if he were speaking to an idiot.

A scorching fire rose in my chest as I was able to lift my head up and glare at the boy next to me. I couldn't see what he looked like with the sun blocking my vision but he looked to be my age.

"I can speak Japanese you asshole! So stop talking to me like I'm a damn retard!" My voice was nothing more than a rasp as I tried to yell at him. The boy seemed unaffected by my outburst and held up a canteen of water.

"Here drink this," I looked at the canteen with hatred as I took it and tossed it away from me. It didn't go farther than a few inches as I had zero strength. The boy retrieved the canteen and sat down next to me once again.

I glared up at him with malice.

If I had the energy I would've punched him. I didn't want to be around anyone or anything. I just wanted to be left alone so I could curl up and die. I felt my body give out as I fell face first onto the ground yet again. The boy tried sitting me back up but as soon as he touched me I bit him. He jumped back from my violent gesture but didn't leave my side no matter how many times I told him to go away. He just sat there trying to get me to drink from his canteen. I tried throwing a couple rocks at him. The first two just weakly bounced off his chest while the third one actually nicked him in the chin. That one made him bleed a little and I figured he would finally leave me alone now. Instead he just wiped the blood off and held the canteen up to my face once again. I was getting fed up with this kid.

_What the hell does he want from me?_

"Look...for the hundredth time...I want to be alone. Just go away...and leave me already," I said faintly while my eyes remained closed. I was starting to feel sick and nauseated. My eyes snapped open when I felt the boy helping me up, except this time I didn't have the strength to bite him. I feebly tried to resist his help but my body was like jello in his hands. The boy carefully set me in the shade against a nearby tree. The movement worsened my already pounding headache as I drive heaved a bit. My vision was blurred as I tried to make out the pale kid in front of me. All I could really see was red hair and paper white skin.

"Please drink," The boy pressed the canteen against my lips and tried to pour the water into my mouth. The water ran down the corners of my mouth as I sat there; dazed and unmoving. My vision was beginning to go dark as my hearing started to turn into white-noise. For a few moments I wasn't aware of what was going on until I felt the rush of cold water run down my throat. My eyes popped open as I looked directly into stormy gray eyes. The boy had given me the water by using his own mouth. I coughed up the water that had got stuck in my throat as tears welled in my eyes from the choking. The boy repeated his actions until the water in the canteen was completely gone.

The water felt good in my system but I didn't want it. I wanted to die and this boy was preventing me from doing that. After a few hours my vision turned back to normal and my hearing lost that fuzzy noise. My throat felt a little better from the water and I coughed to clear it up a bit. I finally glanced up and took a good look at my unwanted savior. The boy was certainly young. He had a short crop of pure red hair and pale white skin with a black dot in the middle of his forehead. From the looks of his clothes I would say the boy came from a poor family as well. He was dressed in monk-like clothes that were tattered and ashen in appearance. Wide, gray eyes stared back at me with wonder as we both sat under the shade of the tree. I cleared my throat once more before speaking.

"Please...lost my parents only a day ago...I don't want...be sent...orphanage...please just leave me be," I meekly croaked out as I begged the pale boy in front of me. He seemed to process the words I had just spoken before scooting closer to me and wiping the dirt off my face with his sleeve.

"I've lost my parents as well. They died of sickness three years ago and left me alone in this world with nothing. I too thought about dying and giving up," He stared at me with conviction as he continued.

"But I realized that I couldn't just give up. It is wrong to waste a life and I wasn't going to waste mine. I picked myself up from those dark days and moved forward. I know it is hard but so can you. You don't have to give up when you still have so much to hang on to,"

I looked away when I felt my lip begin to quiver. "Like what? I've lost everything," Warm tears trickled down my face.

The boy gently grabbed my hand and brought it up to his chest wear his heartbeat was. I felt the rhythmic sound of his heart as I looked at him confused.

"You have life. You have yourself. You have choices and freedom. You have the world if you so want it,"

His words struck me deep. It was true, I did have choices. I could choose to move on and live or I could choose to stay here and die. _Life or death. Color or darkness. Noise or silence. Movement or stillness. _

The boy stood up and held a pale hand out for me to take it. I stared up at him, not sure of what to do. I thought of my parents. How strong they were. How they had always taught me never to give up. To always trust in myself and keep going no matter what the odds were. I remembered my dad telling me how proud he was that I never gave up. I felt liquid fire in my veins as I grasped the boy's hand with grit and slowly lifted myself off the ground. I wanted to live dammit. Not die on some road like a sick dog. I was an O'Reily, and my family didn't raise quitters. They raised fighters.

_Like hell I'm just going to roll over and die here. _

The red headed boy slung my arm over his shoulder and carefully carried me down the road. We were halfway down the road when curiosity piqued my interest and I turned to ask him something that had been bugging me.

"Are you...Irish by any chance?" It was a stupid thing to ask, I know, but I couldn't help it. The boy looked like he came straight from Dublin.

"No, I'm Japanese," The boy said quietly as we stumbled down the road.

_Could have fooled me._

"So where are we going?" I had to stop and catch my breath for a moment.

"I live in a Buddhist temple up the road here. I'm sure they will take you like they did me," The boy tightened his grip on me.

"So are you a monk?"

"Yes,"

"Will I have to become a monk too?"

"Most likely,"

We walked in silence after that as I contemplated the aspect of suddenly becoming a monk. I knew I still wasn't in the right mind set. My mind was still hazy from the recent events and at having been running for 24 hours straight. But now my mind wasn't blank. It was filled with the thoughts of living.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It took us a while to get to the temple. We had to stop every few steps because of my legs giving out and me almost fainting. The pale-faced boy offered to carry me on many occasions but I refused each time. I'd always found having to be carried as a sign of weakness. The only person I ever allowed to carry me was my father. And he was now dead.

When we finally reached the temple I looked up at the large hand-crafted doors. The red wooden doors were opened for us after a few knocks from the boy. I was dragged across the temple grounds as the monks gawked and whispered at our entrance. Some of them walked up to the pale boy and tried to get him to put me back outside. My red-headed friend could not be deterred however as he carried me onward and ignored the angry monks yelling at our backs. I was brought to a large candle-lit room with what appeared to be medicines scattered on the tables.

"Healer, can you please help this boy. I found him passed out on the road when I went to go get water." The boy pleaded while the older monk cleared a spot for me to lie down. Another monk came in and inspected me before holding up some beads and chanting. _Please don't tell me this is their method of healing. They might as well wait for Jesus to pop in if they think chanting is going to work._

Much to my relief another monk came up to me and tended to my wounds. I was given more water to drink before they asked me to drink this herbal medicine. It tasted terrible but I swallowed it down regardless. The next two days were a haze of this. Drinking water and taking medicine. By the third day my strength had improved enough to where I could sit up and walk around a bit. With my strength back the pale-faced boy that saved me came back and asked me to speak with his master.

I was led across the temple grounds once more as we walked up to the largest building. I noticed a few monks give me worrisome looks while others looked like they wanted to beat me. I walked forward and paid them no mind. I followed the red-head up the large steps and into and even larger room. At the far end of the room was a giant golden statue of a monk with sun beams all around the head.

_Why does that look so familiar?_

Japanese style lanterns surrounded the statue and lit up the room as the strong scent of incense filled my nose. An assortment of various Japanese items were placed around the foot of the statue. Chanting rhythmically in front of the statue was an old monk in dark robes with his back to us. The red-head sat down on his knees and prompted me to do the same. We had to wait for the old man to finish his chanting's before he turned around to face us. I straitened my back as his old eyes fell upon me.

"So you are the boy that Genkaku saved from the road," The old monk said indifferently.

"Yes, that's me," I calmly stated to the monk.

_So that's the kids' name._ I subtly glanced at Genkaku.

"Your Japanese is very good considering you're a foreigner," There was a hint of surprise in his voice.

"My mother was Japanese. She taught me as a child,"

The monk seemed to ponder this.

"Are you an American?"

"Yes,"

"May I ask what brought you here?"

I paused for a moment. The events that drastically changed my life felt like they happened only moments ago. I clenched my fists and took a deep breath.

"My family was here on vacation for the summer. They...were killed by a local gang,"

The monk showed no emotion at hearing this.

"Do you not have any other family members you can turn to?"

"My mother's side of the family disowned her when she married my Irish-American father. My father was orphaned as a child and never really had a family to begin with. So no, I don't," I answered with no emotion, staring at the floor.

"I see."

Silence engulfed the room as I sat and stared off into nothing. I couldn't tell what the old monk was thinking. If he refused to let me live here I didn't know what else I was going to do. I don't think I could survive in this country on my own.

"I assume you are of the Christian religion?"

I looked up, surprised by the question.

"Yes, I was raised Catholic," Basically the same thing but I wanted to be specific.

The monk fell silent again as he hummed in thought.

"If you are to live here, you must devote yourself to Buddha and cast away your Christian teachings," The monk said with conviction as he stared at me from across the room.

I've never cared about religion, not even my own. I had no problem casting aside my Catholicism but I didn't how I felt about becoming a Buddhist. I didn't believe in any god period. I definitely didn't want to drop one stupid religion for another. _Well it's not like I'll be stuck here. This place isn't like an orphanage or a foster family. If it becomes unbearable I can always take off and roll my own dice in the outside world. _

"That won't be a problem sir,"

"You will address me as Master from now,"

"Yes Master,"

I'm already not liking this.

"Now what is your name my son?"

"Jason O'Reily."

"O-o'ily?" The old monk seemed utterly flabbergasted at my last name.

"You can just call me Jason, Master,"

"Very well,"

I could see Genkaku fiddling with a string on his pants from the corner of my eye. He looked like he wanted to say something.

"Master?" Genkaku suddenly spoke up beside me.

"Yes? What is it Genkaku?" The monk cast his quizzical eyes upon him.

"Can I request that Jason become my apprentice during his stay here?" The young monk asked eagerly. I quirked my eyebrow at his sudden request. _Apprentice?_

"Yes that sounds like an excellent idea. Starting tomorrow you will be Genkaku's apprentice, is that clear Jason?" The old monk asked me directly.

"Yes Master,"

The old man nodded his head in approval before continuing.

"You will stay with Genkaku during your time here and follow his teachings. During your stay here you will wear the standard monk clothes and cut your hair," _That's fine with me. I could use another haircut._

"Yes Master,"

"Good. If there are no further questions you are both dismissed," Genkaku bowed to the old monk and silently urged me to do the same.

Once we left the building I was led around the temple grounds. Genkaku showed me where everything was and all of the chores that needed to be done each day. Just listening to him list all of the chores made my bones ache. The other monks still gave me apprehensive looks but looked away when Genkaku caught them staring. He didn't introduce me to anyone even when someone approached us. He merely said I was his new apprentice and moved on with me in tow.

The temple was built in the traditional Japanese style with the curved red roofs and intricate designs. There were 12 buildings inside the temple walls; most of them were used for praying. There was also at least 15 other monks living here at the Temple. From the looks of it, Genkaku and I were the only young ones here. There were a few cherry blossoms by the garden which surrounded another Buddhist statue. Next to that was a small pond filled with koi fish and various lily pads. Genkaku told me this was his second favorite place to meditate, his first being the waterfall down in the forest. I followed Genkaku around most of the day and listened to him eagerly talk about Temple activities and how much better they were going to be with an apprentice.

The kid seemed kind of lonely. It didn't come as a surprise though if he's been stuck here with no one his own age to hang out with. From what I found out, Genkaku was only a year older than me. He talked in a soft quiet voice and hardly raised his voice even a fraction. I could tell he was a devoted Buddhists. He talked about the religion with the up most respect and dedication. I guess he had also turned to Buddha when his parents had died which helped him through those times. The thing I liked most about Genkaku was that he didn't treat me like a sad little victim. He just treated me like a regular person that could stand on their own two feet. I respected that about him.

It was nearing nightfall when he brought me back to his sleeping quarters. The room was small but it was big enough for two people. The room was completely plain as well. The only item I could spot in the room was a candle lantern hanging by the window. Genkaku walked over to the closet and pulled out two sleeping futons and a blanket. "I'm afraid I only have one blanket here. You can use that one until I can get you your own tomorrow." Genkaku said while pulling two small pillows out of the closet and placing them on the futons. He handed me one of the pillows as I looked around the room.

"Genkaku?" I said quietly.

"Yes?" He looked up at me with those big gray eyes.

"C-can...can I be alone for just a minute?" I asked while holding the small pillow to my chest.

"Uhh...sure," Genkaku quickly fixed the beds and excused himself. As soon as I heard the sliding door shut I sat down on the beds, facing the small window. I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face in the pillow. I couldn't control the wretched sobs that shook my body as I began to cry. I needed to get these tears out of my system before I could explode. I had been trying to hold these in all day while Genkaku showed me around my new life. I cried for my parents and for myself. I wanted so desperately to return to Portland and see my friends and teachers again. But I knew I couldn't.

I knew as soon as I was sent home I'd be put in a foster family and forced to live that wretched life until my adult years. My dad told me stories about his days at the orphanage. He said those were the worst days of his life. The adults didn't care about you and the kids were even worse. And worst of all you were stuck there until you turned 18. My dad got lucky and ran away when he was fifteen and was able to manage himself nicely on his own. But I wasn't sure how I would fare in one of those places.

I wasn't sure how long I cried for. All I knew was when I was done I felt completely drained. But it felt good. I liked the empty feeling. My cries turned to small whimpers as I rubbed the last bit of tears from my eyes. I let out a shaky breath and looked up at the full moon glowing in the window.

"Are you done?"

I jumped from the soft voice from the other side of the door and ran a hand through my messy hair.

"Have you just been sitting there this whole time?" I asked with a tired groan.

"Yes," _Well at least he's honest._

Genkaku opened the sliding doors and walked back in. He took his spot on the other bed and blew out the candle light. I got into bed myself, ready to pass out from mental exhaustion. I wrapped the cheap blanket around my body and laid down on the pillow.

"I'll wake you up tomorrow morning so we can start our chores," Genkaku said as he laid down next to me. My only response was a sleepy 'mmm'. I had just about closed my eyes when I heard Genkaku speak up once more.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He sounded honestly concerned.

I turned around and looked at Genkaku. He seemed nervous for some reason, the way he kept shifting around on his futon.

"No...not right now anyways," I mumbled into the pillow before turning back over and closing my eyes again. I brought the blanket closer around me, the air felt especially chilly tonight. _Maybe that's why he was..._

I scooted over to Genkaku and threw the blanket over the both of us. Genkaku was taken off guard by my actions as he tried to squirm out of the blanket.

"Wha-"

"We can share,"

He fell silent for a moment before eventually getting under the covers with me. Normally I would never share my blanket with some boy I just met but right now I could care less. Plus with only one blanket I didn't want to hog it all to myself while my savior sat in the cold. Besides the only thing I wanted to do was sleep a dreamless slumber. Before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep I wasn't sure if what I saw just then was real or my mind playing tricks on me.

I could have sworn I saw Genkaku smile at me before falling asleep.

* * *

**Looks like Genkaku found a new friend :D The word ****Gaikoku-jin** is a Japanese word meaning foreigner, in case anyone was wondering.  


**Until next time**

**mcpidy**


	5. Thinking of you

**Chapter 5 – Thinking of you**

**Since I'm trying out new things for me in this fic, I decided to try my hand at writing an explicit sex scene. This is my first time writing about actual sex so let me know how I did. **

**Also you can skip that particular scene if you're not into that kind of thing. It really has nothing to do with the plot so it'd be ok.**

**Warnings: Explicit sexual content **

* * *

**April 6th 2017 – Tokyo, Japan **

"I can't believe you two! Picking a fight with those awful thugs. You could have been killed!" Hinata bandaged up my wrist as she scolded Senji and me. I sat there with a bored scowl on my face as Hinata continued to badger us about the incident. The three of us were sitting in the schools doctor's office talking about our previous fight.

"You're getting worked up over nothing Hinata. Those fuckers weren't even tough. I don't know what the police are so afraid of." I hissed as Hinata roughly added some more rubbing alcohol to the wounds on my arm. There was a gash across my forearm and a few cuts on my wrist but I was otherwise ok. I did pretty well for fighting five armed guys at once with just my bare hands.

_And my blood didn't even act up this time. Maybe I'm starting to get a better handle on this thing._

"The **police** aren't afraid of anything Jason." Senji turned a sour glare at me, obviously offended by my statement. Senji had gotten off pretty easy as well, only suffering a small shiner near his eye and a cut on his lower lip.

We ran into the infamous Goreless Peace on our way to the market. There must have been over a dozen of them as they circled us with their gay little motorbikes. Their leader, some pasty looking prick, was spouting off to Senji about creating a new world. I wasn't really listening. To be honest I was standing behind Senji during their conversation and I couldn't help but notice how good his ass looked in that uniform. I've told Senji for months that he could make a little extra money on the side if he became a male stripper. Then I started to fantasize about Senji stripping off his cop uniform for me while dirty music played in the background. I was so caught up in my adulterated thoughts that I hadn't realized a fight had broken out and I was surrounded by thugs. Senji took down most of them with his bloody scythes while I fought the ones that avoided Senji. The guys were amateurs in battle. I would have taken down more with Senji but it's kind of hard to fight when you have a raging boner pressing against your pants zipper.

I did notice that the ashen haired leader of the gang didn't lift a finger during the entire fight. He just stood back and watched us beat the shit out of his men. The guy seemed particularly interested in Senji and what he could do. I knew that Senji's power would get him plenty of unwanted attention. Every yahoo out here has wanted to pick a fight with the 'red knife wielder' but most tended to avoid Senji when they saw him in action up close. Though this white-haired guy didn't show a glimmer of fear at Senji's blood scythes, rather he looked weirdly intrigued. Like he just stumbled across an exotic new animal.

It made me want to gauge his eyes out for looking at Senji like that.

The bastard just stood there as his men fell to the ground one by one. When all was said and done the freak finally decided to introduce himself. The guy's name was Keigo Ugachi. He looked like a paranoid crack head and talked like one too. The guy wanted to rebuild Tokyo to his ideal image and clean up the city so to speak. Senji and I both knew what the guy really wanted; to wipe out the rest of the competition. It'd be easier for him if his gang was the only one in town. With Senji's help they could easily take out every piss-ant gang in this shithole town.

I think I fell even harder for Senji when asked if he would join Kiego's cause and his only response was to hock a nice one right onto the guy's fancy shoe. The white-haired gang leader only smirked as Senji and I walked past him without so much as another word. I could hear the groans of pain coming from the men lying on the ground behind us and I smiled at our handiwork. I had almost forgotten how fun it was fighting with Senji.

"You're lucky this gash didn't go any deeper or you'd need stiches right now Jason." Hinata finished wrapping up my arm as I thanked her for her hospitality.

"We're sorry to be such a burden to you Hinata. This kid has a penchant for causing trouble." Senji leaned back in his chair and looked out the window.

"Hey you're the one that started that fight!" I glared accusingly at the spiky haired officer. _Don't try to pin this whole thing on me Senji!_

"You're both idiots!" Hinata abruptly stood from her chair and yelled at us with anger filled eyes.

Senji was just as shocked as I was to hear the soft spoken woman yell at us. And not only that, but called us idiots on top of that. _Well we are idiots, but still._

Hinata gasped and reeled back from her outburst as she quickly tried to apologize to us. Senji was still sitting with his jaw open while I let out a hoot of laughter at her angry attitude.

"You should show that side of you more often Hinata. It definitely turned me on." I winked at her flustered face and leaned back on my chair with a laugh. Senji glared at my frivolous flirting and pulled my chair back, sending me falling back onto the tiled floor with a high pitched yelp.

"I'm out of here." Senji got up left without sparing either me or Hinata a glance as he walked out the door. Hinata sighed and put away her medical supplies while I got up and fixed the chair I fell out of. _When is that guy gonna learn that I'm just kidding around?_

"Well how about I show you your room?" Hinata turned around and asked me with a tired face.

I followed her down some hallways until we came up to an unused janitor's closet. The room was lined with shelves filled with random things. It was big enough to fit a small futon and that was pretty much it. It wasn't much but it was way better than my old room.

"I know it isn't much but it was all I could come up with on such short notice."

"It'll do Hinata; thank you."

We both said our goodnights as Hinata left and closed the door behind her. I took off my t-shirt and flung it on the futon carelessly. I stretched my back and arms a bit, still sore from the fight earlier. I undid the buckle on my pants and stepped out of my dirt covered jeans. Standing in the buff I shut off the light and laid down on the makeshift bed. I tried closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep but something was bugging me. I tossed and turned for ten minutes before letting out and aggravated breath and sitting up.

_I suppose I should take advantage of having a room to myself._

I crawled over to the door and clicked the lock. Falling back onto the mattress I rested one hand behind my head as I let the other one drift down my torso to my insistent erection. I gripped the base as I slowly ran my hand up my length and gave the head a firm squeeze. I moaned wantonly and quickened my pace. My mind started to wander before it came upon my favorite fantasy.

_Senji stood rigidly as his clamped hands were cuffed to the metal bars. His back was to me as I watched him struggle fruitlessly in his binds. I came up behind him and ran my hands down his backside to cup his perfect ass, giving it a good squeeze. I could hear his muffled moan from under the cloth tied around his mouth. I had used his police tie as a gag. I lifted his uniform shirt out of his pants and ran my hands up his toned stomach. Senji jerked under my touch and tried to feebly fight me off. I grinned at Senji's desperate moan when I removed my touch from his hot skin. _

_I stood directly behind Senji as I shamelessly ground my crotch into his ass, loving the sound of his muffled groans. I wrapped my arms around him again as I slowly undid the buttons of his blue police shirt. I kissed and sucked on his neck as I ran my hand up his exposed chest. Senji jerked in my grip once more as he groaned in pleasure at having his nipples pinched. I chuckled at his embarrassment of being turned on by the nipple play. I let my other hand wander down his six-pack and down to the crotch of his pants. I palmed him through the fabric while giving his left nipple a hard twist, earning me a muffled cry. Senji desperately thrust his crotch into my hand, wanting more physical attention. I teased him for a bit longer before complying with his desperate pleas. I gradually undid the button on his pants and took my time pulling down the zipper, enjoying his torture. I pulled his impressive erection out of the confines of his dark blue pants and gave his length a good stroke. Senji threw his head back and groaned at having his cock exposed to the cool cell air. _

_I smirked and used my other hand to reach down and play with his nut sac. I stroked Senji's length in time with my other hand palming his balls. I squeezed each sac between my fingers and relished in the wanton moans coming from Senji's throat. I gave the head of Senji's cock a hard squeeze as I bit down on the skin of neck. I hastened my strokes up and down his dick while kissing the side of Senji's neck; admiring the nice hickie I left. I abruptly stopped my ministrations, laughing at Senji's angry groan, and took off my own shirt. I grabbed the back of Senji's collar and gave it a hard rip. I tore the shirt down the middle and threw the tatters on the floor. With a devilish smirk on my face I lent down at the base of his spine and ran my tongue up his tanned back, tasting the beads of his sweat. I kissed his quivering shoulder blades as I pulled his pants down and exposed the rest of him to the cold night air. _

_Snaking my arm around his waist and holding him flush against me; I brought my other hand up to suck on the fingers. I sucked on them blatantly right next to Senji's ear so he could hear every lick and slurp. Taking the spit covered fingers out of my mouth I brought them down to his entrance and started to prod his tight hole. I shoved two of the wet digits inside of Senji and scissored him mercilessly. The older male screamed behind the gag as I shoved the fingers in and out of him. I licked my lips as I watched him squirm under my touch. I gripped his lengthy cock once again as I teasingly rubbed his length with slow strokes. Senji's breath quickened and his sweat covered body shook from the pain and pleasure as I continued the tortuous touches. I quickly added the third finger to prepare him for the larger appendage waiting impatiently between my legs. I stretched his hole and brought my other hand back up to tweak his nipples and listen to his pleasurable moans. Satisfied with my work, I removed my fingers and readily pulled down my own pants; my length eagerly springing up from the fabric. I steadied Senji's hips and lightly kissed the back of neck as I gradually slid the head of my cock in his entrance. Senji squeezed his eyes shut in pain as he bit into the bag to stifle his screams. I kissed the side of his face as I slid the rest of the way in, relishing in the bliss of being inside Senji. _

_Giving him only a moment to adjust to the intrusion, I roughly gripped his waist and began to hastily thrust into his ass. My head fell back as I moaned in pleasure of having his tight hole grip my length. I grinned evilly as I brought my hand back and smacked Senji on the asscheek, leaving a prominent red mark. Senji yelped from the action and turned his head back to growl at me, his scowling face blushing madly. I flashed him a toothy grin as I slowed down my pace and gripped the head of his leaking dick, his pre-cum sticking to my fingers. I thrust my hips up and around to try and find that sweet pleasure spot inside him as I brought my fingers up to taste his salty essence. Senji was trying to buck his hips faster against my hand when I gave a good hard thrust and hit his erogenous spot. Senji immediately jerked back against me and screamed in pleasure from the brief touch of his g-spot. My eyes took on an evil glint as I thrust repeatedly into that spot while gripping the head of his cock, preventing him from cumming. _

_Senji whined and moaned as he silently begged for release. I ran my fingers through his dark, spiked hair and harshly gripped the strands forcing his head back. I used my teeth to tear off his gag and devour his mouth in an avid kiss. My tongue delved into his mouth, exploring the wet cavern as our tongues battled for dominance. My head jerked back when I felt Senji harshly bite onto my lip and draw blood. I licked up the red liquid and smiled wildly at his defiant glare. I'd always imagined Senji being a rough and animalistic lover. Just like me. _

"_You're a real bastard you know that?" Senji's deep voice groaned out in pleasured moan. _

"_Maybe. But tell me something Senji…what's it like getting fucked in the ass by a no-good bastard?" I whispered mockingly in his ear as I picked up the pace and pounded into his tight hole. _

_I could hear Senji's screams of pleasure much more clearly with the gag off. I ran my hand up his chest soothingly before scratching my nails down his torso, drawing lines of blood. I loved the sound of those pain filled screams lined with pleasure; it was fucking music to my ears. I could feel my own release stirring in my loins as I seized Senji's hips in an iron hold and thrusted erratically into him. _

"_Fuck…so close…."_

_My whole body froze as I came inside him, filling him up with my essence. I could hear Senji weakly moan as my cum coated his insides. I gave a few more thrusts as I spilt my seed inside of him, my face one of pure bliss. When I came down from my sex high, I released the grip on Senji's head and allowed him to finally cum. The white liquid completely coated my hand as he thrusted his hips, groaning as he finally came. We both fell against the cold iron bars as exhaustion overcame us. I leaned my chin on his shoulder to catch my breath as I planted a small kiss to his sweat licked face. _

I opened my eyes to the darkened room, my body panting heavily. I looked at my palm distastefully and rubbed the cum covered hand onto the sheets to wipe the sticky fluids off my fingers. I ran a hand through my sweaty bangs which were stuck to my forehead and pushed them back off of my face. I knew my hair was going to look like a disaster in the morning. My uncontrollable hair plus sweat equals bad-hair-day times 10. But it was totally worth it.

I felt that sheepish grin creep on my face as I let out a content sigh.

_That is definitely one of my favorite Senji fantasies. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Senji's P.O.V.  
**

I walked out of the building in a huff as I made my way to my small apartment. Jason just knew what to say to tick me off. He knows damn well how I feel about that stuff and yet he goes and flaunts it in my face. It's bad enough that he acts like a total ladies' man but then he goes and flirts right in front of me. And that's twice in one day!

_He knows how easily…__**flustered**__ I get around women. I don't need him adding to that embarrassment with adulterated comments like that. Not to mention it's rude to the women he says it to. _

I slowed my angry pace as I walked down the empty street. I knew it was just in Jason's nature to poke fun at people, I just wished he didn't do it so carelessly with other women. I don't know why seeing him flirt with another girl got me so pissed off. Jason was a hot-blooded male so it only makes sense that he would flirt with the ladies to try and get them in the sac. Even though he's never been successful in that department it never stopped him from constantly trying. Much to my everlasting chagrin. Maybe I was so vexed over his flirting because I couldn't do it myself. I've never had any luck with women. Ever.

Anytime I've ever tried to chat up a woman; I could never get more than a few words out before my arousal became too unbearable and I ran for the hills. Just the sight of a bare woman's skin got me so hot and bothered that I couldn't stand it. I hated being so weak like that. I hated that I couldn't control my body's natural urges and that it caused me to blush like a fucking school girl. Unlike Jason who flirted with women left and right like it was the simplest thing in the world. It made me want to kick him square in the nuts.

I came up to my apartment and unlocked the door. Walking inside I flipped on the light switch and started to take off my uniform while walking to the bedroom. It had been a long annoying day and I just wanted to get some shut eye. Standing in just my boxers I stumbled into the bathroom with a tired yawn to inspect the cut on my lip. I looked in the mirror and carefully ran my tongue across the red mark, hissing from the touch. The cut wasn't too bad and the shiner near my eye would probably be gone in a day or two. Jason's the one that really got lucky today. If he hadn't thrown his hand up in time that slice would have got him right in the eye. Usually Jason was a nimble fighter on the field but today he was jerky and stiff. I had to keep looking back to make sure he was ok, which is actually how I got the shiner on my face. When I saw the guy that almost took my friend's eyesight I nearly sliced the fuckers head off in a blind rage.

_Wish I would have. _

This city would be better if those fuckers were all dead. We could arrest them a million times over and they'd still be the same old criminals when they got out. They'd still be a burden to society. It would be doing everyone a favor just to take them all out. It's not like they're good people or anything. They're just worthless thugs with nothing going for themselves. Most of them committed rape and assault on a daily basis. The world truly would be better off without those fuckers.

_Should just send'm all to that new prison and let the wolves have them. _

I still couldn't believe that Jason was actually concerned for all those unsolved prison deaths. Those people were convicted felons with absolutely no regard for the law or society, they got what they deserved. Besides the majority of prisoners in Deadman Wonderland were on death row. They're already sentenced to die at point so who cares if a few deaths were unsolved? I sure as hell don't. And yet the case still bothers Jason now. He tries to bring it up in conversation but I always shoot it down and tell him to just drop it. He shouldn't be worrying about that when we've got real problems out here in Tokyo. Like the Goreless Peace for example.

That was my first time actually meeting them. As far as fighting skills went they were nothing but amateurs. The only thing they really had in a fight was numbers. However it wasn't that gang members that had me concerned, it was their leader, Ugachi Keigo. The guy was obviously nuts. But from what I heard from Domon the guy had money and resources, making his gang one of the most feared in our city. To me he was just another prick trying to take advantage of Tokyo's current situation. There was no way in hell I was going to join him on 'tuning' this city. I may not always abide by the rules myself but I knew right from wrong. Even a guy like me had a code of honor and I tried my best to follow that code. That Keigo fucker is crazier than he looks if he thinks I'll help him on his insane massacre.

I stumbled back to my bedroom and plopped down on the bed. Despite how exhausted I was my mind just wouldn't shut up. It kept going over everything that had happened today from finding Jason's demolished apartment this morning to meeting the Goreless Peace leader. My mind wandered back to Jason's total aloofness about his wrecked apartment. The kid was obviously trying to keep something from me, a trait he'd always possessed. I've known Jason for three years now and I barely knew anything about him. I was already aware that his past was a touchy subject (I'm not an idiot) so I've never tried to push the matter on him. But it made me feel like Jason didn't trust me with all of these secrets he kept hidden. In my book friends didn't keep secrets from each other, no matter what they were.

The kid should know by now that I care about his dumb ass. Over the years I've come to call Jason a good friend of mine, as he does me. We've both saved each other's asses more than once on the streets. The two of us hang out with each other whenever we can. We BS about nothing for hours. We both look out for each other's wellbeing and yet the guy still keeps himself emotionally distant from me. Although I would never admit it, it kind of hurt to have Jason treat me that way. Like I was some deceitful person or something. I considered Jason my friend and yet he tells me nothing about him and refuses to put his trust in me. It made me want to pull my hair out from frustration.

I'd always figured that one day Jason would open up and tell me about him. So far the only things I really knew about him were that his parents were no longer with him, he didn't have any family members to turn to and that he's an American. Three years of friendship and that's all he's ever told me. That is some serious bullshit. I deserve more than that considering how much he really means to me.

…

I mean considering how strong our friendship is!

"Where the hell did that come from?" I asked my alarm clock as its red lights told me it was 10:58 p.m.

I rolled onto my other side as my brain ran out of things to ponder. It had been a long day of bullshit and I was ready for some shut eye. I closed my sleepy eyes and tried not to think about that smart-mouthed American as I drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

**I'm pleasantly surprised with myself. I like how this chapter turned out despite how many times I second-guessed my writing during the fantasy smut scene. **

**Also before I forget again, the title of this story is inspired from the movie title: An American Werewolf in London. If you've never seen that movie I would highly recommend it!  
**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Until next time **

**mcpidy**


	6. Cognitive dissonance

**Chapter 6 – Cognitive dissonance  
**

**Thank you to those who have left reviews. I always love hearing what a reader has to say :)  
**

**cognitive dissonance: A noun meaning the state of having inconsistent thoughts, beliefs, or attitudes, esp. as relating to behavioral decisions and attitude change.  
**

* * *

**June 30****th**** 2011 – Buddhist Monk Temple**

_The fire was everywhere._

_The heat distorted my vision as I desperately tried to look around. I had the feeling that I was looking for something, but I didn't know what. I was frozen on the spot. My body wouldn't move no matter how hard I tried. I caught the faint smell of blood as I looked down and found that I was covered in it. Warm tears ran down my face and dripped off my chin. I tried to scream. No sound came out. The crackling of the flames became deafening in my ears, drowning out all other sounds. The suffocating smell of sulfur clogged my throat, making it difficult to breath. I thought I heard someone trying to call out my name. I could not answer back. The fire burned all around me. There was no way for me to escape. I was trapped in this hell pit. _

_The flames consumed me. _

I blinked my eyes open, my body still shaking from the aftermath of the nightmare. I wiped away the tears I'd been crying in my sleep, rubbing both hands down my face. The room was still dark. The sun had yet to rise as I looked up at the round window located at the end of the room. I sat up on the small makeshift bed and pushed my short, dark hair back. It was the second time tonight that I'd woken up from a bad dream. The nightmares were becoming less frequent lately but they still cost me some much needed sleep. I gave up on going back to bed since I was just going to get up in an half an hour anyway. Carefully putting away my bed, so as to not wake the snoring red head next to me, I stiffly got up and changed into my monk attire. The plain garbs were exactly like Genkaku's, telling others of our low status here at the temple. I felt shivers of ice run through me as my bare feet walked along the cold floorboards. The temple was deathly quiet.

Walking outside, I sat down on the deck with my legs crossed, a habit I'd already picked up from meditating. I shivered again as the cold air woke my senses and cleared my drowsiness. Two weeks had passed since I first came here and I was starting to get in the habit of things. Getting up at 5 a.m. was a total bitch but I had long since stopped griping about it. _It's not like I can just up and leave any time soon._

I looked out onto the temple grounds and watched as a small gray rabbit hopped timidly through the grass. The only part of the rabbit I could make out from the dim pre-morning light was its snowy white tail. The timid rabbit was still a youngling judging by its size. It would stop every so often and freeze completely before hopping once again and nibbling on some clovers. The rabbit was so innocent and pure in those simple moments. The bunny's life had just begun as the youngling tried to fill its belly. This rabbit had to struggle to survive each day. It always had to remain vigilant lest it drop its guard and risk being eaten by a predator. The cards were already not in its favor, as the rabbits only means of defense was to run and hide from the dozens of animals wanting to eat it. Though the chances of survival were slim, they were still there. It still had the fortitude to live.

My straining eyes suddenly caught a small dark figure dart out after the rabbit. The action caught the young rabbit off guard as it was ambushed and thrown to the ground. The rabbit meekly struggled in the predators grasp, screaming out an unholy shriek that sent chills up my spine. The rabbit then became still as the predator quickly darted away with its prize tucked safely in its mouth. The creature's life had ended in less than a moment. If I had not been out here no one would have known about its untimely demise. No one would have known how pure the rabbit looked in its final moments or how terrifying its last scream was.

"Such is life and death Jason-san,"

I looked to the left of me to find one of the older monks standing beside me. He had lived here in the temple for two years and was one of the few monks that tolerated my presence. He was bald and robust in his tanned build. The man always had an impassive face no matter what he did. It was impossible for me to tell what he was thinking. I liked him though.

"What do you mean Daichi-sama?" I looked up at the elder with fledgling eyes.

The monk continued to look out into the field with an unreadable gaze before looking back down at me.

"May I join you?" Daichi asked with a deep resonating voice.

"Yeah," I scooted over and allowed the monk to take his seat next to me. We sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, enjoying the still air of the morning. Everything on the field grounds was crisp and new as the sky started to turn pink over the horizon. I loved the smell of morning air, it was revitalizing. It reminded me of home.

"Death is the key that unlocks the mystery of life. Both are ends of the same spectrum and cannot exist without the other. It is by understanding death that we understand life, for death is part of the process of life in the larger sense. Henceforth, by understanding the purpose of death we also understand the purpose of life," Daichi spoke in a methodical way.

"Then what is the purpose of life Daichi-sama?" Buddhists philosophies were still greatly confusing to me. For me, it was like they were speaking in complicated riddles and enigmas. And yet the monks spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Daichi took a moment to contemplate my question before answering.

"You must find that answer on your own Jason-san," I knew he was going to say that.

"Then what about that rabbit Daichi-sama? What was the purpose of his life? The tiny thing had such a short life and nothing really to show for it. It just became another meal." I looked out into the distance just as the light peaked over the hills.

"Mmmm" Daichi closed his eyes and hummed in thought, a sign he was in deep concentration about the question.

'**DONG!'**

I was broke out of my thoughts from the sound of the morning bell. The bell rang every morning to signal the start of a new day and get our asses out of bed. The light began to cover the temple in orange rivulets as the sun rose over the hilltops. I could see the spilled blood of the young rabbit from where it had been killed. The red liquid looked so unholy against the fresh green grass.

"I will have to answer your question another time Jason-san. It is time for the morning meditation session," Daichi stood up in one swift motion and turned to me. I bowed to the elder in respect as he did the same to me before we both took our leave towards the main temple. Walking into the large room I could see that almost everyone was here. A few were probably still making their way down here from their rooms. The morning meditation was mandatory for all monks of the temple. The monks all sat cross-legged on the floor in single file lines as everyone sat in silence and mediated for 2 hours. There was absolutely no talking whatsoever during mediation. The one and only time I tried to ask Genkaku something I was immediately taken outside and mercilessly beaten with a cane. I know better now.

As soon as everyone was seated, the room became silent and the meditation began. I didn't exactly mediate during these things. I mostly just sat and day-dreamed about stuff. I didn't believe in Buddha at any rate so I had no intention of 'reaching my inner enlightenment' as the monks called it. Besides there was no way I could reach inner peace while living a monk lifestyle. If inner peace meant I had to swear of sex and everything that was fun in life, just buy me a first class ticket to hell right now cause that's never gonna happen. How can I find inner peace when a monk's life sucks ass? They can't do anything! Well besides meditate and spout confusing philosophies that don't make sense half the time. Life here certainly wasn't fun but I knew to keep my opinions to myself. _Shit, if the elders knew I was thinking about this stuff instead of meditating I'd get my backside whipped. Badly._

I had to be careful though. There have been plenty of times where I've fallen asleep during these things. If I got caught sleeping I wasn't whipped (thankfully) but I did have to receive a long lecture from one of the elders and miss out on breakfast for the day. Whenever I felt myself nodding off, I would try to clench my fists and use my nails to pinch the skin and keep me focused without making any noise. Thankfully there weren't any mishaps for me today. When our two hours were up we were allowed out of the room to have our breakfast. I spotted Genkaku a few seats down from me but he left the room before I could catch up to him. We usually ate breakfast together but there would be times where we would eat alone. I didn't mind as long as I got something to eat. There was nothing worse than having to do all of your chores for the day on an empty stomach.

I walked into the eating hall and grabbed one of the small bowls with a pair of chopsticks. I waited in line as everyone shuffled through to the rice filled pot. I scooped some of the warm meal into my bowl and walked out of the dining hallway. I didn't like eating in front of the other monks. They always gawked and whispered at the way I used my chopsticks. Which wasn't very well by the way. I was slowly getting better at using chopsticks but it was still a struggle to use the damn things as eating utensils. I had only gotten one warning about using my hands to eat rice with. I was told that if I was caught doing that again I would no longer be permitted to eat rice. I didn't want to lose my rice-eating privileges so I shut up and dealt with it. Or as the monks put it: I meditated.

I sat cross-legged on the floorboards overlooking the garden and blew some air on my hot rice. Carefully, I picked up a pinch of rice with my chopsticks before dropping it just when I got it near my mouth. I groaned and begrudgingly tried again when I felt an ominous shadow loom over me. It felt like a threatening presence.

_Like a bad moon rising… _

"Mind if I sit with you?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around and looked up at my quiet roommate. Genkaku was holding a steaming bowl of rice with a few vegetables on top of it. His cloudy gray eyes looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah go ahead," I motioned for him to sit down as he took his place next to me. I continued to struggle with my rice while Genkaku ate his with no problem. Genkaku was already halfway done with his bowl of rice while I had only gotten maybe two full bites. We ate in relative silence like we usually did. Genkaku wasn't much of a talker and I never had anything good to say.

"What were you and Daichi-sama talking about this morning?" Genkaku's sudden question caught me off guard as my chopsticks slipped in my fingers, causing me to fumble my rice.

_Was he watching us?_

"Nothing really. Just your standard Buddha stuff," I watched Genkaku from the corner of my eye. His voice was quiet and his face was impassive but he seemed agitated. Like something was bothering him. His shoulders were stiff as he sat rigidly beside me. _The hell is this about?_

"Why do you ask?" I turned to give him a questioning glance. Genkaku didn't seem like the type of person to get upset over anything so I was definitely curious as to what got his pants in a bunch.

Genkaku still had that blank look on his face as he finished up the last of his rice and placed the two sticks inside the bowl. He stared down into his empty bowl for what felt like an eternity. I couldn't tell if he was in deep thought or glaring at the vacant dish. It was really starting to unnerve me.

"Genkaku?" I asked nervously.

His head snapped up as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" His ominous aroua was suddenly gone and replaced with his normal attitude. I looked at him, confused by the sudden mood swing.

_That was weird. It was like his mind was in a totally different place for a second._

"Nothing really. Just talking about the weather," I gave a faint smile and picked at my rice some more.

I listened to the birds chirp as silence fell over us again.

"Did you have another dream?"

I stopped chewing my rice for a second.

"Yeah," I brought the bowl up to my mouth and shoveled the rest of the rice down my gullet.

"Was it the one about your parents?" Genkaku fidgeted with one of his chopsticks.

I had already told Genkaku about some of the nightmares I had been having. I felt like it was better to talk about them instead of keeping it all bottled up inside. Daichi said it would cause me an early death to bottle up my emotions like that.

"No, this one was about the burning house. I woke up a little while before the gong this morning and I couldn't get back to sleep," I stared at the tiny birds flocking around the koi pond in the garden. I spotted a few chickadees.

"Has the meditation helped at all? Master says that it should help relieve you of your reoccurring nightmares,"Genkaku spoke softly as he looked at me with worried eyes. The meditation didn't do shit but I didn't want to tell Gankaku that and worry him any further.

"Yeah it helps a little. The nightmares have been becoming less frequent lately but I think that's just from time passing. I'm sure eventually the nightmares will stop plaguing my dreams, it's just a matter of time," I finished up the last of my rice and set the bowl on the floor. It looked like it was going to be a sunny day today.

_Ugh...the sun._ I glared up at the round ball of fire. I didn't like the sun, it was too hot.

I knew that we'd have to go read from the scriptures here in a little bit. Well rather, Genkaku read and I listened. Mom taught me how to speak the language but (unfortunately for me) she never thought I'd ever have to learn to read it. I suppose it didn't help that I flat out refused to learn about those crazy Japanese letters. _Kind of wish I could go back and tell the younger me to suck it up and learn to read the damn language._ I knew in the back of my head that my inability to read Japanese would come back to bite me in the ass someday.

"We should get going. It's almost time for scripture reading," Genkaku stood up and started to walk back to the eating hall with me not far behind him.

Scripture readings were right after breakfast and went on until 11 a.m. The readings consisted of teachings about the Sutras which were discourses attributed to the Buddha or one of his close disciples. Genkaku read them aloud for me as I sat in front of him and listened intently. During these sessions it was vital for me to pay attention. After scripture readings the younger monks had to attend classes and learn more about Buddhist holy writings. The teacher's did not tolerate any kind of slacking in the classroom so I did my best to pay attention and learn from the scriptures. While I usually struggled to keep up with everyone else in the class, Genkaku outshined the entire classroom. He knew the right answer to every question and he was always able to recite the scriptures by heart. He was one of the most dedicated monks in the temple. I was glad to have him as my sempai since he was always eager to help me when I got stuck on a problem. Class went on for another two hours before we were let out to have lunch.

There wasn't a variety of things to eat here at the temple. It was basically rice or vegetables. I had been eating just that for the past week and I was already getting sick of it. I missed my greasy American food. I was dying to bite into a cheesy slice of pizza or a grilled steak covered in hot sauce. That was another thing I missed: meat. We weren't allowed to eat any kind of meat here, it was absolutely forbidden. My mouth watered at the thought of a cheeseburgers, pork chops, fried chicken, venison, crispy bacon with cheese…

"Ahh!"

I pulled my hair and threw my head back in frustration. I had to stop thinking about my old life; all it did was bum me out. Whether I liked it or not, my life back in the states was going to have to wait. I wasn't 18 yet so I still risked being put in an orphanage. But I was going to go back home someday, that was certain. I missed Portland greatly and couldn't wait to see it again. Until then I just needed to wait and bide my time. Life in the temple wasn't that bad anyway. Each day consisted of a strict schedule of prayer and readings followed by daily chores. After all of that was said and done we were pretty much left to our own devices. You could leave if you wanted but you had to be back before nightfall lest you be locked out of the temple for the night.

I was sitting on one of benches under the shade of the trees when I saw Genkaku come walking up to me with two rice bowls.

"You didn't have to get me a bowl, I was just waiting out here until the lines died down," Genkaku merely gave me a sympathetic nod as he handed me the bowl and sat down on the bench beside me.

"I do not mind Jason-san. You are my apprentice after all, it's only right that I look out for you," Genkaku spoke while looking out at the forest beyond the temple walls. I was glad to have someone like Genkaku here with me. Like me, he was also orphaned and had no one to turn to. I admired him for standing on his own and being independent. That must have been hard to do with no one there to walk beside you in case you fall. _Well…I'm here now._

"Sempai?" I turned to my companion while he was in the midst of chewing his rice.

He looked up with slight interest.

"In Buddhism, when an animal dies, are they reborn as well?" My thoughts went back to the rabbit this morning.

"Animals are sentient beings and as such are capable of the same sufferings as we humans. Since animals possess Buddha nature they have the potential to become enlightened. The doctrine of rebirth states that any human could be reborn as an animal, and any animal could be reborn as a human. The Buddha expounded that sentient beings currently living in the animal realm have been our mothers, brothers, sisters, fathers, children, and friends in past rebirths," Genkaku spoke with a calm softness as he stared ahead. _A human reborn as an animal huh?_

"Hey if you could pick what kind of animal you'd be reborn as, what would you pick?" I asked with child-like enthusiasm. Genkaku looked taken back at my childish question as he sat up straight and thought for a moment.

"Well being reborn as an animal does not lead to the path of Buddha so…"

"No I mean forget the Buddha crap for a second and just have fun with it. Don't you think it'd be cool to be reincarnated as a tiger or a wolf? Come on, what would you wanna be?"

Genkaku looked like I had just pissed on the statue of Buddha with how far his jaw dropped.

"You shouldn't speak like that Jason-san! Buddha is not crap and you should never utter those words again! What if an elder had heard you? As your sempai, I forbid you from saying that ever again. Is that clear?" Genkaku glared at me with heated conviction.

I had to hold back a laugh with how serious Genkaku was trying to be. If the last part of his sentence was supposed to be intimidating, it didn't work. I shoveled down some more rice to keep from giggling at his flustered face. Genkakau was only a year older than me but he still tried to act like my elder, much to my own amusement.

_There is just something about angry red-heads that tickles my funny-bone. _

"Ok I won't say that again. But you still haven't answered my question,"

He glared at my aloof dismissal and looked straight ahead once again.

"I would not want to be reborn as an animal so there's no point in answering the question,"

"Technically you just answered it," I said with a smart-ass grin.

I had to suppress another laugh at his ever growing annoyance.

"I'd want to be reborn as a cat," I said with a cheeky smile. Genkaku looked fairly surprised at my answer.

"A domestic house cat to be specific. You'd get to do whatever you want and get loved and pampered whenever you wanted it. I would sleep all day in my favorite spot and prowl for unsuspecting game during the night. No rules or responsibilities, I'd be my own cat. Now that sounds like heaven to me," I closed my eyes and imagined myself as a lazy tabby lounging on a sofa without a care in the world.

Genkaku stared at me like I'd gone insane before slamming his bowl on the bench and standing in front of me.

"But to be reborn as a cat is not enlightenment! You cannot reach the state of Buddha if you your desire is to be reborn as an animal! Do you not understand that? You should **want** to reach Nirvana! Not the life of a house cat! You will never attain happiness if you allow your thoughts to be corrupted like this Jason-san!" Genkaku stared me down as I sat on the bench with my mouth agape.

To say I was shocked by would have been quite the understatement. I'd never so much as heard Genkaku raise his voice and here he was practically screaming at me. The boy was lucky no one was around to witness his little outburst or he'd get a pretty good talking to.

When Genkaku finally came down from his anger filled high he looked around as if confused. He looked back at me with sorrow in his eyes as he quickly tried to apologize for his outburst.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice to you Jason-san. That was completely out of line," Genkaku bowed in respect and quickly walked back to the temple buildings. I stared at his retreating form with confusion and shock evident on my face. _What is with that guy today? First the eerie morning presence and now this? If I didn't know any better I'd say he was PMS-ing or something._ I looked back at his empty rice bowl with an annoyed groan.

"Great, leave me with your dirty dishes,"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Genkaku's P.O.V. **

Waking up that morning I knew Jason had already gotten up. The nightmares still plagued him even after two weeks of living here. I wanted to help him in any way I could but master told me Jason had to fight his demons on his own. Rubbing my sleepy eyes I slowly got up and put the makeshift bed back in the closet. I already knew where Jason was as I walked down the cold hallway to find him. Jason usually sat in the same spot after having a nightmare. While I usually left him alone, I still liked to be nearby him just in case. I had grown rather found of having him around. It was nice for someone to show me kindness instead of the indifferent attitude I always received from my fellow monks.

I liked having Jason as my apprentice here at the temple. I'd been alone for so long I'd almost forgotten what is was like to have a companionship with someone. I'm sure he was also glad to have me as his sempai. Unlike most of the other monks here I was patient with Jason and did my best to keep him in the right path to Buddha.

I walked along the deserted hallway down to where Jason usually sat after having a nightmare. I was just approaching the end of the hallway when I heard Jason talking with someone. Curious, I looked through the blinds of the sliding door and saw that one of the elder monks was sitting with Jason. The two were looking out onto the field and quietly discussing something. I recognized the elder's voice as Daichi-sama's. I knew that monk had grown fond of Jason over the past two weeks. I hadn't realized my hands were shaking as I watched the two converse. _I was the only one Jason spoke to after having a bad dream. I was the one he confided in; not this elder._

Jason was **my** apprentice. He shouldn't be talking with this monk when he knows I'm here.

_The little shit... _

I gasped and took a step back from the blinds. I had lost track of time while standing here, I could already hear the morning bell going off. I felt like I had just woken from a daze. My hands were still shaking as I watched Jason bow to the older monk and head off towards the main temple for mediation. I had no idea what just came over me. As soon as I saw Jason speaking with the older monk by mind became hazy and dark. I felt my skin heat up from the thought of Jason going to someone else other than me. The very notion caused me to tighten my fists in anger.

_No! I mustn't think that way. Those kinds of thoughts are the pathway to damnation._

Walking into the mediation temple I took my seat in the back and quickly sat down. I spotted Jason two rows ahead of me. Normally we'd sit next to each other but I felt as though that wouldn't be a good idea today. I was still reeling from the anger I felt earlier. Sitting in the lotus position I closed my eyes and delved into my mind to rid myself of impure thoughts. I was having trouble though. My mind was brimming with profane feelings.

Possessiveness

Jealousy

Anger

Hatred

Desire

I blinked open my eyes when the meditation session was over. I quickly exited the room before Jason could come up to me. I didn't want him to know of the thoughts I'd been having today. I was a dedicated monk; I should not be behaving this way. Especially towards my own apprentice.

Grabbing a rice bowl from the eating hall, I decided to eat breakfast by myself this morning. But then my thoughts went back to Jason and that elder. _What if he decides to eat breakfast with him this morning?_ I stopped dead in my tracks and bristly walked over to the spot Jason normally ate his breakfast. Sure enough, the dark auburn-haired boy was sitting there and struggling with his chopsticks. I watched him for a moment. Admiring the way he tried so hard to adapt to our customs. Jason was like a nice cup of tea I'd happen to stumble across. I had lost count on how many times I thanked Buddha for sending Jason to me. He was a godsend. My own little slice of peace.

_All mine._

I didn't have any friends here at the temple. No one could understand where I came from, the pain I'd endured. But Jason did. We understood each other and confided in each other's pain and understanding. Jason always listened to what I had to say and I was always there to lend him a heeding ear. I knew from the moment I brought him back to the temple that we were going to be good friends.

_Then why was he talking to someone else this morning?_

I felt that wave of bitterness wash over me again as I approached Jason. My shadow loomed over him as I let my presence be known. The boy looked back with an almost frightened expression in his big dark eyes.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

His expression relaxed at seeing my familiar face.

"Yeah go ahead,"

I sat down next to him as we silently ate our breakfast. I noticed Jason struggling with his rice out of the corner of my eye. If I hadn't still been so agitated I probably would have laughed at his struggle. That nagging sensation would not leave me be though. I couldn't control the words that suddenly poured from my mouth.

"What were you and Daichi-sama talking about this morning?" I spoke with my usual quietness but I still felt rigid.

Jason looked surprised at my sudden question before answering.

"Nothing really. Just your standard Buddha stuff," Jason said nonchalantly.

I didn't like that answer. Whenever Jason had a question concerning Buddha he always came to me. It didn't make sense why he would go to someone else other than me. I was his sempai, not Daichi. He should have come to me if he wanted to talk. My body felt like it was going numb. Like I was detaching from myself both mentally and physically. Everything suddenly became a dark haze as I thought about that old monk with Jason.

_What the hell does that old fuck know anyway?_

"Genkaku-sempai?"

I was snapped out of my haze by that timid voice. I was a little confused on how I got here. I remember sitting down with Jason to eat our breakfast and…

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" _I hope I haven't been ignoring Jason this whole time._

Jason smiled faintly and just said he was commenting on the weather.

I could tell he hadn't got much sleep last night. I hated to see him like this. I also hated that I couldn't help him with his nightmares. I asked if he had dreamt about his parents again. The first few nights Jason slept here he kept having the same dream of his bloody parents in the garden. He told me out of all of them that one was the worst of his dreams. He said it was like reliving that horrible moment over and over again in his mind.

Instead Jason told me he dreamt of the house burning down again. Not as bad as his other dreams, but I knew that one was still hard for him to wake up from. He told me the meditation has helped him a little. I was glad to hear that, I knew that finding his inner peace would help ease his body's sufferings. Meditation was the best way to heal your body's mind.

"We should get going. It's almost time for scripture reading," I walked back towards the dining hall with Jason right behind me.

During class and the scripture readings I found that my mood had eased greatly since this morning. Reading from the scriptures and answering questions in class helped take my mind off of the whirlwind of emotions I felt during this morning's meditation. After class I went straight to the dining hall to grab two bowls for Jason and me. The lines always took much longer for lunch so I knew Jason was already waiting outside. Walking out onto the temple grounds I found my apprentice sitting on one of the benches in the shade of the trees. I'd begun to notice that Jason greatly disliked being out in the sun. _Honestly, I'm surprised he's not as pale as me._

Jason thanked me for the bowl, saying I didn't have to go through the trouble for him. Jason had a penchant for refusing help from others, I simply nodded in understanding. I took my spot beside Jason as we ate our lunch. I was admiring the temple gardens when I heard Jason suddenly speak up. I turned to my friend with slight interest as to what he wanted.

"In Buddhism, when an animal dies, are they reborn as well?"

I smiled internally at Jason's eagerness to ask me his question. I knew the right answer as I always did in class. I liked being able to show off my knowledge to my apprentice, it made me feel special. I was still curious at the arbitrary question though. I felt like there was more intent behind it then he led me to believe. Jason considered my answer thoughtfully before bouncing in his seat and turning to me with a wide smile.

"Hey if you could pick what kind of animal you'd be reborn as, what would you pick?"

_That's an odd thing to ask. Especially when the answer is obvious. _

I was just about to explain the unmistakable reason to the question when Jason interrupted me.

"No I mean forget the Buddha crap for a second and just have fun with it. Don't you think it'd be cool to be reincarnated as a tiger or a wolf? Come on, what would you wanna be?"

...

I blinked my eyes as my mouth fell open in shock. I could not believe what Jason had just said. Referring to the almighty Buddha as _crap_. What shocked me more was how easily he said the blasphemous words, as if it was nothing at all. Jason seemed confused at my shocked expression which flabbergasted me even more. _Does he not understand the severity of what he just said!_ I quickly reprehended Jason for speaking those words. No apprentice of mine was going to stray from the path of Buddha. I gave him one last glare at his aloof attitude of the situation before listening to his next grinning statement.

"I'd want to be reborn as a cat,"

_What? _

I listened with shocking revelation as Jason told me about wanting to be reincarnated as a domestic house cat. I couldn't believe my ears. Jason wanted to come back as an animal? He wanted to give into his sufferings and remain in the cycle of life and death instead of finding inner peace? Is he insane! I will not allow him to carelessly throw his life away. I did not save his life just so he could go down the path of damnation. Jason was my friend and it was my job to look out for him. These damnable thoughts of his were unacceptable!

I had never been so angry in all my life. I felt my blood come to a boil as I slammed my bowl on the bench and vented my anger towards him. I was in such a fury I hadn't realized the scene I made on temple grounds. When I finally came back to myself I was shocked at my outburst. I quickly apologized to my friend and ran back to the temple buildings. I was completely shamed of myself for yelling at Jason. _He probably thinks I hate him now. _

I went to the other side of the temple where the koi pond was located. I sat in my favored spot and began to meditate. I needed to clear my head of all thoughts and regain inner peace. After a few minutes I felt my body relax and the tension dissipate. I slowly sorted through the thoughts in my mind, trying to find tranquility and insight. _What could be the cause of all this tension in my mind?_ I never usually behaved in such a manner as I did with Jason. I delved deeper into my mind to find answer.

_The little shit..._

_What the hell does that old fuck know anyway?_

_Jason was __**my**__ apprentice._

_All mine. _

My eyes quickly snapped opened.

"Those are not my thoughts," I said aloud to myself. I don't remember thinking those words. They cannot be mine; I would never think such impure things. Jason was my apprentice, not some possession that I owned. I had no right to treat him in that manner. I looked back towards the building when I heard the afternoon bell go off. It was time for study sessions inside the classroom followed by our afternoon chores. Jason and I always completed our chores together as all apprentices did with their sempai's.

_Maybe I can make up my behavior to Jason by taking care of the harder chores for him. _

I brushed the dirt of my monk robes and walked back to the classrooms. I straitened my back and did my best to keep my mind pure and unblemished from the thoughts of the world's sufferings. I was one of the most dedicated monks here and I was going to prove it.

Specifically to my young apprentice.

* * *

**Whew! This is the longest chapter I've written so far. I hope you all liked it.**

**I wanted to give some insight into Genkaku's thoughts. I imagined Genkaku having slight psychotic tendencies even before his breakdown. Just little things here and there that slowly progressed over time until his sanity finally cracked. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time**

**mcpidy**


	7. Bad Blood

**Chapter 7 – Bad blood **

**Thank you to JasmineNightheart, animelove87, Dominique, and Guest for your recent reviews!  
**

* * *

**April 14th 2017 – Tokyo, Japan**

"_H-hello...my name...Izuru_."

"You forgot the _is_ again." I sighed tiredly and scratched my messy hair again. The kid was difficult to work with.

I sucked in a deep breath and tried to remain patient. "Just say it exactly how I say it: _Hello my name is Izuru_." I tried speaking the English as clearly as possible.

The kid tried it again before kicking a nearby bucket and cursing at the ground. I watched him throw his little temper tantrum as I shook my head in disdain. I just couldn't understand how the kid couldn't grasp the simplest English words. At his age I was already speaking fluent Japanese. The little shit turned to me and vented the rest of his anger.

"This is too damn hard! And you suck as a teacher!" The little asshole pointed at me as if it were my fault he couldn't speak English correctly.

I stood up and towered over the messy haired brat. I wasn't gonna take any of his shit. "And you suck at English ya squinty eyed little fucker!" I sneered down at him as we both continued to glare and curse at each other.

"Jason!"

I whipped around to find Hinata giving me a hard, scolding look. I glared right back as Izuru ran behind her while discreetly giving me the finger. I restrained myself from flipping the bird right back at him as Hinata marched up to me like a pissed off mother hen.

"I asked you to help Izuru with his English not call him discriminatory names Jason-san." Hinata stood tall and rigid as she stared me down. She was definitely pissed.

"I was trying to help but the kid's too stupid!" I pointed at the retard in question.

"Look who's talking!"

"You better shut yer little mouth before I come over there!"

"Or what? You're gonna scrub off some more of our food ya damn freeloader!"

"You little ass wipe!"

"**Enough.**"

Izuru and I both jumped at Hinata's tone and instantly shut up. With one dark look at Izuru she sent him running back towards the building in a frantic scurry. _She is not in a good mood today I see._

She closed her tired eyes and let out a long breath. "I know Izuru can be difficult to work with Jason, but you have to be patient with him. He's just a little kid." Hinata looked back up at me with reproachful eyes. I looked away and mumbled some English curses under my breath. I knew I had to be patient when it came to teaching that kid English but it was hard! Patience was never my strong suit. I suppose it doesn't help that I can't stand children. Period.

"I'm sorry I called him that Hinata. But just so you know he started it." I childishly folded my arms and gave her a condescending look. Hinata directed me over to the building to apologize to Izuru and finish up the rest of my chores for the day. I was about to retort with a 'fuck no' but Hinata's death glare silenced that instantly. Walking back into the building I looked around until I found the little shit folding clothes in the laundry room. As soon as the brat spotted me he glared and turned away. The kid and I never did seem to tolerate each other.

"Hinata wanted me to come here and apologize to you." I stared out at the window as I leant on the doorframe.

The kid scoffed. "Yeah, and?"

"And nothing. I'm not apologizing to a brat like you. You don't deserve it." I glared down at him without remorse as he glared right back.

I watched him struggle with the laundry as I pushed myself off the doorframe and walked over to the large windows. Some dark clouds were forming in the distance.

"Why does Hinata want me to teach you English anyway? Barley anyone in this country speaks it nowadays." I was still facing the window as Izuru came up beside me to throw some things in the sink to rinse off. I sneered at his half-assed work, but didn't say anything. _The kid should be thankful Hinata gave him one of the easiest jobs to do around here._

Izuru continued his laundry duties as he spoke. "Hinata-chan said that to be multilingual would be a helpful trait in finding a job when I'm older. Even though it hasn't seemed to help you any." The kid tried to keep that last comment veiled under his breath but I still caught it. I clenched my teeth at his smart-assed remark and kicked one of the laundry baskets over as I walked out.

"Hey!"

"We'll continue these little English lessons after our chores our done. If I could learn Japanese as a kid then you sure as hell can learn to speak some goddamn English." I turned to give him a heated glare and smirked at the surprised look on his face. The kid agreed to keep trying as I nodded my head in approval. _The brat shouldn't be giving up so easily. That shit will get you nowhere fast. _

Back outside I found Hinata waiting for me by the gardens with her arms crossed and her face serious. She was wearing her worn-out gardening gloves with the rest her supplies strapped to her side. She held up a pair of gloves for me as we walked side by side into the garden to tend to the vegetables. I worked silently as Hinata hummed a little tune under her breath. It was an upbeat tune that I had heard on the radio before but I couldn't recall the name of it. I was grateful for the cool weather as we worked outside. The temperatures have been too hot for my taste lately. Clumps of large, gray clouds formed overhead, rolling across the sky as we worked in the cold soil. The cool weather reminded me of home.

Hinata sat up on her haunches to stretch her back and wiped her forehead with the back of her arm. I looked up and snorted when I realized she had ended up wiping a line of dirt on across her pale cheek. She glanced at me, confused by my chuckling, before I tapped the side of my cheek where the dirt on her face was.

"Oh! Thank you. I don't know how I always manage to get dirt on my face." Hinata took off her glove and wiped away the black dirt, a slight redness to her cheeks.

I chuckled and went back to my work. "You blush too easily Hinata-chan. You could easily give a guy the wrong impression." I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, mischief dancing in my dark irises.

Hinata glared at my grinning face and dug back into her work as well. She glowered at the soil as she voiced her annoyance towards me.

"It's not me! It's this pale skin of mine. The tiniest bit of redness and I look like a blushing virgin." She said the last part mostly to herself. Even though it was true, it did make her look cute. _Not that I'd ever tell her that however._ I was actually surprised to hear that someone like her was still single. To me Hinata was like the ideal woman. She was hard-working, independent, beautiful, smart, and at times she could be funny. I'd often wondered what her life was like before the earth-quake. Before this place went to shit.

"Hey Hinata, if you don't mind me asking…what did you do before the earth-quake?" I felt weird for asking, but I was curious nonetheless. She seemed like the type of girl who would be doing her own thing. Not running an orphanage for all these little brats.

Hinata paused in her work as she smiled playfully at me. "What makes you so curious Jason-kun? Are you falling for me?" I was caught off guard by her sporadic teasing while Hinata broke out in a fit of laughter at my gaping face. _I think I might be rubbing off on her._ I grinned at the thought as I smiled at her laughter.

"I'll tell you if...

I quirked my eyebrow at her playful look.

...you tell me about yourself."

_I knew it!_

I wavered in my resolve as I considered her request. I did not want to talk about myself. Everything I knew or once was, I kept in the past where it belonged. I didn't see the point in bringing up old memories. _Though it only seems fair since I'm asking about her past as well._ _I'll just keep my story blunt and brief._

"Fine I'll go first." I sat back on my butt and crossed my legs as Hinata sat on her knees and listened intently.

"I'm originally from the states. I was born and raised in Portland, Oregon by my mom and dad. As for how I ended up here; I'm not going to tell you that. It's not that I have anything personal against you or anything …I just have trouble talking about that time with other people."

I licked my chapped lips for the tenth time and pushed back my greasy hair before continuing.

"I will tell you that I lived at a Buddhist monk temple not too far from here. I lived there for three years until the great Tokyo earthquake completely destroyed it. I lost my only friend at the temple and decided to leave after that. I basically just wandered around the city for a while, not knowing exactly what to do. It wasn't until after I met Senji that I got my shit back together. And that's pretty much it." While I was speaking I hadn't realized that my left leg was jittering the whole time. I also had a bad craving for a cigarette.

"Mmm…" Hinata looked down at the garden thoughtfully. I couldn't really tell what she was thinking as I watched her from my spot on the ground. But she didn't look sympathetic. I was very grateful for that. I felt myself relax more when she looked at me straightforwardly, with absolutely no hint of sympathy.

She sat up straight and tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "Now I'll answer your question." I brought my right leg up to my face and rested my chin on the dirt covered jean.

"Before the earth-quake I was a college student here in Tokyo. I was a third year student majoring in social sciences, particularly focusing my studies on history. My goal was to be a history teacher someday. I've always lived by the saying: He who controls the past controls the future. I know it's silly but that phrase always stuck with me. I believe that the way we view the past, shapes our view of the future and that the past dictates how we answer our everyday problems of today. I wanted to use this knowledge as a tool to teach children the significance and truth of history." Her dark grey-blue eyes were looking off into somewhere I couldn't see. Perhaps the world that could have been. That should have been.

I shifted my leg and watched as a group of kids ran by with twigs in their hands. "So how'd you end up here of all places? Playing mama bear to a bunch of brats?" Her eyes came back to the present as she caught my gaze. She smiled at the frolicking children, like a mother watching her child play.

"My parents offered to move with them to Fukushima. They no longer wanted to live here. I didn't blame them. But I turned their offer down. There were so many that needed help here. So much that needed to be done that I couldn't turn a blind eye to it all. I made my decision to stay here and do everything I could to help. When I saw all the orphaned children roaming the streets I knew what I had to do and where I belonged."

There was no hesitation or waver in her voice. Her words rang true and strong as she spoke. She was much stronger than I gave her credit for.

"Well I think that's enough gardening for today." Hinata stood up and brushed the black dirt off her faded clothes.

"I'm gonna head out for a bit. I forgot to visit my friend's grave last week on the anniversary of the great earth-quake so I'm gonna visit it today before I forget again." It had been such a hectic week that I completely forgot to visit Genkaku's grave on the 4th of April like I always did.

"That's fine. Just be back before supper, okay? I think there's a bad storm rolling in." Hinata looked worriedly up at the cloudy sky. The wind had picked up and ruffled our clothes as the gust whirled around us. I could tell from the form of the clouds that I had time to get to the temple and back before the storm hit.

I handed Hinata my working gloves and smiled assuredly at her troubled face. "Don't worry about it. I'll be back by then." I waved at Hinata as I turned towards the road to make my way up to the temple. It was a 20 minute walk but I could get there in 5 minutes if I caught a ride while hitchhiking. I stopped at a drug store and picked up some matches and incense to stick on the grave when I got there.

Halfway up the dirt road a delivery truck picked me up and drove me the rest of the way to the temple. I thanked the driver and walked the rest of the way up the demolished monk temple. The place was nothing more than rubble and clumps of dirt. The earthquake had really done a number on it. From what master told me at least 10 monks were killed during the disaster, including Genkaku. I was told he had been crushed by a falling rooftop and was killed instantly. I was slightly more grateful for that. I would have really hated myself if I'd known he had to suffer a horrible fate for the last moments of his life.

Walking through what was left of the temple gates I slowly made my way across the grounds. Everything was still eerily familiar. Like I had been living here just yesterday. There wasn't much left of anything here. Most of the trees had been uprooted by the quake and the gardens had long since been destroyed. The first year I came back to see Genkaku's grave, I noticed that nearly all of the Buddhist items had been taken by pilfers. It left a cold feeling in my stomach to know that the monk's belongings had been stolen by a bunch of gutless thieves. Walking through the temple nowadays was very much like walking through a graveyard. Cold and empty.

I walked until I came upon the grave that master had built for Genkaku. The small mound was build right where the koi pond garden used to be. Where Genkaku's second favorite spot to meditate used to be. I knelt down and placed the small sticks of incense in front of the dirt mound.

Taking the matches out of my back jeans pocket, I lit the sticks and shook out the match flame. "Hey Kaku. Sorry I didn't come earlier...it's been a busy week in Tokyo." I watched as the tiny lines of smoke rose from the incense and blew away with the breeze.

I was greeted with silence, like always.

"There's this new gang that's been trying to start shit with me and Senji. They call themselves the Goreless Peace; pretty fucking stupid right?" I chuckled dryly at my own humor as the wind continued to play with my hair.

"I wouldn't worry about them though. They all fight like a bunch of pussies." I felt that deep sense of depression rise up as the silence engulfed me. Usually I had more to say during these visits but today I didn't feel like myself. I hadn't been feeling like myself ever since the blood incident a few weeks ago. Ever since then I've felt like some sort of freak. Like I belonged in a circus tent next to the bearded lady. It made me long for my old life, back before all this started. It made me want to see my scarlet haired friend once more. I knew for a fact that Genkaku wouldn't think of me as a monster at all.

_I bet he'd think my wings were fucking cool. _

He probably wouldn't use that exact word choice but I digress.

I thought back to my red-haired friend. Those cloudy eyes. That deathly pale skin of his. His kindhearted smile. His quiet voice; so calm and assuring. His knowledge of everything Buddha. His gentle heart. His forgiving nature. That simple laugh.

I stared longingly at the dirt mound. "Kaku...what would you have said if I had told you how I really felt about you?" My eyelids felt heavy as I stared at my friend's grave.

My time with Genkaku was the first time I began to realize my feelings toward men. Up until then I always shrugged off my feelings towards other guys and told myself it was nothing. Being with Genkaku forced me to come to terms with my own sexuality. I know at first I tried desperately to deny it. I told myself over and over that I didn't see Genkaku in that light. I wanted so desperately to believe that I was straight. I didn't want to be branded a fag, like my pastors back home so rudely referred to them as. So for years I denied my feelings for Genkaku. I made sure never to let on to my sempai in the slightest that I liked him in that manner.

Now I kind of wish I had told him.

After the news of his death, it literally felt like a piece of my heart had died with him. I wanted to kick myself for acting like such a chick but I couldn't ignore the waves of sorrow that racked my body. Knowing I would never get the chance to tell him how I really felt. That just seeing his face caused my heart to do backflips in my chest. How his voice soothed me when I felt like I was going to fall apart. That just knowing he was there gave me such a feeling of comfort and ease.

I couldn't say if I truly loved Genkaku or not. I was too young to really know what love was at the time. _Hell I still don't think I really know._ But I knew I felt strongly for him. I just didn't want to admit it.

I let out a mocking snort and ran a tired hand down my face. "Like it would have mattered anyway." I internally punched myself for dwelling on pointless thoughts again.

Even if I had told Genkaku how I felt about him and by some miracle he felt the same way, it wouldn't have mattered. Genkaku was the most devote monk on the planet and monks are and always will be celibate. A romantic relationship of any kind was strictly forbidden in their practices. A relationship between Genkaku and I would have never worked out based on that simple fact.

I smirked at the ground. "Well that and the fact that he's sort of dead." I laughed at my dark joke. It felt good. Laughter really was the best type of medicine.

_That and Vicodin. _

I heard my knees crack as I stood up and said my goodbyes to Genkaku. I knew I had to get going before the storm arrived or I'd end up walking home in the rain. My dark eyes looked anxiously up at the shadowy clouds that were forming overhead. I dreadfully hoped it was just a rainstorm.

Turning around I nearly let out a high pitched yelp at seeing someone standing not too far away from me. For a moment I thought I was seeing things as I stared at the strange looking man with his large arms crossed over his chest. The man had golden irises and where the whites of his eyes should have been there was only a demented black color. We both stared at each other.

Me: bewildered and greatly confused. Him: bored and quickly losing patience.

The guy was built like a body builder and apparently liked to show that off by not wearing a shirt. His only articles of clothing were a pair of black leathers pants tied up with a piece of rope and a pair of worn out work boots. Around his muscled neck was a tribal looking necklace. Probably the strangest thing about him was the weird, dark mask on his face. It covered the lower half of his face and pointed out at the chin. His dark brown hair was shaved at the sides and pulled back into a ponytail.

_This guy looks like he just came out of the Road Warriors or something._ Once my confusion wore off, I quickly got into defensive mode. I had a feeling he didn't follow me out here just to get fashion tips.

"The fuck do you want?" Might as well get straight to the point.

His eerie eyes perked up at my blunt question. The man now seemed intrigued as he let his arms fall to his sides and strolled closer. I let my body become slack and loose as I prepared myself for an oncoming attack. My eyes stayed sharp as I watched the odd individual stop in front of me and look me up and down with wandering eyes.

"Your name's Jason, am I right?" The guy slowly began to circle me as I stepped away and kept my eyes on him, not allowing my back to be turned to him.

"I asked what the fuck do you want. I'm not here to play games." I kept my gaze locked on his as we both circled each other. My hair stood on end as I felt that familiar rush of adrenaline run through my body. You could practically taste the vehemence in the air. It signaled the dawn of a fight.

I could see the smirk playing in his eyes. He was having fun. It pissed me the fuck off.

My blood boiled under my skin as I felt those unsettling spikes start to poke through my body. I had gotten a better grip on them over the past few weeks so I decided to use my blood as a trump card. A just-in-case-shit-goes-down card if you will.

When it became clear that neither of us were going to answer the other's question we stopped our movement and eyed each other up. I was confident and nervous at the same time. I knew I was a good fighter but there was something about this guy that sent my nerves on edge. There was a bad air around him I didn't like. I felt like snapping my jaw at him like a wild dog.

A strong gust of wind obscured my vision for a brief second as the man used that moment to aim a roundhouse kick straight at my head. I ducked, moving away as I did and did my best to keep my body slack. _Like water._

The guy was fast. He knew what he was doing. I used my arms to deflect an oncoming punch. I was light on my feet as I deflected his attacks and waited for an opening. He faltered for a moment and I took my chance. I crouched and used my palm to crack him upside the jaw. Direct hit. I grinned at the damage done but my cockiness soon faltered. He was right back at me like the hit had no effect on him. I back flipped away to put some distance between us and catch my breath.

The guy stood calm and ready as he cracked his neck and kept his eyes on me. He looked like a cat toying with its prey.

I flexed my hand a few times, opening and closing the fingers repeatedly. That attack hit him square on and he acted like nothing happened. _What the fuck?_

He rushed me again. I acted quickly and sidestepped his movements to look for another opening. I had to get in a lethal hit. Right to the collar. No more fucking around. I dodged and deflected his throws and kicks. Despite my growing apprehension, I remained collected. Kept my body fluid. Suddenly the perfect moment arrived. Another falter and his neck was right open. My arm coiled back like the cock of a pistol.

I was about to land the strike dead on when the muscles in his neck bulged out and collided with my attack. The punch did nothing against his grossly protruding neck muscles. As I was left dumbstruck and wide open for an attack, his other hand latched onto my throat, lifting me off the ground. I clawed at his arms as the fucker dangled me in the air like a fish out of water. My eyes suddenly caught something protruding from behind him as I squirmed in his grasp. His blood had taken on the shape of a scorpion's tail and was now stabbing himself in the back. The muscles around his collar bone grew to an inhuman point until they seemed to rip at the tissue.

My throat was then squeezed to an agonizing degree, cutting off all air supply. My windpipe was being crushed. My mind became utterly blank as I held onto his forearm and shot my spikes out from my hand. He released his grip on my throat and my blood went back to its liquefied state. I fell to the ground as I grasped for air, trying to move myself away from him. My throat was on fire as my vision went in and out of darkness. I looked back up to find him staring at his wounds in fascination.

He chuckled mockingly. "I was wondering when you were gonna use those." I fell back on my rear and held onto my throat as I tried to take in air normally. Breathing was hard and strenuous. My voice was nothing more than a rasp. _This is bad._

The man tilted his shaved head. "Mmm? Guess I used too much force." As soon as he moved towards me I shot out my left spike, nearly puncturing his skull. He quickly moved out of my spikes range and laughed at my struggle.

His scorpion tail swished back and forth, almost like a cat's. "You got a nice black fire in your eyes. I like that." I flicked him off. That made him laugh even more. Though it still hurt to breathe, I shakily got to my feet and extended my right spear.

"Still got some fight left in ya huh? I like you more and more kid." The muscle man started walking towards me, his tailing flicking with excitement.

As soon as he got close enough I liquefied my spears back into my palms and forced the spikes out of my shoulder blades. I clenched my teeth as I felt the flesh rip open and my wings sprout from my back. In the man's moment of awe, I used his hesitation to curl my wings around my body and sharpen the spike-like feathers that adorned my wings. The shards were sent out in a torrent of wind as the muscle man threw his hands up to protect to his head. The man acted quickly as he stabbed himself once again. His entire body became enlarged and overly vascular as my spike feathers hit him.

With his enlarged muscles, the spikes barely penetrated him. I watched in anger as he pulled the barbs off and tossed them aside. It was like he was just pulling out a few slivers.

"That's what I've been waiting to see. Ever since I first saw you fly out of that apartment building I knew you were something different." His tone reminded me of that freak Keigo. I wanted to fucking kill him but I knew right now I was in the red zone. My windpipe was severely damaged and my vision was still slightly blurred. I was in no condition to fight, but that didn't mean I was going to lay down and die.

"Since you won't be doin much talking for a while, I guess I'll do the speaking." His blood tail morphed back into his body but his muscles remained large and pulsating. I stood my ground as he walked near me. He kept a certain distance though. The man wasn't stupid.

"You seem like a straightforward kind of guy so I'll just cut right to the chase. I think you and I should work together."

I snorted and bared my teeth at him in a sneer.

"I had a feeling that was gonna be your initial response. But just listen. You need money; I can provide you with the right kind of work that will make you quick, easy money. All I ask for is that you work for me and only me."

My demeanor didn't change as I kept my eyes on him.

"Still not convinced? How do you expect to get back to the states when you can't even afford to stay in a shitty apartment? You barely get by each and every day. You have to steal food in order to keep from starving. At this rate you'll never make it back to the U.S. Or do you want to live out the rest of your life in this shit hole?" My eyes widened slightly at his question.

I looked down at the ground for moment. His words got me confused. I wanted so badly to go back home but I needed money in order to do that. If he could help me get the money so I could go home then...

_No!_

I shook my head and brought my glaring eyes up to his once again. This guy was just trying to use me. That was it. People like him will say anything to get you to do what they wanted. I had to keep my resolve firm and not fall for his mind tricks. I was not going to become his little puppet.

His shoulders sagged in annoyance before he continued. "I'm not asking you to become my slave or something like that. I'm not even asking for your friendship. I already know that you don't even trust your so-called friends."

I winced at that statement.

There was a smile in his golden irises. "Which I think is a good thing. You can't trust anybody. That's just a fact of life. And you, my young friend, are smart enough to know not to put your trust in anyone. I could use a keen boy like you with me. Someone that's sharp both in body and mind." He eyed my wings like a valuable jewel.

My eyes narrowed once again.

He came a little closer, teetering on the range of my spear. "Yes I do want to use you. I'm not gonna lie. But in return I'll let you use me in order to make yourself the money you need to get back home. I could even help you get your passport with the connections I have. "

My ears perked at hearing that. My face became more attentive and less hostile.

"Aah now you're interested. See, we're more alike than you think." I didn't like the smugness in his voice.

He was standing eye level with me now. "All I want is for us to work together. Nothing more nothing less. Or do you like living in shit and putting up with those brats at the orphanage? At least with my help you could have better living arrangements and not have to rely on your little cop buddy all the time." I gritted my teeth and turned my gaze away from his. _I don't need to rely on anyone!_

His eyes caught something in the distance. "Looks like the Gorless Peace have finally made their move." I turned around to see what he was talking about and saw a large cloud of black smoke coming from inside the city. It looked like it was coming from the orphanage.

I whipped my head back around with a snarl, demanding an answer.

He held his hands up in mock defense. "They're not with me. My group has no name. We just do what we want to get what we want." He stepped away from me, his scorpion tail forming behind him.

The point of his tail stabbed him in the legs causing the muscles and tendons to bulge out immensely. "When you get your answer, come find me. We'll talk then." The golden-eyed man made a running start toward the fallen temple walls before leaping over the compound with inhuman agility.

I morphed my wings back into my body when I was certain the freak had left. I tried swallowing some spit in my mouth and found it was like trying to swallow a jagged rock. I knew I had to get to a hospital soon before my throat swelled shut and I suffocated to death. Unstably walking across the grounds I was halfway to the fallen gates when a bolt of lightning lit up the entire sky. I sucked in a startled breath and covered my ears from the impending sound.

The crash of thunder shook my frame and caused my legs to fall out from under me. I quivered in fear as the deafening sound roared across the valley. The sting of cold rain pelted me a moment later. I looked around until I spotted a crumbled roof that was still slightly perched. I ran over to it and slid myself into the farthest corner, bringing my shaking knees up to my chest. I scrunched my eyes shut. My chattering teeth blended in with the sound of the falling rain. My body flinched at the bright luminescence of lightening. That dreadful feeling of fear rose inside of me. Just like that same time in front of the burning house so long ago.

The fear began to suffocate me as my breathing became more and more difficult. It didn't help that my rising panic wouldn't leave me alone. The cold thought of death fogged my mind. I couldn't move from this spot and my throat was swelling by the second. This could very well be the end of me.

My body shivered as a cold gust of air blew into the fallen building, obscuring my vision.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I started to count backwards from 100.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Donmon's P.O.V**

'**So far we have no found no survivors. Over.'**

I gripped the speaker hard enough to break it. We've had some terrible things happen in this city since the earthquake…

_But this…_

I twisted the nob on the radio and switched it around till I found the signal I was looking for.

"Senji, do you read me? Respond if you do! Over!" I was told that Senji was the first to respond to the scene. I could only imagine what could be going through his head at this very moment. I had to get a hold of him before he did something stupid.

"Senji!" My voiced cracked with distress.

I listened to the static of the radio and anxiously waited for a response.

'**Old man.' **

I gripped the table in front of me and let out a breath of relief. _Thank god._

"Senji…where are you right now?"

His response was immediate.

'**I'm going to go massacre the Goreless Peace gang.'**

He spoke as if he were just going out to get some milk.

"Stop Senji! You're not thinking straight!" I yelled into the tiny handset.

There was a pause as the crackle of the radio was the only sound in the room.

'**Why? Because I'm a cop?'**

This was not the Senji I knew.

'**Then I'm not a cop anymore.'**

That part was nothing more than a growl.

'**I'm just Kiyomasa Senji.'**

I stared at the radio as the signal was cut off and I was left with the crackling static. I hung up the receiver and looked out onto the pouring streets. The kid was going to get himself killed. He was going to go out like some cool desperado in the night.

I grabbed my shotgun and cocked it.

"That kid's gotta learn that adults are the ones that get to go out all cool. Not young punks."

The rest of my team was already waiting for me outside.

* * *

**We're getting closer to DW! How are you all liking the story so far? Did the fight scene go over well? That was my first time writing an actual fight scene so if it sounded choppy just let me know and I'll do better next time. **

**Next chapter we'll be going back to the monk temple with Jason and Genkaku. **

**Until next time my awesome readers**

**mcpidy**


	8. The frivolous heathen

**Chapter 8 – The frivolous heathen **

**Thank you to JasmineNightheart, Dominique, animelove87, Nyarghh, and Noface for the recent reviews. **

**And Dominique, I love your long reviews so keep it up! xD **

* * *

**August 10****th**** 2011 – Buddhist monk temple **

**Genkaku's P.O.V.**

The wind was making it difficult to rake the leaves today. It was one of those days where the sun refused to shine and the wind was endlessly restless. I was thankful it was nearing the end of the day. The daily chores were almost completed and soon we would have our free time to meditate. Though recently, Jason mediated less and less as the days went by. I found that, much like the wind, he too became restless and wandering. And like the wind he tended to come and go as he pleased.

_Maybe today I can get Jason to meditate with me for at least a little while._

"You insolent little imp! How dare you speak to me that way!"

My eyes widened at hearing an elder speak like that. I turned around to find my apprentice being dragged by the neck by one of the older monks. I sighed and quickly put my rake away to tend to the situation. Jason unfortunately had quite the colorful language, as I soon found out. I saw Jason give me a guilty look before averting his eyes from my scornful face. The elder I knew as Jiro, stopped his tirade long enough to bring his glaring eyes down at me.

"This is **your** apprentice, is he not Genkaku-san?" The elder growled.

I cast my eyes down to show my respect. "Yes he is, Jiro-sama." I bowed to the elder and tried to think of a way to reprimand the situation that didn't involve Jason getting a beating.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" My head snapped up at hearing that low voice. Daichi calmly walked up to the three of us and looked toward the elder monk for an explanation.

Jiro looked down at Jason distastefully as he spoke. "This little brat just cursed my name with his blasphemous mouth." The elder tightened his hold on Jason's neck causing my apprentice to wince in pain. Daichi gave a hard look at Jason before continuing.

"Jason-san, please apologize to Jiro-san at once." Jason sent one defiant glare at Daichi before sagging his shoulders in defeat and looking down at the ground. Jiro released his iron hold on Jason's neck and impatiently waited for an apology.

I hadn't realized that as soon as Daichi showed up, I had been clenching my hands hard enough to draw blood. My distaste for Daichi had been increasing more and more as the elder became closer to Jason. The two got along fairly well, much to my own displeasure. The other night I even had a dream of stabbing Daichi repeatedly with a knife and then burying him beyond the temple walls. I hated to admit that I woke up fairly happy after having that dream.

I took in a long breath to calm my livid nerves. "Jason is my apprentice Daichi-san. I will be the one to handle this." I kept my voice steady but my eyes felt like pools of gray fire.

Daichi kept his face impassive as usual. "Very well Genkaku-san." Daichi bowed in farewell as he took his leave. _Good riddance. _I glared at his retreating form before looking back at my apprentice scornfully.

"Apologize to Jiro-sama at once Jason." My voice was heavy with irritation.

My apprentice gave me an incredulous look for basically repeating Daichi's request but I kept my face firm and silently ordered him to apologize. Jason sighed once more before bowing to Jiro and stiffly apologizing to him. I could tell my apprentice meant none of what he said but I figured a fake apology was better than none.

Jiro scoffed at Jason's disobedient look and turned towards me once my apprentice was finished.

"You are one of the most devoted students here at this temple Genkaku. I wish you would stop gallivanting with this heathen and stick to your own studies. I would hate to see you end up like some common filth." At the word 'filth' Jiro casted his scornful eyes at Jason. My apprentice said nothing as he averted his eyes away from the older monk and gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry for using up your time Jiro-sama. This won't happen again." I did my best to ignore the jab at my apprentice and kept my expression neutral. Though his words did light a vehement match deep inside me. _He has no right to speak of Jason like that. As if he actually knows him._

Jiro sent one last sneering eye to Jason before rigidly walking back to the temples.

I looked back at my insolent friend crossly. "You know better than to speak to an elder like that Jason." I scolded my apprentice as we walked over to my leaf piles.

"I'm sorry but...

Jason looked around to make sure no one was listening.

...that monk is a prick!" The last part was said in an angry whisper.

I glared at his unruly attitude and handed Jason my rake, telling him to finish up where I started while I took care of the hedges. I grabbed the clippers and started on the brushes while Jason raked up the leaves next to me.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to meditate after our chores are done." My voice made it clear it was not a request. It had been too long since we both sat down and mediated after chores. Nowadays Jason usually wandered around the temple grounds. Sometimes he would also sit and talk with Daichi. I told myself that I wanted my apprentice to clear his head from the incident with Jiro but I knew deep down I just wanted to keep him away from wandering over to that bald-headed monk I detested so much.

I heard the rustle of leaves stop as my apprentice turned towards me. "What's with you and Daichi?" Jason asked with heavy skepticism.

I was caught off guard by the question. "What do you mean?" I kept my eyes on my work as we continued our chores.

"Well you really don't seem to like him. I'm just curious as to why. I mean Daichi is the only other monk besides you that seems to like me." _Maybe that's why I dislike him so much._

I continued cutting the hedges at a rapid pace. "I have nothing against Daichi-san. He and I simply don't share the same views. It's nothing to fret over." Jason looked at me oddly before shrugging his shoulders and returning to his raking duties. We finished up relatively quickly and were soon done by mid-afternoon.

Jason stretched his limps dramatically and let out a long exhalation. He did this repeatedly while glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I could tell he was trying to get out of meditating.

Jason turned his back to me while slowly moving towards the temple gates. "Weeeeell I guess I'll go..."

"Mediate." I said decisively.

"Oh come on! Don't you ever get tired of meditating?"

"How could one get tired of meditating?"

"Very easily, that's how."

My apprentice soon became exasperated at my indifferent face and groaned melodramatically. I knew all he wanted to do was wander around the temple today. On cloudy days such as these Jason loved to go on walks and meander around the forest. I wouldn't mind these little walks of his if he came back when he was supposed to. Frequently he would stay out past curfew and end up having to scale the temple walls to get back in. Jason saw no problem with having to do this while my opinion on the matter greatly differed. As my apprentice, I wanted him to follow and obey the rules of this temple.

"I think its best you stay here today Jason. You've already gotten in enough trouble as it is. I won't have you causing any more mischief." I moved myself so I stood between him and the temple gates, blocking his escape path.

"Mischief? I'm not going around, waving my dick at people; I'm just going for a walk that's all. Why don't you come with me for once?" I was stunned to hear him ask that. Jason had never offered before so I assumed he liked the silence on his walks. It gave me a nice feeling to know he wanted me to accompany him.

"A peaceful walk does sound rather nice. We can even go to the waterfall and mediate there as well." Jason playfully rolled his eyes at my mentioning of mediation again. The boy had more than once called me a 'nerd' for being so overly devoted to Buddha. _As if that was a bad thing._

Grinning boyishly, Jason motioned for me to follow him as we both walked outside of the temple and down the forest pathway. To anyone else this would have been the ideal time to stay inside and read a book but to Jason these cold days were the perfect time to be out and about.

It didn't take long for us to reach the bustling stream which led up to the waterfall. Jason's child-like attitude started to show itself off as we neared the roaring falls. The dark-haired boy leapt from rock to rock as if he had been doing it his whole life. I took pleasure in just watching him bound effortlessly across the stones. I was happy to see this side of Jason instead of the fearful one that woke up from reoccurring nightmares. The boy seemed to be getting back to his old self, to which I was grateful for. I wanted to get to know this easygoing Jason. The boy's carefree smirk was already starting to grow on me.

I was tugged out of my thoughts when I noticed Jason undressing himself near the pool of the waterfall.

"What are you doing?" _What is he doing indeed?_

"I wanna go for a swim! You should jump in too, it'll be fun!" I watched as Jason shed the last of his clothing and stood in his sleeping shorts. The lanky boy quickly turned around, crouching low as he did so and back flipped into the freezing water below. I gaped at his reckless stunt. Jason came up for air a moment later, the widest of smiles on his face. He was definitely having fun.

Jason laughed wholeheartedly as he swam up to me. "C-c-come on! J-jump in!" Despite his enthusiasm, his teeth were chattering like crazy. That water had to be freezing.

"Isn't it a bit cold?" I eyed the water warily.

"A l-l-little bit…b-but jump in anyw-w-way!" Apparently Jason didn't seem to mind.

I was never much of a swimmer. I preferred staying on the solid ground as opposed to floating in the water. I also had no intention of freezing my parts off like my foolish friend was doing right now. Even though it was still summer, that water stayed freezing all year round. It did come all the way down from the mountains after all.

I sat down on one of the rocks and watched as Jason bobbed in the pond. "I think I'll stay right here where it's dry." There was no way I was going in there.

"Pussy!"

I gawked at Jason's crude language while he laughed hysterically. _Why do I have the feeling he's just going to taunt me until I jump in?_

Jason continued to frog-paddle across the clear water; smiling at me all the while. "Come on Kaku! Do a cannonball! It'll be cool!" Laughing once again, he flipped onto his back and started to back-paddle sloppily.

_Kaku?_

I raised my brow at the juvenile nickname. No one had ever given me one before; I was usually just called by my last name. I smiled down at my apprentice. The new nickname sent a flutter of amusement inside me. I stood up from the rock and started to take of my clothes while Jason spurred me on in approval.

"Whoo hoo! Alright Kaku-sempai!" I laughed at hearing that name from his lips. I liked the sound of it.

Standing in just my shorts I peered down at the cold looking water. My will to jump suddenly wavered.

I turned my back on Jason as I looked down the pathway warily. "You know I haven't thought of it until now but what if an elder were to..."

I gasped when I suddenly felt two cold arms snake under my armpits and pull me back against a dripping wet torso. Before I could even voice my confusion my body was pulled back and heaved into the icy waters. The body that was latched onto me released its hold as soon as we hit the water. With only a moment to adjust to the freezing pond I waved my arms and legs frantically as I pushed towards the surface to get some much needed air. I could have sworn I heard Jason laughing the entire time we were submerged under water.

Breaking the surface I looked around angrily for the dark-haired boy that had forcefully pulled me into the lake. My body was shivering from the ice water. It was like being submerged in pins and needles. The water droplets still distorted my vision as I wiped my hands down my face to rid myself of the dewdrops. My mischievous friend was nowhere to be found. I didn't have time to yelp as I felt someone grab onto my ankle and pull me under. Holding my breath I looked around until I spotted my laughing apprentice swimming back to the surface. I followed eagerly after him and came up so that we were face to face.

Jason was having the time of his life as he laughed jollily. "You havin fun?" His dark eyes were lit with excitement.

"N-n-n-o! I'm f-f-freez-z-ing!" I stuttered at the laughing boy in front of me as he splashed away. _Was this boy immune to cold? It doesn't seem to have any effect on him at all!_

With a mischievous look in his eyes, Jason dunked his head under the surface and squirted the water at my face. I growled at his antics and swam my way over to him underwater. Jason was laughing the whole time. Grinning like a shark I grabbed him from behind and pulled him underwater, throwing him into a headlock. Jason and I both grappled underneath the water as we fought for supremacy. After a while I started to laugh alongside Jason as we splashed and dunked each other in the water.

It took me a second to realize I was having...fun. I had never actually goofed around before; I always just stuck to my studies or meditated. This was also the first time I hung out with someone my own age. It felt good to let loose and just be a kid.

I wasn't sure how long we were in that water for. We played for so long I completely lost track of time. I did notice that the light outside became dimmer as we exited the water. We sat down on the grass and watched as the clouds slowly drifted above us. My body was shivering from the cold but I couldn't bring myself to care. Being with Jason, I felt so relaxed and carefree. In those peaceful moments with my apprentice, I truly felt as if I found my nirvana.

"This weather would be perfect if there was a little rain to it." Jason said, his eyes still closed and his mouth turned up in a crooked grin.

"You would love it if every day were like this?" I turned my head towards him and watched as his languid eyes glanced over to me. _If every moment could be like this, I would wish for cloudy days too._

"No, not every day at least." Jason sat up and leant back on his palms. "You can't appreciate these nice cloudy days without a few crappy sunny times in the mix after all. How does that old saying go? You can't appreciate the clouds without the sun?" Jason tilted his head in thought as he looked at me for an answer. I smiled back at him. I was positive that wasn't a saying but I didn't want to correct him. I just laughed at his innocent outlook. We both laid back down after that and listened to the wind play with the leaves of the trees. There was no sense of time as we laid there in the grass. There was just us.

Jason was the first to get up surprisingly.

"We'd better get going if we wanna make it back to the temple in time. I don't think you'd fare too well in scaling the temple walls." Jason grinned down at me as he helped me up. We slipped back into our monk attire and made our way back to the path. Though I knew he was right, I didn't want to leave. Leaving the waterfall was almost like waking up from a dream. A dream I did not want to wake up from.

The walk down the forest path was a quiet one. It was a comfortable silence one can only experience with someone they trust. Where no words are needed to be said to know what the other is thinking. I chanced a glance over at my friend. He looked as though he were in deep thought about something. Like there was a question on the tip of his tongue.

"Azuma...do you ever feel like leaving the temple?" Jason kept his gaze on the path while I turned my head at the use of my first name. It was the first time he had ever used it. The tone of his voice also caught me off guard. It was wistful, like his mind was in another place.

"What do you mean leave the temple? Like going for more walks?" I wasn't sure what he meant exactly. But I felt like there was a larger point he was trying to get across.

Jason stopped walking and stared up at the clouds as he spoke. "No...I mean really leaving the temple. Like getting up and just taking off to wherever you wanna go. To leave everything behind and embrace the absolute feeling of freedom."

He looked at me with that bold grin on his lips. His eyes beaming with adventure.

"Isn't there someplace you've always wanted to go to? Haven't you ever wanted to just up and leave without any thought of fear or consequence? To throw away all of life's worries and just live?" The way he asked made it seem like he wanted to put these words into action. Like he wanted to leave right at this moment.

_To no longer have any worries or concerns. To be embrace the feeling of freedom._ After giving his words some thought I came to the most obvious conclusion.

"But there is a way to be free of concerns and worries. You should already know that such a place already exists. It is through prayer and meditation that one can reach that eternal stage of enlightenment. When we reach nirvana that is the place our bodies and souls can finally be at peace." I smiled at my fruitful knowledge. The place Jason was talking about was obviously nirvana, because where else can you find absolute freedom from everything? I was glad that Jason was finally starting to take Buddha seriously. I smiled again at his thoughtful face. _We will reach nirvana someday my friend. Of that I am certain._

We stood together in the empty pathway while the clouds gradually moved overhead. Jason seemed to be searching my face for something. His eyes took on a penetrating depth, as if he were trying to peer into my very being. The piercing gaze only lasted for a moment before he gave dry chuckle at my curious expression.

"Nirvana...right." Jason mumbled mostly to himself as we continued walking.

We were just reaching the temple gates when I noticed that the wind had picked up and darker clouds were forming in the distance. _Looks like Jason might get his rain after all._

Jason's features lit back up as he looked at me with excitement. "Hey do you want to check the donation box before we head back?" From the look on his face, he wasn't ready to head back so soon either. The donation box was just a ways up the road so we did have time to get there and back before the temple doors locked up for the night.

"Alright, I think we have time."

He smiled in agreement before his eyes took on a competitive look.

"You wanna race me there?" He was practically bouncing with eagerness.

I returned the smirk wholeheartedly.

"Only if you're prepared to lose." He laughed at my teasing and got into position. I took my mark alongside him, grinning as well. This was the most fun I've had in years.

"Onyourmarkgetsetgo!" Jason yelled in a scramble as he took off, leaving me in the dust.

"Hey!" I yelled and ran after him.

As confident as I was in my sprinting, I was not prepared for how fast Jason was. The boy was quick and seemed to have an endless amount of stamina as he ran. Jason beat me by a mile as I trudged up to the donation box, wheezing for breath.

Raising his clenched fists in the air, Jason ran around the crate. "Ha ha! Victory!" He stopped in front of the wooden box and flipped the lock to open the lid. He took a moment to search the inside before standing back up with a single coin held between his fingers.

"Aha! Spoils for the victor!" Jason flipped the coin in the air with his thumb. His crooked grin showing off his canines.

I caught the coin in my hand before it could land back in Jason's palm. "This is not for you." I looked back at the box dejectedly.

"Was this all you could find?"

"Afraid so."

I sighed and put the coin in my pocket to bring back to the elders. Normally we would get more than this in the donation box. _But it's better than nothing I suppose._

As we were walking back to the temple a rumbling thunder made its way across the valley. From the sound of it, the storm was still a great deal away from us. It probably wouldn't reach the temple until nightfall. A few sprinkles of raindrops started to fall as I held my hand out to catch some in my palm.

"Looks like you got your wish Jason." As we were walking I failed to notice that Jason was no longer beside me. Curious, I turned back to find him crouched on the road with his hands covering his ears. His whole body was trembling as he tried to curl in on himself.

"Jason?" I hurriedly rushed over to him and knelt down in front of his quivering frame. Another clap of thunder rumbled in the distance as Jason flinched back and whimpered from the thundering roar. The boy was almost in tears. _What on earth? He was jubilant a mere moment ago._

His face contorted as if he were in pain. "Go away. Get away from me." He begged through clenched teeth. I carefully tried to grab onto his shoulders and he immediately jumped back from the touch. The droplets of rain only causing him to flinch more.

"Get away." His eyes were squeezed shut as he begged me once again. He sounded mortified. As if he were ashamed. _Is it because of the thunder? Is that why he's so shaken?_ I wanted to ask but stopped myself before I could. I knew the question would only anger Jason and cause him to lash out. He was obviously ashamed of his current state. To which it greatly troubled me; I did not want to see my friend backed into such a corner.

I kept my voice calm and assuring. "I want you to take a deep breath and count back from 100. Don't think about anything else but those numbers, okay?" Jason slowly opened his eyes and looked at me uncertainly. But behind the insecurity, I could see my friend pleading for help.

My face stayed impassive as I spoke. "Now breathe in." With his body still trembling, he took in a shaky breath. I nodded in encouragement as he slowly exhaled and repeated the action a second time. When his breathing finally became more regular he looked up at me for the next direction.

"Good, now count back from 100. Your mind should be solely on those numbers alone." Jason nodded his head once before closing his eyes and mumbling the numbers in English.

"_100, 99, 98, 97, 96..._"

Another clap of thunder roared behind us. He faltered in his counting and began to tremble again. I placed my hand on top of his right one. Cracking open one of his eyes, he glanced up at me.

"Ignore the sounds; they are of no concern to you. Concentrate on the numbers." I said firmly while holding my hand to his. He started again, only a bit quicker this time. He counted in a way a monk would chant a prayer. He counted the numbers rhythmically as he stared down at the dirt. Eventually he was able to tune out the noise of the thunder and cease his unrelenting shakes. The drizzling had ceased for the moment but the clouds were moving much faster now. The storm would soon be upon us.

"Jason, we have to get moving." I could see him quickly mouthing the numbers as he counted off in his head. I carefully helped him up as he shakily stood up from the ground. With his hands still tightly clasped over his ears we both made our way down the road with me closely beside him. It took us longer to get back to the temple with Jason's slow pace but we eventually made it back.

However when we reached the entrance I scoffed irritably. "Dammit." The gates had already been locked. I knew there was no use in trying to open them ourselves. The doors were heavily locked and could only be opened from the inside. Yelling for assistance would do us no good either. Most of the monks were already getting ready for bed at this time. _What do we do now?_

I heard a gasp next to me and looked over at Jason's startled face.

"What is it?"

"I ran out of numbers."

If the situation hadn't been so dismal I would have laughed at his astonished face. Instead I smiled lightly before motioning toward the locked doors.

"We're going to have to climb back inside. How do you normally scale these walls?" Jason looked surprised by my question before he finally took notice of the locked gates. Taking a deep breath he pulled his hands away from his ears and told me to follow him. We ran alongside the walls until we came upon a large oak tree. I noticed that one of the branches jutted out over the wall. Jason was already climbing up to the branch while I looked at him crazily.

"This is how you get back inside? What if you fell?"

"If I fell from this height I'd probably break both my legs." Jason yelled down as he continued to climb. The way he said it so casually did nothing to ease my apprehension. Squatting on the thick branch, Jason looked back down at my worried form.

"What are you waiting for? You want to get back inside don't you?" Though is tone was impatient it still held that twinge of fear from a second ago. He was no longer trembling but it was painfully obvious he still feared the oncoming sound of the thunder. Steeling my nerve I climbed up after him and stood on the branch beside him. I wasn't particularly fond of heights. Looking down I found my vision start to go blurry and my stomach twist nauseously.

Jason roughly grabbed onto my shoulder to snap me out of my haze. He looked at me firmly. "Don't look down; you'll only make yourself dizzy. Just follow me and you'll be fine." I watched as Jason carefully walked along the branch, his body as tense as a strung bow. Nearing the end, I gasped when he jumped off the branch and grabbed onto it before he fell. Using the hold to break his fall, he let go of the tree and landed on the ground with a loud thump.

"Now you go!" He yelled from the other side. _As if it were that simple._

Timidly walking onto the branch I kept my gaze straight ahead and tried not to look down at the dizzying ground below. When I reached the end though, I found I could not look down to make my jump. My balance was already starting to waver.

"Come on! Just jump!" Looking down at Jason, the ground seemed like it was miles away from me. Staring at the ever moving earth, I neglected to notice that I was slowly slipping off the branch until it was too late. Flailing my arms as I fell off the branch Jason scrambled to somehow catch my fall.

"Oh shit!" Was all Jason had time to say before I came crashing down on top of him. Opening my eyes I found myself lying right on top of my apprentice. Jason groaned painfully as I tried to lift my head off him.

"Are you ok?"

"Ugh...no." Jason groaned his eyes still squeezed shut in pain.

I flinched when a flash of light appeared above us and the booming thunder shook us both down to the core. Jason gasped and seized onto me for dear life. His hands clutched onto my shirt while his head stayed buried in my chest. I felt my heart rate increase at the precarious position I was in. I was lying on top of my apprentice with his head unintentionally nuzzling my neck. My face began to heat up when I felt a stirring in my loins. My nether regions seemed to spring to life at the thought of my apprentice below me. I believe the elders referred to this situation as an 'arousal.'

"What on earth are you two doing?"

A scrawny looking monk whose name slipped my mind was looking down at us with stern scrutiny.

"Uhh...we...were...uhh...m-meditating." I stammered while looking up at the stern elder.

The monk narrowed his dark eyes before motioning for us to get up.

"Well get back to your quarters, there's a storm brewing in for goodness sake." Jason was still clutching onto my sides as I tried to sit up. I gently shook Jason's shoulders and quickly got him onto his feet. We didn't even stop to bow to the elder as we ran back to our room. As we ran past him I heard the monk mumble something about 'disrespectful children' under his breath.

We were both tremendously glad to be back in the safety of our room. Although when I looked down at my crotch area, I noticed a very prominent bulge showing itself from underneath my pants. Blushing immensely I looked over to Jason who thankfully had his back to me. I moved over to the closet and quickly got out our bed so I could cover myself and hide my embarrassing dilemma. Jason rolled out his blanket and threw his small pillow on top of it. I rolled onto my side to keep my apprentice from seeing my blushing face and the evident bulge in my pants.

"Thanks for helping me today, Azuma. I really appreciate it." It was the most heartfelt I had ever heard him. Hearing so sent that same flutter of happiness bubbling through me. I stayed on my side to hide the satisfied smile that graced my mouth.

"You're welcome. I was happy to help, Jason." I couldn't contain the yearning in my voice.

I heard Jason lay down on his bed a moment later.

I wanted to roll over and see his face. To see if he looked as earnest as he sounded. I wanted to, but I didn't. I was still reeling from the arousal I felt earlier. Such sexual things were not allowed in Buddhism. As monks it was our duty to remain abstinent and free from such urges. We were not supposed to act on them. It was immoral to do so.

_I cannot allow myself to feel these kinds of things towards my apprentice. It's depraving! _

No matter how many times I reprimanded myself it did nothing to stop the increasing heat in my groin. After an hour or so I still couldn't get to sleep. Licking my lips I slowly rolled onto my other side until I was facing the sleeping form next to me. From the tempo of his breathing I could tell he was fast asleep.

Careful, so as not to awaken my roommate, I slipped my hand into my sleeping shorts and rubbed my groin. I had to bite my lip to suppress an erogenous moan, my body still foreign from the carnal touch. I could barely make out Jason's face from the darkness of the room but I could still imagine the playful grin that always adorned his lips. I imagined myself on top of Jason once more, except under much better circumstances. I imagined what his lips would taste like, how his voice would sound, what his hair would feel like. It didn't take long before my hand was covered in a white substance I was unfamiliar with.

Wiping my hand on the sheets beneath me, I felt much more relaxed but not quite satisfied.

* * *

**I really liked writing this chapter. Though it's sometimes hard for me to write in different P.O.V's I still enjoyed writing in Genkaku's perspective. It's gonna feel weird writing in the older Genkaku's P.O.V since it'll be such a massive personality change. Not to mention his older self is a bit crazier. **

**I hope you all liked the new chapter. The next one will be in Senji's P.O.V. (I hope that all goes well!) **

**Until next time everybody**

**mcpidy**


	9. No words needed

**Chapter 9 – No words needed **

**Special thanks to JasmineNightheart, Dominique, TaylorHall5494, and Noface for their recent reviews. **

* * *

**April 15****th**** 2017 – Tokyo police department **

**Senji's P.O.V. **

"Anything?"

Akira looked up from where he was sitting in the police car. My arm was leaning on the hood as I waited impatiently for his response. My uniform felt constricting in this heat. It was a cloudless day and the sun was shining brightly. Too bright if you ask me. I had been on edge since yesterday. Since I woke up from my fight with the Goreless Peace leader. As soon as I found out about Jason's missing body from the crime scene, I got to work. That punk had to be somewhere and I was going to find him. I wasn't going to lose him too.

My four-eyed friend fiddled with the radio and talked into it a few times. Luckily for me, Akira didn't doddle in his work.

He looked back with an impassive face. "Nothing." I knew everyone else had given up hope on trying to find Jason alive. But I couldn't let it go no matter how hard I tried. Until I saw him with my own eyes I was going to keep looking. No matter how many times I was told how pointless it was. I wasn't going to give up on the one bit of happiness I had left. Jason was one of the few friends I had in my crappy life. _I can't lose him as well._

I pushed myself off the cop car and started back down the sidewalk. I was going to check out the crime scene again. Maybe check down 12th street.

"Senji!" I heard Akira get out of his car and walk up behind me.

I didn't stop. "What." I growled out. My mood hadn't changed since the incident.

Akira tried to keep up with my fast pace. "I know you want to find him alive Senji but you have to be real here. There were no survivors at the…"

"Then why wasn't his body there?" I stopped and turned to glare at my quiet comrade.

Akira adjusted his glassed nervously before continuing. "Maybe he tried to make a run for it and…"

"Jason wouldn't run." It pissed me off that Akira would even suggest that.

The man sighed and shook his head. "Senji we just don't want you to get your hopes up. You've been through enough as it is and this search could very well end with you finding his mangled body in a ditch somewhere." Finding Jason dead? That wasn't an option.

I hocked some spit onto the sidewalk. "I know what I'm doing Akira. And tell the old man to quit worrying about me." With that I turned back towards the sidewalk and ignored his calls to think more rationally. I didn't need to be rational to know I was going to find him one way or another.

I was determined to find him alive but in the back of my mind I kept seeing Jason's lifeless corpse somewhere in a back alley. His body all torn and cut up just like Hinata's and Izuru's. Those dark, lifeless eyes never to glare or crinkle from laughter ever again. His mouth frozen in a cold grimace. That lanky body covered in bruises. Dark, unkempt hair matted with blood and dirt. A still, unmoving chest. Those images plagued my thoughts relentlessly as I walked. Since I've been looking for him, I couldn't get those demented thoughts out of my head. They were driving me insane.

_He has to be alive. He has to be._

I chanted that to myself like a prayer. As if it would actually work and I would find him somehow. I didn't believe in higher powers but I desperately wished for a miracle at this point. I was running out of places to look and there was only so many places he could be. If I didn't find him by tomorrow, what would I do then? Would I really keep searching on threw the weeks? _Of course I would._ But what if Jason really was dead?

I stopped walking. I think I forgot how to breathe for a second.

Losing Hinata and Izuru was bad enough, despite only knowing them for a few months. Jason was a different story. We've known each other for years now. I can't imagine what it would be like to walk down the market on Wednesdays and not catch him stealing apples at 3:30 p.m. like he always does. I don't want to imagine the market without Jason. Or anything for that matter. He needs to be alive and I have to find the smart-mouthed bastard. Who else am I going to bitch about Tokyo to? Or crack open an ice cold beer with and watch the stars come out? Who else is gonna have my back in a street fight and then laugh about it afterwards? Who else is gonna call me officer dickhead while grinning playfully with those teasing eyes?

I looked up at the bright sky as a plane flew overhead.

I had to find him. To make sure his dumbass was ok. I didn't want to go back to eating lunches by myself. I knew I had Domon and the gang, but they've always been more like family. Domon has been like a father to me while the rest of the gang have been like my older brothers. With me being the youngest in the group, a lot of the times we didn't exactly see eye to eye. But that's where Jason came in. The kid saw things from my point of view but he also had his own way of seeing the world. Jason knew how to push my buttons and make me laugh. He knew how to dish insults and give praise where praise was due. He always listened to whatever I had to say and told me straight up what he thought. Even if it was insulting. Jason didn't care what I or anyone else thought of him. I secretly admired that about the kid. How confident he was in himself.

Though I would never admit it, Jason brought some fun back into my life. When we first met, I enjoyed chasing him through the market streets after he flagrantly stole something. Jason just had this aura about him that drew me to him like a magnet. He was arrogant and dangerous. Playful and teasing. Independent and strong. Aimless and wandering. Aloof and thoughtful. Skeptical and distrustful of others. Cold and closed off. Frustrating to the point of insanity. He was everything and nothing in between. Jason's actually a hard person to describe if you've never met him. He's one of those people you don't want to meet but as soon as you do you can't get enough. The kind of person your parents steer you away from but all your friends want to hang out with him so they can be cool too. A guy that can take you through hell and back again without so much as a second thought. Jason is the kind of friend you shouldn't hang around with but do anyway because it's fun.

I started my trek back up the sidewalk. My pace more hurried.

Because when you're with Jason, nothing else matters. You can get lost in those dark eyes of his. The way his smirk invites you in to cause mischief and spread anarchy. That smile of his is contagious. You can't seem to pull yourself away from it. Sometimes even I've found myself captivated by that teasing grin. At times I don't even realize that I'm grinning back. I almost lose sense of time when I'm with Jason.

I grit my teeth as I hurry my stride.

I don't want to go back to my old life before we met. There's too many things left unsaid between us. I can't leave things how they are. It's like someone's been dangling a piece of candy in front of my face all this time and right when I'm about to open it, the candy is snatched away and forever out of my reach.

_When I find the little smartass there's gonna be hell to pay for putting me through all this. _

I stopped my hurried pace when I came up to the burnt orphanage. Most of the building had been saved from the fire but the gardens were completely destroyed. It was almost painful to look at. I had already searched the entire building along with most of the abandoned houses along the streets near here. I looked towards the burnt gardens again and heaved a long sigh. _Guess I could pay my respects before I start my search._ I walked up to the building and turned the corner where the graves were set up and stopped dead in my tracks. Someone was already there.

I was starting to worry that my mind was playing tricks on me. The person standing in front of the graves had his back to me and was rigid as steel. The lanky frame stood unmoving as the wind ruffled his black t-shirt. The worn-out converse shoes were covered in black dirt, like the person had been trekking through miles of mud. The unruly mess of auburn hair looked dirty and unwashed as the dark strands stood out in an unkempt fashion. I was almost afraid to call out his name with the fear that he would turn around and reveal and unfamiliar face. _But that has to be him. Who else could it be?_

"Jason?" I hated how timid my voice sounded.

The body jerked out of its thoughts, the head snapping up as it did. Turning around, I was greeted with stunned dark eyes I knew all too well. I breathed a sigh of relief. I hadn't even realized I was holding my breath the whole time. Jason looked like he had been doing the same as a tired grin crept onto his face. With his body now facing me I noticed there was a brace wrapped around his neck, almost like a neck guard. The skin around his neck also looked bruised and slightly swollen. _What the hell happened?_ My eyes snapped back up to his as he started to walk up to me. With Jason standing in front of me, I silently thanked whatever god there was for this little blessing.

_He's alive. He's ok. _

I knew it wasn't a very manly thing to do but as soon as Jason got close to me I reached out and brought him into a tight hug. I squeezed him into my shoulder and held him there for what felt like a century. Jason was greatly taken back by the friendly gesture but gradually returned the hug nonetheless. As guys we usually avoided all physical contact with each other (because guys don't hug, **ever**) but sometimes you just had to make an exception. My heart was beating erratically as I held onto him. This was the first time we had ever actually hugged. The action felt unfamiliar and strange to me but I pulled the boy closer anyways. Jason's hair smelled like dirt and rainwater mixed in with his usual musky odor. I scrunched my nose from the scent.

"You seriously need to wash more often Jay." I could practically feel the grimace on his face from my little comment. I chuckled at his annoyance. When we finally stood back I noted that Jason hadn't said a word the entire time. The kid always had some smartass comment to say back to me but right now he was completely silent. I glanced down at the neck wrap fearfully.

"What happened?" I knew it was vague but I was still reeling from our reunion.

Jason carefully wrapped his hand around his neck and made a pained face to indicate the hurt. He pointed at his Adams apple and shook his head no.

My eyes widened in shock. "You can't speak?" Again he shook his head no. I was starting to get worried now. _How serious was this injury? Would he ever be able to talk again? What the hell happened? Who did this?_ A million questions were running through my mind at once. An idea popped into my head just then and I got out my tiny notepad and the pen I kept in my belt strap.

I handed him the notebook and pen. "Here use this." Jason took them and instantly started to write down his words. When he was finished he held up the little notebook for me to read.

My English wasn't that great. "I can't read this. Can't you write in Japanese?" Jason's frustrated sneer answered my question. I cussed up at storm at our current predicament as I kicked a nearby rock. I needed answers now and Jason was incapable of speech. _I swear sometimes this kid is a walking disaster waiting to happen._

I grabbed onto his forearm and tugged him towards the sidewalk. "Come on, maybe someone down at the station can read English." I was stopped by Jason's sudden halt. I looked back and saw that he was staring at the graves once again. Looking back at me, I saw the question in his eyes. No words were needed to know what he was asking. My mouth turned down in a scowl as I slowly shook my head no, unable to meet his eyes. Jason seemed to deflate from my answer. His head hung low as we stood together in front of the ashes from yesterday.

I clenched my jaw and looked up at his hollow eyes. I knew finding out the truth was just as hard for him as it was for me. "We'll come back later to give our respects. Ok?" Jason still looked dejected as he shook he head in response. He did send a small smile my way when I squeezed his shoulder in comfort. I smiled back at his hopeful face.

I was thankful for that moment.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I asked around the station if anyone knew how to read English. Most of the pricks either ignored me or told me to ask somewhere else. _Don't know why I even bothered._ I ran my hand through my spiked hair in agitation. I hated dealing with all these no good assholes that only wanted to benefit themselves. They didn't deserve to call themselves police officers. I felt a tug on my uniform and was about to sock whoever just touched me. Turns out it was Jason with Akira and Donmon trailing behind him.

"So you actually found the kid huh? Ain't that a miracle?" Donmon chuckled lowly while Jason rolled his eyes scornfully at the word miracle. Akira cleared his throat to get us back on topic.

"We heard you were looking for someone that can read English?" I almost smacked my forehead from my own stupidity. Why didn't I just go straight to Akira? The guy has an I.Q. that's above genius levels; of course he would know how to read English!

Jason seemed to notice my dammit-I'm-completely-retarded expression and smiled at my scowling face. I knew if he could talk right now he'd probably say something along the lines of: Did it take ya second to figure that out numb nuts? I resisted the urge to punch his shoulder. He held up his notepad for Akira to read as he read the words out loud.

Akira spoke methodically like he usually did. "I was visiting a friend's grave just outside Tokyo when some guy tried to pick a fight with me. The fight ended with me getting my windpipe crushed. I was able to catch a ride from a couple passing by and they dropped me off at the hospital. When they finally let me out I went straight to the orphanage and that's where you found me." When he finished I still had a billion and one questions buzzing in mind. I tried to narrow them done to just a few.

I thought of the next most logical question. "How bad is your throat?" _Tell me it's not as bad as it looks._

Jason quickly wrote down his response and held it up for Akira. "It's not as bad as it looks." My eyebrows shot up for a moment. Did he just read my mind? Jason smirked as if to say yes before Akira continued.

"I have a minor laryngeal fracture. There are a few ripped muscles in my throat but they're not that serious. The doctor said the only thing I can do now is rest and let it heal on its own. My throat should be fully healed in about a month or so. I have to be on an all liquid diet until my larynx fully heals. I also have to refrain from using my voice as much as possible." I nodded my head as I took in the information. The kid got off lucky then. A major fracture would have resulted in intensive surgery and probably the loss of his voice box. _But who the hell is the fucker responsible for this?_

"Who did this?" I took a step forward and growled out the question. My anger started rise when Jason hesitated to answer. I was in no mood to put up with his fucking trust issues. My fist met the nearby wall when Jason still didn't write down a response.

My knuckles screamed from the bitter action. "You better fucking tell me Jason. You're withholding information and I can have you arrested for that!" Jason raised one his eyebrows and gave me a sarcastic 'really?' look. I hated his nonchalance of the whole thing. The kid almost died and he treats it like it's nothing. I was **this** close to throwing something. Specifically at Jason's head. Donmon stepped in before it could come to that.

"Settle down Senji. I doubt Jason even knew who the guy was." The old man turned to Jason with a hard look. I was partially glad for Donmon's presence. He knew how to work around Jason's mistrust of others and get him to answer things.

"Why don't you sketch what the guy looked like instead?" Jason tilted his head in thought before crudely sketching the suspect on the notepad. From the looks of him, the guy was definitely a weirdo. He looked like the villain in a bad action flick. When Jason was done I came at him with more questions.

"Did you know this guy?" He shook his head no.

"What did he want?" He shrugged his shoulders in a 'beats me' kind of way.

I was starting to get pissed again.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're not gonna pull this shit with me Jason, not this time. Now tell me what that fucker wanted before I beat the answer out of you!" My shouts drew the attention of nearly everyone in the station. Jason was, of course, unfazed by my threats. He looked at me with indifference before writing something down. Akira read it out loud when he was done.

"The guy wanted me to join his gang. Now quit asking." Jason looked annoyed by all my questions. I seriously wanted to crack him.

"Senji..." The old man said in warning. Donmon could see my fists clenching and knew my anger was quickly starting to boil over. I couldn't help it though. The fact that Jason told me to quit asking nearly drove me over the edge. I was about ready to take that notepad and shove it down his fucked up throat.

"Why won't you tell me? I thought we were friends?"

Jason's indifferent face soon morphed into regretful one. As if he actually felt bad for what he just previously wrote. The kid wrote down on the notebook again with a more thoughtful expression before handing it to Akira.

"I'll explain it later Senji. Winky face." Akira sounded as confused as I felt. _Winky face? The fuck does that mean?_ Jason was looking at me with raised brows and expressive eyes, as if I should know what he's talking about. Like we had some sort of telekinesis going on. Jason nodded his head at me with a subtle wink before masking it in a blank expression.

_Jason I have no idea what you're talking about!_

I glared at his goofy attitude change as Donmon and Akira both shared the same quizzical expressions.

"Have you thought about where you're going to be staying at Jason?" Donmon asked to break the tension.

"Yes, the orphanage is still very hazardous at the moment so you couldn't possibly stay there. Did you have any place in mind?" Akira chimed in.

Jason scratched his chin in thought before grinning and writing something down. When he showed Akira, the man heaved an annoyed sigh and glared at Jason's teasing face.

"What did he say?" I could only imagine what Jason could have wrote that would test Akira's patience.

"He's just being an ass." Akira glared at Jason once more before walking back down the hallway. Jason's throat suddenly made a weird crackling sound when he tried to snicker. The sound it made was like the crumpling of a piece of paper. I winced along with Jason. _Shit, that must have hurt._

My voice took on a softer tone as I watched him struggle with trying to swollen some spit and ease his throat. "Be careful you idiot. You've got to take it easy remember?" Jason was rubbing his throat with a pained expression as he nodded his head at me. _This is gonna be a long for month for Jason if he can't crack jokes at people._ I sighed at my stupid friend while Donmon lightly patted him on the back.

"Jason can stay at my place." The two of them looked up at me with surprise.

"You sure Senji? You're place is only big enough to house one person and this is Jason we're talking about here." The person in question turned to glare at Donmon while the old man simply held up his hands in mock defense.

"Yeah I'm sure. There's enough room for Jason to crash there for at least little while. Plus my old clothes should be able to fit him since we're pretty much the same size." While Donmon and I were talking, Jason looked a little miffed at being left out of the conversation. I smirked down at him when he tried to get my attention.

"If you've got a problem with this little arrangement Jason, then just say so." Jason glared at me before he began to write something down. It took him a second to realize that he pissed off his only translator. The look on his face was priceless. I could see him swearing in his mind as he looked away. He tried to mouth the words to me but I feigned a mocking innocence.

I cupped my hand to my ear and leant down towards him. "Mmm? Sorry didn't quite catch that, could you speak a little louder? I can't read lips." Jason's face was practically livid with anger. I could see why he enjoyed pissing people off so much, it was fun. I laughed at his feeble attempt to communicate with Donmon as the old man just feigned ignorance like I did. The corner of my mouth turned up in a grin at his irritated face. _He almost looks kinda cute with that pouting scowl of his._ My eyes widened and I quickly shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts and motioned for Jason to follow me.

"Let's go Jay; I don't have time to fuck around." Jason stood his ground and crossed his arms in defiance. I had a feeling he was going to pull something like this. The kid was just too damn stubborn.

"You know damn well that if you don't come with me willingly I'll just cuff you and drag you back to my place by force." Jason quirked an eyebrow at my word choice and smiled slyly. I looked back at him confusedly before my brain caught up with me. I couldn't stop the redness that crept onto my face.

"I didn't mean it like that asshole!" Donmon laughed as he walked past me and clasped me on the shoulder.

"Didn't know you were into that kind of stuff Senji. Should I be worried for Jason's safety?" Donmon let out another hoot of laughter as I shrugged off his touch and told him to piss off. Jason was still grinning like a cat as he walked up beside me and tugged on my uniform. I slapped his hand away as we both walked outside to head off for my apartment.

It was nice to have him back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I never realized how small my apartment was until I had to make room for Jason's arrival. My apartment consisted of one main room for the living room and kitchen and a small bedroom with an even tinier bathroom attached to it. Even standing in the living-room/kitchen I realized how crowded we were in the small room.

Before Jason could take one step off the door mat I narrowed my eyes at him and pointed down at his shoes. Jason stopped and groaned with an exaggerated roll of his eyes as he took off his dirty converse. This particular Japanese custom irked Jason to no end.

The dark-haired boy took a quick look around the apartment before glancing at me with skeptical eyes.

"I know it's small but we'll make it work for now. You're not staying here forever remember." I walked into the kitchen area and checked the fridge to make sure I was stocked up on food. I had enough food to last the two of us for a few weeks at the most. Jason sat down cross-legged in front of the living room table and looked around at the empty walls. He seemed to be curious about something. After a while his snooping gaze started to irk me.

While making a pot of tea I spoke bristly with a hint of detest. "If you're wondering why there are no family pictures on the walls, it's because I cut off what little ties I had to my so-called family years ago." The way I said the word family you'd think it was a curse word. I kept my focus on the tea pot but I could feel Jason's eyes on me. I mentally reprimanded myself for bringing up my family. Jason could have just been looking around the apartment, not wondering about my lack of family portraits.

I suddenly realized that this was the first time I had brought someone into my apartment. It almost felt intrusive having someone here. My apartment was like my little safe haven where I didn't have to hide anything. With Jason here I felt exposed, like he was seeing inside of me. Seeing parts of me I didn't want anyone else to see. It didn't seem fair that Jason was inside of my apartment and seeing parts of my life when I didn't know jack shit about his. I suddenly found myself gripping the kitchen counter with severe intensity. I looked back at Jason who was tilting his head at the empty walls in question. I had a feeling he was interested about the mentioning of my family. My teeth bared in a snarl.

"You've got some nerve wondering about my past when you yourself are a closed book."

Jason's brow shot up in surprise by my words.

I faced him head on with pent up ire in my eyes. "Don't play dumb! We've known each other for three years now and what have you told me about yourself? Nothing. If you actually considered me your friend you would open up and trust me for once in your goddamn life." When I stopped my livid tirade Jason stared back in compete shock. Beneath that shock though, I could see the hints of guilt in his eyes. _The kid should feel guilty for keeping me in the dark all these years._

We both jumped when the tea announced that it was ready. I set the pot aside and walked into my bedroom to change out of my uniform. I refused to glance at Jason as I walked past him. Back in my room I settled on some sweat pants and a tank top. Bristly walking back into the kitchen, I grabbed the tea along with two mismatched cups and sat down beside Jason.

While I poured us the tea Jason tried stretching his legs underneath the table. His face looked surprised for a moment when his leg caught on something. Fishing underneath the table he brought up an old sketch pad Donmon had gotten me for Christmas one year. Jason looked at it oddly before fishing out the charcoal stencils that were placed next to it. I narrowed my eyes and made to grab it from his hands but Jason saw my movement and held it out of my reach. I glared at his juvenile antics.

"Put that back Jason. It's just an old Christmas gift I forgot to return." _Don't know why he got me that damn thing. I'm in no way an artist._ When Jason made it clear he wasn't going to listen I slammed the tea pot down and reached over the table to grab it. Jason held up his hands to stop me, as if asking for me to wait. I sat back down and watched him with scrutiny as Jason picked up one of the stencils and began to draw. When he was done he showed me a crappy drawing of the United States. Jason had drawn a tiny dot in one of the north western states but I wasn't familiar with the state's name.

Smiling, Jason circled the dot with his finger before pointing at himself and then back to the dot. _Wait...is he showing me where he's from?_

I was still greatly confused by Jason's sudden actions. "Is that where you're from? This little dot here?" I pointed at the dot as Jason nodded his head. He flipped the page and started drawing again.

As I took a sip of my tea Jason showed me a crude drawing of a man and woman. The man had a strong face covered in stubble and long hair that was tied back in a ponytail. The man was sturdy in his build with broad shoulders and a bit of a beer belly. From the looks of him he seemed to be Caucasian. But what really caught my eye about the man was that his grin looked exactly like Jason's. It was almost eerie how similar the two were. The woman next to him was completely different. She was Asian with long black hair that went down to her lower back. She was small and very petite. Despite her size she looked fierce, like a mother lion keeping guard of her cubs. Her smile was gentle and loving but her eyes were sharp as if ready for battle. Those dark eyes reminded me of Jason's. Examining the two quizzically, I finally saw the resemblance and did a double take at Jason's smiling face.

"These are your parents?" Jason was beaming as he nodded his head proudly. Even a blind man could tell he was greatly fond of his parents. I felt an odd feeling in my chest at seeing how happy Jason was with showing me his parents. _But I don't understand; why is he showing me this now?_ Jason started drawing on the same page again and showed me little images he had drawn around his father.

_A four leafed clover...a pot of rocks with a rainbow coming out of it...a weird looking cross..._

"Irish? Was your dad from Ireland?" He once again nodded his head with pride. The kid was definitely proud of his Irish heritage. He then drew what I think was the country of Japan. For a second there I thought it was a weird looking penis.

Jason pointed at Japan and then back to his mother. "Your mom was Japanese?" Another nod of the head. I studied the two people on the notepad. I felt like Jason put his heart and soul into drawing them despite not being an artist himself. It didn't take a genius to see that he greatly loved his folks. It made me wonder what they were like and what happened to them. Where were they now? Did they abandon Jason? There were too many questions and not enough answers.

It all felt so out of the blue though. I didn't know what to make of these pictures.

"I don't understand...why are you showing me this?" My tone came off a little angrier then I intended from my earlier ire. Jason seemed to take my question the wrong way as he looked at me dejectedly. He instantly drew back and the beaming smile fell from his lips. He timidly began to put the drawing pad back where he found it when I immediately grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No!" He flinched from the shout and sudden action.

"I mean...I didn't want you to stop. I was just confused about why you were showing me these things all of a sudden. I don't want you to stop drawing." That last part was almost pleading. Jason held up the drawing pad and tilted his head in question. I eagerly nodded my head for him to continue. That beaming smile worked its way back onto his face and he began to draw again. Seeing that smile on his lips again sent on odd shiver through me. I suddenly felt nervous, like how I normally get when I'm around women.

Jason looked up from his drawing, noticing my nervous face, and smiled again. I had to look away to keep my face from reddening. _What the hell is with me? It's just Jason, why am I suddenly acting nervous?_ I drummed my fingers on my sweatpants as I waited for Jason to finish. When I felt my heart rate slowly get back to normal I glanced up at him curiously.

_So he's half Irish and half Japanese huh? The Irish I can see but I never would have thought he was half Japanese too. _Jason's dark red hair was clearly from his Irish heritage and his pupiless eyes were obviously from his mother. But I never would have thought that he had an Asian heritage. This was mostly due to the fact that his eyes were oval and not almond shaped like most Japanese people were. That trait was a dominant gene and usually passed down through generations of children so I was surprised to find that he didn't have it. Because of this Jason tended to stand out more like most foreigners did around here. _I suppose he's a rare case in this situation._

When he finished up he held up a smaller drawing of his parents and himself next to the United States. At the top of the page was a poorly drawn airplane going towards Japan. Jason pointed at the drawing of himself and made the indication of a short person with his hand.

"This is you as a little kid?" He nodded and held up the numbers 1 and 2 in his hands.

"You were twelve at this time?" Another nod.

I stared at the drawing some more.

"Sooo you...and your family...took a trip out to Japan?" He smiled and drew something else on the paper. He showed me a childish picture of a smiling sun wearing dark sunglasses and giving a thumbs up.

I snorted at the drawing. "During the summer?" He nodded again and went back to drawing.

_So he and his family took a trip out to Japan for the summer when he was twelve..._

I was happy that Jason was finally telling me something about him but I had a dark feeling this story wasn't going to end well. I already know that Jason was alone, so what happened to his parents?

Jason showed me a picture of two things. There was a line drawn down the middle of the page dividing the two separate pictures. The drawing on the left was an old style Japanese house, it looked pretty big. The picture on the right was a large lake with a traditional bridge going in the center of it. There was a forest of trees drawn around both pictures.

"Is this where you guys stayed?" Another nod. _10 points for me._ I assumed the lake on the right was near the house they stayed at. It looked like a beautiful summer home. I waited patiently as Jason started to sketch again. His smile was less bright now and a little more reserved. Like he was remembering something he'd long since buried away in his mind.

The picture was of a market place with Jason and his parents in the middle. After a brief moment he went back to sketching and showed me a picture of three ugly looking men in dark suites. They looked like they were trying to mess with Jason's mother. Jason flipped the page and started a new drawing. This new one still took place in the market except now the three uglies were on the ground and looked like they had taken a beating. Jason's parents stood over the goons looking quite pissed. I took another sip of my tea as I contemplated the picture.

"So you were at the market with your parents when some goons tried to hassle your mom?"

Jason nodded his head solemnly.

"And your folks kicked their asses into the dirt?"

He snorted and gave a dry smirk in response.

His smile was gone when he flipped back through the drawing pad; his eyes now cold and distant. The picture he came back to was the summer house next to the lake. He took a second to draw something quick and show it back to me. It was his younger self down at the lake, fishing off the bridge. I noticed there was a black cloud coming out of the forest in the distance. Jason pointed at himself and then back at that black smoke.

"You were fishing down at the lake when you saw that black smoke?" _Was it coming from the house?_

He didn't nod this time. He simply turned the picture back towards himself.

He picked up the stencil and started to draw again when he suddenly stopped. He looked frozen as he stared at the drawing in front of him. Almost like he was going into a trance. His hands started to shake as his breathing became more rapid. His dark eyes began to widen in horror as he stared at the canvas in front of him. His eyes were seeing something I could not. His mind was in another place. He was at the scene he was trying to draw. I could hear his throat trying to make that crackling sound again, as if he were trying to whimper. He doesn't look up when I call his name. His eyes were now close to tears. Teeth starting to chatter slightly. I could feel myself start to panic. I said his name a bit louder this time. His demeanor didn't change. I didn't know what to do. I've never seen Jason like this. Never seen him look so vulnerable. So helpless. Like a child. I couldn't stand seeing the horrified look on his face. Like he was trapped in a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. I was yelling his name now. My voice frantic. It did nothing as he continued to tremble.

Finally I slapped the drawing pad onto the table and out of his hands.

"**Jason**!"

He snapped out of his haze and stared at me with a lost expression. He was still shaking as he looked around the apartment in confusion. His mind was back in the present. I watch as he took in deep breaths to calm himself down. He looks like he's fighting a mental battle to rid himself of those awful memories. He leaned his elbow on the table and covered his face with his hand as he let the last of his shakes die down. He let out one more shuddering breath before staring down at the table. His eyes blank.

I look away from is dead eyes, completely ashamed of myself. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought this up." The guilt that washed over me was unbearable. I knew I'd fucked up.

_You're such an idiot Senji! You knew his past was a difficult subject and yet you go and guilt him into talking about it! You almost caused him to have a mental breakdown and all because you can't seem to mind your own damn business! You're such an inconsiderate jackass! Can't you use your fucking head for once?_

I tried to grab the unfinished sketch and get it away from Jason when he gripped the other end and stopped me. His glaring eyes were telling me to let go. The whites of his knuckles were remarkably prominent as he held onto the paper with a fierce grip. I didn't let go of the sketchpad.

I'd never spoken so gently in all my life. "You don't have to keep doing this Jason. You've told me plenty enough already, I don't..."

That crackling sound from before escaped Jason's mouth as he tried to yell. The sound was unbearably painful to listen to. By the mere sound of it you could tell how badly it must have hurt. Jason was baring his teeth in anger as he glared at me. I could see he wanted to yell. To scream and curse. To vent his frustrations with his words. Not being able to do so was maddening for him. Looking into his eyes, there was so much he wanted to say. I knew he wanted to tell me to fuck off. The anger at me was evident. But the real anger was directed towards himself. For not being able to speak. For succumbing to his fears of the past. For being weak.

Jason tugged on the sketch pad once more. _Still as stubborn as ever I see._

"Please just let go. You don't to have to put yourself through this. Look, I understand." I tried pleading with him to let go. I didn't want to force him to face his past if he wasn't ready. And clearly he wasn't. There was no way I was putting Jason through that hell again. I never want to see that terrified look in his eyes ever again.

Jason shook his head no and tugged on the pad again. Now his eyes were pleading as he stared at me. Begging for me to let him do this. My grip started to waver when he began to mouth the word 'please' over and over again. I knew what he wanted to do. He didn't want to let this go and let those memories win. If Jason let go of the paper, it meant that he couldn't face his past. That he was too weak to even put it down on paper.

_You can't allow your past to control your future._ A saying Donmon had once told me. I knew that all too well.

Ever so slowly, I let go of the paper and let Jason bring the crumpled sheets back over to him. He wasted no time and picked up the stencil once again to restart his drawing. I watched him carefully as he drew. Watching out for any signs of another mental collapse. I wasn't going to let him become lost in those memories again. There would be moments where Jason would stop drawing and just stare at the notepad. I'd have to snap him out of his haze to get him back to his right state of mind. When he was finished he stared at the drawing with an expression I couldn't quite place. Gripping the paper tightly he carefully turned it around for me to view.

Holding up the picture, I can see why he had so much trouble drawing it.

The summer house was on fire, completely consumed by flames. The dark smoke filled the sky in a menacing haze as it hovered over the collapsing rooftop. I nearly gasped at what I saw next to the burning building. By the side of the house, two bodies were lying in a dark puddle of blood. They were his parents.

I was left speechless as I stared at the terrible image. There were so many things I wanted to ask. _Who did this? Why? What did Jason do? Wasn't there anyone he could turn to? Didn't he have other family members that could've helped?_ But I kept my mouth shut. What Jason was doing was hard enough without using his words. I knew the questions I had would have to wait until he got his voice back.

My heart twisted painfully at seeing his saddened face holding up the picture. I hated that such a terrible thing had to happen to him. Jason didn't deserve to be dealt such a shitty hand. I was angry and wretched at the same time. I wanted to kill whoever had did this and make them pay. They deserved to be skinned alive with their eyes gauged out with rusty nails. But I knew deep down that for Jason, killing the people responsible wouldn't solve anything nor would it make things any better. I felt like I should say something though. The tension in the room was suffocating. But what could I say that wouldn't sound forced? Saying I'm sorry was just clichéd. And anything else would sound just as bad. _But I have to say something._ So I basically said the first thing that popped into my head.

"Your handwriting really sucks."

For a second I thought I'd said the wrong thing. Jason's face was one of complete shock as he stared at me with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. The room was silent for so long. I scratched at the back of my head and tried to apologize when Jason busted out a crackle of raspy laughter. My head snapped up in surprise as I watched him try to laugh. The smile on his face was beautiful. It really showed how young he was. That smile reminded me of the first time we met. The first time I ever heard him laugh. Despite the horrible crackling sound coming from his throat, I laughed alongside my friend. It was a stupid thing to be laughing about but the hilarity felt great. It was one of those moments where it was just the two of us. Laughing together about something stupid. One of those little moments you always cherish for the rest of your life.

_For once in my life I actually said the right thing at the right time._

Jason wiped away a few tears from the corner of his eyes as our laughter died down. Looking up at me with that grin of his, he had the most heartfelt look in his eyes. Almost loving in a way. _But I might have been imagining that last part._ That grin soon turned into a grimace as he held onto his throat in a pained manner. He almost had trouble swallowing his tea as he took a sip. _That laughter probably did a number on his throat...the idiot._

"You ok?" He nodded his head sheepishly as he took another sip of his cup. This time the tea went down a lot better.

I watched as Jason flipped the page on the tablet and continued drawing. The saddened expression was no longer present as he drew. Instead he looked much more relaxed. I could still see the remnants of his earlier grin dancing on his lips. It gave me an odd feeling to know that I was the one responsible for this happiness. It kind of made me feel...well..._happy_.

The picture he held up now seemed to be a temple of some sort. I recognized the old style construction used for traditional Japanese style houses. The surrounding structures also gave off a temple-like vibe. The people inside the picture looked to be monks; I recognized the dot on their foreheads almost instantly. Jason was pictured next to one of the younger monks and dressed in the same attire.

"Did they take you in?" I pointed to the older monks in the picture. Jason nodded his head before pointing to himself and then back at the picture. He then held up three fingers and repeated the actions.

"You lived there for three months?" He shook his head no.

"Three years?" My voice was staggered. Another nod indicated my answer.

I couldn't imagine Jason as monk. That was a concept I just couldn't wrap my head around. The kid was so damn rebellious and crude you'd think he was raised by a band of criminals. I could only imagine the hell he raised living in a monk's temple for three years. I wouldn't be surprised if Jason got kicked out after his time spent there. You'd think after living there for so long he would have picked up some of their good manners and virtuous nature. _I guess the kid's haughty attitude is too stubborn for even the most devote monk to break._

Jason's face became more somber as he started a new drawing. His eyes looked heartbroken and distant as he carefully sketched the new picture. The brokenhearted gaze left me greatly confused as I sat and watched him draw with the carefulness of something once loved. There was no way to be sure but I could have sworn I saw the tiniest of smirks on his face. As if he was recalling a fond memory. His face appeared to be longing for something. Or perhaps someone. I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking in that instant. Who was he thinking about? Another person that he lost?

_A person that he loved?_

I was unprepared for the bitter sting of jealousy that coursed through me at the thought of that. I had to bite my lip to hold back a growl as I imagined a younger Jason in the arms of another. I found that I did not like those thoughts at all. Not one fucking bit. But I had no idea why. Jason and I were just friends, as we've always been. I had no right to be bitter about Jason's past love interests. He was his own man and could do as he damn well pleased.

Though that didn't stop me from tightening my fists in spite.

When he held up the picture he showed me the depictions of the devastated monk temple. The place was completely shattered and left in ruins. Jason shook the picture roughly as he held it up for me to view. It took me a second to figure out what he meant.

"Was this from the earthquake?" Another solemn nod.

Jason set down the drawing pad and rolled his wrists in a lazy fashion, as if to indicate time passing. He then made the walking motions with his two fingers and weaved his hand back and forth in a wavy motion. He had to repeat these actions a few more times in different ways before I eventually caught on to what he was trying to say.

"So afterwards…you just wandered around for a while?" A slight smile answered my question. _Another 10 points for me._ I heaved a long sigh and scratched at my spiked hair. I was terrible at charades so trying to understand Jason's hand motions was starting to grate on my patience. This was gonna be a difficult month if the kid decided to stay here until his throat heals. I sighed again when Jason tilted his head in question.

"You know this would be a hell of a lot easier if you could write in Japanese." I grumbled and poured myself another cup of green tea. The kid narrowed his eyes and gave me the middle finger to which I responded with a 'fuck you too.'

I glared right back into his defiant eyes. "Seriously I don't know how you've managed to live in this country for so long without being able to read the damn language." Jason leant back on palms and shrugged his shoulders, a way of saying that he was just lucky. I snorted at his posture. _Lucky my ass. He's gotten by this far with the help of others. Specifically mine. _

I picked up the drawing pad and tossed it into Jason's lap. "Well come on, I haven't got all night. Finish your damn story already." He grinned cheekily before picking up the pad and casually starting another drawing. I noticed he had a knowing smile on his face, like he knew something I didn't. It pissed me off that I couldn't ask what he was thinking. Or why he was smiling like that.

Before showing me the picture he made those wandering hand motions and shrugged his shoulders in an 'I don't know' kind of way. _So he wandered around, not knowing where to go or what to do. Then what changed his path? _

Jason answered my question by showing me a picture of the market. An older Jason sat on the ground laughing hysterically while a large woman beat a younger version of me with her purse. My brow twitched at remembering that particular moment. The kid had laughed his ass off while I got smacked around by some fat chick. I remember the kid had been laughing so hard he couldn't get away in time before I cuffed him. I also remember being particularly drawn to that teasing laughter. Jason smiled at my scowling face and pointed at the picture of me. He then made a smooth wavy motion with his hand, one that was more like a straight pathway.

_Huh?_

At seeing my confused look Jason flipped the page and started drawing again. My head was still muddled from trying to figure out what his hand motions meant. I wasn't sure what he was exactly trying to tell me. When he was done he held up a crude drawing of the two of us. I felt my brow twitch a second time.

"My hair does not look like that!" I pointed at the retarded looking picture of myself as Jason looked at me perplexedly. His big, dark eyes took on an innocent expression.

I felt my face heat up from anger and embarrassment. "Don't try and act cute! I look nothing like that! My hair looks like a damn porcupine and my face looks constipated!" Jason turned the picture back towards himself and held it up to my face level. He looked back and forth between me and the picture before turning it back around and grinning like an idiot.

"Well I'm glad you seem to like it..." I growled through clenched teeth.

Looking back up, Jason tapped the picture with his finger to get me to take another look. Looking at it again I tried to ignore the abomination that was myself and glanced at Jason's self-portrait. The boy looked utterly happy, like he didn't have a care in the world. His eyes were crinkled from the big, grinning smile on his lips. It made him look even more blissful. I felt my stomach leap at seeing such a bright and carefree smile on his handsome face. What's more was that he was just with me in the picture. Just the two of us. Was the happiness caused from me? But what did I do? I don't remember doing anything special since we've met.

_Wait...handsome? _

I looked back at Jason and nearly blushed from seeing that same beautiful smile adoring his face. He was looking at me with that same 'I know something you don't know' look that drove me bat-shit crazy. I didn't know what to say. The room was starting to feel too warm for my liking and the air felt like it was trying to suffocate me. I dare say that I almost felt dizzy. Before I could go into shock I abruptly stood up and made my way to the living room closet.

"Alright, enough with the stories. I'm tired as hell and you're startin to piss me off." I brought out some blankets and pillows for Jason to sleep on and tossed them over to him. Jason set them down and got up to bring the tea pot and cups back into the kitchen. I laid out the blankets and made a makeshift bed for him to sleep on. It was kinda shitty but it would have to do for now.

"I gotta get up early to do patrol so I'm waking you up in the morning too. Unless you don't want breakfast that is." I stood up as Jason came into the living room and nodded his head at my words. He didn't look too excited about getting up at the crack of dawn but the kid was gonna have to get used to it if he was staying with me. I turned around to head back into my room when I felt a tug on my tank top. I muttered frustratingly as I turned back to face him. My next insulting words however were cut off by his taut arms wrapping themselves around me.

I was stunned as he brought me in for a hug. I prayed that he couldn't feel how fast my heart was beating because it felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest cavity. Again I wasn't used to being this close to someone. I usually avoided all intimate contact at all costs. But here I was receiving another hug from my young American friend. I didn't like how my skin heated up from the touch or how nice Jason felt against my own form. I especially didn't like how my blood flow started to direct itself a little farther south...

I quickly pulled myself away from the teenager and glared down at him. "Ok! Enough with all this sappy shit. It's getting on my nerves." Jason stared at me confusingly before his mouth turned up in a grin and he made to go in for another hug. I immediately smacked his hands away before he could.

"Nuh uh you've exceeded your hug limit for today buddy." Yeah that's right; I had a limited number of hugs I could deal with in a day. What? I'm a guy_. And a straight one at that._

The kid playfully rolled his eyes and shook his head at my absurd hugging rules as he went back over to the makeshift bed I made for him. I looked away when the kid started to take off his shirt.

"I'll see ya in the morning Jay." I was already down the hallway when I said my goodnights.

As I laid down on my stiff bed for the night I tried to bury down the giddy happiness I felt from having a certain belligerent punk sleeping in my living room apartment not too far from my own bed.

* * *

**Geez Louise! I thought I was never gonna finish this chapter! Lolz**

**I'm glad everyone here is liking the story so far. Did Senji's P.O.V. come off in character? I did my best with the more touchy-feely scenes. I mean I know Senji is one of those guys that does not deal with his feelings in an orderly fashion. He's seems like he'd be more blunt and straight-forward then doddle with things like **_**emotions**_**. I have to admit, I don't particularly like writing in Senji's P.O.V. simply because it can be difficult writing in such a manly man's perspective. I have a bad habit of putting my woman's outlook into my writing at times. I try my hardest not to but I notice it sometimes when I re-read stuff. Let me know if I do and I'll fix it! This story is for you folks after all and I want it to be at its best. **

**Sorry for the long authors note, I felt like rambling today. I haven't had a day off in forever so I'm living it up! (In my apartment, alone with my cat…) But at least I got some writing done today :D**

**Until next time**

**mcpidy**


	10. The lunatic is in my head

**Chapter 10 – The lunatic is in my head**

**Special thanks to Dominique, Nyarghh and JasmineNightheart for their recent reviews  
**

**Ok now this chapter is edited :D  
**

* * *

**October 27****th**** 2011 – Buddhist monk temple**

"I should have thought of this months ago."

I plopped another piece of meat in my mouth as I poked the small fire with blunt twig I picked up. What remained of the rabbit I'd caught was now being pilfered by a group of loud-mouthed crows. After gutting the small animal, I tossed the hide and guts into the woods for the local scavengers to pick at. A flock of crows arrived not long after and were now fighting over the remains of the mutilated carcass. While finishing up the last of the rabbit I watched as the giant blacks birds fought and squawked over the bloody meat. I'd always liked crows. They were big, menacing and just plain cool to look at. They didn't take shit from other birds; they just took what they wanted, when they wanted it. I admired their tenacity for living.

Watching them made me think of my dad for a second. The old man was terrified of birds, crows especially. I used to take great joy in teasing him about it. A sad smile formed on my face as I thought of a favorite song of his. Dad used to hum it to himself whenever he got freaked out by birds. I hummed the first part of the song before the singing the rest out loud.

"_Did you see the frightened ones?_

_Did you hear the falling bombs?_

_Did you ever wonder_

_why we had to run for shelter_

_when the promise of a brave new world_

_unfurled beneath a clear blue sky?"_

One of the crows flew over and sat on a branch above my head. The large bird tilted its head at me while I mirrored its same movement. It almost felt like the bird was watching me. I whistled the last part of the song as the crow gazed down at me with its impenetrable black eyes. The shadowy bird watched me with vague curiosity as I whistled the classic tune. The crow cawed a few times during my performance, as if he were trying to sing along. I chuckled at the incredulous thought. The brash caw accompanied my tune in an odd duet as I whistled the guitar solo. Its presence was ominous and calming at the same time. It was an odd feeling I couldn't quite put into words. The crow gave one last caw before stretching its large wings and taking off from the tree. I watched as it flew away beyond the horizon.

"_Goodbye blue sky_

_Goodbye blue sky_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye."_

I mumbled the last lyric with a small smile.

Sitting up from the rock I was perched on I let out a loud belch and scratched at my hair. That rabbit was pretty damn good. I'd almost forgotten what meat tasted like after eating nothing but rice for so long. Who'd of thought all those years in the boy scouts would actually come in handy some day? Setting up traps had taken some practice but after a while I got them to work properly. The real hard part was getting the supplies for gutting the animals with. I stole most of the tools from around the temple but the knife and cutting scissors I had to take from a nearby house. As it turns out I'm quite the sneaky thief. Not saying I'm proud of that little fact but it does come in handy.

I stomped out the small fire and wrapped up my tools in a small blanket which I hid under a marked tree. I'd been doing this for about a week now and I was careful not to rouse suspicion. I knew the penalty for going against the temple would be hours of lectures and a serious beating. My head snapped up when I heard some branches crack in the distance. Someone was coming up behind me. My heart raced as I speedily tried to hide the evidence of my cooking spot. My blanket of tools was securely hidden but there was still dried blood on my hands and on the ground around me. The fire pit was also clearly visible along with the smell of dead rabbit hide.

_Shit! I'm so screwed!_

I steadied my nerve as the stranger came out of the brush, almost tripping on his own feet.

"Oh! I was wondering who was up here. Nice to see you again Jason-san." The scrawny, young monk said as he bowed politely.

I bowed in return and let out a sigh of relief at seeing this certain monk. Aito was a gullible idiot. He was one of the younger monks here, around his mid-twenties. He had the same haircut as Genkaku and I with dark caramel hair which he always kept tidy. The monk regularly sported a dopey smile on his face, even more so when he talked about Buddha. Much like my red-headed companion, he was completely devoted to the temple and thought of nothing other than following Buddhism. He was alright to be around though since he easily bought my lies without question.

"Good to see you too Aito-san. What brings you up here?" I kept my voice polite as I hid my hands behind my back and moved towards Aito to get him to go back down the path.

"I thought I saw smoke coming from up here but as it turns out it must have just been my imagination. I mean why would you be building a fire way out here?" Aito said with a chuckle as I laughed with him. _Yeah I wonder why Aito?_

"Well since we'll be heading back together, would you like to check the donation box with me?" Aito asked with bright green eyes. I stifled a groan and nodded my head with a smile. Although Aito was polite he was annoying as hell. All he ever talked about was praising Buddha and how great the world was with Buddha in our lives. I got enough of that shit from Genkaku; I didn't want to hear it from another monk. As we walked I just nodded my head and acted like I was paying attention to his prattling nonsense. Aito talked about today's scripture readings and how interesting they were. I wouldn't know because I snuck out this morning and skipped my usual monk duties. Remarkably the elders did not take notice of my absence, a surprising fact I immediately took advantage of. The only person that seemed to notice was Genkaku and he never ratted me out to the elders. The most I got from him was a stern talking to.

_As if that would actually stop me._

The dopey monk continued to banter. "I just wish we had more time to read the other scriptures, they were so interesting. There really isn't enough hours during the day, isn't there Jason?" Aito asked with a cheesy smile as I stared absentmindedly at the ground.

After collecting the money from the box we continued back up to the temple. My head was in the clouds the entire time. "Yup I hear ya." I had no idea what he just said.

"You know you're really lucky to have Genkaku-san as your sempai. He really is a great teacher." My ears perked at hearing my friend's name.

"Yeah Genkaku's cool." Aito appeared thrown off by my brash word choice but continued talking anyway.

"Though I must admit I am kind of jealous. It is an honor to have an apprentice here at the temple. It desperately makes me want to have one of my own." I could tell from his voice that Aito was quite distraught over this. Indeed it was an honor to have the title of sempai but if you asked me the whole thing was kind of stupid. However I wasn't going to say that and sadden the poor monk even further.

"I'm sure you'll find someone Aito-kun." I was starting to zone out again as we walked along the temple grounds.

"You really think so? Would you even consider being my apprentice Jason-san?" Aito turned to ask me with a playful look.

Again I wasn't paying attention so I spoke vaguely. "Yeah yeah of course." Aito laughed at my answer while I smiled politely.

We stood in front of one of the temple screens where Aito usually meditated. I had completely tuned out the monk as he laughed and said something else with a happy smile. We talked for a little while longer. Well Aito talked and I daydreamed about nothing in particular. I said a few things here and there but otherwise stayed silent. When our supposed conversation reached its end we bowed to each other before I took my leave back to my room to start on my chores.

_Wonder where Kaku is?_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Genkaku's P.O.V.**

_I must have heard that wrong._

_There's just no way._

_Jason would never say that._

_He's my friend._

_He would never do this to me._

"This can't be happening_."_

I was just finishing up my sweeping duties when I heard a familiar voice on the other side of the sliding screen doors. I smiled when I recognized the imprudent voice as Jason's. The person he was talking to sounded like that cheerful monk Aito. I was surprised to find that they were speaking to each other. Normally Jason did not particularly enjoy Aito's company, saying that the monk 'talked too damn much.' As the two neared the front of the door I could hear their conversation more clearly.

"You really think so? Would you even consider being my apprentice Jason-san?" Aito asked hopefully.

I stopped sweeping as I felt my grip on the broom tighten immensely. An emotion I've never quite felt before rushed through my veins like boiling acid. It was a cold, empty sensation that burned my very being. It was the same thing I felt whenever I saw Jason with Daichi. Or anyone else for that matter. But this time, what I felt was demonic. I had the aching sensation to take my broom and beat Aito's head into the ground until it was nothing but mush. I wanted to hurt him in the worst way possible. I wanted to see him scream. He deserved it. Jason already had a sempai. So to ask this kind of question was insulting to me. Not to mention it was entirely pointless.

_Because Jason would never…_

"Yeah yeah of course." Jason replied nonchalantly.

The world came to a screeching halt at hearing those simple words. My heart was beating in my eardrums as my mind became blank. So many things were running through my head that my brain couldn't keep up. My eyesight started to dim around the edges while a white noise buzzed in my left ear. A numbing sensation coursed through my body leaving a pins and needles feeling on my skin. I felt like I was going into a trance.

'_Who does that little fucker think he is?'_

I dropped the broom I had been clutching and looked around fearfully. Sweat started to run down my temple as my heart leapt into my throat. A terrifying voice was speaking to me but there was no one around. It was just me.

'_Did he forget who he belongs to?'_

The same voice snarled impatiently as I covered my ears to block out the voice. Whoever it was sounded insane. The voice dripped with vehemence and insanity but it also sounded oddly familiar. It was almost like a horrible parody of my own voice. Fear crept up my spine when I realized that the voice was not coming from around me…but from me. From inside my own head.

'_Maybe I should remind him.'_

I could do nothing to block out the horrible voice from inside me. I was helpless against it. Gripping my hands to my head I started a chant to block out the insane demon trying to tear my sanity apart. The voice was relentless though and continued its insane tirade. The voice spoke louder as I chanted.

'_Remind the little cock knocker just who exactly owns him.'_

The voice was getting louder now. More vicious. I didn't know what to do. I had no idea what was happening or why. Everything felt woozy as I started to sway a bit. My stomach was a pit of snarling pythons as I began to dry heave. I resisted the urge to vomit my breakfast from this morning as I covered my mouth with the back of my hand.

'_A breakfast that Jason was absent from mind you.'_

I stopped my chanting to listen to the crazy voice. My eyes widened as I considered the voice's words. Jason had been absent from breakfast this morning. The boy had been sneaking out a lot lately and ignoring his monk duties. Has he been sneaking out to be with Aito? Is that where he's been going to? Has he been planning to leave me this whole time?

I could practically feel the malevolent grin that formed from the voice as it took on a horrible mocking tone.

'_He was probably eating breakfast with that Aito bastard this very morning. I bet he was talking about how excited he was on becoming Aito's new apprentice. And you were too blind to see it coming.'_

"N-no." I whispered pitifully.

'_While you were sitting alone, eating your shitty meal; Jason was laughing it up with some other monk. Just like he's doing right now.'_

I listened as Jason and Aito continued their conversation unbeknownst to my own presence. I could still hear them perfectly from the other side of the screen. Jason remarked on something and the pair began to laugh. My vision became dimmer.

"No." I squeezed my eyes shut to block out the waves of crushing agony that trampled my heart. It was like someone was tearing me apart from the inside. Taking what was left of my humanity and shredding it into tiny pieces. I could feel the cold sting of jealousy course through my veins at the thought of Jason and Aito together.

It was a nightmare.

'_Are you just going to let them get away with this? Or do you want Jason to leave you?'_

My eyes snapped open as I imagined that scenario. That familiar sense of possessiveness coiled around my mind, setting my nerves on fire with utter wrath. That was never going to happen. Jason was mine. My apprentice, my friend, my companion, my everything. No one was going to change that.

And that included Jason.

'_So are you actually gonna man up and take back what's rightfully ours? Or are you gonna tuck your tail and cry like a little bitch?'_

With my mind a haze of vicious rage, I was unaware of the growing darkness around me or the increasing white noise in my ears. My entire body was numb now.

The last thing I was aware of was a dark chuckle in the corners of my mind.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Aito's P.O.V.**

"See you later Jason-san!" I said happily as the young Yankee turned to leave.

I waved to the young monk as he headed back to his room to start on his own chores. The boy was very pleasant to talk to in the sense that he was a very good listener. Although Jason usually didn't say much for the conversation he certainly knew how to listen and pay attention. I'm sure such inept listening skills came in handy during lectures from the elders. Genkaku sure was lucky to have such a promising pupil as his apprentice.

Upon opening the sliding doors I was greeted with Jason's sempai himself. The young man had his back to me and appeared to be in deep thought. One of his fists was clenched while the other hand was gripping his bright red hair. He also looked like he was shaking a bit. It almost seemed as though he were fuming over something. I pushed the worrisome thoughts aside and played it off as nothing. _Probably just my mind playing tricks on me again. I'm sure the boy is perfectly fine. I really must stop jumping to conclusions._

"Good afternoon Genkaku-san." I said cheerfully as I closed the screen door.

The boy froze at hearing my voice. The air around him almost seemed to shift in a very ominous way. He did not turn around to greet me as he spoke.

"Hey." The tone was unusually bitter.

I quirked an eyebrow at his response. It was very unlike Genkaku to speak like that. He was generally very polite and courteous when speaking to others. His voice even sounded a bit different. Like it was off a bit.

_Maybe he's having a bad day._

I put on my best smile and lightly grasped Genkaku's shoulder. The boy flinched slightly but remained where he was, not saying a word. Clearing my throat I thought of the best way to cheer the poor boy up. Whatever was upsetting him, I was sure I could help. I didn't like seeing other people so down and blue.

"Excuse me Genkaku, I don't mean to interrupt whatever it was you were doing but would you like to join me for some tea?" _A nice cup of tea can brighten anybody's day._ I waited patiently as Genkaku took his time to respond, as if he were mulling it over. Finally the young monk spoke up.

"Tea…yeah that sounds cool. You mind if I make the batch though? I've got this new herb I've been dying to try out." Again I was confused by the word choice and the way he spoke. It was so unlike him. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was speaking to a completely different person. But again I brushed it off as him having a bad day. Everybody has their rainy days once in while so it was completely understandable.

My voice stayed as cheerful as ever. "That sounds splendid Genkaku. I'll be waiting for you in the tea den." I patted him on the back and walked down the hallway and into the small tea room. I sat down cross-legged in front of the circular table and waited for Genkaku to return.

The monk took longer than I thought as I sat and waited. I was almost starting to nod off when the scarlet haired boy returned with the tea pot and cups. My back straightened up as I smiled at his return. My smile wavered however at seeing the eerie expression on his face. Normally Genkaku looked apathetic at all times but right now there was a crafty smirk plastered on his face. I'd never so much as seen him smile and yet here he was grinning like a bobcat. It was almost staggering. Furthermore, I couldn't shake the weird feeling I got in my gut as he walked into the room. I felt jittery and anxious all of a sudden. As if something evil were knocking at my doorstep.

"Something wrong Aito-kun?" Genkaku asked with that cat-like grin. The way he said my name was almost sarcastic in tone. My brow wrinkled in suspicion but I quickly pushed away the skeptical thoughts and smiled back at him.

"I'm fine, just a little warm that's all. Must be the weather." I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. I just couldn't shake this menacing aura in the atmosphere.

Genkaku's grin seemed to widen at seeing my nervous state. He poured the tea into two cups and slid mine over when they were both full. I thanked him and brought the cup up to my nose to deeply inhale the strong aroma. My nose scrunched when I picked up an odd scent I couldn't recognize. _Well Genkaku did say he had a new herb that he wanted to try._

Genkaku watched intently as I brought the cup up to my lips and took a big gulp. My throat was incredibly parched so I finished the cup less than one gulp. Genkaku immediately refilled my glass and handed it back to me. I took another sip and grimaced slightly from the taste. After taking the time to sip my drink instead of gulping it, I found how bitter the liquid tasted.

"May I ask what herb you used Genkaku?"

"You don't like it?"

"No! No, that's not it. It's just the tea is quite bitter and I was curious since bitter herbs aren't usually used for tea."

The boy's eyes were filled with a wicked playfulness as he spoke. "I actually can't remember the name of the plant. Must have slipped my mind." I tentatively took another sip of the sour tea as I eyed Genkaku with scrutiny. _I wonder what he could have used? _

Finishing up my second glass, I politely declined another cup when Genkaku hastily offered.

"No thank you, I've had my fill of tea for today." I said with a small chuckle. I could still taste the bitter tea in my mouth. Genkaku refilled my cup despite my refusal.

He spoke with that same mocking sincerity. "Nonsense, have another cup. I worked so hard on preparing this tea, I'd hate to see it go to waste. It would absolutely kill me." It was then that I noticed Genkaku hadn't taken a sip of his. I was about to ask when I thought better against it. It sounded like a rude thing to ask on my part. I smiled gratefully and took the steaming cup back in my hands. I didn't want to be rude and deny his tea when I was the one that invited him in the first place.

I was halfway through my third glass when I started to feel terribly sick. My stomach had this burning sensation while my limbs felt heavy, as if they were filled with lead. My vision became blurry as I wiped a few beads of sweat off my forehead. My heart started to beat in an eccentric fashion which caused my breathing to be unnaturally uneven. The burning sensation of acid tickled my throat as I started to gag.

"G-gen…Genkaku…I don't feel good." I could barely form a coherent sentence.

"Is that so?" He said with a casual smile.

"Genka…ku…I…c-can't…" I was unable to finish my sentence as I threw up on the side of the floor. I gasped when I noticed the traces of blood in it. My eyes were hysterical pools of fear as I frantically tried to stand up. My legs wavered as I stood up and soon collapsed from the weight put on them. I hit the floor with a loud thud and clutched my sides painfully. Everything was on fire. Lying on my side I looked up at Genkaku who had casually walked over to me.

"A-azuma…please…h-help." I pleaded with the boy as I continued to vomit. My erratically beating heart was starting to do summersaults in my chest. Genkaku stood directly over me with that eerie smile before planting his foot directly on my chest, pushing me back on the floor. The breath was knocked out of me as I desperately wheezed for air. My confusion was instantly replaced with dread as I saw the look on the boy's face. The fear I sensed at that moment was nothing I'd ever felt before. Terror racked my body as I stared up at that the manically happy grin on Genkaku's face. He looked like a mad man.

"Now I remember!" Genkaku playfully smacked his forehead as if he just figured out the secret to life. I was unable to respond as the vomit in the back of my throat threatened to choke me. Genkaku increased the pressure on my chest as he pushed down harder. I was absolutely terrified.

_What on earth is he doing!_

"The name of that plant, I just remembered it." The young monk giggled with excitement. I was terrified to know what he had put in my drink to cause these convulsions.

"Japanese yew."

It felt like a brick had been dropped into my stomach. I was very familiar with that particular plant. My mother had been an herbal specialist in her day. She had told me all I needed to know about dangerous herbs. I could her methodical voice in my head explaining this deadly plant.

_The toxic substance in the Japanese yew is taxine, an alkaloid that reduces cardiac conduction leading to death by respiratory or cardiac collapse._ _Clinical signs, when observed, may include trembling, dyspnea, nausea, vomiting, and diarrhea. If not treated immediately, death is assured in less than a few minutes. _

_Oh no._

I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard a bubble of insane laughter from above me.

"Finally figured it out? Took you long enough; thought you were one of the smart ones Aito-kun. Someone this stupid doesn't deserve to have an apprentice like mine." The last part of the sentence was laced with malice.

Genkaku tilted his head at my confused expression. He growled before moving his foot onto my throat and pressing down on the jugular. I squirmed as I tried to fight him off but my body wasn't responding the way I wanted it to, like I was going into shock. I could barely move an inch from under his foot.

"Don't play dumb with me asshole. I know all about you and Jason. I just so happened to overhear you're little conversation earlier. Did you really think you could take him from me? **HUH**?" Genkaku brought his foot back and kicked me in the face. Blood rushed out of my nose and down my face as I tasted the bitter copper on my lips. The pain flared all around my face as I tried to push his foot off of me. It felt like my life was slowly being drained from my body. I knew I only had a few moments before the poison took its final toll.

I could feel a soft trail of tears running down my face.

"P-please…I never…meant…t-to…" My words were cut short by Genkaku kicking me across the cheek. The skin flared with pain from the action as I felt more blood pool in my mouth.

"Don't give me that shit! I know exactly what you were trying to do. You thought you could just waltz up and take him from me. As if he already belonged to you. Well guess what ass-face? That boy is and always will be mine. Nobody is ever gonna take him from me." I flinched when Genkaku lifted his foot back again.

"Not you."

A kick to the ribs.

"Not that bald-headed prick."

A kick to the stomach.

"NOT ANYONE!"

A kick to my temple.

Genkaku was trembling with rage as he glared down at me. My entire body was scorching with pain. The tears distorted my vision as I began to cry even harder. The sobs shook my frame as I pleaded for Genkaku to spare my life. I didn't want to die. Not when I had so much of life ahead of me. Not without seeing my family one last time. Not in such a horrible way. I didn't want to leave the earth just yet.

_Please…somebody help me_

"You really think your pathetic babbling is gonna do you any good? Please. You have a better chance of Buddha coming in and jacking you off." I glared at his blasphemous words concerning the great Budddha. The boy merely laughed at my brief display of anger.

Fear overwhelmed me when my stomach forced another torrent of vomit up my throat. I instantly began to choke as I struggled to free myself from under Genkaku's foot. The young monk let out a cackle of wild laughter as he watched me squirm under his sandal. His eyes were like that of a cat's while torturing its prey. They were the eyes of a demon. My mind quickly became light headed at the lack of oxygen. The vomit gargled up my throat and blocked my only airway. My struggles became less and less desperate as I fought for air. Everything was going dark and hazy as my hearing slowly went mute.

My last thoughts were of the chores I had yet to finish today and how mad Tama-san was going to be when he found out. I presumed that I would have had plenty of time to finish them before the day came to an end.

It was a mundane thing to ponder as I drifted off into the black.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The mattresses were laid out next to the trees as I flapped the blankets a few times to get the dirt off them. Our room had gotten a bit dirty so I took it upon myself to clean it. There weren't as many chores that needed to be done today so I was passing the time by cleaning our room. Another solid reason why it was ok for me to skip out today. I knew I had to think of a few more good ones before I saw Genkaku. The guy was probably going to be miffed when he caught up with me. I didn't mean to skip out and upset him but there were some days when reading Buddha scriptures all day could be just plain torture.

I folded the blanket up and started on dusting off the mattresses. Although I was dreading my next reunion with Genkaku, I did start to wonder where the hell he was. It got boring without him around, plus without him I had no one to really talk to. Genkaku was pretty much the only person here I could even remotely relate to. Daichi was a close second but a lot of the times I got frustrated by his ever impassive facial expressions.

I worked onward with my chores as I waited for Genkaku's return. The boy was probably off meditating somewhere.

With no conversation to help past the time, I thought of another Pink Floyd song. The one from earlier got me in a Pink Floyd kind of mood so I started to hum one of my personal favorites. I used to hear it on the radio all the time back in Portland. The song brought back some good memories.

"_The lunatic is in my head_

_The lunatic is in my head_

_You raise the blade, you make the change_

_You re-arrange me 'till I'm sane_

_You lock the door_

_And throw away the key_

_There's someone in my head but it's not me_."

That last part has always been one of my favorite song lyrics. It spoke true to insanity. Or at least, whatever truth that could be found in the realms of insanity.

I was about to fold up the mattresses when I spotted Genkaku walking back to our room. His back was to me so he couldn't see me from where I was. Smiling, I set the cleaning supplies down and eagerly ran up to my quiet comrade to surprise him from behind.

"Hey Kaku! What's up?" I wrapped him in a semi-headlock with my arm around his neck. My grin faltered when Genkaku seemed to jump right out of his skin. His breathing was heavy and he looked more pale than usual. The young monk looked around fearfully as if someone were after him. I released my hold on his neck and walked around to stand in front of him. Genkaku's eyes were darting all around in a frantic manner, like his mind was in overdrive. I sucked in a shocked breath when I saw what he was clutching. I didn't notice it when I first spotted him, but tightly clasped in his left hand was a very sharp, very deadly object.

"Hey Azuma…what's with the knife?" I glanced down at the sharp object with apprehension as Genkaku became more perplexed by my question.

"What do you…?" When he looked down at his hand he dropped the knife as if it had burned him. His hands were shaking as he stared down at the glinting metal. Genkaku looked utterly lost with himself.

"Hey are you ok?" I lightly grabbed his shoulders as worry seeped into my voice. He was really starting to freak me out. He was acting like some kind of monster was after him. Genkaku quickly glanced up at me as he continued to shake under my touch. He took in a deep, shaky breath before answering.

"I-i'm not sure how I got here." He stuttered while looking around confusedly. I relaxed a bit at hearing why he had gotten so worked up.

"You were probably just spacing out as you were walking. Don't worry I do it all the time; it's nothing to have a stroke over. Jeez, you really had me really freaked out for a second there Kaku." I grinned boyishly to turn on the charm and relax his tense state. Though the knife lying at our feet still had me feeling a bit concerned.

I ignored the sense of foreboding as I grabbed his shoulder. "Come on let's get you some tea. That'll help you relax."

I tugged him along as he meekly stumbled alongside me. His mind still seemed like it was in another place as he walked. I had a feeling he wasn't telling me the whole story. I knew something else had him spooked but I had no idea what that could have been. Genkaku normally never got worked up over anything. Save for the few times he lost his temper with me. But in his current state I felt it was best just to leave it be for now. The boy was still shaking as we walked into our room.

"Ok, you just wait here and I'll get us some tea." Genkaku was facing the window when I turned to leave. I couldn't see his face but a second later I heard him gasp, as if he just remembered something.

"Where were you this morning?" His voice was devoid of any emotion. My spine shivered as if a cold gust of wind ran through me.

_Shit. _

I turned back around and looked at the ground guiltily while scratched my arm. "I was…uuh…out for a walk and…"

"Don't lie to me." His words were ground out through clenched teeth. The monk's back was still to me so I couldn't see what his face looked like. To say that the boy sounded angry would have been an understatement. Genkaku was livid.

_Is he really that mad that I because I snuck out again this morning? _

"Ok I admit it; I wasn't just out for a walk." I glanced down at Genkaku's hands when he clenched them into a tight fist. My eyes widened when I saw that he was squeezing them hard enough to draw blood. His shoulders were as stiff as bricks as his hands shook with pent up aggression. My brows scrunched in confusion at observing the massive mood swing he seemed to have taken.

"And? Nothing else you want to tell me Jason?" I didn't like the way his voice sounded. It was wavering between his normal quite tone and an angry unreasonable tone. I suddenly had the aching sense to leave the room and run for the hills. I scratched my messy hair nervously.

"Look whatever you're mad about just tell me." My nerves felt like they were on edge with fear. This unsettling attitude of his was starting to get to me. I just wanted to take whatever punishment he had and put this little incident behind me.

I was caught off guard when Genkaku suddenly whipped around and marched right up to my face. Panic overwhelmed my body as I backed into the wooden wall. The red head was only a few inches taller than me but right now he might as well have been 6 feet. The fiery haired monk had me feeling very intimidated. His normally peaceful eyes were a mix of irrational emotions swirled together. It made the hairs on my arms stand on end.

"I shouldn't have to tell you. You should just admit to what you did wrong." Genkaku got right in my face as he spoke with a quiet vehemence. The look in his eyes was scaring the crap out of me. The fact that he was two inches from my face wasn't helping either. I felt my temper reach the surface at the way he was trying to persecute me. Like I just committed a murder or something. I pushed my hands out and shoved him back to get some much needed space between us.

"Get out of my face Genkaku! What the hell has gotten into you today? You're acting crazy." Genkaku stumbled back, shocked by my actions before steeling his eyes and baring his teeth at me.

"You have some nerve trying to turn this back on me when you're the one that's at fault here! You were the one trying to go behind my back to be with Aito!" The monk's voice started to crack as his eyes swam on the verge of tears. His expression seemed honestly hurt, almost heartbroken in a way. I felt my anger dissipate at seeing him look so distraught and wounded.

"What do you mean? I don't know where you're getting this from." I spoke quietly as Genkaku stared back with hurt and betrayal in his stormy gray eyes.

"I heard you talking with Aito. He asked if you would be his apprentice and you said yes. I heard you with my own ears." The words quivered in his mouth as he held back a choked sob. He looked like he was about to break down at any moment. I stood there shocked and I watched my friend have a near breakdown. My mind was still reeling from the accusations and sudden mood swing as I raced to find an answer.

_What is he talking about? I never agreed to become Aito's new apprentice. I don't even remember Aito asking me something like that. Unless…that was when I was spacing out and not paying attention. I could have offhandedly said something like that when we last spoke. Shit…I'm such an idiot. _

"Kaku…I wasn't paying attention to Aito when we last spoke. You know how much I hate talking to that guy so I was tuning him out the entire time. I wasn't aware of what I was saying back to him. You know I would never want to be someone else's apprentice. You're my only friend here after all." I spoke with the most honest sincerity. It never crossed my mind that someone would be listening to Aito and I when we last spoke. Genkaku's demeanor slowly dissolved into calm understanding as his body relaxed. His gaze still held a sliver of uncertainty though.

"You mean you…you never wanted to be his apprentice? When you were sneaking out these past few days, you weren't going out to see him?" He spoke like he was begging for me to agree. My friend wanted so desperately for this misunderstanding to be false. It tore me up inside to see such a pleading look in his eyes. I had no idea my place as his apprentice meant so much to him.

"No, of course not. I'm your apprentice Genkaku, nothings ever gonna change that." I turned on my best grin as the last traces of doubt fled his eyes at hearing that from me.

"Really?"

I smiled at his nervousness.

"Yes, really."

Just when we were finally resolving our little episode the sliding door abruptly opened, revealing two harsh looking monks. The two newcomers didn't say a word as they roughly grabbed me by the arms and dragged me out the door. Before Genkaku could even react another monk walked into the room and prevented him from intervening. I could hear the older monk speaking to Genkaku with heated intensity as I was being dragged away.

"Hey! Get the fuck off of me!" I struggled fruitlessly as the two monks tightened their hold on me.

"Stop fighting us."

"The elders have summoned you, so keep quiet."

I growled at the two as I was dragged up to the main temple where the elders were located. The two monks refused to answer my questions as I was greeted with continued silence. When we reached the main prayer room I was violently pushed inside and left with the grave looking elders. The four ancient monks were sitting cross-legged in a perfect vertical line as I took my seat in front of them. Their old eyes were grave with hints of vindictiveness in them. It left a cold pit in my stomach. I felt my lip sneer as I noticed that prick Jiro was seated at the far end and giving me a dirty look.

"Jason-san you have been summoned to answer our questions concerning Aito-san's death." Master spoke with attentive resignation.

My eyes widened at hearing this new information. _Aito's dead? But I just spoke to him an hour ago…what happened? _

"I was not aware he had passed Master." My voice was barely above a whisper.

Jiro snorted at my response before calling the attention to himself. "A typical answer to one who is guilty." My back stiffened at hearing that word.

_Guilty? They don't think I'm responsible for his death..._

_...do they?_

Master coughed into his hand to call our attention to the matter at hand. "Jason…Aito was found dead in one of the tea rooms today. From what the healers have told us, he died of tea poisoning and choked on his own vomit."

I could feel the goosebumps running up my arms as I listened with a sense of foreboding.

"We have also been told that you were the last person spotted with Aito before his untimely demise." Master spoke with a cold voice and unforgiving eyes.

I looked around at the other monks and found the verdict clear as day in their gazes. Panic rose in my chest at the thought of being blamed for murder. I was just a kid, I could never kill anybody. But here I was, being blamed for a death I had nothing to do with. Not only that, but my jury had already made their decision on my fate and were now only trying to humor me. _Is this some kind of fucking joke?_

I kept my voice calm and steady to hide my growing sense of panic. "Master I had nothing to do with…"

"We are wasting precious time with these meaningless charades. We already know that the boy is guilty, why are we shuttling around with these pointless questions?" The monk seated next to Master grumbled while Jiro nodded his head in unison. I narrowed my eyes at being interrupted and tried to re-gather my thoughts. _Keep calm Jason; if you make a scene it will only make things worse._

Jiro scoffed at my narrowed eyes before speaking. "I agree with Renjirou, we are wasting precious time. Besides the boy's guilt is painted clearly on his panic ridden face." Jiro taunted my current situation while I resisted the urge to curse his name in my native tongue.

_Let's see you keep a calm exterior when you're being accused for murder asshole!_

"It is only fair that we give Jason a chance to explain himself." Master told the other two while the graying monk at the far right nodded at Master's words.

"Yes it would be very dishonorable to prosecute the boy without hearing his side of the story first." The monk whose name I couldn't remember spoke with a lethargic stillness.

_So I have two monks that are willing to hear my side and two monks that want to send me straight to the gallows. Guess I got a 50/50 chance of talking my way out of this. Though I'm not sure I like those odds._

"Master I…" That was all I was able to get out before I was rudely interrupted once again.

"Why should we allow for him a fair trial when the boy has done nothing but disrespect our way of life? He is nothing but a crude-minded simpleton with no respect for authority. That is painfully clear by his unruly attitude and vulgar way of speaking." Jiro motioned to my stiff frame with disgust, like he was pointing out a bug that needed to be squashed.

I thought my teeth were going to snap from how hard was clenching them. "I meant no disrespect…"

"And don't think for a second that we haven't noticed the repeated absences from your duties boy!" Jiro exclaimed with that snarky attitude of his.

_How the hell am I supposed to explain myself when this ass-hat keeps interrupting me! _

I thought my head was going to explode from how pissed I was. These monks weren't letting me get a word in edge wise when they knew I would be given only so many chances to speak. If I wasn't able to properly explain myself, these four were going to pin Aito's murder on me. If that happened I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I was already an orphan; I don't think I could handle being sent to a correctional facility as well.

That would no doubt break me.

I jumped in my seat when I heard the sliding doors behind me abruptly open. I turned my head to find Daichi looking as stern and passive as usual. The monk made no indication towards me as he bowed to the elders and sat down beside me. Master appeared to be indifferent along with the tranquil monk while Jiro and asshole number 2 were completely livid from the unannounced interruption.

"What is the meaning of this Daichi! We have not summoned you!" Jiro scolded the passive monk.

Daichi remained stoic as he spoke in his booming voice. "I have summoned myself, Jiro-san."

My lip quirked up in a smirk. _Smartass _

Jiro's face was fuming with anger, the redness of his skin going all the way up to his ears. Master intervened before Jiro could go off on the impassive monk.

Master took a moment to contemplate his words before speaking. "What brings you here Daichi-san?"

I kept my gaze on the floor as Daichi stared ahead with a level gaze at the four elders.

"I have come to explain the whereabouts of Jason-san during Aito-san's murder."

Jiro sneered in distaste while the rest of the monks waited patiently for the older monk to continue. The feeling of relief nearly overwhelmed me at hearing Daichi's words. I was not expecting someone to actually have my back in this situation.

Daichi closed his eyes before speaking. "When Jason last departed from Aito I watched as he returned to his room and brought out his bedding to clean. Jason remained there for the rest of the day, tidying up his mattress and blankets. I did not see him return to the temple where Aito was poisoned."

The four elders looked skeptical of Daichi's words. My heart was still racing as I stared at the floor and waited for a response. Just because I had someone trying to give their word for me, didn't mean the elders were going to buy it. I could still sense the heavy feeling of suspicion lingering in the air. I had a sneaking suspicion they weren't gonna believe a word of what Daichi said.

"You think vouching for this boy is going to do him any good? How do we know you're not lying to cover up for his discrepancies? I know you too have gotten rather close in term of companionship lately." Jiro harshly replied.

_I knew he was going to say something like that. _

"If you do not believe my word than allow me to shed some light on the truth at hand." Daichi was unaffected by Jiro's snarky remarks or the elder's mistrustful gazes.

We all waited as Daichi took a moment to collect his words.

"From what I have heard from the healers; the poison that killed Aito was Japanese yew; a common plant that most Japanese people are familiar with. Only someone acquainted with the area would know what it was and that it was poisonous. Jason is not from this area and does not know of the dangerous plants that grow around us. Nor is he a knowledgeable herbal specialist. Jason would not have known what the yew was, let alone if it was poisonous. That being said it is fairly obvious that the culprit could not have been him."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. _Even I hadn't thought of that._

"This is absurd! That doesn't disprove anything Daichi-san. How can you know for sure that the boy wasn't already familiar with Japanese yew? Answer us that!" Jiro huffed in a fit as he glared at Daichi.

_Man, this guy really wants my ass out of here. Guess I just have that old O'Reily charm._

Daichi nodded his head in understanding. "Very well, I will explain further to help you better understand Jiro-san." The elders casted their old eyes down at me when I had to bite my lip to stifle a juvenile giggle.

I thought Jiro was gonna have a stroke with how red his face had gotten.

"Aito also received a broken nose from various kicks to the head causing blood to smear on his face. Whoever kicked him would have gotten blood on themselves as well." Daichi turned to me as he spoke and motioned for me to get up.

"Again that doesn't prove anything. The boy could have merely washed the blood off as soon as he left the scene." Jiro leant forward while glaring at the two of us as I stood up.

"But he could not have washed it off his sandals. The blood would have seeped through the grainy material, causing a permanent stain." Daichi turned to look at me with a strong resolve in his eyes as I waited for his permission.

"Jason, if you could please show us."

I quickly took off my flimsy sandals and turned them over for everyone to see. While the elders inspected the bottoms of my footwear; Daichi continued.

"As you can see, they are spotless. There are no traces of blood found on either sandal; this further strengthens Jason's innocence." The four monks each looked at each other with various different expressions. I couldn't tell if the old monks believed Daichi's words or not. This left me standing rigidly, as if I were already waiting for my execution.

Master took some time to sit quietly and drive me insane before speaking. "We will take some time to reconsider Jason's fate based on your arguments Daichi-san." I held back a breath of relief as I closed my eyes had thanked whatever deity had sent Daichi to come and save my sorry ass.

Daichi sternly nodded his head in understanding as he stood up beside me.

I bowed my head in respect despite wanting nothing more than to get the hell out of there. "Thank you Master, I am most grateful."

Master remained stoic as he bowed his head as well. "You are both dismissed."

Daichi and I both bowed once more before taking our much needed leave. I practically ran out of the temple as Daichi walked stoically behind me. Outside I still held that sense of foreboding. The elders only said they would reconsider my fate; they didn't say I was off the hook. I wasn't out of the woods yet it seemed. The elders could very well decide to prosecute me anyway despite Daichi's valid arguments. I wouldn't put it past them, it's not like I'm an important part of this temple. Or extremely helpful to the rest of the monks. It really wouldn't make any difference to them if I were taken away. With my mind racing with horrible scenarios that involved me behind bars, Daichi sauntered up next to me.

"Whatever happens will determine the course of your life Jason-san." Daichi was looking over the temple grounds as he spoke. His face was unreadable while I stared back in mordant shock.

_Seriously Daichi? Was that supposed to make me feel better?_

I didn't utter a word as my gaze lingered on the open temple gates. I was a fast runner; I could probably make it out of here in less than a minute if no one caught me. After that I guess I would just keep running until…

"To flee would only verify their judgment of you Jason-san." Daichi's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

My shoulders sagged in defeat as I stared at the dirt in contempt.

"You know damn well they wanna send me away to a prison." I wasn't born yesterday; I knew that the elders have tolerated my existence up until now. Most of them saw me as nothing but a burden on the temple. They've probably been thinking of ways to get rid of me since I showed up. Aito's murder just gave them a good excuse to get rid of me. Well there was no way I was just gonna let them cart me away to some reformatory where I could become even more emotionally scarred. I'd rather take my chances on my own then head down that route.

Daichi gave a tired sigh before turning towards me. I looked up when I felt his large hand grasping my shoulder in a paternal-like way.

"I know you do not believe in our way of life…or any other way of life for that matter…

I smiled._ Was it really that obvious?_

…but please do not lose hope. It is a precious thing that you cannot afford to waste, especially on such trivial things as distrust and fear. You do not need to be a believer to have faith Jason-san. Remember that."

I was left dumbstruck as I stared up at Daichi's hard face. Daichi was in no way my father, nor would he ever be, but right now I could have hugged the son of a bitch. That was exactly something my dad would have told me to get me back on the right track. It was a nice feeling, knowing he was there for me.

"Thanks Daichi-sama." I bowed to the monk as he nodded his head in approval.

Daichi looked back at the temple grounds with his trademark poker face. "You should be heading back to your room. I'm sure Genkaku's worried sick about you."

_That right! Sempai's probably flipping out by now._

I took off towards my room to find my red-haired roommate. The monk was pacing the tiny bedroom in a frantic manner when I opened the door and walked in. Genkaku's face was one of shock and worry as he hammered me with questions.

"Jason! What happened? Did they convict you? Are you alright? Are they going to send you away? Did you tell them you didn't do it? What did they say? Why aren't you answering my questions?" Genkaku was nearly out of breath as he stared at me with hysteria swimming in his eyes.

"Look just calm down and take a deep breath before you have an ulcer." I squeezed his tense shoulders to get him to relax and found that they were as rigid as steel.

Genkaku gawked at my offhand attitude and quickly scolded me for it. "Jason! This is no time for your monkey business!"

I had to stifle a giggle as my childish mind conjured up a silly image.

"What could be so funny at a time like this?" Genkaku's face was nearly red from how worked up he was getting.

I did my best to explain myself while trying hard not to laugh. "Sorry it's just when you said monkey business, I imagined a bunch of monkeys in business suits and…"

"**Jason**!" The boy seemed to be running low on patience as he gave me a warning look.

I immediately shut up at hearing his serious voice and wiped the playful smirk off my face.

"Ok sorry. The elder's haven't prosecuted me yet. They dismissed me for the time being and are now deliberating the situation. We might have to wait until tomorrow to hear their final decision."

Genkaku relaxed a bit at hearing that but his tension was still on high alert. I wasn't excited about the news either but I knew that getting my feathers ruffled wouldn't do anyone any good. I sat down on the mattress that Genkaku had laid out and sat back against the wall. The day had been so damn hectic and it wasn't even nightfall yet. Personally I thought there were too many hours during the day. Genkaku sighed before taking his place next to me and stretching out his legs. The boy looked over when I started to giggle again.

"What's so funny now?" Genkaku was clearly not up for any of my shenanigans but I couldn't help myself.

I snickered. "Monkey business…"

Genkaku covered his face with his palm. "You're impossible." He groaned into his hand.

"Come on! Can't you just picture a bunch of monkeys in a business meeting? What would they be talking about?" I couldn't contain myself as I let out a hoot of laughter. After a day like today I needed a good laugh.

"Seriously, a murder occurred today and you're only concern is thinking about what monkeys would be talking about during a business meeting?"

"P-pretty much." I clutched onto my sides as I continued to laugh. Genkaku looked like he was about to scold me once more before giving up with an aggravated sigh. I smiled when I saw the tiniest of smirks playing on his mouth. _I knew he'd think that was funny. _

Genkaku stood up to retrieve our blankets and set them onto the bedding. It was then that my good mood evaporated when I noticed something missing from Genkaku. I almost didn't want to ask and ruin my mood even further.

"Hey Kaku, what happened to your sandals?" The boy was barefoot as I watched him pull the blankets out of the closet. Genkaku never walked around without his sandals. He told me once that he had cut his foot as a child and had gotten a serious infection from it. The sore was so bad that the doctors considered amputating his foot at one point. After it miraculously healed, Genkaku made sure to wear his footwear at all times.

The older boy looked back and responded casually. "I'm not sure; I think I might have misplaced them when I spaced out earlier today." I nodded my head as I considered Daichi's words from earlier.

'_Aito also received a broken nose from various kicks to the head, causing blood to smear on his face. Whoever kicked him would have gotten blood on themselves as well.'_

Upon closer inspection I spotted a tiny dark smear on Genkaku's right leg. It was a dark reddish-brown color that seemed to have dried onto his skin. From far away it just looked like your average dirt smudge but up close…it looked like dried blood.

"Hey Kaku have you gone to the bath house today?"

"No, why?"

"Well I was gonna head down there myself and I was thinking you should join me. We've both had a long day and could use a good wash." I couldn't control the speediness of my words as I got up and motioned for Genkaku to follow me.

_It's probably nothing. I'm sure he just lost his sandals and then maybe got a cut by accident. Genkaku wouldn't harm a fly so what am I getting worked up over? He's not the kind of person that would bring harm to anyone let alone another fellow monk. This is nothing to be anxious about.  
_

I continued to say this to myself in reassurance as I quickly rushed Genkaku to the bathhouse.

* * *

**Looks like Genkaku's starting on that slippery slope to madness. And in case anyone was confused, Genkaku has no memory of what transpired between him and Aito. For him it was basically like having a major blackout. But poor Aito, him and Jason were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. **

**Also the two songs used in this chapter were Goodbye Blue Sky and Brain Damage by Pink Floyd.  
**

**On a side note while I was writing this, I did think about what a monkey business meeting would look like. Of course my roommate had to walk in right at that moment and I had to explain why I was laughing so hard. Thankfully she gets my kind of humor ;D**

**Until next time my lovely readers**

**mcpidy**


	11. The odd couple

**Chapter 11 - The odd couple**

**Hello again readers**

**Sorry for the long wait. Being an English major sometimes fries out my writing craze. But anyway enough school talk; I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter! **

**Special thanks to Nyarghh, Dominique and JasmineNightheart for thier recent reviews!  
**

* * *

**April 16****th**** 2017 –Shady Oaks apartment complex**

**Senji's P.O.V.**

I was drifting in and out of sleep when I started to have this sneaking suspicion that something wasn't quite right. Grumbling in my sleep, I tried to ignore it and lay in bed for just a little while longer. My alarm clock hadn't beeped yet so I knew I wasn't late for work. I didn't leave the stove on or the water running so that couldn't be it either. I was positive I locked the apartment door before I went to bed so that wasn't the problem. Still I had this aggravating suspicion that something was off. Like something that wasn't normally here was suddenly in my space, uninvited.

_What the hell is it?_

My suspicions escalated even further when I felt my covers being pulled away from me. My brow scrunched as I roughly pulled them back. Just when my mind started to drift back into sleep, the blankets were snatched away once again. Opening my bleary eyes, I rolled onto my side to beat the shit out of whatever just woke me up. My actions faltered when I felt a weird lump under the covers. The sun hadn't risen yet so the room was still too dark to see anything. With my mind still a haze from being woken up so early, I roughly poked at the odd lump to investigate further. The lump shifted and made an odd grunting noise but remained where it was. With a low growl, I leaned over the lump where the bed light was and turned it on. My eyes had to take a few minutes to adjust to the light before I was able to make out the lump underneath me. With my eyesight finally attuned to the light, I grabbed the blanket to finally reveal the source of my agitation.

What I found was a sprawled out teenager, lying on his back with drool running down the side of his face.

_And I'm basically on top of him…_

"GAH!" My voice came out a bit higher than I would have liked, as I fell onto my ass and scooted away from the bed. With my heart doing 360's in my chest, I watched as the sleepy teen sat up on the bed and scratched at his unkempt hair. The kid cast his dark eyes toward me as he quirked an eyebrow at my current state. My mind was still hyperventilating as the teen rubbed his bleary eyes and glared down at me accusingly.

With a scowling face, Jason grabbed my digital alarm clock and pointed at the time like a scolding mother.

Jumping onto my feet, I directed all of my anger towards the teen on my bed. "I know what time it is Jason! You're the one that woke me up!" It didn't cross my mind that my neighbors could hear every word I was yelling, but at the moment all I cared about was beating that punk's head in.

Jason tilted his head in confusion while I resisted the urge to draw my scythes. I kept my thumbs rings on at all times so my arms were itching to draw my blades on the arrogant asshole that had cost me some much needed sleep.

"You know damn well what I mean Jason. Why the hell are you in my bed?" My voice was kept to a low growl as I spoke through gritted teeth.

Jason took a moment to give an excruciatingly long yawn before pointing towards the living room and then rubbing his back with a pained face. It took me a second to figure out what the kid was saying. My temper flew over the roof when I realized where the kid's logic had led him.

"I don't care if that bed hurt your back! That doesn't mean you can sleep in here!" I could already feel the heat of my embarrassment creep its way onto my face. I was thankful for the dim lighting of the room so Jason couldn't see my mortified expression.

At hearing my I'm-gonna-rip-your-fucking-head-off-tone; Jason turned his eyebrows up in a pleading expression as his lip formed into a grin. I was very familiar with that charming look on his face. The teen seemed to be going for the 'we're buddies so this should be totally cool' approach. As if his seemingly good looks and charm would sway my insistent anger.

I was not swayed.

"No! No way in hell! Get your scrawny little ass out of that bed **now**!" I was fuming at this point. The kid was crazier than I thought if he assumed he could just cozy up in my bed and think nothing of it. _Can't believe he actually crawled into my bed and fell asleep next to me! How did I not wake up before that! _

Jason stared at me with a blank expression before falling back onto the bed and wrapping himself up in my blankets. The kid seemed to think that I would be perfectly fine with him completely ignoring me like this.

My retort to his nonchalance was to kick him directly in the ass and off of my bed.

Jason hit the floor with a loud 'thump' and rolled onto his butt, still tangled in the covers. It took him a second to regain his bearings as he stood up, his eyes blazing fire in my direction. I returned the glare right back as I marched over to snatch my covers off him.

"You are not sleeping here Jason and that's fi-!" My sentence was cut short when I ripped the blanket off of him and got a good look at his near naked form. Jason was standing clad in just his boxers with me staring at him like he'd just grown a second head.

My eyes caught the red twinkling of a tiny skull charm around his neck. I knew the kid always wore a necklace under his shirt but this was my first time actually seeing it. I hated to admit that it did look kind of cool on him. Or that the kid had a pretty decent body. I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming down his taught, lanky frame to the light patch of hair above his package. I wouldn't say he was pale but the teen was definitely white. Thin lines of scars showed themselves blatantly against his skin, a testament to the many fights he had gotten himself into. The kid's body wasn't exactly built but rather he was lean in stature. The muscles looked firm and solid amidst his lanky frame. His body almost reminded me of a young buck; lean but strong.

During my examination of Jason's body, I failed to realize that the teen had been staring back at me the whole time. My voice was suddenly lost on me, as I looked back up at Jason's innocent face. I felt my brow twitch when the kid caught on to what I was previously doing and smirked like he was the devil himself. Much like the cocky bastard that he was, Jason placed one hand on his hip and brought the other behind his head in a model-like pose. A suggestive grin played at the corners of his lips as he sent a painfully mocking wink in my direction. It really felt like a nuclear meltdown was going on in my brain as I seethed at the smug youth before me.

The teen barely had time to duck before one of my scythes slashed across his head.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I CUT YOUR NONEXSISTANT NUTS OFF!" Jason fled the bedroom like a bat out of hell as my scythes came close to slicing his limbs off. I marched up to my bedroom door and paused in the doorway before slamming it shut.

I poked my head into the hallway as I yelled loud enough for all of Tokyo to hear.

"AND JUST SO WE'RE CLEAR, I WAS NOT CHECKING YOU OUT!" With that, I slammed the door and breathed heavily against the frame. My scythes morphed back into their liquefied state as I glared at my digital alarm clock. I was already wide awake so there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. Plus I had to get ready for work in an hour anyway.

Starting my morning routine, I made my way to the bathroom.

I pretty much ripped my clothes off as I stumbled into the tub to take a quick shower. Hoping that the warm water would ease my frustrations and keep me from marching into the living room and beating the holy hell out of a certain someone. Cranking up the heat to its maximum capacity, I stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down my muscled torso in steaming rivulets. Already I felt the stress from my unruly wakeup wash down the drain. Concentrating on the hot water, I refused to let my thoughts wander back to Jason's near naked form. My muscles began to re-tense at the thought of Jason trying to show off his seemingly good looks. The kid had nothing to be cocky about when he looked like a gangly teenager that always had some serious bed-head. Or how that idiotic grin of his made him look like a fucking moron that forgot to take his meds that morning. And how he had absolutely no manly features what-so-ever. Right down from his boyish looks to his lithe frame.

_There is absolutely nothing attractive about him._

Rubbing some cheap shampoo onto my head, I worked it into my spiked hair as I turned around to let the steaming water pour down my back. Soon the hot water relaxed my muscled back and caused a low moan to form in my throat. I was damn lucky to have gotten an apartment that still had hot water available for showers. Well in actuality, I was lucky enough to have a place that had running water at all. There were still plenty of people that lived in the slums that had to buy their water in bottles to wash with.

_The kid should be damn grateful I'm letting him live here instead of those shit shacks down by the river. _

I was just beginning to really enjoy my shower when my mind remembered the short allotted time on hot water. I could only be in the shower for so long before the water turned to ice cubes running down my bare skin. With great reluctance, I turned the water off and relished in the steam left by the hot shower. Grabbing a towel off the rack, I rubbed it over my hair as I pulled back the curtain.

Upon doing so, I was greeted with the image of my new roommate casually taking a piss in my toilet.

The teen was pretty much mimicking my own shocked expression as we both stared at each other with gaping faces. Unlike myself, Jason was now fully clothed and in the same dirty outfit from yesterday. Of course at the moment, I could care less about what he was wearing. Right now I was currently giving my new roommate a full frontal view of what my naked body looked like. I think at that moment, the shock over circuited my brain and sent me into a blank stupor. Neither one of us knew what to do or what to say as we kept our eyes locked on each other's. As Jason slowly began tucking himself back into his pants, I noticed that his eyes started to travel a little further south down my body. And that they lingered there a bit longer than I was comfortable with.

Breaking out of my mortified shock, I was sent right back into berserker mode as I pulled the curtain over my privates and gripped the first blunt object I could grab.

With the force of a battering ram, I whipped my block of evergreen soap directly at Jason's head. The soap hit him square in the forehead as the kid stumbled back and clutched at his reddening skin. Jason quickly snapped out of his daze and made a mad dash for the exit.

Gripping the next heavy object to whip at my friend's head, I aimed for another direct hit. "**OUT**!" Jason quickly scampered out of the bathroom as the bottle missed his head and splattered liquid shampoo all over the tacky wall.

My bathroom time was a little shorter than I had originally intended as I briskly exited the shower and into my bedroom. I dressed into my police uniform all the while mumbling every curse word you could possibly imagine. Jason was facing the kitchen counter when I walked in and was currently fixing himself a pot of coffee. The anger from our little bathroom incident still burned the skin on my face as I glared at the back of Jason's head. Picking up a nearby book from the living room, I chucked the hardcover novel straight at the kid's skull to get his unwelcome attention.

_I can't understand how one person can cause so many shenanigans in the time span of 15 minutes!_

The book hit him dead-center as the teen recoiled from the blow and looked at me like I had gone crazy. Jason's scowling face quickly shrunk back as I marched up to him with all of the animosity I could muster. The teen quickly held his hands up in mock defense from seeing my fuming face, clearly not wanting to spur me on any further. For once the little bastard knew better than to provoke my temper any more than he already did.

My voice was on the edge of fury. "You are two seconds away from sleeping under a bridge real quick Jason. If you're gonna be staying here, I'm setting some fucking grounds rules." I glowered down at the sheepish teen as he scratched his arm nervously. Jason looked just like a scorned puppy as he glanced up at me with those big, dark eyes of his; pleading for forgiveness. _Don't fall for it Senji. You know damn well that the kid is a crafty little fucker._

"That shit might work on Donmon and the gang but it does not work on me. So you better wipe that pitiful little look off your face before I slice it off." I held up one of my scythes, the threat as clear as broad daylight.

The puppy-dog look soon melted away under his usual stubborn scowl. Jason blew out a huff of air, flicking his bangs up as he did. The kid leant back against the counter as he glared at the tiled floor. Clearly the teen was disappointed that his full proof puppy-dog face had failed miserably. _Well what the hell did he expect? I take pity on no one and that includes him. _

While I knew that Jason hated the thought of a rulebook, at this point I couldn't give two shits what he thought. If he wanted a place to stay he was going to listen and follow my house rules. My scythes molded back into my arms as I met Jason's stubborn gaze with a hard look of my own that told him I meant business. I mentally prepared myself for the soon to be argument when I remembered Jason's lack of a voice. For once I was grateful for the kid's temporary silence.

I held up my index finger to make my first point. "First off, you are not allowed to sleep in my bed. **Period**." I emphasized that last word with a growl to make sure Jason knew how serious this matter was. There was no way in hell I was going to sleep next to this angst-driven teenager. I had enough trouble sleeping as it was; I didn't Jason's presence adding to that frustration.

Jason merely stared back at me, his annoyed expression slowly turning into one of tired boredom. While I knew he couldn't talk back, I would have appreciated some sort of signal to know that he got what I was saying. A lot of the times I couldn't tell when Jason was paying attention or not. The kid had a knack for selective hearing and ignoring me was one of his favorite pastimes. Growing tired of the everlasting silence between us, Jason nodded his head to confirm that he had heard me.

Finally pleased with a response, I continued with my new set of rules. "Second: if I'm in the bathroom, you are not allowed in there under any circumstances." My face still held a twinge of redness from our earlier encounter.

Jason seemed perplexed by that particular rule, gesturing down to his junk in a pained manner. He brought his knees together and knitted his brows up in an impatient expression. It took me a second to figure out what the action meant, but when I did I was nonetheless pleased.

"I don't care how badly you have to pee, you can hold it!" My hands clenched into tight fists as I got a few steps closer to the unruly teenager. _Did he really think that was a valid excuse?_

Jason once again held his hands up in a juvenile show of submission as he backed away until his butt hit the kitchen counter. The teen was looking everywhere but my gaze as he scratched at his hair with a shy grin. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the kid looked almost embarrassed. The thought alone was preposterous, Jason never got red over anything. The kid was the crudest and most outspoken person I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. Nothing ever brought a blush of embarrassment to his face. And yet at the moment he looked completely nervous, shifting his weight back and forth and avoiding my heated gaze. Jason even seemed a tad thankful for his lack of speaking capabilities. _Is he that embarrassed from seeing me naked? _

My thoughts went back to Jason's flabbergasted expression at seeing the lower parts of me. I liked to think that he seemed impressed but that could have just been my pride talking. And not that I was a narcissistic kind of guy or anything, but I was technically above average for the typical Japanese man. A trait I have always taken great pride in. Though, I couldn't help but wonder what Jason thought after seeing me naked. I really wouldn't be surprised if the kid was embarrassed from seeing the larger part of me. To someone so young I'm sure it must have been intimidating…

_Aah! What the hell am I thinking? I'm starting to sound like a goddamn pervert!_

Quickly pushing the less-than-virtuous thoughts aside, I cleared my throat to get us back on track. "And lastly: while I'm gone I expect you to do the chores around here." Jason snapped out of his nervous stupor as he looked up at me with a frown. The mentioning of chores didn't sit well with him it seemed. The kid cocked his head in question, clearly asking if he had heard me correctly.

"Yes, I want you to do the chores around here. Since you don't have a job and can't help pay rent, you're gonna do the work around here instead. So don't think for one second that this is a free-ride here. You're not gonna sit on your butt all day while I'm busting my ass out in the streets, trying not to get shot." I said with narrowed eyes.

Jason let out a long sigh and nodded his head at my words. I guess the kid figured that doing the chores around here was the least he could do for the time being. Checking the clock, I had to leave pretty soon if I wanted to make it to the station on time. Though I knew I could trust Jason, I still felt uneasy at the prospect of leaving someone alone in my apartment. I chalked it up as still getting used to the whole roommate thing. This was the first time I've even let someone stay the night so this whole ordeal was definitely going to take some getting used to.

Jason turned back towards the counter and gradually poured himself a hot cup of cheap coffee. I already knew the kid's addiction to the stuff and made a mental note to get enough for the two of us. Before Jason could even bring the cup to his lips, I quickly stole it from his grasp and downed the cup in less than two gulps. I had to suppress a smirk at seeing the look on Jason's face as I downed his coffee. I handed him back the cup with a satisfied 'aah' while a playful gaze tinted my eyes. Jason gaped at my teasing face; seeing as it was usually him doing the teasing and not the other way around.

"Thanks for the cup Jay." I said with a mocking smile. _That's for waking me up earlier than I had to asshole._

While Jason poured himself another cup, I got out some paper and started a list of chores for him to do while I was gone.

"Here, I want these done by the time I get back from work." I handed him the paper while Jason looked at the list with an exasperated groan. He handed me back the paper, a stern look in his eyes. It was then that I remembered what he was trying to tell me. Jason couldn't read kanji. Just like I couldn't read the English alphabet. _This is gonna be a long month._

Jason turned over the paper and took the pencil from my hand. He looked at me and waved his hand for me to tell him the list again. I poured myself another cup of black coffee as I repeated the list.

"Alright I want you to do the dishes and the laundry that's in the hamper, fix the bedding in the bedroom, clean up that mess in the bathroom, take out the garbage and make dinner for tonight." That last chore was meant as a joke, but Jason wrote it down along with the rest of the chores. I took another sip of my coffee as I glanced at him in confusion.

I wasn't being serious when I told Jason to make tonight's dinner, and yet the kid didn't pick up on it. He didn't seem outraged at all as he wrote it down like it was nothing. I didn't know how chores worked back in the U.S. but here in Japan, preparing the meals was a housewife's duty. Telling a guy to do it was widely recognized as a tongue-in-cheek kind of joke. Apparently Jason didn't seem to be aware of this particular stereotype. I decided to push my little luck further and take advantage of his ignorance of Japanese culture.

"And in the future, I want you to prepare all the meals around here. That includes making my bento box too." I said while keeping my eyes on my coffee cup.

Jason quirked an eyebrow, seemingly perplexed but not at all outraged as he wrote that down as well. I had to hold back a laugh as Jason finished up the list. Preparing meals was a total bitch so I was glad to finally have someone else that would do it for me. I still couldn't believe that the kid was actually going to make the meals around here like a damned woman. _Maybe I should get him a little apron while I'm at it._ Jason looked up at hearing my low chuckle.

I tried to hide the grin on my face. "It's nothing Jay."

Jason turned his attention back to the list and stuck it onto my fridge with a banana magnet. Finishing up my last cup of coffee, I attempted to straighten my work tie in the den mirror. Domon wanted me to meet with the chief today so I figured I should look somewhat presentable. _Even though I personally can't stand the prick._

"Remember, I want those chores done by the time I get back Jason." I said sternly while trying to fix my insufferable tie. Finally giving up on the damned thing, I opened the door to leave when I was stopped by a light tug on my shirt.

Turning around I growled in irritation. "What?"

Moving back to face Jason, my scowl instantly dissolved at seeing what he had stopped me for. There in Jason's hands was my blue bento box, the one I made the night before. During my struggles with the damn work tie, I'd almost forgotten to grab it. The kid's smiling face sent a flutter of unknown emotions jittering through my stomach as I took the box from his hand. What staggered me the most about this scene was how cheesily romantic it all was. Jason handing me my forgotten lunch was something a sprightly wife would do in a romantic comedy. It certainly didn't help matters when Jason glanced down at my crooked tie and quickly fixed it with a roll of his eyes. I nearly choked on my own breath as Jason casually adjusted my work tie like a good housewife would. I almost expected a kiss on the cheek with how things were going at the moment. Afterwards I was left in a blank state of shock as Jason grinned at his handiwork of my newly straightened tie.

_Quick! Get out the door before you make an ass of yourself! And for God's sake, don't start blushing!_

"I-I…u-uh…s-so...thanks see ya!" I nearly yelled as I bolted out of the room and down the apartment hallway.

_Goddammit! What the hell has gotten into me today?_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_What was that about?_ I thought as Senji nearly tripped rushing down the apartment stairs. The man seemed especially eager to get out of here all of a sudden. I figured the man was probably just running late and trying to make it to the station on time for once.

Closing the door I looked around the empty apartment with a sigh. I did not look forward to doing any kind of chores, having had my fill of chores during my stay at the monk's temple. I thought about just taking a quick nap before starting on them. There were only a few things to do on his list so I could perhaps skip some. Senji probably wouldn't be too mad if a few chores didn't get done on time…

"_I thought I told you that I wanted all this shit done by the time I got back?" Senji growled as he backed me into the kitchen wall._

_I smiled cockily. "Sorry Senji…guess I lost track of time." I said in the most innocent voice, greatly anticipating what was to come. (Literally) _

_Senji quickly moved forward, slamming his palms against the wall on either side of my head. The man was dripping with animosity as he stared me down, sending enticing shivers down my back. Senji had this uncanny ability to turn me on with just a certain look in his eye. I could already feel my cock stiffen beneath the fabric of my jeans as Senji leant down next to my ear._

"_Then I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson." Senji said before biting down on my neck, drawing a thin line of blood as he did so. My jaw clenched as I tried to hold back the whimper that threated to escape my mouth. His teeth digging into my flesh sent euphoric waves of pain and pleasure throughout my body. I relished in the man's action of marking me as his territory, like an animal in heat. It was such a fucking turn on. I briefly thought of asking him if he was gonna piss on me too._

_Senji moaned as he released his hold on my neck and greedily licked up the blood, coating his tongue in red. He suddenly grabbed me by the back of the head as he pulled me into a rough kiss, forcing me to taste my own blood. Our tongues swirled in a mess of spit and copper as we both grappled for dominance. I ran my hands down Senji's built chest as my fingers tried to slip under his police shirt and feel the scorching skin beneath. _

_Senji pulled back with snarl as he grabbed my arms and hoisted me into the air, slamming me face first into the wall. I groaned at the rough treatment, mostly due to having my erection forced up against the wall in a painful manner. My discomfort seemed to spur Senji on even more as he practically purred in approval. I let out a lengthy moan as Senji crudely rubbed his own growing bulge into my ass. My eyes widened suddenly when I felt the cold metal of handcuffs clasped onto my wrists. I nearly came in my pants right then and there when I felt Senji's hot breath in my ear._

"_Consider yourself my bitch Jason."_

A brisk knock at the door broke me out of my little punishment fantasy. Opening my eyes, I found myself leaning against the door with my hand down my pants and sweat on my brow. Another knock, louder this time, ushered me away from the door as I quickly tried to gather myself together.

"U-uh…who is it?" I asked as I straightened my shirt and wiped the sweat off my temple.

"Kiyomasa's neighbor." An irritable man said from the other side of the door along with the faint sound of a foot tapping repeatedly.

_Great, just what I need right now. A pissy neighborhood that was probably woken up by all the commotion this morning. What the hell do I even say to him? It's not like I have an excuse for all the noise that happened just moments ago. _

With a regretful sigh, I opened the door and came upon a husky, middle-aged man in a cheap suit. The man was pretty round around the edges and suffered a major case of hair loss. The man looked just plain pissed as he narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Kiyomasa?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"He left for work just a bit ago. I'm his new roommate." I said, feeling that an introduction was in order.

The fat man eyed me with scrutiny. "Right." He spat out.

The round man grabbed his suitcase as he turned to leave. "When Senji gets back tell him Satou wants to have a word with him." He grumbled in a sour manner before waddling down the hallway.

_Yeah I'll be sure to get right on that._

I closed the door with a huff, annoyed that my inner porno had been cut short. With the mood having been killed, I turned my attention to the list on the fridge to get the chores done and over with. Though I would kill for Senji to reprimand me like in my fantasy, I knew that in reality the man would be none too pleased to see his chores uncompleted. And not in the way that I wanted either. _Why must the fates be so cruel?_

It was plain injustice having to live under the roof of someone who was completely off limits to me. Someone that could send the blood rushing straight to my cock without even trying. A guy that with the right tone of voice turned me into a horny school girl in less than a second. A man that basically defined the word erotic. Senji was the epitome of sexy, from his gruff and stubborn attitude to his impeccably built body. _The guy makes me hard just thinking about him…_

I groaned into my hands as I ran them over face and into my unkempt hair. _Why couldn't I just know if he was gay dammit! I'm seriously going nuts with sexual frustration here! If I have to go through another scenario like the one in his bathroom this morning I might just end up jumping the son of a bitch and tying him to the bed._ After all I was a horny teenager with pent up urges and a liking for men in cop uniforms, there was only so much one guy could take!

"Damn you Senji." I said to the empty kitchen as I filled up the sink with hot water and soap.

Letting the dirty dishes soak for a while, I walked back into Senji's room to start on the laundry. Since there wasn't too much in the hamper I took off my own dirty clothes to wash as well. I slipped on a pair of Senji's sweatpants and a dark blue tank top before taking the hamper over to the washer. I was a little puzzled to find that there was no dryer next to the washer. _You gotta be kidding me! I have to hang dry all these clothes by hand?_ I groaned out loud as I threw the clothes in the wash and set the timer. With two chores halfway done, I walked back into Senji's room to straighten out his bedding.

I was just starting to fix the covers when a brilliant thought bubble popped into my head. A thought so brilliant I was surprised I didn't think of it beforehand. _Porn! That's it! If I can find Senji's porn stash, I can finally know what that guy is actually in to. It's foolproof!_ Doing a quick I'm-so-smart dance, I started looking in the one place porn was usually stashed: under the mattress. Grabbing the ends of the bed, I flipped it over and searched for any sign of a booty magazine.

Nothing.

I was confused, but not distraught. My determination to find that man's porn stash was of the highest caliber. I was going to find his smut stash, even if it killed me. Looking around the room, my eyes settled on the closet as I resumed my search there. Nothing but clothes and boxes of police documents could be found as I searched vigorously. There were only so many places you could hide your porn and Senji sure was making it a challenge. _He must hide his shit like a pro._

I was starting to lose hope as I checked every crack and crevice and every time I came up empty handed. Sitting on the bed, I leant my chin down on my fist as I tried to think of a spot I might have missed. _I already looked under the bed and in the closet. I checked around his nightstand and under the pile of blankets in the corner. Where haven't I looked? There's gotta be one spot I neglected to check._

I glanced over at the nightstand when I realized that I didn't check through any of the drawers. I nearly slapped myself on the forehead as I got up to look. There wasn't much inside the top one or the second drawer, just a few miscellaneous things. Opening the bottom drawer I quickly skimmed through a stack of papers when I came across some pictures. Senji didn't strike me as a guy that kept photos of any kind, so finding these were a bit of a surprise. The first one was a photo of a very large family in front of an old style Japanese home. Pretty much everyone in the photo was smiling like an idiot; an air of excitement seemed to flow around them. I did notice that one person stood out in particular, mainly because he wasn't smiling. The person couldn't have been older than ten as he stood with the rebellious defiance of an unruly teenager. What struck me was how much the kid looked like Senji. The kid looked like he could have been his son or something.

_Huh! What if this is Senji's kid? Does he have an illegitimate child somewhere with a woman he may have once loved? Does he still keep in contact with this woman? And what about this kid? When did that happen? Senji never told me about any of this! And that prick says I have trust issues! _

With my mind racing with thoughts of this kid and Senji's mystery woman, they were suddenly stopped as I read what was on the back of the photo.

Kiyomasa Family – June 5th 2006

Senji: age 9

The little Senji lookalike was actually him; along with his family. The only thing I knew about Senji's family was that he and them were not on good terms. How and why were a compete puzzle to me. I put the photo back, not wanting to pry about his family any further, as I looked at the next picture. This photo was of an older Senji alongside Domon and the rest of the gang. Senji was actually smiling in this one as he stood beside a grinning Shindo and Momoi. The date on the back told me this was Senji's first day on the police force. The man actually looked happy with himself as he stood tall and proud in his new uniform, basking in the warm glow of the afternoon sun. It was rare to see Senji like that.

The last picture sent a small grin on my face. It was of me and Senji during his 19th birthday party last year. The two of us were each holding a beer can in our hands as Senji wrapped one arm around my neck in a jovial hug. The look on our faces was one of pure laughter, though I couldn't remember what had been so damn funny. We had both gotten pretty drunk at the little shindig that Domon and gang had thrown for him. Though I did recall how much more fun Senji was when he had a few too many. The guy got pretty wild much to my own amusement. With a soft chuckle, I put the photos back exactly where I found them.

_Guess Senji doesn't have any smut on him. Not too surprising when you think about it though. The guy's such an enigma. _

But I supposed that's one of the things I liked about him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Senji's P.O.V. **

"Can't wait to get home and pass the fuck out already." I grumbled to myself as I trudged home in the rain. It totally figures. The sky is perfectly clear all day without so much as a cloud in the sky, then as soon as I leave the station to go home its starts raining.

It wasn't pouring out but the long walk back to my apartment meant I was going to be drenched as soon as I got there. My stomach growled for the hundredth time today as I picked up my pace to get back to my dry apartment where my new roommate was waiting. It was kind of nice knowing someone was waiting for me back at the apartment. I'd gotten so used to coming home to an empty house that I was sort of glad to have Jason there. Plus it was a bonus that he'd be taking care of the chores around the house from now on. It almost was like I had my own personal maid…

_Opening the door to my apartment, I was greeted with Jason waiting patiently in the room for me. The teen was dressed in a French style maid outfit with thigh high leggings and a crisp white bow tied on his head. The skirt stopped just short of his ass while the sleeves were cut at the shoulder and puffed out slightly. Two long, black gloves went up to his biceps as he held his hands in front of him in standard maid protocol. The dark look in his devilish eyes sent a thrill of goosebumps over my skin as I closed and locked the door behind me._

_Jason smirked before bowing slightly. "Welcome home, Master."_

"**AAHH**!" I clutched my head in my hands as my scream scared off a few bystanders that happened to be walking near me. I had no idea how that smut filled thought entered my brain. I wasn't the sort of guy that thought about those kinds of things. Especially towards another guy. While technically I had never been with a woman I already knew that I was attracted to them. Meaning I was straight. So then why the hell did I just imagine my male friend in a frilly maid outfit and calling me Master? That just didn't make any sense!

_Just don't think about it Senji. If you don't think about it, it's like it never happened. Just keep walking and don't think about Jason whatsoever. _

When I got back to my apartment building, I hesitated before opening the door, half expecting to see the Jason from my brief maid fantasy. Instead I found Jason having a near meltdown in the kitchen. The kid didn't even notice me as I walked inside and shut the door. It seemed that Jason was trying to juggle cooking three things at once. He was currently having a tiff with the rice maker as he turned it this way and that, as if he were looking for the start button. A pot of miso soup started to boil over as Jason quickly tried to attend to that situation while whatever meat cooked on the burner continued to burn. Although Jason was clearly having a disaster in the kitchen, I couldn't help but smile.

The kid was trying so damn hard to prepare dinner that I could tell he had been bustling about all day. It gave me a nice feeling to see how hard he was trying to make the two of us dinner. I had to hold back a laugh to keep my presence from being known. Jason looked like a scatterbrained woman trying desperately to get dinner done before the husband got home. It really was an amusing spectacle to observe. I finally decided to alert Jason of my presence before something caught on fire.

"Hey." I said, scaring Jason nearly half to death.

The teen whipped around with one hand covering his heart in a shaken manner. Shock and mortification was painted clearly on his face as he groaned at seeing me behind him. I guess he wasn't expecting to see me home so soon.

"Need some help?" I asked with grin.

Jason slumped in defeat as he motioned towards the disaster in the kitchen. He moved out of the way as I helped him fix up the dinner he had tried to prepare. Whatever meat he had tried to cook was burnt to a crisp, no use in trying to save it. As it turns out, Jason couldn't figure out how to work the rice maker so the rice hadn't even been started yet. I showed him how to turn it on and how it worked, though I was puzzled as to why I had to. The rice maker wasn't exactly a difficult thing to operate. The only thing I managed to salvage was the miso soup. It was slightly overcooked but looked alright for the most part.

As we took out seats at the table I finally let out the laughter I'd been trying to hold in.

"I never knew you were such dope in the kitchen Jay. You couldn't even get the damn rice maker to work! Have you ever even cooked before?" I said in between fits of laughter.

Jason didn't find my mirth quite as amusing as he glared at me from across the table. The soup actually wasn't all that bad, surprisingly. After a few sips I didn't even notice the burnt flavor. Jason scrunched his face in disgust at taking a sip of his, but the kid had always been picky when it came to soup for some reason. He still looked a bit sheepish as he glanced over at the messy kitchen. I'm guessing he didn't expect dinner to go so bad for him.

"I suppose being in charge of the meals around here will give you plenty times to practice." I said with a slight smirk in my voice. Jason rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his soup and forced it down. Jason looked up and frowned as he shrugged his shoulders in a way of apologizing. I could tell he felt bad for ruining the food. I on the other hand, was just glad that tried. It showed that softer side of Jason you rarely saw.

"Thanks for dinner by the way." I met his sheepish eyes with a smile. That seemed to relax him a bit as he grinned back with his usual confidence.

I looked over at the unknown meat Jason had burned to stove and snorted. "Well…thanks for trying at least."

Jason flicked me off as I began to laugh again.

* * *

**This was a fun chapter to write. They certainly are the odd couple aren't they? Well I hate to leave again so soon but I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again after this. Thanksgiving is coming up and then I've got finals to worry about so I'll have my plates full. But I've already started on chapter 12 so I'll try and work on it whenever I can. **

**Well leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Your reviews feed my writing powers! (Num num num)**

**Until next time**

**mcpidy**


	12. Promise

**Chapter 12 – Promise**

**Hey everybody :D **

**I updated faster than I thought! I got a little extra free time this week so I got to finish up this chapter sooner than expected. Turns out one of my essays isn't due for another week so I had extra time to work on chapter 12. **

**And a special thanks to Dominique for the review! Seriously I updated this quickly just so I could read your next review. You're so awesome! **

* * *

**October 31****st**** 2011 – Buddhist Monk Temple**

The day was slowly coming to an end. The chores were done, classes were over and dinner had already been served. I had been present during the first two events but decided to skip out on dinner and hang out in the woods. My stomach wasn't up for any kind of food anyways. Ever since the incident with Aito, my appetite had waned immensely. It mostly had to do with every monk in the temple giving me the death eye whenever I walked into a room. Word had gotten around that I had been firstly accused for Aito's murder. Although those charges had long since been dropped, everyone's attitude towards me had changed drastically.

Pretty much every monk back at the temple was convinced that I really killed Aito. The first few days after his death were the worst. I could not escape the scornful eyes and heated whispers from my fellow monks. Whenever I happened to walk by someone they would immediacy start talking about me; about how corrupted I was. How someone like me didn't belong in the temple with the rest of the devoted monks.

Before all this started, the monks would merely ignore my presence with a casual indifference. Nowadays they looked at me like I was some sort of disease that needed to be eradicated from the temple. At first I told myself that I didn't care what any of them thought. That what they said didn't affect me in the slightest.

But truth be told, their cold words hurt.

On the outside I acted indifferent to everyone's cruelty, but on the inside I was torn. I didn't like being thought of as a murderer. My innocence was practically proven and yet everyone still treated me like I was guilty. It wasn't fair. I hated being treated this way on a daily basis. To be glared at and called the most insulting names you could think of. To be avoided and ignored when asking for help or assistance. To be shoved and spit at by superiors. My life quickly went from bearable annoyance to agonizing existence. It was during my walks along the woods that I contemplated running away somewhere, away from all of the scornful glares.

Only a certain red head kept me from going through with it every time.

Even though as of late, we haven't been getting along so well. Ever since the Aito incident, Genkaku's been acting strange. His mood has become unpredictable lately. From short outbursts of anger to not saying anything for a whole day. He just keeps saying that his mood is from increased headaches, but I have a feeling there's something he's not telling me. The young monk has been acting like a completely different person, something that obviously couldn't be caused by a mere headache. However, he refused to tell me what was really bothering him.

_Which honestly isn't like him at all._

I brought my knees closer to my chest when the wind picked up. The days were becoming shorter and the weather was quickly getting colder. I had lost track of time while sitting out here. The tree I was perched against swayed with the wind as I watched the bundles of white float gradually overhead. My legs shivered from the cold air that prickled my skin. The weather was now beginning to match the moods of the monks back at the temple. Looking up at the clouds made me wonder what winter was like here in Japan. The winters in Portland were mostly rainy with a few snowy days in between. The snow never stuck though, since it usually melted under the rain the next day. I wasn't particularly fond of snow; I found it to be too cold and wet. And that's coming from someone who lives in one of the rainiest cities in the US.

_I wonder if the snow sticks here? Or if it even snows at all. _

"Guess I'll find out." I mumbled to myself, closing my eyes and resting my head against the bark of the tree.

My calming silence was suddenly broke by a familiar voice. "Jason…there you are." Genkaku stood above me, his exhausted face looking down at me scornfully.

It didn't take a genius to see that the boy had been trying to find me this whole time. The fatigue and annoyance was clear in his gaze as he looked down at me. I was already aware that it was near curfew time and that the gates would soon lock up for the night. The reason I was still out here was because I was trying to avoid the other monks at all costs. And being out here in the woods gave me a bit of peace and quiet in my shitty life. While I normally enjoyed Genkaku's company, there were times when I just wanted to be left alone.

Like right now for instance.

"Hey sempai." I said quietly. Genkaku waited for me to stand but my back remained planted against the tree. I didn't want to go back to the temple just yet. Unfortunately for me, I knew that Genkaku would have none of it. The boy was such a damn stickler for following the rules.

"Jason, the temple gates are going to close soon." His tone told me this discussion was not up for debate. Clearly the boy had had a long day as well. I wasn't up for an argument either, but I was dead set on staying out here for just a little while longer.

"I know how to get back in." I mumbled smartly.

Genkaku narrowed his eyes as he moved to stand directly in front of me. "Jason, it's time to go." A bit of edge seeped into his voice as he spoke. His patience was quickly waning thin. A bit surprising considering that Genkaku was usually the one that held the most tolerance out of the two of us. _Kaku's been more on edge since Aito's murder. Has his death got something to do with it?_

Despite Genkaku's gruff tone, I stayed defiant. "I'm staying here." My gaze rested on the ground as I turned away from his scornful face. Genkaku may have been my sempai, but that didn't mean he was the boss of me. I wasn't going to take orders from someone who was basically the same age as me. That was bullshit.

Genkaku rolled his eyes and drew out a long breath. Neither of us was in the mood to put up with the other's shit. I was too busy sulking and Genkaku looked like he just wanted to go to bed and pass out. With my mind still brimming with endless thoughts, I wasn't ready to call it a night. I didn't want to lie in bed and toss and turn for hours like I've been doing for the past couple of days.

"Sempai, just go back to the temple without me." I said while resting my forehead against my knees. _Genetic stubbornness is a real bitch sometimes._

"I found your little hunting kit the other day." Genkaku said casually.

My head snapped up as I looked at him with widening eyes.

"Considering your recent situation with the elders, it would probably be in your best interests to head back to the temple before a certain someone tells them about your woodland activities."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kaku was blackmailing me? I didn't know the monk had it in him. For someone so upstanding this certainly was an interesting turn of events, albeit more annoying on my end. Genkaku stared down at me with a poker face that could match Daichi's. The kid wasn't messing around it seemed. If he really did go through with the veiled threat, I'd be in deep shit with the elders. Well, more so than I already was. Not only had I stolen all the items in that kit, I've been skipping my meals by taking the life of another creature. A fact that the elders would not take lightly.

"How did you even find it?" I could have sworn that I hid that kit more carefully.

Genkaku sighed as if he were talking to a child. "You weren't exactly being conspicuous."

_Well now I really feel stupid. _

"Now let's get moving." Genkaku held out his hand as he looked at me expectantly.

For a second I thought about just ignoring him. Genkaku had to be bluffing with the whole blackmail thing. If he really did tell the elders that meant I would be sent away forever. But then again, considering Genakau was willing to use blackmail in the first place told me he how serious he was about getting me back to the temple. Plus knowing him, he'd probably just stand out here and stare at me until I got my ass up. _Might as well just do as I'm told for once. _

I grabbed his hand and hoisted myself up off the ground. As we walked I brushed off the bits of dirt and grass that were still stuck to my butt. The two of us walked down the forest path in uncomfortable silence. The two of us were never any good at breaking the ice, Genkaku especially. I didn't know what to say anyways. I was still pissed that Genkaku was basically dragging me back to the temple. But in the back of my mind, I knew he only had my best interests in mind so I couldn't stay mad at him for long. Still the silence lagged on, only the crunching of leaves beneath our feet could be heard as we ambled on. I could see Genkaku glancing at me from the corner of my eye, but we both remained mute.

I heard Genkaku sigh before clearing his throat to get my attention. Looks like he was gonna give it a shot. "Well tomorrow's the first day of November. The elders say we might get some snow this week but I think that's highly unlikely."

I stopped walking.

"What did you say?" I whispered.

He turned to look at me, confusion written on his face. "About the snow?"

I clenched my fists, a whirlwind of emotions threatening to escape as I tried to keep my voice level. "No…about the date."

Genkaku scratched at his scarlet hair. "Uhh…I said that it will be November 1st tomorrow. Why?" He asked.

I didn't hear him. My mind was clouded with disbelief. _I can't believe I forgot the date that had once held so much joy for me._ _Was it really the 1__st__ of November already? It doesn't seem real. _

"Tomorrow's my birthday. I'll be thirteen." I said with no emotion.

The air became deathly quiet then. Genkaku seemed to pick up on the mood shift as I sunk deeper into oblivion. I suddenly wished that I had run away those few days ago. Right now I just wanted to curl up in a ball and hold back the choked sobs as I rocked back and forth. _How could I forget about my own damn birthday?_

Genkaku tried to force a smile onto his face as he lightly touched my shoulder. "Well…that'll be nice, won't it? You're first birthday here at the temple." I could tell he was trying to cheer me up, but his words had the opposite effect.

_This isn't where I should be on my birthday. I should back in Portland, inviting all of my friends over to my house so we can eat cake and hang out afterwards. Dad had promised to take me to Voodoo Donuts this year and then down to Oaks Amusement park so we could ride that new coaster they just put up. Mom was gonna make her famous rare cheese cake just for me and invite all her cute work friends over. I remember I'd been hinting at my parents for months to get me the new PlayStation 3. All of my friends at school had one except me and I really wanted to play the new Grand Theft Auto that had just come out. Dad even said he'd let me have my first beer after the party, unbenounced to mom of course. _

"Jason?"

_This isn't where I'm supposed to be. Mom and Dad have been looking forward to my 13__th__ birthday for months now. I was so pumped that I was bragging to everyone about how awesome my party was gonna be this year. We were all supposed to have a good time together while I opened presents and thanked them for everything. Mom loved birthdays especially. Every year she would always deck out the house in the coolest way possible. The woman had a knack for planning and decorating events. She loved celebrating birthdays as much as people did Christmas. Dad even told me how proud he was that his son was finally becoming a man and that before he knew it I would be taking my driver's ed test. I shouldn't be here. I should be at home with mom and dad where I belong. Not here.  
_

Genkaku sounded worried now. "Jason? Are you ok? I didn't mean to upset you." He gently shook my shoulder to snap me out of my haze.

It took me a second to realize that my hands were shaking. My vision started to blur from the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Roughly, I pulled away from Genkaku and practically ran down the path. I didn't want him to see me like this. Genkaku's voice echoed over to me, but I swiftly ignored it. Biting the inside of my lip, I hiked faster up the path when I heard Genkaku's footsteps approaching me.

_Don't start crying Don't start crying Don't start crying _

I chanted that to myself like a prayer as I pushed down the sobs that were trying to work their way out of my mouth. As much as I wanted to, I refused to start bawling like a spoiled brat. It wouldn't change anything. No matter how much I cried, my old life was never coming back. I was forever stuck in this new hell I had found myself in.

"Jason! Wait up!" Genkaku yelled as he tried to keep up with me.

I quickened my steps, anger now taking the spot of my sorrow. "Leave me alone." I seethed.

Genkaku ran up until he was right in front of me, stopping my pace with his hands on my shoulders. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

I lashed out and hit him square in the face as he hit the ground with a painful 'thud'. A trail of blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth, dribbling down his chin and onto the dirt. Genkaku stared up at me with shock and hurt swimming in his eyes as he touched the cut on his upper lip. My eyes were literally seeing red as I stared down at him. Every nerve in my body wanted to hit something. I imagined that this is what it felt like to be on fire, skin being melted away under the heat of hell. Right now I was angry at everyone and everything.

My scrawny chest was heaving with how livid I was. I wanted to scream so bad that it hurt. Genkaku's face softened a fraction as a stream of tears slowly began to fall from my face. I could no longer hold them back as I my body shook. I hated crying. Hated it more than anything. It made me feel weak and vulnerable. Something I never wanted anyone to witness.

My legs took off in a mad sprint as I ran down the pathway, away from my bleeding friend. His voice desperately called out my name, begging me to come back. His pleas were soon drowned out by the distance until only the sound of my rapid breaths could be heard. My feet kept moving forward as I ran with no sense of time or direction. It was just like when I ran away from those sirens. Not wanting to be found and questioned. I just kept running. Spurred on by the illusion that I could run away from it all. That if I kept running far enough, all of my anger and sorrow would leave me be. Along with those hopeless memories of the past. A past I could never return to no matter how badly I wanted it. So I just kept on running.

And running.

And running.

And running.

I veered off the pathway at some point and started sprinting through the woods. Breaking through leaves and twigs as I ran on like a mad man. I didn't allow myself to slow down when I tripped or stumbled. Not even when the branches tore at my skin and drew thin lines of red. I didn't want my past to catch up with me. In this state of mind there was nothing but emptiness. No warm home or smiling faces to forever haunt my memories and tear at my heart. No feelings of guilt or resentment. Nothing. There was just a blur of colors that flew by my peripheral in a distortion of imagery. My mind soon became at ease as I pushed my troubles out of sight. It was like being in a dream. Floating through reality with no sense of right or wrong. I liked it.

My dream soon came to an end however, as I was propelled right back into my harsh reality.

Paying absolutely no attention to my surroundings, I wasn't aware of the lack of trees in the far off distance. As soon as I brushed through the last bit of woods; I was suspended in midair for a brief moment. The lack of gravity only lasted for a moment as I came tumbling down onto the cliff below in a torrent of summersaults. Every roll and tumble was greeted with hard rock and dirt that scratched at my already scabbing skin. It was during my fall that a flash of white pain seethed from my ankle, erupting a howl of pain from my throat. Dust obstructed my eyes and clouded my airway as I tried to stop my fall. The intense movement only increased the unbearable pain that was radiating from my leg. When my rolling finally came to a stop, my body cried in pain at having been tossed around like a ragdoll. My vision swayed back and forth as I rested on my back, the dizziness making it hard to sit up.

Moving my right leg sent another flare of agony ripping through my ankle. I tried to sit up and found the pain to be almost unbearable as I fell back down. Wiping the dirt from my eyes, I looked up to see where I had fallen. It looked like a pretty steep hill, it was a miracle I didn't break anything. I rolled all the way down the hill, my body covered in bruises to prove it. I spotted another patch of woods a few feet away from me as I tried to sit up. A warm trickle of black obscured my left eye as I wiped at the liquid. The back of my hand became covered in blood as I did so. _Must have cut myself on a rock when I fell._ The blood continued to seep from the wound as I placed my hand over the gash to stop the bleeding.

Judging by how dim the sky had become, I must have been running for quite some time. It already dusk with nightfall just around the corner. In just a few minutes I'd be shrouded in utter blackness with a bleeding head and a sprained ankle. I had to get up and move while there was still enough light out to see. Before even attempting to stand on my busted ankle, I tore off a bit of cloth from my other pants-leg to use as a makeshift bandage. Wiping away the blood that covered my eye, I wrapped the wound as best I could. The cloth was tied tightly around my forehead as I secured the gash above my eyebrow. Once I tightened it to a good degree, I touched the cloth and found that the blood had already soaked through. The cut was deeper than I thought. _But it'll have to do._

I knew I had to get back on the trails as soon as possible. In the current state I was in, I was the perfect opportunity for a wandering predator to get a quick meal. I briefly considered calling for help, but quickly dismissed it. Calling for help was something a spineless coward would do. I was the one that had gotten myself into this mess and I was the only one that could get myself out. Besides with how far and long I ran for, I seriously had my doubts there was anyone around to even hear me. Of course that thought did nothing to ease my growing apprehension.

Taking in a deep breath I rolled onto my stomach, my good knee holding all the weight. I hissed as my ankle protested the quick action with a flare of bright pain. Steeling my nerves, I carefully balanced myself on my left leg as I hobbled down the rest of the dirt mound. I fell at least a dozen times before making it to the trees, my ankle screaming all the while. It was already turning dark as I leant next to one of the trees, my eyes straining to make out what was in front of me. I was almost too afraid to look down at my ankle, knowing that it had already started to swell. Instead I kept my eyes ahead of me as I hobbled through the woods, trying to find the pathway that led back to the temple.

It was a bit harder than I thought.

My head was killing me along with my throbbing ankle. It was taking me what felt like years to just walk a few feet. With the growing darkness looming over me, I had a bad feeling that I wouldn't be able to make it to the trails in time. I stumbled along in the middle of fuck-knows-where, trying desperately to walk straight without falling over when my eyes caught something in the distance. It looked like a pair of glowing eyes staring back at me from the bush. Something was tracking me. Waiting for the right moment to strike. A trickle of sweat ran down my temple as I watched the glowing eyes move back into the forest and out of my sight. My heart felt like it was beating in my eardrums as leaned my arm on a nearby tree. Just when I thought I that things couldn't get much worse, a tiny droplet of water landed on my head.

This was followed by an immediate downpour of rain.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I mumbled.

I was now officially up shit creek without a paddle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Genkaku's P.O.V. **

"Jason!" I cupped my hands and yelled into the woods as I searched for the boy.

I'd almost forgotten how fast my young apprentice was, clearing the distance in less than second. As hard as I tried to keep up with him, I couldn't match the boy's speed. I had long since lost track of where he went as I searched along the pathways. The boy was nowhere to be found.

I looked for him for as long as I could; stopping every so often to call out his name. Hoping with all my might that he would hear me and come back. I didn't want to leave Jason alone out here by himself. There were poisonous plants, dangerous animals and weirdoes of the sexual nature lurking about. I could never forgive myself if something happened to him because of me. It was all my fault that Jason took off. I didn't blame him for cracking me in the face. I haven't been the nicest person as of late. Often times I found myself taking my frustrations out on Jason for no apparent reason. Ever since that ghastly experience around the time of Aito's murder, I haven't been myself. My usual patience was suddenly replaced with irritation and anger. Like something was trying desperately to break free from inside me. I didn't know what to make of it.

Now because of me; Jason's run off with no sign of returning. My voice was hoarse from calling out his name for so long. I couldn't go back to the temple without Jason. I needed him with me. The boy was all I really had left in this world. He was my only friend, the only person I could trust. Without him, I'd be left all alone again. I didn't want to go back to that life. Back to eating my dinners alone. Sleeping in that tiny room alone. Meditating alone. Being alone. I needed to have Jason with me; the boy just couldn't up and run away like this! He was my friend and friends don't abandon each other. They stick together forever.

"I thought you said you were my friend!" My scream echoed throughout the forest as my plea was answered with silence. The feeling of loneliness stung worse than the cut on my lip. I'd rather have Jason punch me upside the head again then be left here all alone. It was worst feeling one could ever experience.

My shoulders sagged as I looked up at the sky. It was already getting dark; the temple gates were going to close soon. It was clear that I wasn't going to find Jason, especially not while stumbling around in the dark. _There's nothing I can do for him right now. The only thing I can do is wait for him to return to the temple on his own._ The boy knew how to get back inside, so that wouldn't be an issue. The only thing that troubled me was if he decided not to come back at all. What would I do then?

I tried not to think about it as I walked back to the temple…alone.

The gates were just starting to close when I made it back. The two gate keepers paused to let me in before shutting the large doors and locking them. Walking back to the room left me feeling cold and forlorn, knowing that I'd be sleeping alone tonight. Assuming I even slept at all. I couldn't stand the thought of Jason alone out in the woods. What if he was lost? Or hurt? What if some demonic creature was stalking him? Jason was no pushover, but he was also just a kid. There was only so much he could do in the face of danger. While my apprentice had plenty of inner fire, he was not invincible.

Walking into our sleeping area only emulated my growing sense of anxiety. Along with the bitter taste of anger. Though I knew Jason had every right to be mad, that didn't stop me from pacing the room back and forth. If Jason had just listened to me in the first place we wouldn't be in this predicament now. The boy was just too stubborn and willful at times. Obviously those traits got him into trouble on numerous occasions. My apprentice could be so infuriating sometimes that it made me want to start pulling my hair out. If Jason didn't return by tonight I'd probably go insane from the frustration of waiting.

Though I had already laid the beds out, I was in no state to sleep. I sat with my back against the wall and my knees drawn up to my chin. Since I wasn't going to get much sleep anyways, I decided to just wait until Jason got back. _Assuming he ever came back._

I looked out towards the window when I heard the methodical sound of dripping as water pelted the rooftops. It started out slow but soon turned into a major downpour of rain. If Jason wasn't under any kind of shelter he'd be drenched in less than a second. With the rain pouring so heavily, I briefly wondered what would happen if Jason got stuck in this downpour. It'd be nearly impossible for someone to find their way through the woods in weather like this, especially at night. Jason might very well be stuck somewhere out in this rain.

_I say leave the bitch out there. Teach him a lesson about running off. _

I tried to ignore the crude voice in my head. Whatever that voice was, it was becoming quite bothersome. Then again, a dark part of me silently agreed with him. Jason should know better than to take off like this. He's supposed to stay by my side like a good apprentice should. But Jason's always seemed like the willful type. He was always going off without telling me and doing whatever he pleased. Like that whole rabbit hunting business. Who knows how long that's been going on for? I try to steer Jason onto the right path of enlightenment but the boy continuously defies the Buddha's teachings and does what he wants instead.

_See? What'd I tell you...let him learn his lesson. He's gotta learn that he can never leave here. That this is his home now. _

Yes, whether Jason liked it not…this was his home from now on. It was about time he came to accept it, just like I did. And that meant no more running off. His place was here with me. That boy has defied my teachings for far too long now. I've been complicit with this unruly behavior up until now, but running away is where I draw the line. When I saw him again he was going to get quite the tongue lashing.

_That's more like it. Teach him whose boss. A little extra discipline never hurt anyone. _

But this was still all under the assumption that Jason did actually return. There was no guarantee that he would especially if he really was hell-bent on running away. I couldn't just force him to come back if he didn't want to.

_And who says you can't? He's our apprentice after all; we can do with him as we please. And that means applying punishment where punishment is due. The little shit deserves it for running away like this. It's inexcusable, don't you agree? _

"Yes…but what if we can't find him?" I said in a dream-like state.

My headaches were coming back it seemed.

_We will. He doesn't know his way around these parts so he couldn't have gotten far. If that boy knows what's good for him, he'll be back before then. I guarantee it. _

It was a four hours before the rain finally stopped.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Droplets of water fell from my shirt as I twisted the rain out of it and gave it a good hard flap. The downpour had stopped, but my whole body was still soaked from head to toe. By sheer luck, I managed to find fallen tree that was propped up by some large rocks. The space under it made for the perfect sanctuary from the harsh rain beating down all around me. It was unbelievably cramped, but it certainly beat standing out in the rain like a moron. With one more hard twist, I flapped the last bit of droplets off my shirt and quickly slipped it back on. Although the rain had stopped my body was still trembling like a frightened rabbit. As I sat under the makeshift hideout, I contemplated my next course of action.

Or tried to at least.

Between the constant chattering of my teeth and my trembling limbs, it was hard to form a coherent thought. My mind easily fell off track with miscellaneous idea's that had nothing to do with my current situation. Even my bruised and swollen ankle seemed like a thing of the past. The conscious part of me knew that this was a symptom of something, I just couldn't remember what. I couldn't remember anything at the moment. All I knew was that I was quickly freezing my ass off and tired as hell. A bad combination. Any thought of getting up and out of my cozy shelter was quickly squashed by the tremendous effort it took to move an inch. Even trying to lift my arms was like trying to lift a pair of 50 lb. weights. I found that it was much better to just lie back and close my eyes.

For a while I drifted in and out of consciousness, never quite falling asleep. The brief stabs of pain from moving my ankle kept me from passing out. There was no way of telling how long I stayed in that state of semi-consciousness. When I did close my eyes for a period of time, it felt like only a swift moment had passed. I could have been lying under that fallen tree for hours without any way of really knowing. There was a moment where I drifted off to sleep and actually had a few fleeting dreams. None of them really made any sense, they were more like memories I was reliving. One in particular was of Genkaku. He was standing in front of a toppled building with a man trapped underneath and calling out to him. Genkaku did nothing as he stared down at him, a pair of hedge clippers clasped tightly in his hand. The dream ended with Genkaku sitting in a dark room alone, dark patches of red spattered around his feet.

My swollen ankle screamed in protest as I began to struggle in my sleep. I didn't like that dream, it felt way too real. Like I was watching a horror movie from the sidelines. It was during my struggles that I began to notice something odd. It felt like there was something lying on top of me. Something furry. I couldn't tell if this was part of my dream or if I was really awake. A wet lick to my face snapped my eyes open in an instance as I looked down at the thing on top of me. It turned out to be a dog, a stray from the looks of it. Bright orange fur was covered in dirt and mud as a pair of light brown eyes stared back at me. The white fur around its muzzle gave this dog an almost foxlike appearance. The medium sized mutt was currently curled up and lying on top my torso and panting hot breath in my face. I noticed that his tail was curled like a husky's but the dog was too small to be considered one. _I've never seen a breed like this._

As I started to wake up, I finally took notice of how much lighter it was. I was also no longer shivering. My mind was thinking coherently and my teeth had stopped their chattering. While I was conked out this dog must have found my hiding spot and laid down with me to stay warm. This mutt may have very well saved my life, preventing hypothermia by sharing its body heat. The dog cocked its head to the side in confusion as it sniffed at my face. I owned my life to this dog, if not for him I would have surly died in my sleep last night. When I tried to lift my hand to pet its head; the dog growled and jumped off of me. I 'oofed' at the sudden pressure on my chest before shivering at the loss of warm body heat. The dog stared at me from the entrance of the tunnel with its head low to the ground. A clear sign the dog did not trust me. Or rather it didn't trust people in general.

When the dog moved out of my sight I sat up and tried to move after it. My muscles were unbearably tense I as moved out from under the tree. Having been laying there for hours in the cold air had left my whole body in bad condition. I let out a startled gasp as I glanced down at my ankle. My foot had swollen to an immense degree, the skin colored a dark purple with patches of light green covering it. So yeah…it was brutal to look at. I'd never sprained anything before so seeing this was certainly a shock. Thankfully the pain had dulled to just a slight throbbing, though it was still a bitch to move. Eventually I was able to crawl out onto the grass where the orange dog was waiting for me. I spotted him a few feet away as he started to growl again. The dog wasn't showing his teeth nor was his fur standing up on end. From what I knew about dogs this told me he didn't consider my presence a threat. Rather he just didn't trust me near him, a common trait among strays.

When I was able to stand, the dog took off again but not before stopping to look back at me. With what little energy I could spare, I staggered over to him. I tried calling the pup over, holding my hand out to see if he would approach me. While he would take a few steps toward me, as soon as I got within touching distance he'd growl and scurry off again. It was aggravating to say the least. All I was trying to do was give a nice pat on the head to my fox-faced savior. Still the dog continued to tease me, letting me get close enough to touch before taking off in a sprint.

"Come here you stupid pup. I just wanna pet you, that's all." I whined as the dog stared at me from ahead.

As I was trying to keep up with him, I noticed a lack of trees where the dog stood up ahead. When I finally caught up with him, I found myself back on the pathway. A statue of one of the Buddhist deities stood just up ahead, one I was familiar with. The dog trotted up ahead as I hobbled after him. _Well the good news is I know where I am now. The bad news is I'm at least 30 minutes away from the temple. This is gonna be a long walk._ I was surprised to find that the dog stuck by me as I hobbled down the path. He wouldn't get close enough to touch but he did stay within my sights. It seemed like he wanted to get close to me but his animal instincts told him to keep away from the human. It was nice though, I liked having this dog nearby. It made me feel safe.

I was halfway to the temple when I had to stop and rest for a second. The dog waited patiently as I caught my breath and gave my sprained ankle a much needed rest. The sky was still cast in a dim twilight as I looked towards the horizon. In a few minutes the sun would rise along with the opening of the gates. I just hoped I didn't pass out from exhaustion before I got there. There was still a certain red head I needed to apologize to. It boggled my mind to think that I had just put myself through so much physical pain from one petty outburst. _But I suppose I deserve this for punching my best and only friend._ I was not looking forward to seeing Genkaku again, knowing that the evidence of my outburst would be written all over his bruised face. Still, I shambled on.

Just when I thought I was never going to make it back to the temple, I came upon the large gates of the entrance. The dog that had been following me sniffed around the temple before growling and moving away from the gates. He looked back at me, his bright eyes reminding me of the sun. I smiled back at him.

"I'll try and find you later pup, just wait for me until then. Thanks for saving me by the way." I said with a wave as I hobbled through the gates and up to the healing temple.

I knocked on the screen door as the chief healer quickly opened it, an incredulous look on his normally calm face. His brow shot up in shock as he looked me up and down, surveying the damage. I knew I must have looked like shit. My body was covered in cuts and bruises from the abuse I'd received from my tumble down the hill. Bits of leaves and twigs were still stuck to my hair while my clothes were completely covered in dried up mud. I lost the head wrap at some point so I'm sure the gash on my head was a sight to see, along with the crusted blood that covered my eyebrow. The old healer covered his mouth when he took notice of my leg. My ankle had taken the brunt of my bad luck.

"Oh dear." The old healer mumbled.

"Yeah…I know." I said back, my eyelids becoming heavy with fatigue.

"Come now, let's get you fixed up." The monk said as he ushered me inside.

With the help of two other healers, he was able to get me patched up fairly quickly. They gave me a new change of clothes and washed the mud from skin. I had to hold back a shout when one of the healers fastened a brace onto my ankle. The monk was in no way gentle as he compressed the joint. The eldest monk asked me if I wanted to have the gash on my forehead stitched up. I declined, the wound had already scabbed over and I could live with the scar. After cleaning the wound with a burning substance, the monk wrapped my head in a bandage to protect the wound from infection. I was given a pair of crutches before I left as I bowed to them in thanks. My bow was a little half-assed but it's kind of hard to bend with a sprained ankle.

It was a hell of a lot easier to move around now that I had the crutches. After limping on my sprained ankle for so long, these things were a god send. I barely had the energy to make it back to my room as I crutched along. Knowing I was so close to my bed made my body ache from so much sleep deprivation. I kind of hoped that Genkaku would still be asleep so I could just go straight to bed and pass out. My mind was nothing but a haze as I stumbled along to my room. When I reached the sliding door however, I hesitated before opening it. _What if Kaku is awake? What do I say to him? I was such a dick to him that saying I'm sorry would just sound lame. But I can't ignore him either, that'd just be rude.  
_

Before I could even think of something to say, the door was abruptly ripped open. Genkaku looked like he wanted to beat the shit out of someone with how intense his eyes were. For a second I thought he gonna punch me. His scorching face soon disappeared when he looked down at my disheveled form. He looked like he was seeing a ghost as he stared down into my eyes. It was a bit unnerving with the way he was looking at me. There was so much unknown passion swimming in those gray eyes that it left me speechless. Once again, Genkaku was the first to speak.

"Jason?" He asked as if I were an illusion.

I tried to smile and found that I barely had enough strength to do that.

"Hey…" I mumbled, still not knowing what to say.

There was only a fleeting moment of stillness before I found myself wrapped in a tight hug. I barely had time to react, my brain not expecting a hug after everything that had happened. What shocked me the most was how nice it felt. Wrapped up in Genkaku's arms sent a shiver of warmth through me. My stomach got that butterfly feeling as I hugged him back, inhaling his scent as I did. I never noticed how nice he smelled, like the woods during a mist. My muscles relaxed in his embrace as I leant into him.

It took me a second to realize that I was enjoying this hug more than I should have.

"I thought you were never coming back." He whispered, squeezing me to the point of suffocation.

My voice was nowhere to be found. I was too busy having a mini panic attack inside my own head. This nice, warm feeling only increased the longer Genkaku held onto me. I didn't like it, it made my heart beat weird and the skin on my face burn. Genkaku should have been able to feel my own heart beat with how rapid it was racing. I could sense his confusion at my continued silence, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I-I'm…I'm sorry that I punched you." My stuttering only added to the growing blush creeping up my neck.

Genkaku released his grip to look me in the eye. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but that same passionate aura underlined his eyes. Making me almost weak in the knees. It was a look that would forever haunt my dreams after this. His gaze softened as he took in all the various amounts of damage done to my body.

"What on earth happened to you?" He asked, touching the bandage wrapped around my head.

My eyes glanced to the side, feeling stupid for answering. "I rolled down the side of a cliff."

Genkaku closed his eyes, letting out a long huff of irritation. "Only you…"

Clearly the boy wasn't all that shocked from my mishap. Of course if I were him, I wouldn't be surprised either. I was never the smartest cookie in the batch. I'm guessing what irritated Genkaku the most was the fact that he **wasn't** surprised where a normal person should be. Still I couldn't help but wonder if he was still mad at me. The cut on his upper lip was all too plain to see and only intensified my guilt. I wouldn't blame him if he were still mad, that punch must have stung.

I met his eyes with what little fortitude I had. "Kaku…I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I was just mad and took it out on you. I'm sorry."

Everything I said felt like the stupidest thing ever uttered by a human being. I was never good at apologies, but this one took the cake. Now I felt even worse for giving Kaku a lame ass apology.

Genkaku lowered his head, as if ashamed. "Jason, that wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have said anything about you birthday, that was careless of me. I'm the one that should be apologizing." My brow shot up at his words as I tried to explain myself.

"What? No! I'm the asshole here, not you. I'm the one that hit you and ran off; you have nothing to be sorry for." I grabbed his shoulder to get his attention and show that I meant what I said.

"But it was because of me that you did those things. I'm the one that's at fault here." Genkaku sulked.

I quickly shook my head, getting annoyed by his pity party. "No you're not! Stop trying to take all the blame! Dammit, why do you always make things so difficult?"

"I'm sorry."

_UGH!_

I was **this** close to pulling my hair out.

"I am glad to see you back." He said out of the blue.

I looked up to see Genkaku smiling at me. A true genuine smile that sent my heart in a flutter. It was rare to see him looking so happy, as if heaven had just shined down upon him. This feeling in my heart left me muddled and nervous. A boy should only feel this way toward a girl, not another boy. That wasn't right. And yet my heart continued to do backflips in my chest.

"U-uh y-yeah." I stammered lamely, unable to form a coherent thought.

His smile faltered from hearing my stutter before bringing me into another tight hug.

"Jason?" He asked after what felt like an eternity.

I took in a deep breath to keep from stuttering again. "Yeah?"

His arms seemed to tighten themselves around me, constricting my skinny frame. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to smother me. His voice took on a raspier tone making me wince in confusion.

"Promise me that you'll never leave again."

I was startled by the way he said it. Like he was sentencing me to life imprisonment or something. It also seemed like the longer I hesitated to answer, the tighter his hold became. His arms felt like twines of ivy ensnaring a frozen statue. The statue being me of course. Before I gave him my answer, I was suddenly struck with a bad feeling in my gut. It felt like there was a strong sense of foreboding in the air, trying to warn me of something. Like that brief dream I had of Genkaku with the hedge clippers. That same sense of impending doom.

But I shook the thoughts away and ignored them. This was Genkaku after all; the guy wouldn't harm a fly. He would never bring any sort of doom onto anyone, especially me. So I shrugged off the bad feeling and pushed it out of my mind. _It's probably nothing, just a flook._

"I promise." The feeling of dread did not go away even when Genkaku relaxed his vice grip.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

I smiled.

"Oh…and if you don't mind me saying so…

I quirked an eyebrow at his sudden nervousness, not knowing what he could possibly have to say.

...well…um…happy birthday Jason."

My heart did another flip.

* * *

**What a way to start off your 13****th**** birthday. A sprained ankle, huge cut on the forehead, covered in cuts and bruises, exhausted from limping around and probably going to get a cold from being out in the rain. Poor Jason…at least he won't have to do any chores on his b-day. **

**Also the dog that Jason came across is a Shiba Inu, a common Japanese dog breed. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next time we meet up with Senji and Jason, things will start to pick up towards DW.  
**

**Until next time**

**mcpidy**


	13. Mad World

**Chapter 13 – Mad World  
**

**Hello again!**

**Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. I got sick with the flu the day after (sucky I know!) but at least I got to chow down on turkey day. Anyways, we're on to chapter 13! Whoo Hoo!**

**Right now I'd like to take this time to answer Dominique's questions from the last chapter's review. First off; No I'm not from Portland, I actually live in the Midwest. But I do have family that lives in Portland. I've visited there plenty times which is how I know so much about the area. I've also studied a bit of Japanese culture during my sophomore year of college so I'm somewhat familiar with the customs. Though I wouldn't say I know everything there is to know about Japanese culture. I just try to keep the story as accurate as possible when it comes to Japanese customs. **

**Thank you for asking -^^-**

**A special thanks to** **Dominique and Ranulf for the recent reviews!  
**

**And Ranulf, I'm glad you like Jason's character so much. Your review made me happy :D  
**

* * *

**May 25****th**** 2017 – Downtown Tokyo**

"Thank you for shopping. Please visit us again."

I thanked the checkout girl as she handed me the two bags filled with the things from Senji's list. The cool night air ran past my baggy shirt as I shivered from the brisk wind. The walk back to the apartment was a quiet and lonesome one.

These days I usually didn't start dinner until a bit later. It was well past 7, but I already knew that Senji was still on patrol and wouldn't be back until late. Apparently Domon's team had been receiving various death threats from an anonymous asshole these past few weeks. Along with the death threats, there's also been an increase in murder and non-consensual night activities happening around the district. Because of this, Senji's had to work late to help keep things in order. There have been some nights when Senji wouldn't get back until 3 in the morning. Needless to say, the gangs around here were once again becoming a major problem. I have offered on many occasions to help 'take care of' the scum around here, but Senji insisted that Domon wanted to do this by the book. Senji did tell me that if it were up to him, these fuckers would no longer be a problem to anyone.

Now while I did offer to help with the gangs around Tokyo, I knew I shouldn't have. If there was one type of person that I couldn't stand, it was a hypocrite. And right now I was well on my way to becoming one.

About a week ago, I received a note that was pushed under the apartment door one late afternoon. The note was in broken English and read:

_If still want work_

_meet at docks when night falls_

_1 week from today_

_No cops_

_I'll be waiting_

I never forgot about the golden-eyed fucker that crushed my windpipe a month ago. Nor did I forget about his job offer proposal. The prospect of actually making some good money and getting the hell out of here was music to my ears. But that guy just screamed trouble.

_Plus he walks around shirtless which frankly weirds me out. _

Nevertheless, the guy was obviously a bad apple. That was made certain from our very first encounter. But he was a bad apple that could help make me some quick and easy money. Something I couldn't do with the random odd jobs I managed to find around the slums. The most I made out of those was 30 yen per job. At the rate I was making money, I was gonna be stuck in Japan until I was well over sixty. Needless to say, I did not want that to happen.

But still, working with a thug had its own share of problems. Like backstabbing and dishonesties for instance. The only thing you could trust a criminal to do was throw you under the bus when the heat came down. I watched plenty of cop shows growing up and they always presented the same message; never trust on a crook. The reason being was that they will always fuck you over in the end. Who's to say this guy wouldn't do the same to me? I didn't know a damn thing about him other than that he looked like he was ready to start gyrating to some serious bass music. I wanted to start making money but I didn't want to put my trust into some weirdo.

A difficult conundrum indeed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Senji's P.O.V.**

For once I was actually able to go home at a decent hour. The action had been surprisingly slow today so Domon had let the rest of us go home early to get some much needed rest. I was a little surprised to find no death threats plastered to the station door today either. Finding those had quickly become an unwelcomed habit. But it was nice to be able to go home before sunrise for a change. It was also nice to be able to eat dinner with Jason again. With these long shifts, I've been forced to skip meals and deal with just quick snacks on the job. While Jason was no culinary chef, his cooking had gotten quite better over the weeks. And by better, I mean that I no longer came home to a smoke filled kitchen. _Hope he made something good tonight, I'm starving._

The smell of eggs and rice hit my senses as I walked through the door. Jason was just fixing himself a bit of sake when I walked in. I narrowed my eyes at the bottle in his hands.

"Hey, since when did I say you could tap into my secret stash of liquor?" I grumbled while unbuttoning my police shirt.

"Since you said I could live here." Jason said before downing his cup.

Before I could even retort, Jason handed me my own glass. "Here, you look like you could use a drink." The teen said with a grin.

With all the shit that's been happening recently, I actually have been hankering for a drink. "Thanks." I emptied the cup into my stomach and relished in the warm afterglow it left behind. Walking back into the bedroom, I quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants, talking to Jason while I did.

"So what'd you make for dinner? It actually smells good for once." I yelled from the closet.

Jason mumbled something unintelligible before yelling back. "Screw you. It's the best omelet rice I've made so far and you're not gonna get any if keep heckling the cook."

I smirked from the bedroom as I walked back into the kitchen to get myself a plate. The food didn't even look burnt, a surprising feat coming from Jason. Grabbing the ketchup from the fridge, I sat down at the table alongside Jason. The teen sneered as I poured a huge glob of ketchup onto my omelet. For someone who's lived on the streets for so long, the kid sure was a picky eater at times.

Jason poked at his egg while I shook my head at him. "Can't believe you don't like ketchup on your omelet." I said through a mouthful of eggs.

"The only thing ketchup should go on is French fries and burgers. I swear you Japs eat the grossest shit." Jason tried to keep that last part to himself but I still caught it. Seeing as I was too preoccupied with inhaling my meal, I let his comment slide for the moment. Though there was a time when Jason's little remark would've earned him a black eye. When we first met, the teen had a nasty habit of referring to Japanese people as 'Japs'. I quickly broke him out of that habit but there were times when it would slip back through. _The kid's lucky this omelet is so good or I'd be giving him some serious shit._

While I scarfed down my dinner, Jason gradually poked at his. Normally the kid had a voluptuous appetite but tonight his mind seemed to be in another place. I didn't like the silence that was hanging in the air. Normally I couldn't get the little smart ass to shut up, but now he was completely silent. It wasn't like him not to start up a conversation about something that we'd always end up arguing about. The quiet atmosphere was starting to get on my nerves. I decided to take the initiative.

"So how'd you learn to make so many different Japanese meals? You don't seem like the type to read up on cook books." A lame topic I know, but it was true. Jason was very familiar with a wide variety of Japanese meals that I'm sure many Westerners have never even heard of.

The teen was broke out of his silent musings as he glanced up at me. "My mom taught me." He said before slipping back into his own thoughts.

"Was she a good cook?" I said, trying to keep the conversation going while failing miserably.

Jason didn't look up as he played with his food. "Yeah, pretty good." He mumbled, clearly lost in thought again.

Now I was starting to get irritated. "You know it'd be nice if you contributed to our lively dinner conversation instead of playing with your food."

Jason looked surprised by my tone before smiling in his usual teasing manner. "Why are you complaining? You usually want me to pipe down so you can eat in peace. Or could it be that you actually enjoy listening to me yammer on about nothing?"

_Maybe I do, but like I'd ever admit to that._ "I'm not complaining it's just rude when someone doesn't contribute to the conversation that's all."

Jason snorted. "Yeah but your conversation sucks."

"You suck." I glared back at him while Jason let out a round of laughter.

While Jason teasing's never ceased to grate my nerves, I was glad to see his attention back on me instead of zoning off again.

When his laughter finally settled down he looked at me guiltily. "Sorry, I've just been thinking about something."

"And that would be?" I asked with a questioning brow.

Jason hesitated for a second. It seemed like it took him a moment to collect his thoughts and come up with an answer. The hesitation made me suspicious but I pushed it aside for the time being. "I…I found a job offer the other day. The pay is incredible but the work is sort of…problematic." He mumbled the last part while looking away.

"What do you mean by that?"

He continued to poke at his dinner as he spoke. "Well the boss is kind of a weirdo and the associates are no better...

I shoveled down some more eggs while Jason trailed off for a moment.

…but it does seem like a good opportunity to get a good paying job." He said with a bit more conviction.

The way he talked about this job offer left me greatly confused. If it was a well-paying job why not take it as soon as you were offered? It wasn't like Jason to think things through like this. The teen was a spur-of-the-moment kind of guy so I was surprised by this sudden hesitation.

"What kind of job is this anyways? You make it seem like you're joining a gang or some shit." I said it casually but the look on Jason's face made it seem like I caught him in the act. The look of shock quickly faded under his cool façade as he swiftly averted his eyes from my gaze.

"It's a construction job." He said a bit too hastily.

I tilted my head in question. "You think you're cut out for construction?" I meant it as an honest question but Jason clearly took it the wrong way.

His shoulders tensed up in defense. "What? Like I'm too stupid even for that?" He said harshly.

I met his glare dead-on. "I didn't say that. Don't put words into my mouth. I'm just saying that they're probably gonna want someone who's done construction before. And since you've never been in that field, they might not hire you based on that. All I'm saying is, don't get your hopes up."

Jason moved his glaring eyes down at his now scrambled omelet. "Construction's not that hard. Anyone with a working brain could do that shit." He muttered.

A tiny smirk played at the corners of my mouth. "In that case I think you should quit while you're ahead."

Jason narrowed his eyes with a sneer. "Gee, thanks asshole."

His glare held strong for only a second longer. He gave up with a sigh before laughing alongside with me. Jason couldn't deny a good quip when he heard one. I hated to admit that his smart-mouthed comments were starting to rub off on me. Jason took a small bite of his eggs while I finished up the rest of mine. I got up to put the empty plate in the sink and grab the bottle of sake off the counter. I felt like drinking tonight.

"What's wrong with the jobs around here anyway? I know you've been finding good work around the district." I said while pouring us each a glass.

Jason gave up on his omelet and turned his full attention to the sake. "Those jobs barely pay anything. If I wanna get out of this county, I need to start making some serious money. That won't happen if I just stick with the odd jobs I get around the slums." He said before slamming his drink back.

Pouring myself a decent amount, I took my time with my drink and savored the sharp taste. Jason already looked like he was three sheets to the wind as his eyelids drooped groggily. Normally Jason could handle his alcohol, but sake was a different story. The teen never could handle more than a few cups. The drink always proved to be too much for his system. I made sure to pour him a smaller amount as I handed him another cup. _Don't want him throwing up half the night._

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try then." I said getting back to the topic at hand.

His dark eyes were already a haze of ambiguity. "You think I should take the offer?" He asked with a slur.

Though I didn't like the thought of Jason leaving this place for good, I knew how much he missed the US.

"If it means getting home faster, than yes I think you should." I downed my third cup as I began to feel my own fogginess cloud my mind. Of course unlike my young friend here, I could handle my sake.

"Mmmm…maybe it won't be so bad." Jason mumbled as he stared off into the distance.

I smirked at his sudden attitude change. _Kid's already drunk._ "You could just become a legal citizen of Japan. You've lived here for so long you're basically a resident now anyways." A fruitless comment, I know, but it wouldn't hurt to ask him.

Jason shook his head almost childishly. "No way. Portland's the only home for me. Just you wait, I'm gonna go back home someday and then I'll send you a post card and everything." He said with a wave of his arms in a dramatic display of drunkenness.

I chuckled at his drunken antics. "I'm sure you will." _I almost forgot how endearing Jason acts when he's had his fill of sake._

"And then you can come visit me."

My smirk dropped as I looked at him with wide eyes. Jason sounded like a doting lover. To hear him speak that way to me left my mind in both shock and confusion. Though a tiny part of me was almost happy to hear him speak that way just for me. _But I think that's the sake talking._

"I think you'd like Portland Senji. There's like a billion things to do and we could even go to the strip clubs together and everything!" He said ecstatically, his mood shifting from doting lover to spunky youth in less than a second. Jason certainly was a charismatic drunk, a trait I found very amusing.

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan, Jason." I said while taking another sip of my drink.

"And you'll come visit me, won't you?"

I nearly choked at hearing the meek plea in his voice. These mood shifts were starting to throw me off kilter. Jason was now looking at me with those dark eyes of his, enticing me to say yes. To see Jason of all people with his lip turned up in a pout and his brows knitted together was like watching a horse walk on its hind legs. It just never happened. The only times I've known Jason to make that face was when he was just messing with me. But right now he was being completely honest. _I've known Jason to get a little loopy when he's drunk, but I've never seen him act like this. Maybe we should call it a night._

"Of course I will." I said, my nervousness starting to seep through as I watched Jason's childish pout morph into a handsome smile.

Jason grinned as I tried to keep cool. "Awesome…you can even stay at my place if you want."

"Yeah…whatever you say Jace." I mumbled, glancing away from his beaming face. _Sometimes it really feels like this whole roommate thing is a bit more complicated than it needs to be._

Jason looked down at his plate before holding it up to me. "You want the rest of my omelet? I'm not that hungry anymore." I took his plate with a curt 'thanks' and occupied my mouth with a forkful of egg and rice. While I ate, Jason rested his head on the table. Every so often he'd mumble some sort of gibberish that made me question his overall stability on thinking. I did notice a certain name he kept repeating over and over again. He kept mumbling about someone named 'Kaku' and how frustrating his pep talks always were. I simply chalked it up as drunken nonsense.

Finishing up the omelet, I placed the dirty plate in the sink while glancing at Jason's incoherent form. The kid really was out of it. I hated to leave him out here alone especially with how unpredictable his mood was. But I wasn't sure if I could ask him what I had in mind. Honestly I could barely get the words out of my mouth.

"H-hey…um…if you want…y-you…you can…sleep in my bed tonight." Just asking the sentence out loud made me feel like an idiot. I was just glad that Jason was too drunk to catch onto my nervousness. I didn't need him giving me any more shit for this.

"That does sound nice…"Jason mumbled dreamily as he grinned up at me.

"Do you have to say it like that?" I griped from the kitchen as Jason continued to grin at me like a love-sick puppy.

"Mmm yes." The teen said with a sigh as he fell onto his back, eyes closed and a content smile playing at his lips.

Groaning, I walked over to glower down at him. "Fucking drunk."

"Who me?" Jason asked as he cracked an eye open.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes you. Now get your ass up, we're going to bed."

"Together?" He asked not-so-innocently.

The question threw me completely off guard. Jason was getting pretty cheeky with his antics. So much that I didn't know how to respond. I knew it was the alcohol talking, but that didn't stop my anger from flaring with embarrassment. Jason knew I wasn't ok with talking about these kinds of things. And yet here he was, asking if we were going to go to bed together. Like he was asking for tomorrow's weather. _I swear I'm surprised he hasn't given me a brain aneurysm at this point._

"N-no. Not like that." I said, trying my best to keep my voice level.

"How come?"

I was two steps away from a fucking cataclysm.

"What the hell do you mean, **how come**? Because we're guys and guys don't do that!"

Jason was seemingly unaffected by my growing rage storm. "I know a guy that does that." The teen said smartly.

His drunken nonsense was getting old fast. "No you don't, now shut up already." _But what if he really does know someone like that? Could that possibly mean that Jason is…_

No! I am not having this conversation with myself!

"His name is Jeff." The drunk continued with half-lidded eyes.

"Ok now you're really starting to piss me off. Get up." I roughly nudged Jason's side with my foot as the teen rolled onto his stomach.

"I'm not tired yet. I'm think I'm gonna sit out here for a little while longer. Maybe read some manga." Jason said as he pulled a book from out of nowhere.

"You can't even read kanji." I growled at his nonchalance.

"No but I can look at the pictures." He said while flipping through the pages.

Throwing my hands in the air, I turned around to head back towards my bedroom. "Fine! I give up. Do what you want, but just so you know that was your only offer for the bed situation."

"I'll just crawl in later like I always do." Jason mumbled under his breath.

_Please tell me I heard that wrong._

"What was that?" I turned my head to ask.

"Nothin." He quickly replied.

I sighed and turned back towards the bedroom. "Just remember to turn the lights off ok?"

"Ok." The teen yawned as he flipped through another page.

_Next time we should probably take it easy on the sake._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I waited long into the night until I was certain that Senji had fallen asleep. My mind was already made up, foggy as it was. The alcohol might have helped with the decision a little bit, but ultimately the decision was mine. I've wanted to go home for so long and now I've been presented with a chance to actually do it. I couldn't just pass this opportunity up; it was too good to miss. Senji probably wouldn't be too pleased with the decision, but he did say that if I wanted to get back home already, I should do it.

Turning off the lights, I thought about leaving a note when I remembered the language barrier we both shared. _I should be back before morning so it'll be fine._

My stomach started to feel weird right before I walked out the door. It wasn't a nauscious feeling but rather a weird sense. Like something was telling me to stay put. I've had weird feelings like this before, but I never knew what to make of them. Some would say that these feelings were some sort of sixth sense. I was not a believer in luck or any sort of superticous nonsense like that. I believed in making my own decisions based on what I thought what right. Putting my trust in something that I had no comprehension of was just plain stupid. The only thing I could trust was myself, not some weird hunch in my gut.

So I left shortly after, that insistent feeling churning my insides all the while.

_Probably just the sake anyway. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Ikaduchi's P.O.V.**

The night was alive with the sounds of paradise. Screams of pain and excitement filled the streets in a chorus of violence. The stench of blood and cum hung heavily in the air, a testament to the many nightly activities that went down around this area. A few busted needles glittered on the cement as the moon highlighted the broken shards of glass. A couple of rats came scurrying out from under a parked truck as they chased each other across the docks. Their chase soon came to an end when the one caught up with the other and savagely mounted the poor thing. Even the putrid rats were taking pleasure in this night of paradise. I relished every second this night had to offer. It was one of those nights where everything was up for the taking. Money, blood, women, drugs, booze…

And like the animals that we were, the citizens of Tokyo gladly had their fill.

But there was one group that threatened to put an end to this beautiful ecstasy. They saw this beauty as something to be squashed and put behind bars. They looked down on everyone else just because they had a badge and carried a gun. Those pigs in the blue suits were out to stop everyone's fun and bring an end to my paradise. Nights such as these deserved to be cherished like a piece of art. The fat pigs in blue didn't see it that way though, because they were above things like fun and excitement. That didn't sit well with me. In all honesty, it made me want to go on a fucking rampage.

To literally paint this city red.

That's what I wanted. To claim this city as mine and mine alone. In a world like this, it was only fitting that the strong prevailed and the weak became the next unsuspecting meal to the ravenous. I myself saw my own being as one of the few worthy of prevailing in this world. Soon enough this city will know its place as the new paradise for the wicked. But before that could happen, a certain little pig had to be taken care of. The red knife wielder has been a pain in my ass for far too long. He was the only thing that stood between me and my eternal paradise. Basically, that spiky-haired prick had to go. Plain and simple.

My eyes caught a shambling figure approaching me from the distance. I could already feel my tail morphing out around me, ready to pump my body full of that sweet venom. But the figure was not a bumbling civilian nor was he another meal to be eaten. It was the boy with the bloody wings. The teen was swaying back and forth as he made his way up the docks. He almost seemed drunk with that off-balance swagger. The bandage around his throat was gone but the kid still held a heated sense of vengeance. Not too surprising considering I crushed his windpipe and left him to choke to death in the middle of a broken temple. I was glad to see that the kid survived though, it only proved my point that he was one of us.

I met the kid halfway as he tried to stay on his feet. "Nice to see you again. Didn't think you'd actually show up after what happened to your throat." The kid bared his teeth at the mentioning of that incident. If the punk wanted to pick up where our fight previously left off, I was fine with that too. It actually sent a thrill up my spine to fight him again.

The kid hocked a loog of spit at the ground. "Shut up. I'm not here to talk shit." His words were slurred, a clear indication of my earlier suspicions.

"Then why are you here." I said, fed up with the pretenses as well.

"You offered me a job. I want the specifics." He tried to say as clearly as possible.

I smirked under my mask. "You get right to the point. All business…I like that."

The kid waited with hazy, impatient eyes. He was drunk, but not so far gone that he didn't know what he was doing. The kid knew perfectly well what he was asking for. The alcohol just seemed to quell whatever tensions he may have previously had. _As long as he knows what he's asking for, I don't give a shit._

His eyes stayed on mine as I walked around him, like a predator inspecting potential prey. "My money is in the drug trade. If you worked for me you'd act as my dealer's body guard and make sure they don't get killed or fucked over during deals. Nice job, don't ya think?" I asked lightly.

"You want me to be a bodyguard?" He scrunched his brow, confused.

The kid stood his ground while I continued to circle him. "I've seen you fight before kid, you're a force to be reckoned with even without your blood."

My mask brushed against his ear as I leant down from behind him. "Though I must say your blood is absolutely exquisite." I could still picture those marvelous wings sprouting from his back with those dagger-like feathers. And this kid not only had wings, but a pair of spears that shot out of his hands. My desire for this kid's power only increased as the seconds went by. He belonged with me as my new possession.

The kid flinched back from our close proximity but otherwise remained where he was. He was staring at the ground, an odd look in his eye. Whether he was lost in thought or drunken stupor, I couldn't tell. The look on his face was still impassive with a hint of hostility. Still, I couldn't read what was passing through his mind. Like if he was considering my proposal or rejecting it.

My feet planted themselves directly in front of him as I crossed my muscled arms. "Why so quiet? Don't tell me you came all the way down here just for nothing?"

"A bodyguard…" He said inaudibly.

"Mmm?" I tilted my head, curious as to what he was trying to get to.

He met my eyes with the same black fire from before. "Why not cut out the middleman and let me handle the deals too? I'm a fast learner so I'll get the hang of it no problem."

Shocked, I was left stunned for a moment. The silence only lasted a second longer before I busted out in a crazy fit of laughter. _This guy is quickly becoming my new best friend._

"How lucky I am to have found a bastard like you! You really are something, you know that kid?"

He sneered at my jovial attitude. "The name's Jason O'Reily. Not kid."

The blaring sound of cop sirens in the distance brought me back to the subject at hand. The night was still young, with so much promise filling the damp air. I could practically taste the carnage that was awaiting us. Looking out towards the streets, I turned my back on the kid.

"How'd you like to get started tonight?"

"Tonight?" The kid looked surprised by my sudden proposal.

I turned my head, speaking gruffly. "You heard me. Let's get going."

He hastily followed after me.

"To where?" The apprehension in his voice was unmistakable.

"My place of business."

I stopped my pace when I heard the lack of walking from behind me.

Turning back, I asked irritably. "What's the hold up?"

The kid was glaring at the ground. He was wavering over something. His eyes darted back and forth as if watching an invisible bug scurry across the pavement. Whatever had him hesitating was steadily trying to break his resolve. _I bet my last yen it's that fucking spiky haired cop._

"It's just…"

"What?" I barked.

His head snapped up at my booming voice. My patience had come to an end. If he wanted this job, it was either now or never. This kid would quickly realize that there were no second chances when it came to me.

His body deflated along with his voice. "Nothing."

_Smart choice kid. You'd be dead right now had you chosen the other option. _

"Let's get moving then." We made our way down the streets in agreeable silence.

"Hey." The kid asked, breaking the stillness.

I glanced at him.

"What's yer name?" He asked.

He couldn't see the grin from under my mask. "Akatsiki Ikaduchi . You can call me Akatsiki-sama." I said, preferring my surname.

The kid snorted at my blatant show of arrogance, following my footsteps once again.

"You can call me O'Reily."

* * *

**May 26****th**** 2017 – Shady Oak's apartment complex**

**Senji's P.O.V**

I half expected to wake up with a drooling teen snoring away next to me. Not that I was waiting to find him next to me or anything. I was just surprised that's all. The numbers on my digital clock read 6:58 a.m. I had woken up two minutes before my alarm was supposed to go off, a tremendously rare occasion. My morning routine started like it normally did. Shower, piss, and then uniform. But as I was getting dressed, something seemed off. It was too quiet. Normally I'd here Jason up and about at around this time.

The empty living room answered my question.

Jason was nowhere to be found. No note, no message…nothing. It was like the kid just up and left in the middle of the night. But the million dollar question was: why? And where the hell did he go? And what for? Okay so I had more than just one question brewing in my skull, but still. Jason should know that I'd be wondering about him. He knows how much I worry about his dumb ass so why would he just take off like this? This seemed a little extreme even for Jason.

I slammed down a quick glass of orange juice before grimacing at my empty bento box. _Looks like he forgot to make it last night._

I groaned into the empty room, running a hand through my hair. This thing with Jason was becoming bothersome. It was starting to seem like I worried more about him than I did for my own wellbeing. I had to stop nagging about him all the damn time. I had my own life to worry about without some young punk muddying everything up. Jason was practically an adult now anyway and the guy could take care of himself.

_But that's still not gonna stop me for giving him shit about this later. _

It was a cold feeling; leaving without my usual 'bye' to Jason. I had gotten so used to living with him that it felt weird leaving an empty apartment. It was hard to put into words, but I kind of liked having him here with me. As much as he drove me nuts, I still enjoyed having Jason around.

The echo after slamming the door shut left a cold sense of emptiness inside me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I felt like total shit.

Opening my eyes, the room swayed back and forth. Like I was on the Tilt-O-Whirl. The window next to me was currently pouring rays of sunlight onto my face. The light distorted my vision even more as I tried to sit up and take in my surroundings. The room I was in was a complete mess. Beer cans and stubbed out cigarettes littered the floor in a chaotic fashion. My nose scrunched at the putrid smell of vomit and piss coming from all around me. The smells churned the contents of my stomach until I could take it no longer. I barely had time to get up before stumbling into the bathroom and falling face first into the toilet. Acid burned the back of my throat as threw up chunks of food mixed with alcohol. When my gut was finally emptied, I propped myself up against the bathtub. The bathroom was just as dirty as the living room, if not more.

On shaky legs, I carefully stood up and walked back into the room. My mouth was dry and tasted like shit while my head was currently pounding to its own beat. I also smelled worse than a dead cat. I had no idea where Akatsiki was. The guy said I could crash at his place for the night, but at the moment there was no sign that anyone was here. Last night still felt like a blur to me. Learning the ins and outs of the drug trade was certainly am interesting learning experience. It didn't take long for me to get the hang of things. Akatsiki was thoroughly impressed by my tenacity to which I took some pride in. The man said I should be handling deals in no time. _I think I'm gonna enjoy this new job. _

Looking around the room, I spotted a clock on the wall and nearly fell back in shock. The clock read 5:18 p.m. _Holy shit! How long have I been asleep for? Fuck...Senji's gonna have over tiff over this for sure._

I left Akatsiki's apartment soon after and made my way down the down the bustling street. As I got closer to the police station, I noticed a particularly large crowd gathered near the building. There were at least 5 different news vans parked neared the front of the building. It looked like a few broadcast teams were just wrapping up on a segment. It had been a while since a news team came to Tokyo to do a segment on the city. Though it was kind of odd that they were parked in front of the police station. _They're probably just interviewing the chief of police on the recent gang problem here. _

Ignoring the crowds of whispering people, I kept on walking towards the market to get a few things of fruit. The bananas actually looked ripe today but the apples were much cheaper. It was during my inspection of fruit that my ears picked up on a portable television. Apparently there was breaking news. While waiting in line for some apples, I listened in to the news coverage.

"**Hello I'm Yamazaki Akihito with this special news break. Earlier today the murder of 4 Tokyo policemen has left the district in both shock and disgust. The man now known as ****Kiyomasa** Senji has been convicted of four separate accounts of first degree murder."

Everything felt like it came to a screeching halt. I roughly pushed past the people in front of me to see the TV with my own eyes. Senji's police photo was featured along pictures of Domon and the gang. The world was suddenly tuned out as I listened to the news man's stoic voice.

"**The bodies of Akira Shindō, Tōshirō Kan, Momoi Seto and Domon Hajime were found brutally murdered in an abanded warehouse near the Tokyo slums. Police arrested ****Kiyomasa** earlier today at the crime scene where the man was found in a state of catatonic shock. ******Kiyomasa** will face court charges this coming week in Koshigaya. Police investigators believe…"

The people all around me were all talking about Senji. How he brutally murdered Donmon and the others. How their body parts were found completely eviscerated throughout the entire crime scene. How Senji had used his scythes to cut the team into pieces. That Senji had been planning this stunt since he joined the force.

That I was friends with him.

"Isn't that the guy always hanging around Kiyomasa ?"

"I think it is."

"Do you think he might have had something to do with the murders?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. He was friends with Kiyomasa after all."

"I'm scared."

"Should we call the police?"

Everyone was looking at me with critical eyes. People were already starting to gather around the stand to stop and whisper. None of this seemed real. I felt like I was still asleep and this was a horrible nightmare I had wandered into. I had to find Senji. Or old man Domon. This has to be a huge misunderstanding. That's the only logical explanation. The team was like family to Senji, he could never hurt any of them in any way.

A trio of police officers came walking up to inspect the large gathering and stopped when they spotted me.

"Hey, isn't that Kiyomasa's friend?" The first one pointed at me.

"He definitely fits the description." The second one nodded.

The third one took a few steps towards me. "Alright kid, you're coming with us."

As soon as he got close, I booked it down the market. The three did their best to keep up, but even on my worst day, I'm one speedy fucker. Pushing past gaggles of bystanders, I slip into one of the alleyways and keep on running from there. The sprint only increased my already pounding head and churned my already sensitive stomach. It wasn't long before my stamina literally gave out and I began to dry heave in the middle of the alley. I had to brace myself against one of the walls to keep from falling over; repeatedly gagging next to a shit-stained crash can all the while. I had zigzagged between enough alleyways to lose the cops chasing me, but I knew they'd still be looking. They knew I was Senji's friend and thus I could be possibly connected to the supposed crime committed.

_But Senji didn't do it. I know him, he couldn't have done this!_

"Hey, I've been looking for you." A gruff voice said from behind me.

Akatsiki was standing there looking shirtless and nonchalant while I was busy trying hard not to start screaming obscenities into the open air.

I was still out of breath from my earlier sprint. "W-what…what the fuck is going on Akatsiki? Why is Senji being convicted of murder? " Wiping the spit from my mouth, I stood face to face with my new boss.

"How the fuck should I know? I don't keep track of that shit." He said casually, checking the dirt under his nails.

I could barely form a coherent thought. "But…but Senji…he didn't do it. I know he didn't!"

Everything was happening way too fast. The reporters, Senji's picture on TV, the crowds of whispering people, the questioning cops…

"Would you chill the fuck out already? Why are you so surprised by this anyway? You're pal was a pretty violent guy after all." Akatsiki scoffed.

The way he blatantly talked about my friend lit a white flame of rage inside me.

"HE DIDN'T DO IT GODDAMMIT!" I screamed up in the man's mask.

Akatsiki stood his ground, his face now eye level with me. "Whether he did it or not is meaningless. The guy's already been convicted, he'll be sent off to DW this coming week. There's nothing you can do for him." He straightened back to his full height, towering over me.

I couldn't accept what he was saying. "But…I…"

Akatsiki laughed dryly. "What are you gonna do, testify for him? You? The illegal alien? That'll be a riot." He said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.

I shook my head, trying to will away the situation. "But I can't just leave things how they are. Senji didn't do this, there has to be anothe-"

He quickly interrupted me. "The only thing you'll be doin is wasting your time. Senji's fate is in kami's hands now. All you can do now is worry about yourself." He finished, pushing himself off the wall.

"Or…do I already need to start looking for a new replacement dealer?" Akatsiki turned to me and asked, his golden eyes narrowed to slits.

I dropped my head, unwilling to test his patience. Everything was spiraling out of my control. Senji was incarcerated and on his way to Deadman Wonderland. And there was nothing I could do to stop it. I couldn't testify during the court session, nor would the officials let me visit him. All I could do was stare at my feet like an utter failure.

"I asked you a question." His patience finally reaching its end.

My throat felt like it was lined with sandpaper as I tried to sallow some spit. "No." I mumbled, refusing to meet his gaze.

Akatsiki nodded his head in approval as he started his walk back towards the entrance of the alleyway. "Good. Let's get going already; the cops are still crawling all over this place." He said without looking back.

My feet stayed planted to the ground. "I'll meet you back at the apartment. There's something I gotta grab from Senji's place first."

He stopped walking, but didn't turn back to look at me. "Make it quick. I haven't got all day." He said before making his leave.

As I stood staring at the dirtied ground beneath my feet, I couldn't help but recall a sense of dejavu. The feeling of losing someone close to me. It was like a horrible joke doomed to repeat itself over and over again. _Really only one good thing came of this._

For once I didn't cry.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I hated walking into Senji's apartment knowing this would be the last time. Everything was still the same, which only made this all the more harder. My thoughts were still a whirlwind of lunacy.

There were so many things I wanted to tell Senji. How great a cop he was and how much I cherished our friendship. Most importantly, I wanted to tell him I loved him. I loved his stupid smile, the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, his absurd attitude toward the female body, even his ridiculous hairstyle. Everything about that man brought a smile to my face. Even Senji on his worst day was still the best thing to ever walk into my life. I'm not sure Senji was even aware how much he really meant to me. Without him I probably would have offed myself all those years ago. He practically saved my life without even trying. The man soon became the object of my every waking thought.

_A huge mistake on my end. _

Now that he was gone, I felt like kicking myself for allowing this to happen again. I should have never opened up to Senji and gotten close to him. You'd think I would have learned my lesson from losing Genkaku and Daichi but no, I had to go and set myself up to get hurt again. And what a surprise, it happened again. _I'm starting to see a pattern here. I get close to someone and just when things are going ok something happens and I lose them. I end up alone again._

I picked up Senji's empty bento box, the empty contents mirroring how I felt at the moment.

_Maybe this is a sign that I shouldn't be with anyone. That I should remain alone for the rest of my life. At least that way, I won't be setting myself up for heartache and loss. Yeah…that sounds much better. I can't get hurt if I just keep to myself from now on right? _

"Right." I mumbled to the empty kitchen.

Currently I was debating whether or not I should grab what I came here for. The rational part of me said to just forget about it and leave. I didn't need it; it was nothing but a useless trinket. But the other part of me, the part that longed to see Senji's smiling face, slowly moved my feet towards the bedroom. My head fell onto his pillows, inhaling his strong scent. How I wished I could just stay here, blindly waiting for Senji's return. _Maybe this really is all a dream and any moment now I'll hear Senji come walking through the door with his trademark scowl._

I couldn't stay here for long though, I had to get moving soon. Opening the bottom drawer to his nightstand, I pulled out the picture of Senji and me. Seeing his laughing face, so carefree and jovial, tore a small piece of my heart off.

_At least now I can always see his smiling face. _

Folding the picture in half, I slipped it into my back pants pocket. I had to take a few shaky breathes to keep myself together. Right now I was close to the breaking point. Only the thought of getting home kept me from grabbing the pistol Senji hid in the back of his closet. _I'm so close to finally going home, I can't give up now after all the shit I've already gone through. I've gotta keep pushing forward. _

I looked around the apartment once more, for no real reason other than reliving memories of Senji and me. I quickly pushed away those memories, they were nothing but the past now. And the past belonged in the dark, along with everything else.

With a blank face, I left Senji's place for the last time.

* * *

**Gosh while I was writing the last part of this chapter I was listening to the song: **_**My Love by Sia**_** and I nearly started to tear up a bit. Sorry, I get emotional easily. **

**Now lets talk about Jason a bit. Jason is actually very suicidal, although this fact is unbeknownst to him. He believes that he's mentally alright when in fact he pushes a lot of his memories and emotions out of his mind. Which is a very bad thing to do. The loss of Senji brought back all those feelings and memories that he tried so hard to block from himself. In short; Jason is not mentally stable. He suffers from post-traumatic stress syndrome, dissociation, and depression. So at times like these, Jason's many syndromes will start to come into light. Although Jason is in denial about these symptoms. Though he does admit that he suffers from depression and anxiety at times. **

**Just wanted to bring this up so it wouldn't seem like Jason is acting weird from out of the blue. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. The next time we meet up with Jason there will be a three year time skip. So it will be like 2020. **

**Until next time**

**mcpidy**


	14. Welcome to DW

**Chapter 14 – Welcome to DW**

**Hello again!**

**I know it's been a while since I've updated; my sincerest apologies for that. But I'm back now! **

**And just as a little reminder, this chapter takes place three years later from chapter 13. I know I usually alternate between past chapters and present chapters but I was dying to get this part posted as soon as possible. I'll go back to my usual routine after this chapter. **

**Special thanks to: Dominique and TheDepraved for the recent reviews! This chapter goes out to you two XD**

* * *

**January 4****th**** 2020 – Downtown Tokyo**

Ignoring the light creeping in through the blinds of the shabby window, I rolled onto my other side to drift back into slumberland. It was still way too early to get up. After pulling another all-nighter the only thing I had on my mind was staying in this sleep induced coma until the world came to an untimely end. That was the plan until a needful urge in my lower bowels demanded my full attention. I had done so much drinking the night before that my gullet felt like it was about to burst if I didn't get up and relieve this pressure. My bedmate was still sound asleep as I sat up and eyed his naked form. His bare back was exposed to the cool morning air as my eyes traveled down the flawless pale skin. Flawless except for the red lines of nail marks that ran down his shoulder blade in an animalistic fashion. This man loved feeling pain almost as much as I loved giving it, the perfect fuck-buddy in every sense of the way. My mind soon went from hazy sleep-brain to hot-blooded stallion in less than a millisecond. _Nothing quite like starting off the day with a good old-fashioned rump in the sack. _

Throwing back the warm blanket, my naked body was instantly greeted with frigid January air. My skin instantly prickled, trying to fight back the cold air that repeatedly stabbed at my senses. This was the worst part about getting up in morning during winter time. My body hated having to leave the warm embrace of the bed to venture out into the unforgiving air of winter. Despite the great reluctance to get my fat ass up, I needed to piss badly. The snoring man next to me remained snug in our sex-stained love-nest as I got up and shuffled over to the bathroom. I breathed a lengthy sigh of relief as the pressure in my gut was finally relieved; the evidence of last night's party flushed down the drain. Dipping my head in the sink, I splashed some water on my face to wash away the last of my sleepiness. And then maybe check myself out in the mirror.

My lanky limbs had certainly worked up some beef over the years. The evidence of that was clear in my naked reflection. While I would not consider myself ripped, my body had certainly filled in the gaps since my days as a gangly teenager. I watched with satisfied eyes as my biceps showed themselves off proudly, the muscles in my torso flexing along with them. I couldn't help but a feel a bit cocky as I flexed my tendons in the mirror, I was one sexy beast. These days my reputation ran from notorious drug peddler to the best damn lay this side of Tokyo. I may have been a bit of a man-whore by sowing my wild oats like a wayward sailor, but once I got my first taste of male sex, I was hooked.

_And honestly it would be a crime to waste this gorgeous body. I'm doing society a favor by sharing these good looks with the rest if the world. _

"Are you just gonna stare at yourself in the mirror all day or are you gonna put that body to good use?" My bed-partner yelled from the other room.

His teasing voice snapped me out of my narcissistic stupor and back into horny tomcat mode. With a grin that could match the devils, I waltzed back into the bedroom. The swagger of my steps was accompanied with my usual arrogance as I eyed up the shameless meal in front of me. I stood in front of the bed as the young man rolled onto his back, his hand traveling down to his half-hard dick. Mine was already at full mast and ready for some hot, tight action. Onyx eyes stared back at me as the young male flung back the covers, revealing the prize I so desperately wanted. Like a ravenous carnivore ready for blood, I crawled my way up the bed until we were face to face. My teeth were itching to sink into the flesh of his neck once more. The bite marks from last night were still very prominent on his paper white skin. Pale arms wrapped themselves around my neck, bringing me down for a needy kiss. Our tongues duked it out as I got lost in the heat of the moment. I hiked his legs up, ready to plunge right into his tight heat when suddenly our kiss was broke with a worried look. The head of my cock was just barely prodding his entrance, the heat of the invitation nearly driving me insane with lust.

"Condom." He whispered heatedly but with a strong resolve.

Grumbling to myself, I reached over the side of the bed to fumble around for my jeans. I nearly fell off the bed trying to grab them but located the suckers just in time. However as I searched through the pockets there was no protection to be found. It seemed that I used up the few condoms I brought last night. _Dammit! I knew I should stopped at the gas station before I left._ The man below me rolled his eyes when it became clear that my jeans were not going to magically sprout a few spare condoms for another round of kinky sex.

"I don't suppose you have any on you?" I asked dejectedly, already knowing the answer.

His sullen sigh retorted my question. Clearly he was just as pissed that our sex fest was now cancelled due to lack of condoms. The raven haired man fell back onto the bed with a defeated sigh as I glanced down at my erection with a painful wince. My cock was still raring to go; to call it quits now would mean walking around with an aching boner and a constipated face. I brought my forehead down against his as I put on my best bedroom voice. As a last resort, I could try and coax him into doing it without the plastic. A feeble attempt but it was at least worth a shot.

"Come on Yuu-chan, we both know we're clean so what's the big deal? Besides, I know how badly you want this." I growled against his neck as I nipped and sucked on the flesh. Despite my cantor, I was the one that badly wanted this. And my young bed-mate knew it.

"I don't think so Jason." He pushed me off as I rolled onto my side with a loud groan.

I watched as the dark haired male gathered up his clothes and set them in the bathroom. My eyes snapped up to his as he stood in the doorway with his back to me. It almost felt like he was teasing me by showing off his perfectly round ass, of which I was unable to pound the holy hell out of. His voice was just as alluring, like a siren calling me into the depths Hades.

"You can join me in the shower if you want." He said while turning his head to give me a lusty look.

I snorted while scratching the nest of hair leading to my junk. "Don't see the point in that if I can't fuck you like the bitch you are." My words had the exact effect I was looking for as he turned to face me with a reddened expression. While his mouth said otherwise, I knew deep down he loved getting talked to like that. The guy was a masochist in many ways, something that never failed to get my blood racing.

I felt my grin widen as he walked back over to me, his black eyes like two smoldering coals. One hand leant itself next to my head while the other trailed down my stomach. His fingers danced across my heated skin, teasing the flesh and provoking my inner resolve. A throaty growl escaped my mouth when those tantalizing fingers lightly grazed the shaft of my aching need. The man smirked when his tight grip caused a whimper to fall from my lips; he knew my sweet spots all too well. Just when I was getting into the rhythm of his sensual touches, the contact was gone; leaving me a needful mess on the bed.

"I'm pretty good with my hands too don't cha think?" He said while licking some of my sticky precum off his fingers.

_You cheeky little bastard. _

He strutted back into the bathroom with the boastfulness of a prized hooker. How I wanted to take that cockiness and shove it right up his ass. If there was one thing I loved about sex, it was dominating the other into submission. There was no greater turn-on for me than watching someone writhe in pain and pleasure as I pounded the shit out of them. I quickly learned that tight ass and warm mouths were two of the best things I could come across in this shit stain of a city.

_But I suppose an old fashioned handjob is just as good. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So who's Senji?"

I was just pulling on my jeans when the black-eyed man on the bed spoke up. After our steamy shower session we dried off in relative silence. Me and him weren't exactly buddies, we just worked together on occasions and happened to like the male anatomy. Our conversations usually consisted of 'do you wanna fuck?' and 'which position?' Other than that, we didn't say much to each other. After the sex was over and done with, we always went our separate ways. It was a nice no-strings-attached kind of relationship we had going on. I preferred that way.

So I was surprised to find him asking about my old cop companion.

"What do you mean?" _I don't recall ever mentioning Senji to him._

He gave me a curious look before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and taking a cancer stick into his mouth. I declined my offer for one when he held up the pack for me to take. While there were many things I indulged in, smoking was not one of them. With the strenuous work I did on a daily basis, I didn't want to add breathing problems to that work list. Instead I watched as he took a long drag of his smoke before blowing the toxic fumes out into the air. He answered my question just as I picked up my ruffled shirt.

"You said his name quite a few times last night. I was just wondering who he was." He said casually, blowing more smoke into the room.

_Shit. _

I could already feel the heat of my embarrassment crawl its way up my ears. This wasn't the first time I've done something like this. There've been many instances where I've called out Senji's name during climaxes or just plain imagined that it was Senji who was with me. It didn't matter what the person looked like, the image of a panting Senji always came to mind whenever I was in bed with someone else. Even after all this time, that man still plagued my thoughts like an endless dream. No matter how much alcohol I drank, how many fights I got into or how many people I slept with; I just couldn't get Senji out of my system. My mind was like a broken record, replaying the same sad song over and over again. It just wouldn't stop.

No matter how much I wanted to let go and move on already.

"No one. Just an old friend." I said inaudibly, slipping on my black t-shirt with the two vertical slits cut into the back.

Silence engulfed us once again as I located my jacket with the two slits cut into the back similar to my shirt. I slipped on my gloves and black knit cap as I left the room without another word. The hallway was littered with cigarette butts and the strong smell of sex. This place was a haven for one-night stands and nightly get-togethers. Among the usual piss stains and wandering eyes was the familiar sense of shame. I was not immune to this unwelcomed feeling as I ventured up to the roof. While I loved fucking as much as the next person, it always left me with an unfulfilled feeling that the person with me was not the person that I really wanted. The weight of said person's picture sitting in my front coat pocket always doubled in weight after a night a shameful sex. Bedding with these nameless nobodies carved a deep hole in my heart that no amount of alcohol could ever fill.

_But that never stops me from trying. _

I knew it wasn't the best way to deal with your problems, but strong liquor was the closest thing I had to a therapist. Whether it was shame or just utter boredom, I turned to that dark liquid to calm my nerves and ease my restless thoughts. The warm heat that rested in my gullet after a good bottle of bourbon was also the perfect cure. Even though to most it was way too early to start drinking, in my book, it was never too early for a shot on the rocks. _And right now I could use a nice tall one._

Opening the door to the roof, my lungs immediately constricted from the blast of cold wind that assaulted my airway. The city was blanketed in a sea of gray, the morning sunlight veiled behind the billows of winter. Torrents of unforgiving wind cut into the skin of my face as I neared the edge of the roof. My dark eyes began to water and blur as my damp hair became covered in a silver frost. Stepping out onto the ledge of the cement roof, my eyes stayed trained on the bustling city lying before me. I found it was best not to look down before a flight, the long fall down only troubled my antsy nerves. Jumping off of a 20 story building had taken some getting used to, but I never was one to back down from a challenge. It had taken about a year to be able to fly around without crashing into a billboard or telephone pole but now I was the master of these peculiar wings of mine. This power still unnerved to no end but I had to admit they did prove useful.

My face contorted into one of annoyed pain as the tiny row of spikes tore open my back, allowing the blood to flow out and form into my gargantuan wings. The two wings stretched out and embraced the cold wind that berated its surface. As I moved my wings, I felt that same electrifying current that coiled around my body and shifted the magnetism in the air. It was not something my eyes could see, but I could definitely feel it. The best way for me to describe this feeling was that it gave me the impression of a telekinetic power. It was that same electric feeling that kept me suspended in the air even as my wings remained still. It was that supernatural power that gave me this incredible gift of flight.

Controlling this unseen force was the hardest part of flying. At first, I tried to force the power to work the way I wanted it to. Time and again that method proved faulty as I remained cemented to the ground. It was during one of my early flight sessions that I remembered my mother's training. Sometimes excessive force could prove to be your downfall. When I spared as I child, my method of fighting was with blunt, dynamic force. My mother was always able to best me because of that. Because her method of fighting was to mimic the movements of clear water. Water has no need to use blunt force; it bends and shapes to the objects around it and uses another's force to its advantage.

So that's what I did, I treated this power as if it were water.

Instead of forcing this power to work, I let it naturally flow around me. Allowing this power to engulf my body made it easier to form a grasp on it. I found that using excessive force was not needed to control these telekinetic abilities my wings possessed. If I allowed this power to move on its own accord, the ability to levitate became as easy as breathing. All it took was a simple shift of my wings and I was airborne. It didn't take long before I was soaring through the clouds as fast as my wings could take me.

A strong gust of wind awoke me from my thoughts and brought me back into my cold reality. With a light grin touching my face I sucked in one last deep breath before jumping off of the roof and into the open air. There was no split second of free falling as the electric current that surrounded my body immediately reacted to the lack of ground and caught my fall. With a large flap of my wings, I moved further into the air to find refuge in the ocean of gray. The bundles of water that float past me freeze into my clothes and numb my already freezing face as I pick up speed. As the mist of clouds continues to berate my face, I keep my eyes narrowed to stay focused on my line of sight. Thankfully my destination isn't too far away.

As I left my camouflage of gray, I spotted the rundown warehouse where my place of business was held. I skid to a halt as my raggedy converse slide against the ice of the roof. My wings shift back into their liquefied state as the blood morphs back into my body and warms my numbing skin. My mind is brimming with thoughts of bourbon and scotch as I walk down the cement steps leading to the work area. My throat was aching for that strong burn that accompanied any glass of fine liquor. Walking down the empty steps though, I began to notice how quiet it was. The warehouse was never this quiet. At any time, whether it was morning or night there was always shouting, laughter, crashing, gunshots, beds squeaking and everything in-between.

Right now you could hear a mouse fart, it was so damn quiet.

My suspicions were put on high alert when I found that the main work area was completely empty. Not only that, but the place looked like it had been ransacked. Like everyone took their shit and booked it down the streets. Various tables and chairs were overturned with only bits of garbage left behind in the wake. I looked around the room for any sort of clue as to what happened here. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my gut. The crew wouldn't just up and leave like this.

_Unless… _

The blaring sound of police sirens suddenly reached my ear as I ran over to the window. At least 20 cop cars had the warehouse completely surrounded. I spotted a few officers already rushing towards the building and up the cement steps.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Their voices echoed up the building and sent me into a fury of panic. The realization of what was happening sealed my feet to the floor and prevented me from moving an inch. My breath came out in quick, uneven breaths as my hands began to tremble from the onslaught of panic. I was not prepared for something like this. Never before had I had a run in with the cops. I always thought I was too good for them to catch. I was quick, agile, a smooth talker and powerful. I prided myself in being the best in this shady business. No one could ever hope to hold a candle to me on the streets.

Clearly my arrogance had gotten the better of me.

There were too many thoughts racing through my head at once. I couldn't form my next course of action; all I could seem to do was stand here gaping like an idiot. The police were closing in fast and my only exits were already being blockaded.

_What the hell do I do now? Think dammit!_

I ran out into the hallway as soon as I heard the loud crash of a door being kicked down. My only plan now was to run. If I could somehow get to the streets, I should be able lose them easily. If there was one thing I was good at, it was running.

"You there! Stop!"

I didn't stop and turn to see who the owner of that loud voice belonged to. There were only seconds to spare before this game of cat and mouse was over. Instead I booked it down the hallway, heading straight for the glass window that held my foreseeable freedom. I braced myself for the inevitable pain that would soon follow from breaking the glass. Holding my forearms out in front of me, I jumped through the 3rd story window and back into the frigid arms of January air. My wings sprouted as soon as I jumped and propelled me further outside. My thoughts were not on the stinging pangs of glass that stuck into my arms or the shouts coming from below, but on the clouds above. If I could just reach them in time I'd be home free.

But like so many other instances in my life, God found this to be the perfect time to kick me in the balls.

A powerful gust of wind sent me hurdling back towards the building as I struggled to stay balanced. My vision was completely obscured by the harsh wind preventing me from telling which way was up. This gave the officers below the perfect opportunity to fire at will. I gasped in pain when the sharp feeling of bee-stings berated my lower body. When the wind finally decided to give up, I found multiple darts stuck to my thighs and lower back. The world began to sway as all feeling in my legs started to creep up towards the rest of my body.

"F-fuck…" I croaked.

That was the last thing I had time to say before my gray world faded into black.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**January 9****th**** 2020 – Tokyo Court House**

I couldn't really blame Akatsuki for what he did. In a drug lord's sense, it was the smart thing to do. The man must have known ahead of time that there was going to be a drug bust. That explained why he and the rest of the crew took what they could and ran for the hills. Leaving me to deal with the police was smart in the sense that since I was an illegal alien, I couldn't technically get prosecuted for the crimes I committed. The only thing the law could do was deport me back to the states. After living here for so long, I'd nearly forgotten about that particular rule.

Now I know what you're thinking. Why didn't I just cooperate with the police so I could get sent back home already? Well to be honest, I didn't want to go home just yet. This drug filled life that I had carved out for myself became as addicting as the methamphetamine I sold to my patrons. Everything about my new life was addicting; the drugs, the sex, the power, the status, even the lackeys that were under my command. I craved every bit of it. And from that craving came the insatiable need of avarice.

There were many opportunities over the past three years that I could have extracted a passport and bought myself a plane ticket to Portland. In this business of drugs and dealers, it didn't take long for me to start earning some serious money. I was racking in cash by the grand from just a few deals. Originally my goal was to save up enough money and bring it back home to the states so I could have something to live off until I got an actual job. That was the plan until I got a little too invested in my work. As it turned out I had a real knack for working the streets. I knew just the right people to make deals with and how to get the most bang for my buck. After my first year of drug dealing, I didn't want to quit. This life had become far too appealing to just walk away from.

But now that life was shit.

The boatloads of money that I had racked up were all gone. The goldmines of drugs stashed back at the warehouse were all pilfered and taken under police custody. My glamorous life of sex and money had come to a crushing halt. It was because of my own stupidity and selfishness that I was even in this mess. So in a way, I couldn't really hold anything against Akatsuki and the others.

_But they better pray I never see their two-faced asses again. _The sound of my knuckles cracking caused the officer in front of me to straighten his back and narrow his eyes at me.

I've been stuck in this holding room for nearly two hours now. My court hearing was today, though pointless as it was. I was still dressed in the outfit I was arrested in; the only new accessory was the shiny pair of handcuffs that adorned my wrists. Despite already knowing that they couldn't throw the book at me, I still felt nervous for some reason. My right leg has been bouncing all morning long, giving me the appearance of a man trying to kick his smoking habit. Though I think the anxiousness is just from being cooped up in this tiny room. The only physical stimulation my eyes got from this plain room was the stern officer in front of me. I tried making some casual conversation with him at first but the man simply ignored me. So to pass the time I imagined what it would be like if our situations were reversed with him in these handcuffs and me with the badge and baton.

_What is it about guys in uniform that brings out the sex-kitten in me?  
_

The two of us both looked up when the door opened, a graying man in a dark suit looking down at me. "Mr. Ory, the court will see you now."

I stood up with a groan as the officer did the same. "It's O'Reily." I mumbled as the two led me out of the room and down a series of hallways.

The next room I was brought into felt more like a coliseum, and I was the one about to be thrown to the lions. The courtroom was packed with bystanders and news cameras. At the end of the room, a row of 6 decrepit judges were seated at an impressive mahogany desk. Their old eyes were cold and unforgiving as they watched me take my seat. Their intense gazes made the hairs on my neck stand up. Sitting before these old geezers brought back a familiar sense of déjà vu. This was just like that time I sat before the elders of the monk's temple after being accused of murder. Except this time there was no Daichi-sama to come and save my sorry ass. I was on my own with this one.

That is, until the doors opened and an overly cheerful man came strolling in. The guy was dressed in a light gray suit and carrying a standard briefcase. His dark hair gave me the impression of a pissed off cockatoo, it was that fucking ridiculous. From far away he looked like a harmless buffoon, but seeing him up close brought upon a different perspective. The man looked way too happy for one thing. Like he was walking into an amusement park instead of a dreary courtroom. The grin that adorned his pale face would put the Cheshire cat's to shame. It wasn't until he reached my desk that I became extremely unnerved by his presence. Behind a cheap pair of glasses were the most unsettling eyes I've ever had the displeasure of seeing. They were extremely slanted to the point where it looked they were completely closed. But it was the unsettling gleam in those bright eyes that set me on high alert. Those eyes weren't human. Swimming in those irises was a pool of gleeful animosity. It was the same look any cat had when torturing its prey, there was no remorse or pity of any kind. Only a desperate craving for entertainment.

And right now those eyes were looking at me like I was its next plaything.

"So sorry I'm late, traffic was absolutely dreadful driving uptown." He set his briefcase down onto the table and took a seat next to me. Unconsciously I found myself scooting further away from him to try and put some distance between us.

I turned to give him a wary glance. "Are you my lawyer?"

His grin seemed to widen even more as he adjusted his glasses. "Oh yes, how rude of me! We didn't get a chance to meet yesterday on account of my work schedule. I'm you're defense attorney; Tsunenaga Tamaki." He held his bony hand out for me to shake.

Regrettably I shook his hand; though touching his skin gave me the chills. "Jason O'Reily."

I visibly flinched when his other palm placed itself upon our clasped hands. His slanted eyes spoke of joyful horrors to come by those very hands clutched around my own. I did my best not to show an ounce of fear, but somehow I think he saw past my wall. His grin turned into a mocking smile, as if he were trying to appear genuine.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Jason. I'm going to show all these good people here what a well-mannered and respectable young man you really are. You have my word as a court appointed lawyer." He said in a overly-happy tone.

I didn't buy any of it.

The mummer of voices from behind me were instantly silenced as one of the judges raised his hand to quiet the room.

"We will now here the case of Orie, Jason." The main judge said in a booming voice as the other 5 judges opened the folders in front of them.

_Can't anyone in this country say my fucking name right?_

I stood up before the judge could continue. "It's O'Reily…_dipshit_." The last part was said in my native tongue. Thankfully nobody in the room caught that little remark.

The judge was flabbergasted that I'd spoken up and corrected him in the middle of his speech. "Mr. Tamaki, could you please refrain your client from interrupting the courtroom with such trivial matters?" His dark eyes were cast upon me with a sneering glare.

My lawyer nodded his head with that weasel-like smile of his. "Yes your honor, I apologize for his indiscretion."

The old man coughed into his hand to get us back on track. "Very well then. The charges against Mr. Orie are as follows…"

"I have one more thing to say." I interrupted once more as I stood up.

The judge's face had now turned a peculiar shade of red. "If you keep this up I will throw you out of this courtroom! Is that clear?" He bellowed while the others shook their heads in disdain and whispered to each other.

I nodded meekly. "Yes…but this concerns my lawyer."

The six quieted down to listen to my trepidations.

"I would like to dismiss him from the courtroom and represent myself instead."

The room was now abuzz with whispers and questions from the bystanders in the back. The news people were eating this shit up like candy as their voices became louder. I don't know why everyone was making such a big deal out of this. It only made sense to dismiss my lawyer when I had no use for him. The only thing these judges could do to me was deport me back to the states. Therefore the presence of a defense attorney was unnecessary.

"That is highly unorthodox Mr. Orie and I don't recommend it." The main judge eyed me with scrutiny.

"My mind is made up."

He gave a soft sigh before directing his attention to my lawyer. "Very well. Mr. Tamaki you are dismissed from the court."

The scrawny man beside me stood up before unclicking his briefcase and removing a folder from inside. His face didn't give away anything, his thoughts and emotions were masked under that creepy grin. His hand clasped onto my shoulder in a mocking show of sincerity. His fingers felt like the talons of vulture clutching onto its next meal.

He spoke with that same sardonic sincerity. "I wish you the best of luck, Jason. You're going to need it."

It would've taken a deaf man not to catch the threat laced into those simple words. He sent me one last wicked smile before walking up to the bailiff and handing him his folder who then gave it to the judges. I felt better now that fuck-face was gone, but I still couldn't shake this ominous feeling in the air. Like my life was about to get a hell of a lot worse.

After the introductions were in order, the hearing proceeded. I was being charged for drug trafficking and drug possession. Japan took their drug laws very seriously; the penalty for these crimes was dealt with harsh punishment. But none of that mattered to me; the only thing I was waiting for was to get deported. I did bring up one crucial factor during my testimony though.

"I'd also like to point out that I'm an illegal alien of this country. I'm actually a U.S. citizen."

The main judge raised his bushy brow in confusion. "It says here that you were born and raised in the Edo district."

My head snapped up at hearing that.

Frantically I stood up, knocking my chair back as I did. "That's not right, I'm from the U.S! I was born and raised in Portland, Oregon!"

The old man narrowed his eyes at my frantic shouts. "Sir, settle down. The papers are all right here and they say that you are indeed a legal resident of Japan." He said as if he were speaking to a child.

The bailiff brought the papers down to see for myself. They were all here: my birth certificate, my social security card and my driver's license. All things needed to prove that I was a citizen of this country. I couldn't understand what was going on. These papers shouldn't even exist; I never filed for any of these things. They had to be fake. Forgeries to fool the court into believing I was a legal citizen and thus subject to the county's laws.

My mind suddenly skipped back to my lawyer handing his folder to the bailiff. Remembering that wicked grin and veiled threat slowly helped me put all the pieces together. I slunk back into my chair with wide eyes and a blank face.

As the case came to an end the main judge looked towards the room with cold indifference. "Based on the precedented evidence, this court finds Orie Jason guilty of drug trafficking and the possession of illegal narcotics. We hereby sentence him to 6 years imprisonment without the possibility of parole. Case dismissed."

I was led out of the room soon after that, everyone around me trying to get an answer for their news story. My only answer was a stupefied expression. I kept trying to figure out how and why this was happening only to come up blank. As I was led down the hallway I suddenly came face to face with the man behind my condemnation, looking just like the cat that caught the canary.

"So sorry to hear about your sentence Jason. But don't fret; I'm sure those 6 years will just fly right by!" He said with a laugh and a light wave of his hand. The man was absolutely ecstatic that I had just been condemned to spend the next years of my life in a maximum security prison. I half expected him to break out the champagne bottles and party hats.

As the weasel-faced bastard continued to rub my sentence in my face, I glanced over to the sole officer behind me. He looked distracted as he glanced down at his watch. I took that moment to jab him in the gut with my elbow. The quick blow sent him to his knees, allowing me to move freely. Looking back towards my lawyer, I felt a thrill of satisfaction run through me at seeing the look of shock and worry that crossed his face. I showed him a grin of my own as I rushed towards him, giving him a hard head-butt to the face. As soon as I knocked him onto his ass, I was tasered. The shock sent me crumbling to the ground in agony. When the pain finally came to an end, I was rolled onto my stomach with someone's knee digging into my spine. Despite my current position, I was able to lift my head enough to see the look on that asshole's face.

The anger that simmered there caused the most delicious grin to form on my pain-stricken face.

_Now they can add assault to my sentence. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Waiting in the back of the transport van, my thoughts kept going back to Senji. My time was to be served in Deadman Wonderland, the same prison he was sent to three years ago. Senji was given a life sentence with a zero chance of parole. The one thing that kept bouncing around in my head was whether or not he was even still alive. DW was already well known for its high death rates. All of them unexplained and a complete mystery to the authorities. There was a small chance that Senji became a victim of those unexplained deaths. While I knew that man was tougher than a steel tank, he was only human. As soon as I got situated inside my new home, the first thing on my to-do list was to find my spiky-haired friend. Spending the next 6 years in this hell hole may be slightly more bearable if I've got someone to share it with.

_I really hope he's ok._

When the van came to a stop we were ushered down a large tunnel leading inside the prison. I could just barely spot the colorful theme park on the other side of the gates. A giant wrecking ball with the words Deadman Wonderland towered over us at the center of the prison. The sun shining above cast the letters in an ominous shadow, as if being sent to a maximum security prison wasn't foreboding enough. The screams of laughter and generic carnival music echoed over from the theme park rides, only adding to the creepy vibe of death that lingered in the air. The sounds became lost in the tunnel as we were then led down a brightly lit area.

A row of guards were waiting for us at the end, all equipped with powerful assault weapons. We were ordered to strip out in the open and dress in the standard DW outfit. The jacket and pants were a shit green color and made from what felt like the cheapest material on the planet. My dirty converses were replaced with an uncomfortable pair of black boots. Some of us were able to keep some of the possessions we had on us. I was able to keep the photo of Senji and me and the skull necklace I'd gotten for Kaku. Once we were all dressed and decent, we were told to stand against the wall and keep our hands to ourselves. A new set of guard's came by then and handed us each a small bag with a string tie. As we were each handed a bag, another guard came up and attached a metal collar to our necks. The choker was thick in size and pinched the back of my neck slightly.

Along with these new guards came another threatening presence. A tall woman with jugs the size of my head came strolling up to stand before us. Her dark eyes regarded us with cruel amusement and uncaring remorse. I could tell she took great pride and enjoyment from her job. Unlike the guards behind her, she was equipped with a sword on her hip. Something that obviously wasn't just there for show. I made a mental note never to piss her off in the near future.

She walked in front us with her hands behind her back and her eyes as vigilant as a hawk's. "Alright, normally this would be the part where I explain the rules and scare the holy piss out of you. But luckily for you I'm pressed for time today and don't have time to have my usual banter. The manuals located inside your bags should fill you in on everything you need to know to get by in Deadman Wonderland." She stopped her movements to give us all a steely glare.

That hard gaze found its way to me as he spoke with commanding surety. "So you're the one that cracked the Promoter in the face." There was the faintest sign of a smirk playing at her red-painted lips. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was praising me for that head-butt. _But what does she mean by the Promoter? Wasn't he just a court appointed attorney?_ The inmates beside me all turned their heads to give me cautious glances and exchange heated whispers. Apparently the stunt I pulled back at the court house had earned me some unwanted recognition. _Great, now everyone's gonna wanna pick a fight with the guy who cracked this Promoter fucker in the face. _

Big Tits straitened her back and resumed her role as our benevolent keeper. "Do try to behave during your stay here. The ones that end up on my shit list regret the day they were ever conceived." She said with hardened surety. She was one tough bitch.

As Big Tits left with the group she came with, the rest of us inmates were led down a series of hallways until we came to the main sleeping cells. There were four levels of cells in this area. The place was huge too, almost the size of a stadium. Some of the residents were already waiting for us as they leaned against the railings and shouted out cat-calls. Most of them were pudgy and looked like that hadn't showered in a month.

"Hey! Fresh meat!"

"Wonder which one'll crack first?"

"I like that little foreigner. He looks like a fighter!"

"I call dibs on his ass!"

"Yeah tell that to his new roommate!"

The cackles from above only spurred on my growing anger. If these fuckers thought they could take me they were in for a painful lesson. I was nobodies bitch.

_I make other people **my**_ _bitch_.

As we were led to our individual cells, a pair of guards dressed in weird chemical protection outfits came walking up to me. They both wore helmets that completely covered their heads with two large tubes coming out the front and around the sides. _Who called in the Ghostbusters? _

"Let's go, you're coming with us." The first one said as they quickly dragged me out of the cell area. There wasn't much I could do against them, not when they were both equipped with tasers and pepper spray. With growing apprehension looming on my doorstep, I was brought through another maze of hallways. This place was a lot bigger than I originally thought. I was pushed through a small door that opened for us automatically and into a circular kind of hallway. Once here the second guard on the left took my bag and walked off in the other direction.

"Hey!" My outburst was halted by the firm grip on my arm.

"Relax; he's just bringing it to your room. Now let's get moving or you're gonna be late." He said before dragging me forward.

"Late for what?" I asked as we came upon a large set of sliding doors with the blood-red DW logo on the front.

"You're first match."

* * *

**Alright! We're finally into DW! **

**Now in regards to this chapter I feel the need to point out that I'm not 100% certain if Japan deports illegal immigrants that commit crimes in their country. I know that's how it works in the U.S. but I had trouble finding out about Japan's policy via internet. So for the sake of the story, I'm just going to assume that Japan shares the same policy as the United States. If I'm wrong on this matter I take full responsibility for my lack of knowledge of Japanese Law. **

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter :D**

**Until next time**

**mcpidy**


	15. Three's a crowd

**Chapter 15 – Three's a crowd **

**Ok I just have to this write about this instance because nearly gave me a damn heart attack. **

**So I was doing laundry the other night and just as I was pulling some jeans out of the wash I noticed something in one of the pockets. What I pulled out was my USB drive containing ALL of my writing. Not just my fan fiction, but all of my writing assignments for class as well. I practically ran over to my laptop, praying to the god's of Best Buy to have mercy on my poor USB drive. By some miracle, the drive still worked and all of my writing was just fine. Needless to say, that little moment of panic was enough to get me to convert all of my work onto a backup USB drive. You never know when shit like that is gonna happen ;D **

**A speical thanks to TheDepraved, Dominique, JasmineNightheart and MikoSasesko for the recent reviews!  
**

* * *

**November 8****th**** 2011 – Buddhist Monk Temple**

A week had gone by with no sign of that fox-faced dog. As soon as my leg was good enough to hobble on, I started my search for the mystery dog. While I only had so much free time to look, I still tried my best to find him. Or her. Of course it was hard to look while limping around on a busted leg. Because of my ankle, I couldn't go looking through the woods, the most I could do was walk up and down the trails. I called for the pup in all the places I could check but every time was the same. I'd come limping back to the temple empty handed. With winter just around the corner, I wanted to find that dog before it got too cold. It certainly didn't help matters when Genkaku barely let me out of his sights for more than 5 minutes.

After the whole running-away-thing, Genkaku made it his top priority to keep me within his sights at all times. That meant no more taking off on a whim or skipping my monk duties. For the past week, I've been glued to Genkaku's side like a damned leech. My usual walks through the woods have been temporarily suspended with the exception of trying to find my fox-faced dog.

For a while I tried to tolerate his needy behavior because of how I acted the other week, but now I was quickly getting fed up with it. Whenever I wanted to go anywhere, I had to let him know where I was going and when I'd be back. If I wanted to go by myself, I had to ask for permission. And most of the time I was denied that solitude. While I knew this was normal protocol for most monks in the temple, it was driving me nuts. Genkaku was stifling before and now it's like he's kicked it up into overdrive. I hated having to ask permission for everything, it was absolutely ridiculous.

Genkaku meanwhile, thought this was a great improvement in our relationship as sempai and apprentice. He did appear to be in a better mood as of late. With me constantly by Genkaku's side, the boy actually seemed to be getting back to his old, calming self again. While I was glad to see Kaku in better spirits; I just wish it didn't involve me being around him 24/7. Don't get me wrong, I like hanging out with him. But like most people, I also liked having my own private quiet time every once in a while. Genkaku on the other hand, had yet to grasp this basic concept. He honestly saw no problem with being together every waking moment of every single day. Needless to say, it was starting to annoy me.

I glanced behind at the sound of languid footsteps crunching up the trail.

_Speak of the devil._

"Still no sign of your mystery dog yet?" Genkaku asked as he stood beside me, a small bento box in his hands. A rough breeze shook our dingy clothes as I shrunk back from the rough wind. I'd been hoping to get some kind of winter clothing from the elders, but apparently the monks wore the same stupid clothes all year round. With the coming snow just right around the corner, I was not happy to hear this.

Genkaku shivered alongside me as I rubbed my hands together, the friction providing a bit of warmth. "I'm not crazy Kaku; I really did find a dog out here."

"I'm sure you did." He said with a calm demeanor.

I turned to look at him with a skeptical eye. "Are you being a smart-ass?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders, a light smirk playing at his lips. "What on earth gave you that impression?"

_Well I guess that pretty much answers my question. _

Genkaku opened up the bento box he was holding and held out a steaming row of dough balls. "Here, I brought you some dumplings."

The warm steam of the box wafted over my frozen face, melting away the icepicks. The sound of harps could be heard over the torrent of the wind as the box itself seemed to glow. The enchanting smell instantly triggered my salvia glands as I stared down at the golden balls of heaven. I swear whoever made these dumplings put some form of crack in them. They were as delicious as they were addictive.

I looked up at Genkaku with crestfallen eyes when I realized I had missed out on a dumpling filled lunch. "They made dumplings for lunch and you didn't tell me? What the hell dude?" Genkaku handed me the box before taking one for himself.

"I didn't inform you because you were so adamant on finding this dog of yours." He said casually, plopping the golden dough ball in his mouth.

My shoulders slumped as I internally scolded myself for missing out on such a great lunch. "Yeah I know, but I love dumplings and the temple hardly ever makes them." The first bite of dumpling instantly relaxed my rigid frame as I melted from the warm dough. I scarfed down a few more while he casually snagged another.

"Then maybe next time you shouldn't ask to be excused from lunch." Genkaku said with a bit of edge to his voice.

I stopped chewing for a moment to glare at my red-headed sempai from the corner of my eye. _Oh, so that's why you didn't tell me. Should have known. _

I was just starting to stuff my face when Genkaku suddenly let out a shrill yelp; jumping forward as he did. We both turned to find my mystery dog standing directly behind Genkaku. The young pup had apparently snuck up behind the unsuspecting monk and goosed him. Genkaku glared down at him while I pointed at the fox-faced dog in victory.

"Aha! See! I told you I found a dog out here! And you thought I was crazy." My eyes were lit with victory as I spoke loud and clear. The pup jumped back a little from my raised voice but otherwise remained where he stood.

Genkaku did not in share my enthusiasm however. "**This** is what you've been searching all this time for? This mutt?" He gestured toward the dog with a scornful eye.

Genkaku's melancholy was quickly brushed off by my own ecstatic gusto. "I know, isn't he cool?" I asked brightly while Genkaku continued to stare down our new companion.

"Not exactly the word I would have used." He mumbled with a hint of disdain.

The dog looked even dirtier than he did before. I could hardly see the white of his fur while the orange coat was covered in crusted black mud. The ends of his fur were gangly and crusted; an obvious clue that the dog had not seen a bath in ages. His scrawny legs were shaking from the cold while his curled tail lay deflated behind him. The poor thing's ribcage was even more grossly prominent. This pup was well on his way to a slow death of starvation. Despite all the matted fur and disheveled appearance, I could still see that warm sun that glowed in his eyes. It was the only part of him that had not given up hope. Those tiny amber eyes silently pleaded for any kind of help.

Carefully, I knelt down in front of him. "Come here pup. I'm not gonna hurt ya." I said softly while holding out our box of dumplings. The dog tentatively stepped towards the box, sniffing the air for any sign of danger. He was just nearing the box of dumplings when Genkaku suddenly spoke up, scaring him back in his spot by the sudden noise.

"Hey! What are you doing? That's our lunch." Genkaku exclaimed, trying to save our food from the starving dog in front of us.

The dog lowered its head at the sound of Genkaku's voice, growing more apprehensive of the situation. I wanted to curse at Kaku for startling the dog back to square 1, but I didn't want to frighten the pup even further. I knew I had to stay calm and collected if I wanted this dog to trust me.

I turned to glance at Genkaku with pleading eyes, trying to coax him into cooperating. "But sempai look at him, you can see his ribcage for crying out loud. He needs something to eat."

The young monk could no longer argue with my pleading tone, knowing that the dog was indeed on the verge of death. I tossed one of the dumplings toward the pup who gobbled it down almost immediately. At the taste of real food the pup inspected closer but still held its guard up. I held one dumpling out for him to eat from my hand as the dog slowly got closer to Genkaku and me. The pup sniffed at my hand, his eyes watching for any sign of danger. I held my hand perfectly still as the dog tentatively ate the warm dough ball from my palm. The pup perked its ears up in excitement as I set the box down for him to eat. The dumplings were gone in an instant.

"There…good boy." I patted the dog's head as he licked his lips from delicious meal. His tail wagged in thanks as the dog impishly sniffed at my face. His cold, wet muzzle pressed into my own frosty nose as he eagerly started to lick at my face. I scrunched back from the wet appendage; the smell of rancid dog breath wafted over my face and berated my senses.

I laughed as the dog continued at slurp at my face. "Hey! Quit it!" The pup was positively grinning as he sat back on his haunches, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. The small meal seemed to drastically change his attitude, the light in his eyes glowing even brighter than before. I smiled down at the raggedy mutt, overjoyed that I'd found him just in time.

Genkaku was still apprehensive of him though. "You don't actually intend to keep this dog, do you?" He looked down at said dog with a biting glint in his eyes.

I cocked my brow in confusion. "Of course I do, this pup pretty much saved my life. Without him, I would have never made it out of the woods." The pup's ear twitched as I scratched the back of his scruffy head.

"I see." Genkaku glared down at the pup as he practically spat the words out.

_What's with the sudden hostility? I thought Kaku loved animals?_

"Do you honestly think the elders will allow you to keep this mongrel?" Genkaku asked, breaking the awkward tension.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm sure they'll be cool with it." _Though I'm certain it's going to take some serious ass kissing. _

Genkaku snorted with a slight roll of his eyes. "I have my doubts about that."

My dark eyes sent one more glare his way; the monk's tone was starting to grate on my nerves. I stood up to brush some the dirt off my knees and relieve the pressure on my ankle. The leg was good enough to walk on but putting too much weight on it was still uncomfortable. The pup continued to wag its tail as he looked up at me with hope-filled eyes. The look on that dog's face could melt even the most hardened soul. So I couldn't understand why Genkaku acted so harshly towards him. It almost seemed like he was mad at the dog for some reason. _But what is he so pissed about? The dog hasn't done anything to him. _

I patted my thigh to get him to follow us. "Come on pup. Let's get you to your new home."

Fox-face cocked his head to the side and soon followed alongside us. As soon as we got back to the temple the first thing I wanted to do was give this dog a bath. Poor thing looks like he hasn't been washed in over a year. The dog walked in step next to my right while Genkaku stuck to my left. His face was still hardened with anger but he otherwise remained silent. The heavy silence between us was almost suffocating. With a loud groan I halted my steps to turn and face him.

"You mind telling me what you're so pissy about all of a sudden?" I asked with my arms crossed over my scrawny chest, more so to protect my shivering chest against the wind.

His cloudy eyes refused to meet my glare. "I don't know what you're talking about."

_Oh hell no. _

My fists clenched into two iron weights as I finally lost my patience. "Don't give me that bullcrap! You were just fine a minute ago and now you're acting like you've got a stick up your ass."

The two of us both locked heated eyes while the wind picked up around us, as if sensing the tension.

Genkaku kept his face tight and impassive. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't use such vulgar metaphors." He mumbled before sending another rueful glare down at fox-face.

My teeth gritted together as I tried my best to suppress a growl. "Would you quit dancing around the subject? Why are you so mad about this dog?"

The tightness in Genkaku's jaw clenched even further as his nostrils flared with anger. The young monk looked like he had an infinite number of things to say and more. His gaze turned to the ground as he tried to narrow down his thoughts. Taking in a deep breath, Genkaku hardened his gaze as he stared directly into my very being. The way he gave me that look sent a small cluster of goosebumps across my skin. Genkaku had this uncanny ability to stare right through me.

"You want to know why I'm mad?" He seethed, his gray eyes locking onto my own dark irises.

His intense look kept me from uttering a single word as I waited for the monk to continue.

"It's because you were finally starting to take your duties as monk seriously! You were meditating every day, going to class on time and finishing all your chores without having to be told to do so. You were finally on the right path to enlightenment."

With a sneering lip he pointed down at fox-face with the fiery malice of someone wrongfully scorned.

"And now with this dog here, you're going to go right back to your old ways. You'll start skipping class again and missing meals and throwing away everything I've taught you! I know you want to help this dog but I don't want it to be at the expense of the temple and your duties as monk." Genkaku stopped his livid tirade to bore down at the pup nestled next to my leg. To the outside eye, it looked like the two were caught in a Mexican stand-off. The pup shifted its ears back in flagrant show of annoyance as Genkaku narrowed his eyes at him.

Those glaring eyes soon found their way back to me. "Your role as my apprentice should always come first."

My back stiffened at hearing the unwavering tone in his voice. It was just like when he thought I wanted to be Aito's apprentice instead of his. The storm clouds in his eyes only added to the electrifying tension in the air. While this change in attitude rattled my nerves, it also sent a fluster of unfamiliar feelings coursing through my veins. There was an odd tension in my lower gut, something that heated my skin and muddled my already clustered brain. It was the way Genkaku was looking at me and only me that caused this weird feeling.

I didn't like it.

Shaking away the unfamiliar feeling, I held my hands up in show of surrender. "Look…I get why you're upset, I know I haven't always been the best apprentice. But I promise you, I won't let this dog interfere with my job at the temple. Nothing will change because of this. " I spoke softly, trying to quell the uneasy tension and ease my sempai's rigid frame.

Genkaku's stiff expression gradually relaxed at my soft words. He still didn't look one bit happy about the present situation but he no longer carried that stiff weight in his shoulders.

The older monk straitened his back before holding his right hand out with his pinkie finger extended. "Pinkie swear?" He said in complete seriousness.

The tense mood that had been suffocating the air seconds ago was instantly evaporated by Genkaku's childish request. I had to resist the urge to bust out laughing. The fact that he was trying to do a pinkie promise with such a straight face, as if it were a life or death situation, was beyond hilarious. I wanted to point out to him that we were a little old for this but I just couldn't bear to kill the mood. _If only I had a camera to preserve this precious moment, I could look back on this years later and still laugh my ass off._

I had to bite my lip to stifle the laughter that tickled my chest cavity. Holding out my pinkie, I grasped onto his and nodded my head; confirming the promise being made between us. Genkaku nodded his head as well as the contract was sealed shut and the promise to be forever kept until the end of time.

"Ok then." Genkaku mumbled as we continued up the path.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**Absolutely not**!"

Genkaku and I both visibly flinched from the elder's screeching voice as the pup sitting between us lowered his head. The candlelight illuminating behind the elders casted an ominous shadow over each of their faces. The room seemed especially dim and brooding for such a simple topic. I certainly hadn't expected to speak to all four elders about this issue.

_Is asking to house a dog really __**that**__ big of a fucking deal around here? _

I chanced a glance at Genkaku, looking impassive as usual. There was still the faintest hint of annoyance tracing his pale features, clearly left over from our earlier argument. I had told Genkaku to just head back to the room and let me handle this matter by myself, but he insisted in tagging along. Unbeknownst to him, I'd wanted to go alone to save Genkaku the berating hurricane I was sure to face. It was a now a well-known fact that a certain prick-faced elder considered me as the lowest of the low. I didn't want the elders to give my sempai any shit over my own dumb requests.

But with 4 sets of eyes currently giving me the death glare, it was nice knowing I wasn't facing them alone.

Genkaku lowered his head as he spoke like the dutiful monk that he was. "Jiro-sama, I know this is asking for a lot but…"

"But?" The skinny prick interrupted with a snort.

The rude interruption clearly scrambled his train of thought, causing Genkaku to falter in his next sentence.

"W-well…it's just that…u-uh…I-I…" He stuttered while the elders waited impatiently.

Their indifferent faces lit a flame in my stomach as I watched Genkaku mentally scramble to regain his thoughts. Just because the elders didn't like me did not give them the right to treat my sempai like this. They could talk all the shit they wanted to me and I wouldn't care less. But push around my Kaku and we've got a problem. There was no way in hell I was gonna sit here and let them rattle my friend like this.

_Fuck that shit a billion ways to Sunday. _

I glared at the prick Jiro just as the elder's eyes suddenly snapped to me. "I really don't see what the big deal is here. It's not like you're going to be the ones taking care of this dog."

"Grrr…ruff!" Fox-face chimed in as I grinned down at him.

_Yeah you tell him buddy! _

Genkaku on the other hand, discretely shot me a look that quite clearly said 'shut your cheeky little mouth this instance!'

Jiro's head looked like a red water balloon ready to burst while the rest of the elders all sat with the same stupefied expressions. Apparently those weren't the best choice of words, but it was so worth the look on that prick's face. I had to cough into my hand to cover up the laughter that threatened to bubble over my lip. Genkaku spotted the veiled smirk playing at my lips and silently ordered me to lower my head and remain respectful. For my sempai's sake, I complied with the wordless order.

That was until Jiro opened his fucking mouth again.

The prick sent a condescending smile my way as he spoke with that same air of haughtiness. "For one so small you certainly have a big mouth, Jason-san." Every word that ran past his lips struck me right in the gut and angered the overconfident Irishman inside me.

I met his haughty gaze with one of my own. "And for a guy that calls himself a monk you're pretty fucking pissy."

For a second, I thought the elders had suddenly malfunctioned. None of them said a word as they each mimicked the same stupefied expression from before. Except this time Genkaku joined in with a blank look of his own, looking as if someone had just pants'ed him. The silence went on longer than it should have as the cocky grin on my face soon melted into one of worry. It was like the room suddenly went black and the spotlight was pointing directly onto me. So far I'd never taken it past juvenile comments under my breath. This was the first time I had ever openly cursed at one of my superiors.

So just to clarify:

I just cursed at one of the elders

In front of the other 3 elders

In front of our Master

With my sempai sitting right next to me.

_Oh fuck me in a basket._

"I've had enough of your insolent mouth! Outside this instance! Clearly you need a lesson in learning how to properly respect your elders." Jiro stood up, looking tall and intimidating as the feeling of dread quickly washed over my body.

I had been warned in the past about mouthing off to my superiors. While I had never taken it seriously, the punishment for cursing at an elder was to be taken outside and caned in front of the entire temple. During my stay here, I had only gotten caned once and that was just for talking during the morning meditation. The caning lasted only a minute but the welts left behind were enough to scare any kid into silent obedience. I could still hear the impending 'whoosh' of the bamboo stick followed by that biting sting of pain. Apparently, even the beating I got then was easy compared to others.

I had a feeling that this time that cane was gonna taste my blood.

"Outside now, you spoiled brat. I will not tell you again." Jiro leered down at me, his voice sharp and lost of all patience.

Already knowing it was pointless to even try to argue; I bowed my head in defeat and made to get up from my spot. "Yes, Jiro-sama.

I was stopped by Genkaku's panicked voice. "Wait! Master, Jason is my apprentice so I am the one that should take full responsibility for his actions. Please reprimand me in his place." He begged, bowing his head as low as possible.

My face snapped up at hearing his stupid request. "No! Genkaku didn't do anything! This was my fault not his. He's got nothing to do with it!" I pointed at the redheaded idiot just as he turned to glare at me.

"That is simply not true and you know it! You're my apprentice; it's my job to make sure you behave respectfully. Since I've clearly done a terrible job at doing that, I should be the one held responsible here."

"That is such horseshit!" I yelled, narrowing my eyes at him.

His shocked expression reeled back to one of authoritarian anger. "Watch your language in front of the elders!"

"Grrrr…" Fox-face turned his head to growl at Genkaku.

The young monk directed his anger down at the mutt. "You stay out of this."

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" I scolded the other for trying to bully my dog.

"What? Now you're on his side?" Genkaku reeled back defensively.

"Ruff!" The pup barked, escalating the fight into a full blown three-way argument.

During our little spat, the three elders traded bemused glances between each other, clearly stumped by the whole ordeal. Jiro continued to simmer in his Geta's, trying his best not to explode from exasperated frustration. Finally the elder monk couldn't take much more of the chaos unfolding in front of him as he stepped forwards to grab our attention.

"As much as it pains me to agree with this brat, he is right Genkaku-san. The actions were his and his alone. Therefore he is the one to be punished." He sneered in my direction as I forced my hand not to show him the middle finger.

Genkaku would not accept that as a valid answer as he pleaded with wide eyes. "Master please! There must be something-"

"Genkaku-san." The oldest of the elders interrupted with a deep rumble.

The raspy voice caused each of us to jump slightly, knowing that tone meant business. The candles illuminating the room suddenly grew dim for a moment as our Master lowered his head in thought. When he came to whatever conclusion, the candles returned to their original light as the gloom slowly faded with the darkness.

_How the hell did he do that? _

Master looked to Genkaku as he spoke with calm indifference. "Genkaku-san, you shall remain here to discuss the remaining parameters of your request."

The young monk nodded meekly as I felt a chill run down my back from having Master turn that cold glare towards me.

"Jason-san, you will follow Jiro-san outside to face your punishment." His commanding words were the nails that sealed the coffin on my fate.

I looked towards Genkaku just as he tried to make a last ditch effort to save my ass.

"Master-"

The elder interjected before he could even start. "My word is final."

I tried gulping a bit of saliva and found that my throat had gone bone dry. The palms of my hands were unbearably clammy as I clenched and un-clenched them repeatedly. Jiro snapped his fingers to indicate his impatience. Narrowing my eyes at the floorboards, I bowed to the other three elders before standing to leave. I refused to look at Genkaku as I left, too afraid to see the hurt and worry that was undoubtedly etched on his face. The pup tried to follow after me but I stopped him with a firm no and pointed back towards Genkaku. The pup lowered his ears in a show of hurt as he gave a soft whine just as I turned my back to him. I tried to ignore the pleading whines as I closed the sliding door.

Jiro led me out to the middle of the gazebo where a large red wooden pole stood at the center. Thanks to the cold weather, most of the other monks were inside, leaving the area completely empty. We stood in front of the giant pole, fighting back the tears caused by the harsh wind.

Jiro pointed at the ground in front of me. "Stay right where you are and do not leave this spot. Understand?" He asked as I nodded my head in bitter silence.

I did not have to wait long as Jiro hastily returned with the dreaded cane in hand. The stick was at least 3 feet in length with dried splotches of dark red staining the ends. This cane was far different than the one used on me all those months ago. This one looked more like the reformatory cane Genkaku had warned me about. The monstrous cane was reserved for only the most incorrigible juveniles. If struck hard enough, the thin piece of wood could cause some major damage.

"Remove your shirt boy."

Jiro's voice snapped me back to the present as I glared up at him in defiance. The cane in his wrinkled hand had me scared shitless, but there was no way in hell I was gonna show it. Instead I mustered up what little confidence I had in me and sported it in the show of a cocky grin.

"Are you that eager to see me topless, you old perv?" I asked with a waggle of my eyebrows.

Jiro abruptly slapped the cane against his palm earning a harsh wince from me. The action simply ordered me to move my ass before things got even worse for my backside. I hated complying with this asshole but at the moment he was the one in control of this situation. I knew any defiance from his orders would result in immediate repercussions. The cocky grin slowly melted from my face as I took off my flimsy shirt and threw it to the ground. Jiro sneered at the childish action before pointing at the huge wooden pole with the end of his cane. I took a deep breath to steady my jumpy nerves, knowing this was going to be one painful experience.

The hard, splintered wood disbursed any feeling of confidence inside me. I couldn't control the slight trembling in my legs as I held onto the massive pole. Waiting for the first blow was worse than the impending pain itself. There was no way to prepare myself for what was to come. All I could do was stand and wait for the swing of the cane to come crashing down on my back. Jiro's pleasure at my inner torment was clearly evident in how long he dragged out the waiting. The old monk only made it worse by swinging the cane back and forth, the sharp sound cutting at the air and adding to my inner turmoil.

Despite anticipating the coming blows, the first hit caught me completely off guard. My teeth felt like they were going crack from how hard I was clenching them. I refused to let out even the tiniest yelp in the face of my tormentor. My skin burned from where the cane had struck me, the pain prickling from my shoulder blades down to my lower spine. I was given a second to recoil from the stinging sensation before another blow hit me straight across the lower back. After the second blow my back felt like it was on fire. That last one definitely broke the skin. The heat that radiated from the blows was like boiling water under my skin.

Jiro wasted no time turning my back into one red, throbbing mess. Each crack from the wooden cane was quick and brutal. Eventually the pain all melded together into one mind-numbing sensation. I still flinched from each stinging hit but didn't allow myself to let out a single cry. Even the warm flow of blood started to drip down my back, I remained stubbornly silent. What stung worse than the pain was probably the humiliation of the whole ordeal. To be stooped to such a pitiful state by someone like Jiro, provoked a bitter rage inside me. I just prayed no one walked by to witness my humiliating punishment. I was already close to tears from both the pain and the mortification of the act.

I'm not sure how long this went on for. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes but the torment seemed like there was no end in sight. My legs continued to shake as they struggled to keep me upright. The pain had drained my body of all excess energy leaving me nothing but a quivering mass of blood and sweat.

I tensed as the swooshing sound of the cane came down for another blow.

The cane was suddenly halted by a clearly pissed off newcomer. "You've made your point Jiro-san."

It took me a second to recognize the rumbling voice. The pain had clouded my senses along with my thought process. Turning my head, I saw that my savior was none other Daichi. The normally impassive man held Jiro's wrist in his large hand. Daichi's face was hardened into harsh lines, the tense brow a clear indication of his ire.

Jiro wretched his hand out of the other's grasp. "This does not concern you Daichi-san! Go back to your quarters this instant."

Daichi remained unfazed by the direct order. "Dismiss the boy first."

I glanced between the two monks as the silence lagged on. Daichi certainly was intimidating when he wanted to be. Even Jiro looked a bit nervous as he stared off with the other. As the two continued to glare at each other, I was about ready to pass out. The numbing sensation my skin had built up from the continued blows was slowly fading away. The biting sting from my welts throbbed in agony as my skin burned a bright cherry red.

Jiro sneered at the larger monk. "You hold no authority here, Daichi-san. **I** say when the brat is dismissed." I flinched when Jiro pointed the bloodied cane in my direction.

Daichi closed his eyes with an aggravated exhale of air. "Using the reformatory cane on one so young…such disgrace." He spoke solemnly while shaking his head in shame.

Jiro's head snapped up at that last part, his eyes wide with shock. His hand tightened around the lengthy cane, the wood creaking in protest. For a second, I thought he was going to bring that cane down once more onto my battered back. The heated look in his eye told he was far from finished with tearing my backside open.

Maybe it was the impenetrable stare coming from Daichi's brown eyes, but the monk relaxed his stance and lowered the cane.

He did send one last glare my way. "Consider this little endeavor a warning should you ever think to cross me again." Jiro scoffed just as he turned on his heel and headed back towards the temples.

Just as Daichi stepped over to help me, Jiro stopped a few feet away from us, as if remembering one last thorn to jab in my sides.

He turned to eye me like one does a pest. "The boy is forbidden from visiting the healers. Consider it an added punishment." The monk spat as he quickly turned to leave.

Daichi's face hardened even more at the elder's callous demand. The older monk retrieved my shirt, handing it to me as I let my arms fall from the pole. The wind had died down but the cold still lingered in the air, contrasting starkly against my burning skin. Daichi sighed once again, both from Jiro's cruel actions and my own stupidity which was the cause behind it. I hung my head, embarrassed for seeing me in such a pitiful state. I wiped the water from eyes, sniffing back the snot that clogged my senses.

I could still feel the warm flow of red dripping down my back as I slipped my shirt back on. The blood quickly stained the cloth, gluing it to my skin. I kept my eyes to the ground, not wanting Daichi to see evidence of my humiliation.

I did bow to the older monk before turning to leave. "Thank you Daichi-sama."

The other bowed as well, his body still rigid with subdued outrage.

Daichi's voice was surprisingly calm despite his evident anger. "Your sempai is still speaking with the elders. You should wait for him outside the doors." I nodded my head before running back to the main temple, wincing all the way.

Back in the main temple, I could still hear the elder's voices as they chastised Genkaku. I took my seat next to the doors, my bleeding back resting against the wall. I could only imagine Genkaku's face when he saw the damage done to my back. The monk would probably have a heart attack in all honesty.

_No doubt he'll probably blame himself too. _

My face scrunched at the thought, shaking my head at Genkaku's idiocy.

The soft padding of footsteps came rushing up the hallway as I looked up to find one of the healers. He was one of the younger healers with a soft voice and gentle eyes. A small medical box was clutched to his hands as he came up towards me. The young monk took one look at me and shook his head, black strands falling in front of his eyes.

"You're Jason-san, I take it?" He asked with a weary sigh.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

He set the box down in front of us as he plopped down on his knees.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up." The monk said as he motioned for me to turn around.

Removing my shirt, I tried to remain as still as the healer tended to the wounds adorning my back. I hissed every so often when the monk applied what felt like battery acid on my skin. The monk was quick in his work thankfully as he banged me back up.

"It will be a few more days before the welts fully heal."

I hummed in response as the other handed me a clean shirt to slip on.

"Did Daichi send you?"

The other nodded as he packed up his medical box. "Yes, he was quite urgent about it too."

I smiled.

"Could you tell him thanks for me?"

The monk spoke as he walked by to leave.

"Of course."

As the healer left I noticed the voices in the other room had grown quieter. About two seconds later, the doors slid open, revealing Genkaku and the pup. The smile on my face was instantly squashed by the pissed expression dawning Genkaku's face. Apparently the boy was still mad about the whole 'swearing at an elder' situation. I tried to look as meek as possible as the older monk pierced me with a sharp glare.

_Fuck…he is one unhappy camper. _

Genkaku gave a long sigh before speaking. "The elders said you can keep the dog." His tone clearly indicating how ecstatic he was about the decision.

Said pup yipped in response, waging his tail in a display of pure happiness.

I smiled excitedly as I thrust my palm in the air. "Alright! High five!"

The other monk did not share in the enthusiasm as he silently walked past me, his face masked by flagrant annoyance.

"Hey? Don't leave me hanging!"

I ran up to the other as we walked back to our room, the pup trailing right behind us.

Genkaku remained mute as we walked down the halls, his lips set in a permanent scowl. If I had dog ears myself, they'd be flattened down in a show of submission. I knew damn well that Genkaku was upset at me for a couple of reasons. Bringing a dog into the temple, arguing with him in front of the elders, directly swearing at Jiro. All valid reasons for the silent treatment I was currently receiving. I kept glancing at him from the corner of my eye as we walked. The other looked like he wanted to cane me himself. Timidly, I cleared my voice to break the awkward tension.

"Thanks for talking to the elders for me by the way." I scratched at my hair, feeling nervous for some reason.

The other gave no response.

I gave up on lightening the mood and decided to just apologize. "Alright…I'm sorry for what I did back there with Jiro-san. It was way out of line." I mumbled, the words feeling like lead in my mouth. Of course I didn't mean any of it. Jiro was still a prick and deserved every comment I threw at him.

"Yes, it was way out of line." Genkaku quipped, still refusing to look at me.

A lengthy sigh fell from my lips as I gave up altogether on trying to appease Genkaku. The other must have heard the frown in my sigh as he stopped walking to glance at my back.

"Are you ok?" Genkaku tried to lift the back of my shirt but I quickly stepped out of his reach.

"You don't need to see." I said while tugging the ends of my shirt down.

Genkaku sighed as he glanced down at the dog, his eyes like two daggers.

"Was this mutt really worth it?"

I looked up in surprise before giving a light smile.

"Course he was." I said while scratching the back of said mutt's ear.

_Speaking of him…I wonder if the mutt really is a he? _

Walking around the pup's hindquarters, I knelt down and lifted up his back leg.

"What are you doing?" Genkaku asked; his face scrunched with confusion.

Rolling my eyes, I snorted at my friend's lack of awareness. "I'm gonna milk his utters. The hell do you think I'm doing?"

I could practically hear Genkaku's annoyance at my sarcasm.

"Well I didn't see any balls but I definitely saw a penis." I said, patting the dog on the back as I stood up.

"You mean he's already fixed?"

I shrugged. "Looks like it."

Genkaku frowned, shaking his head. "Jason, if he's already been neutered than that means he must belong to someone. You need to put this dog back where you found him."

The pup reeled back; looking at Genkaku like the boy had just sold his favorite chew toy.

"No way! When I first found him he was nothing but skin and bones. Obviously his original owners didn't give two shits about him and I'm not gonna give those fuckers a second chance by giving him back!" I yelled back as Genkaku sneered at my outrage.

I rubbed at my throbbing backside, my face twitching from the pain. "Sides I didn't get my ass whipped just to give him up."

Genkaku's face softened a fraction, taking pity on my injured state. He looked between the dog and me, debating whether or not he should continue this argument. The pup nudged at the back of Genkaku's palm, whining with big amber eyes.

Finally the young monk gave up with a groan. "Fine, have it your way."

I beamed down at the pup who was looking back at me with a lopsided grin. "Ya hear that Fozz? You're gonna stay here with us!"

"Fozz?" Genkaku turned the word in his mouth, stumped by the Western sound of it.

"Like Fozzie Bear. You know, from The Muppets?" I said trying to jog his brain of the classic kids show.

The boy stared at me as I waited for the recognition to dawn over his face. The seconds ticked by with that same blank face staring back at me. I guess they never showed The Muppets in Japan.

"Never mind." I mumbled with a small grin, turning back down the hallway.

As we walked back to our room, the pain in my back slowly ebbed away. With Fozzie here with Genkaku and me, I felt better than I have in a long time. I felt like I was at home for the first time in months. Everything just seemed to fall into place with having these two misfits by my side. It was that nice comfort of belonging that brought along this nostalgic feeling of home. Looking back at them, I couldn't help but smile on the inside.

_These two are definitely worth the pain._

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, this chapter took longer to write than I thought. I'll try and get the next one out a little sooner. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.**

**Until next time**

**mcpidy**


	16. And so the plot thickens

**Chapter 16 – And so the plot thickens**

**Hello!**

**Because of recent weather conditions my school work has been pushed back to later dates, giving me some extra free time. Has anyone else been effected by this snow? My campus had to shut down twice because of the weather and that _never_ happens here! **

**Also I just bought P!nk's new album and one of her song's totally reminded me of Jason and Senji's relationship. The song is called True Love ft. Lily Rose Cooper. If you can spare a minute, YouTube that song and check it out :D **

* * *

**January 9****th**** 2020 – Deadman Wonderland**

**Senji's P.O.V. **

The air in the workout room was hot and sticky as I finished up the last of my workout routine. The loud clank of stacked weights from behind me came to a halt as I released the sweat-licked handle bar and stood up from the bench. My tanned skin was glistened in a sheen of sweat from the hours of pull-ups, crunching and leg lifts. During my time here, I made it my number 1 priority to stay in top physical condition. If you wanted to stay alive on this side of Wonderland, you had to be ready for whatever the Promoter decided to throw at you. Because of this, I worked out every day like clockwork. The result of such a tough schedule definitely paid off in the end. Out of all the Deadmen here, **I** was the one to be afraid of. Besides Mockingbird of course.

I wrapped a white cotton towel around my neck as I downed the cold liquid in my water bottle. The digital clock on the wall told me it was 6:42 p.m. I had just enough time to take a quick shower before plopping down to watch this week's Carnival Corpse. The matches this past month have been nothing but disappointments so far. It was no fun to watch a match where the odds were clearly in the veteran's favor. The new guys that Tamaki brought in were usually good but often times you'd get your crop of sad sacks. Last week's match ended with some poor fucker crying for mercy just before Peacock torn him apart. It was absolutely pathetic. But word around the prison is that tonight's match is gonna feature a new Deadman, one that promises a decent fight.

_I hope so; I'm getting pretty bored of watching 2 second slaughter matches. _

Back in my room, I flipped the TV to the right channel and shed the rest of my clothes. The cold water felt great against my perspiring skin as I tried to wash up in time to catch tonight's match. I slipped on a pair of baggy sweatpants afterward and cracked open an energy drink from the mini fridge. The TV was already set to the right channel as I lounged back on the bed and kicked my feet up. Just like clockwork, the screen cut to black right at 7:00 p.m. sharp and went right to the Carnival Corpse arena.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to another gut splattering night of blood and screams!**"

The announcer's voice broke through the silence as the two cages descended to the ground. The Carnival Corpse theme started up a second later, the violent guitar solo adding to the suspense. The stadium lights lit up the arena as the solo came to an end and the announcer went on with his usual song and dance.

"**Ok! All bets are closed! Which means it's time to start this party and greet our Deadmen**!"

The first cage on the right opened and revealed every Deadman's worst nightmare. From an outside view, the teen merely looked like your average weirdo. His light blue hair was styled like bird feathers with black tips at the ends. Blank, golden eyes stared back at the camera as the teen's face emphasized his growing boredom. He was dressed in his usual white cargo pants and matching vest with a black tank top underneath. The teen gave a bored yawn as he stretched his pale, scrawny arms over his head. This kid may have looked seemingly harmless, but to the rest of the Deadman, we knew better. The little fucker was a raging psychopath. Looking impassive and bored one minute and then tearing out someone's innards the next. The guy hasn't lost a match yet and I don't think that will happen anytime soon.

"**On our right, you know him as the copy-cat Deadman with a thirst for carnage! Mockingbird!**"

I almost considered turning off the TV and going back to the gym. This match was going to be over as soon as it started. So far, no Deadman has even come close to beating Mockingbird. The guy was just too fucking crazy with an unbeatable branch of sin. While all that power did make Mockingbird a little too confident in his matches, he still won every time. Still I was curious to see who the next body bag was gonna be.

"**And to our left, Wonderland's latest chew toy! Let's give a warm welcome to our newest Deadman…Sparrow!**"

The energy drink I was downing splattered all over the front of my pants. A single drop of orange energy juice dripped down my chin as I stared at the TV in fascinated horror. The man that walked out of the cage was a memory long since tucked away. Someone I haven't seen in over 3 years. A juvenile face I would recognize anywhere. Even after all this time, his hair still looked like someone styled it with a weed whacker.

Jason had grown quite a bit since I last saw him. He looked to be about my height now, although his limbs still looked gangly as hell. That was until he zipped off his green DW jacket and tossed it aside. The black shirt that clung to his chest proudly showed off a muscled chest and finely tuned biceps.

_I see the kid's been busy since our last departure. _

"**Well you know how the show goes folks! The match is over when someone is incapacitated or dead!**"

The announcer's ecstatic voice struck a deep chord of dread inside me. I moved so I was sitting on the edge of my bed, fingers digging into the sheets. Jason looked up at the bird-like mega speaker, his face strained with confusion and worry. His eyes darted all around the massive cage before landing on the teen in front of him. He yelled something to Mockingbird, possibly a question, to which the other blatantly ignored. I couldn't understand why Jason looked so confused. He didn't look ready to fight, he looked ready to run.

If Jason didn't get his head in the game, he was going to lose. He was gonna end up a splattered mess on the floor or the newest victim to the Punishment Game. Neither of which were an option in my book.

I stood up, growling at the TV. "Come on Jason! You'd better win goddammit!"

The camera panned out so that both Mockingbird and Jason were both in view.

"**Ready?"**

Mockingbird bit the backside of his palm, a red tentacle seeping out and stretching into multiple appendages around him. The new limbs ripped at various parts of open flesh and drew fresh lines of blood down his body. The new openings provided an easier mode of access for his multiple branches of sin.

Jason stared at the other like he had suddenly gone crazy. Which evidently, he was. Jason took a step back as he looked around the cage one last time. In the end, he gave up on whatever he was looking for and set his eyes on the freak in front of him. He looked down at his palms, taking in a deep breath and repeating the action a few times. I started to get worried when he didn't show his branch of sin. Jason had to have one if he was in Carnival Corpse.

"Come on Jace…you can beat this punk." I whispered to myself.

"**Deadmen Beam!**"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The booming voice from above signaled the beginning to whatever the fuck was going on.

The young teen wasted no time as two shrapnel formed from his blood and shot directly towards me. I sidestepped the first one but the second skimmed the flesh of my right side. Streams of red begin to pour down my sides as I clutched at the bleeding gash.

"**And Mockingbird gets the first hit! Looks like this match is gonna be a quick one!**"

The boy, Mockingbird, waited for me to make a move as he viewed my pain with passive eyes. The blood continued to seep through my fingers as I tried to remain calm. My earlier questions of this whole ordeal were very much answered.

They were fucking serious.

This was definitely a death match I was fighting in. A match where the winner walked away with his life and the loser was left a bloodied heap on the floor. I had no plans of dying on this particular day. No fucking way was I gonna let that happen. I still had to find Senji after all. Can't do that if I'm missing a few vital limbs.

A spear formed and suddenly aimed for my cranium. I readily ducked, just barely missing the spear by a few centimeters. A few strands of hair actually fell of my head as I moved from the next oncoming spear. Ignoring the growing patch of wet on my shirt, I darted forward to get this guy within the range of my own spear.

_I'll save my wings as the final trump card. _

"**Whoa-oh! Sparrow's got some moves!**"

Mockingbird's attacks grew quicker and more numerous as he launched a slew of various projectiles at me. I lunged headfirst in a forward roll as a levitating buzz saw went flying over me. I rolled to the left when another spike came hurtling towards me. This kid gave no room for any sort of advancement, keeping his defenses up with ongoing attacks.

Another tuck and roll saved me from a larger flying buzz saw. The last one skimmed my right shoulder as a line a blood trickled down my arm. I readied myself for the next flying projectile when I noticed the buzz saws and spears he formed liquefied back into his body. Mockingbird looked paler than he had at the beginning of this match, his body more lethargic. His chest heaved as he wiped a trickle of sweat from his brow. I looked up at the speaker-bird who decided to throw his two cents in.

"**Has the Mockingbird run out of juice?**"

_Of course, the guy has only so much blood he can use. Probably used too much with all those earlier attacks and now he's running on low. _

The new change of pace gave me a moment to catch my breath as the other reformed his blood back into his body. I took his moment of reformation as the perfect moment to puncture his skull with my spears. We were only a few feet from each other; I just needed to get a little bit closer. I darted forward in my fastest sprint, mindful of any oncoming attacks he might throw at me. His eyes sparked with the alarm of a cornered predator. He held his arm out as three orbs formed from the blood and flew towards me. These orbs were slower than his previous attacks and I sidestepped them easily.

As soon as they flew past me, the orbs erupted into white balls of flame.

"**Ha Ha! Sparrow ran right into Owl's Eyeballs! That's gonna leave a mark!**"

The explosion knocked me back a few feet, pummeling me into the side of the birdcage. I rolled until my back hit the iron bars, my vision reduced to a spiral of colors. One of the orbs flew by the left side of my head, frying the skin of my ear. A piercing ring reverberated inside my eardrums, drowning out the laughing sounds of the announcer. Looking down at my left arm, I saw that the skin was already blistered in white and red patches. Even my clothes were slightly burnt from the three mini explosions.

A stream of blood ran down my face from where my head hit the iron bars. My body contorted from all the trauma, the burns starting to numb certain parts of my skin. A shadow fell over my face as I looked up to find Mockingbird looming over me. The lights casted him in a dark shadow as a slew of tentacles crawled out from his blood. The tentacles encircled my limbs, forcing me to my knees. As soon as I started to struggle, another tentacle wrapped around my throat, cutting off all air supply. I tried to move my arms to pierce him with one of my spears, but the tentacle around my throat tightened to a deadly degree.

Mockingbird stared down with bored passivity. This match meant little to him, or perhaps his life did in general. Throughout this whole fight, the teen barely acknowledged any kind of emotion. Not fear, excitement, anger, spite, pleasure, regret or even sadness. Nothing. There was a fleeting moment of surprise when I charged him earlier, but that could have just been a reflex. This kid was like an empty shell just waiting to die. My life meant absolutely nothing to him.

Those blank eyes bored down at me as I watched his lips move. "Mr. Tamaki told me not to kill you, but I find that hard to understand."

The words were lost under the constant ringing in my ear, making him sound like the parents from Charlie Brown. I caught most of it by reading his lips, though that didn't help me much either. I had no idea what he was talking about. Not that it really mattered with my throat being squeezed like a tube of toothpaste.

"You haven't even used your branch of sin yet." He mumbled while I choked on my own spit.

"**Mockingbird finally goes in for the kill!**"

The appendages sprouting from Mockingbird's blood multiplied in number as the ones around my limbs held me in place. The tentacles wiggling behind the teen moved like a swarm of angry hornets. The boy was gonna tear me open for all the world to see.

"Not that it really matters." He said just as I pushed the two rows of spikes out of my back.

"Not that anything really matt-"

My wings broke free before he could finish, breaking off some of the tentacles with ease.

"**And Sparrow's Branch of Sin finally emerges! A stunning pair of wings! But will it be enough to win the match?**"

Mockingbird reveled in the sight of my wings, his previous attack forgotten in that split second. The tentacles surrounding my limbs loosened a fraction, allowing me to use my arms freely. I used his moment of hesitation to shoot my spears out and puncture him right in the gut. Both spears hit him just above the stomach, a trickle of blood running out the side of his mouth.

"**Direct hit! And with a second branch of sin? This match is just full of surprises ladies and gentlemen!**"

Retracting my spears, I felt the flow of energy wrap around me as I shifted my wings for flight. Before Mockingbird could fall on the floor, I propelled forward, grabbing him by the face and slamming his back into the opposite side of the cage. The force knocked the wind out of him as flew back a bit, letting the boy fall to the ground. A pool of blood flowed out from where my spears punctured his gut as the teen lied motionless. I wiped at the blood and sweat pooling near my eyes as I morphed my wings back into blood.

_Can't believe I actually I won. _

Glancing back at the fallen Mockingbird, I barely had time to move before a set of barbs came flying at me. One struck me directly in the thigh, the spike going right through the meat of my leg. The other two skidded across my skin. One across my cheek and the other near my hip.

"**Ouch!** **Mockingbird's not clocking out just yet!**"

Mockingbird was barely holding himself up. One hand struggled to lift him while the other clutched at the bleeding holes in his stomach. Gradually he got to his knees, his rapid breathing a clear sign of his demented determination. My punctured leg gave out from under me as I kneeled on the floor. Using both hands, I yanked the barb out in one quick pull. The blood that soaked my pants-leg was immense. My thoughts became hazy as the lightheadedness caused my eyelids to droop. I was losing so much blood from so many different parts of me. And from the looks of Mockingbird, he was rocking the same boat.

"**This is it folks! Who's gonna climb that fated stairway to heaven? Our dreaded Mockingbird? Or the new guy Sparrow?**"

I forced what little blood I had left back to my wings. The lines of red that were rolling down my skin were sucked back into my body. Mockingbird was doing the same as he formed a new assault of projectiles to hurl at me. I stood on shaky legs as I formed the two massive wings around me. The blades of feathers slowly protruded from my wings as I got ready for the last attack. Flexing my wings, I shot out my feathers just as Mockingbird propelled his attacks. The two attacks collided with each other head on, stopping most in their tracks. Some of my feathers got past Mockingbird's attack and struck him repeatedly in the arms and torso. One of Mockingbird's spears snuck past my own defense wall and pierced me in the upper pectoral. The force knocked me onto my back as I clenched my jaw from the tearing pain.

"**What's this? A tie? If one of them doesn't get up soon, this match will be declared over by technical default!**"

Holding onto the spear sticking through me, I gradually sat back up to assess my opponent. Mockingbird had fallen onto his side, his moving chest the only sign that he was still alive. At least a dozen or so of my feathers pierced along his torso with a few getting him in the leg. With the rise and fall of his chest; I waited for some flying saucer to come and take my head off, but nothing happened. This time Mockingbird stayed down. Ever so carefully, I got back on my feet, mindful of the many open cuts adorning my body. The action nearly caused me to topple over, but somehow I was able to hold my balance.

"**I don't believe it! Mockingbird has been defeated! And by the newcomer no less! Ladies and Gents we have our winner! Let's hear it for our newest Deadman: Sparrow!" **

I looked around at the digital cartoon faces floating in the background screens. One could only assume who these people were. Rich folk looking for a new form of entertainment. I smiled knowing that the majority lost a substantial amount of money in their bets. I would have laughed if I had the energy to do so. A pair of hands suddenly caught me from falling over just as my body turned to jello. Three medical personal came running up to help the person who had just caught me. Another four went rushing over to Mockingbird, carrying a stretcher with advanced medical equipment. I was soon placed on a stretcher and carried out of the area. Under normal circumstances, I would have argued against any kind of help. Especially if it involved being carried.

But right now, I just wanted to close my eyes for a second.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Senji's P.O.V.**

The screen went back to the Deadman Wonderland logo with a caption of today's current events underneath it. I changed back into my black tank top and jeans a second later. My heart was still racing from watching the end of the match. I had the upmost faith in Jason, but that final attack almost pushed me over the edge.

_But he won, he's gonna be alright. _

Until the little bastard ran into me, then things were going to go downhill for him.

I practically sprinted down the halls, pushing past DW personal and Deadmen alike. Anyone that got in my way was promptly knocked over with a threatening curse. The pounding of my boots echoed over the halls, warning those ahead to get the hell out of the way. I practically leveled the door as I came flying into the medical ward. The evil doc herself was sitting quietly at her work desk, a cigarette dangling on her lips.

She smiled, taking the smoke between her fingers. "Senji-san? What a pleasant surprise."

I looked over to where the white curtains were drawn, wondering if Jason was out of the ER yet. He was pretty banged up after that fight, especially after taking that spear. He was still standing after the match was declared over but I did notice that he had to be carried out of the arena. The Jason I know would never agree to that, not if he were still conscious.

"Where's Sparrow? Is he patched up yet?" I walked over to the curtains to peek over the sides.

"He's not up for a fight anytime soon, Senji-san." The doc said, turning back to the papers on her desk.

I whipped back to glare at her, my patience long gone. "Where is he?"

She smiled with that crafty look in her eye. The same way she looked at the poor saps who ended up on the Punishment Game. It made me want to take my scythe across her ugly face.

"He's resting." She said leading me past the white curtains and down the rows of beds. Surprisingly, I didn't see Mockingbird in any of the beds we passed. After a fight like tonight's, I thought for sure he'd be spending a weeks in Takashima's care.

Those thoughts were pushed aside as we came upon a drawn set of curtains. The outline of two figures could be seen on the other side. As soon as I heard that voice, my breathing sped up a little.

"I told you I'm fine! Now getta my face!"

"Sir just please sit down until your pain killers ware off. We can't have you wandering around G-ward like this."

"You're the ones that gave me these pills! Not me!"

"You can barely speak let alone walk, now please sit back down."

"Don't tell me what ta do cockface!"

Takashima ripped back the curtains before the argument could escalate any further. Although from the look on her face, she was quite enjoying herself. The male nurse on the other side quickly moved past the beds, mumbling to the doc as they left.

The guy sitting on the bed looked like hell. His arms and shoulders were covered in bandages along with his head. A single white bandage was taped across his right cheek from where Mockingbird's attack scraped him. The wrap around his forehead made his hair stick up in weird spots, making it look even wilder than it usually did. The doc had obviously given him something for the pain, his body moved with the swagger of a drunk.

Those hazy eyes found mine as the other tried to piece together faint memories of reminiscence. Seeing him up close like this brought back so many forgotten emotions. It was a bit much for me to handle at once. I usually kept my thoughts and feelings hidden from everyone in this shithole. With Jason sitting less than two feet from me, I was left baffled. I never thought I was going to see him again and yet here he was. Eventually his drug addled brain caught up to speed as the messy haired American finally recalled me. His dark eyes widened with dawning realization as that dopey smile I remembered all too well touched his face.

"Who're you?" Jason asked, tilting his head like a kid.

I nearly did a face-palm right there.

"Who do you think Captain A-hab? It's Senji!" I got right in his face, my brow twitching from the growing agitation that only Jason could cause.

His face remained stumped, like an idiot trying to solve a complicated puzzle. It took him a few minutes before his mouth formed and 'O' and he snapped his fingers.

"Now I remember! You're tha guy who used ta make those S&M pornos with those fat chicks!"

Jason doubled over with laughter as my face became a few shades too red. A sharp crack to the head broke him out of his laughter as I cracked my knuckles in warning.

"Goddamn! You can't hit a perfson with stiches!" Jason whined as he rubbed at his head.

"I just did." I snapped before rapping him on the head again.

"Ow! Yer gonna gib me brain cabbage."

"That's only for people who actually have a working brain to begin with dumb shit." I said as the other muttered something under his breath.

Jason's trademark grin stretched across his lips as he glanced at me through half lidded eyes.

"It's good ta see you again Senji." Even while hopped up on whatever drug he was on, Jason could still pull off the most infectious grin I've ever seen.

I grinned back, more than happy to see him again too.

"Come on; let's get you back to your room so you sleep this shit off." I helped him off the bed as the two of us stumbled out of the medical ward and into the empty hallway.

I was dying to ask Jason the questions that've been buzzing in my head since I saw him walk out of that cage. But seeing as the other was in no condition for a round of 20 questions, I knew it would have to wait until tomorrow.

"So where's your room at?" I asked as we stumbled through G-ward.

Jason stopped and looked around, a puzzled look on his already dopy face. "Mmm? Uhh…ya know…I dunna know."

I groaned, tightened my grip on him. "Great."

"I could smeep huur." Jason slurred as he motioned to the empty hallway.

I growled at his childishness. "Shut up, you're fucking high as kite right now. Like I'm gonna let you camp out in these halls."

_I suppose…I could take him back to my room and…_

"Alriiiight! Fuck I'm coming already."

A voice all Deadmen came to recognize drifted over from the next hall. The approaching footsteps coming closer and closer. It was that dammed monk, the leader of the Undertakers. I forgot that the crazy monk sometimes patrolled these halls at night. Thanks to his lazy attitude and obsession with finding salvation; he usually kept himself holed up back at the Undertaker's HQ. He only ever patrolled these halls when directly ordered to.

Looking back at Jason slumped over my shoulder, I felt panic rising in me. The monk was well known for fucking with Deadmen just for the hell of it. And right now Jason was the perfect target. If the monk tried anything, there's no way I could hold myself back. Of course that would mean trouble with the Promoter, something I didn't want for either me or Jason.

I noticed a storage closet ahead of us and quickly drug my dozy friend over to it.

"Senji slow down! Yer gonna make me trib." Jason argued as I opened the automatic doors and shoved the bumbling moron inside.

"Hey!" Jason yelled as he fell on his face.

Whispering through clenched teeth, I sent him my best glare. "Just be quiet and don't come out and until I come back. Got it?"

"Huh?" I could literally see the cogs trying to turn inside his head.

Promptly shutting the door, I walked over to the vending machines just as the monk turned down my hallway. I tried to occupy myself with the snack machine and remain inconspicuous. Because of my my own violent reputation; I knew the monk would think twice before trying to fuck with me. He may have been the captain of the Undertakers, but I was the fucking Crow. A badass motherfucker.

Unfortunately around here, insanity sometimes ruled out common sense.

I made sure not to make eye contact as the monk leaned up on the snack machines. "Well if it isn't Crow. Fancy meeting you here." He said while blowing a cloud of cigarette smoke in my face.

My arms twitched, wanting to flip open my thumb razors and tear this asshole a new one. I decided to just ignore him and pray he'd lose interest. The monk waited for a response, a demented grin on his chalky face. He took another drag of his nicotine stick, blowing some more smoke in my direction. The smell clogged my nose, poisoning my lungs with the cancerous smoke. Clenching my teeth, I held back a cough, not wanting to show even the slightest bit of weakness.

The monk chuckled, amused by my discomfort. "Come on Crow, it's not nice to ignore people."

"I don't consider you a person." I muttered, meeting his eyes for the first time.

His grin turned into a full blown smile. "And you shouldn't! Because I'm not a person Crow, I'm a saint! A saint who's here to save your dammed soul from a lifetime of pain and misery." He moved his head down so we were at eye level, the fucker standing just a few inches above me.

I growled moving away from him but not taking my eyes off his. "Why don't you spout your hippie BS to someone who actually gives a shit?"

The words 'hippie BS' earned a slight twitch in his smile as the grin slowly fell from his face.

"It's called salvation. Not hippie BS." He emphasized the last part like they were the worst of all curse words.

I snorted, breaking our eye contact. "Whatever. I still don't give a shit."

I let the comment drop for the time being, not wanting to argue with someone who was batshit crazy. The menacing aura that was building around the monk suddenly disappeared as that crazy smirk bounced back on his face.

_Fucking whack job_

My stomach suddenly dropped into my lower intestines when I saw Jason peek his head out from the storage closet. The room was just behind the monk so he couldn't see him, but Jason spotted me and waved like an idiot. The monk caught my worried look and turned around to see what I was glaring at. By some fucking stroke of luck, Jason went back into the storage closet just as the monk turned his head.

_I'm gonna fucking kill him._

Jason and I were reunited for a grand total of 5 minutes and already he was trying to give me a brain ulcer. While I was glad to have him back in my life, I didn't appreciate the near heart attacks he always tried to give me on a regular basis. I thanked the gods when two white foot soldiers came walking up from the opposite hallway.

"Captain, we should probably get moving if we want to cover the entire sector by tonight." The first soldier said as the other nodded in agreement.

The monk groused, clearly not wanting to do his job. "Fine fine...maybe we can stop by Owl's place. Been a while since I've seen my little lovebird." The psycho laughed before taking a long drag of his smoke.

The monk hacked into his hand just as he flicked his cigarette away. His smokers cough was obviously getting worse as a loog of black snot was hacked onto the floor. I sneered at the disgusting act while the two foot soldiers looked away as well.

_Maybe the bastard will finally die of lung cancer_

I moved out of the way as the trio walked by. "Later Crow." The monk mumbled, lighting up another cigarette.

When I was positive the Undertaker had finally left, I walked back over to closet to retrieve my retarded companion. Jason was pouring liquid detergent all over the floor when I walked in. When he saw me he kept on pouring it out like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, taking the liquid poison away from him.

"Cleaning the floors…_duh_." He said as if I were the real idiot in this situation.

The room reeked of a flowery death as I quickly pulled Jason out into the fresh, open hallway.

"I swear it's like you're a little kid." I groaned into my palm, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Wouldn't that make you a pedophile since you're planning on taking me back to your room?" Jason quipped, completely coherent and totally balanced.

I gaped at his coherent speech and how his face lost all sign of his earlier high.

The other scratched at his messy hair, the cheekiest of grins on his face. "Yeah the painkillers wore off a bit ago so I just felt like messing with you."

…

"YOU WERE FAKING IT THIS WHOLE TIME?"

Jason doubled over in a fit of laughter, holding his gut while I blew yet another gasket inside my brain. Disregarding his broken state, I whacked him upside the temple, causing the other to stumble back. While I knew I hit him hard enough to leave a bruise, he was still grinning like the cheeky bastard that he was.

I shoved him back when the asshole waltzed up to me. "You're unfuckingbelievable! I don't see you for three fucking years and you still pull the same shit you did as a teenager!"

"Good to see you haven't changed much either; Pissy Pants." Jason chuckled at the old nickname while I moved to hit him again.

Jason held his palms up in surrender, backing away from my tightening fists.

"Ok ok…I'm sorry for messing with you. I just couldn't help it." He said as sincerely as possible.

My livid tirade died down after hearing a formal apology. Apparently my friend had changed some since we've been separated. The Jason I knew would never apologize this easily or admit he did something wrong. Then again, Jason was no longer the angst teenager I met on the streets. He had to be at least 20 by now, no longer considered an adolescent.

Jason feigned an innocent look as he shrugged his shoulders. "I mean it's not like I had ulterior motives or anything." I could see the sparkling glint of mischief dancing in his bottomless eyes.

_I can only imagine what your ulterior motives consist of Jason. _

The digital clock on the wall ahead of us caught my attention; it was 10:36 p.m. Looks like there wasn't going to be enough time for Jason and me to talk tonight.

"We'll have to talk in the morning Jay. Deadmen aren't allowed in the halls past curfew hours."

The smile fell from his face as his brow scrunched in confusion. "Is that what they call us? Deadmen?"

My confused face matched his. "Yeah, didn't Tamaki tell you?"

"Hey! You two!"

Before Jason could answer, a DW grunt worker came walking up. These guys were pretty much harmless compared to the foot soldiers. Their main job was to make sure machines operated smoothly and that the Deadmen followed the rules of the prison. Other than that they usually left Deadmen to their own devices.

"Lights out is in 20 minutes so get back to your rooms." The grunt ordered as his he thumbed the taser strapped to his belt.

"We've still got time so chill the fuck out." My words had the effect I was going for as the man took a few steps back.

Jason stopped him from leaving though. "Actually could you tell me where my room is? I'm new here."

The grunt took out the touch screen tablet all DW employees were assigned and scanned the barcode on the back of Jason's collar. His information popped on the screen a second later.

The grunt ran his finger across the screen, looking down Jason's prison profile. "Let's see…O'Rie Jason…prisoner #061991…codename Sparrow… Here it is; 3rd floor room 302."

"Good, you're just a few rooms down from me." I said mostly to myself.

"Alright now get back to your rooms." The worker grumbled as he walked away.

I showed Jason how to get to the third floor while also pointing out other routes he could take. G-ward wasn't that big, but it was easy to get turned around. I told Jason to stay away from the white hallways that were located at the bottom of the ward.

"Why? What's down there?" He asked as I walked him to his room.

"That's where the Undertakers stay. Deadmen aren't allowed down there under any circumstances." I made sure to emphasize the last part. The last idiots that tried to go down there never came back. Word around the prison was that the Undertaker Mōzuri ate them.

"The hell are Undertakers?" Jason asked, leaning against the door to his room.

I yawned; feeling the weight of the day on my shoulders. "We'll talk about that shit in the morning. I'll wake you up at around 8 tomorrow." My back cracked as I stretched my arms, walking back to my room.

"Man fuck that shit! Wake me up at noon instead." Jason groaned.

I kept walking as I yelled back. "Tomorrow morning at 8. Now shut up and get some rest."

The hallway became still before I heard Jason run up behind me.

"Hey Senji!" Jason hollered.

"Wha-"

Jason pulled me into a tight hug just as I turned around. He still smelled like rubbing alcohol and painkillers. His chest pressing into mine told me of the muscles underneath. The arms wrapped around my body felt like the twining of ivy. In a split second, Jason dug up the lost emotions I had buried away years ago. My heartbeat was suddenly off-center along with my thought process. I wanted to hold him closer and push him away at the same time. This weird mix of emotions was only ever brought upon when Jason was involved.

"I'm glad you're ok." Jason whispered, his chest reverberating against my shirt.

I pushed him away, the close proximity burning my skin. "Ok get off me, you know I hate hugs."

Jason looked stunned from being shoved away so fast, but quickly grinned with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah I know."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Night Senji!"

"8 a.m.!"

_Fuuuuck _

I closed the door, looking around my new room. It was pretty decent sized with a single bed and a TV hooked into the wall. My eyes came upon the giant check and cartoonish trophy sitting on the desk at the end of the room. The check was for 1,000,000 CP's

_What the hell kind of currency is that? Why wouldn't they just use yen? _

But why was there even a huge check and trophy in the first place? Then again, I had a lot of questions at the moment. Like why was I forced into some death match with that teen? What's a branch of sin? Who was that red head messing with Senji? Why was I moved to this place called G-ward? Does everybody here have powers like Senji and me? Why was I given a codename? And who's the asshole that picked the name Sparrow?

_Lucky Senji gets to have a cool name…_

A small folded note was stuck underneath the trophy. I pulled the paper out and opened it, noting the English letters written inside.

_Congratulations on your first match Sparrow!_

_It certainly was astounding to see someone as imprudent as yourself pulling off such a feat. _

_Hopefully your next match will run a little more smoothly._

_We wouldn't want you to end up on the Too Bad For The Loser show, now would we?_

_Enjoy the cast points while you can_

_Best Regards_

_Tamaki Tsunenaga_

"Where have I heard that name before?" I mumbled out loud, trying to recall where exactly I came across that name.

It sounded so damn familiar, like I should know it. It was hard when all Japanese names sounded the same to me. They were all so complicated that the names sort of blended together in my memory. But this one was poking at my brain. Like a tick sucking up my blood.

I slammed the paper back onto the desk and plopped onto my bed. There were too many fucking questions and not enough goddamn answers.

The bag containing all my stuff was sitting next to my pillow. I grabbed it and emptied the contents out on the sheets. My two most prized possessions were still here; the picture of Senji and me and Genkaku's skull charm. I tucked the picture under my pillow and put the skull necklace back on. I grabbed the DW pamphlet that was stashed in my bag and flipped it open to get some much needed answers.

I threw the book at the wall as soon as I saw the kanji.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Tamaki's P.O.V.**

_Most infuriating _

My fingers drummed against the desk as I watched the full moon rise outside my office window. The bruise on my face still gave off tiny throbs of pain every so often, reminding me of who I was currently vexed at. The pain in my bruised nose was nothing compared to the humiliation I felt when that punk actually defeated Mockingbird. I was positive that the boy was going to rip him to shreds and send the little Sparrow on a first class ticket to Takashima's operating table.

My plan had failed, and I hated it.

This was my world. If I wanted something done; it got done on the spot. If I wanted pools of sulfuric acid added to the Dog Race, it was added. If I wanted the father of a pregnant Deadmen to face off with each other, you'd better believe I made it so. And if I wanted someone to suffer, they'd be sobbing in a puddle of their own piss when I got through with them. No one slipped through the cracks in my Wonderland.

_Especially not naughty little sparrows _

"Tamaki-san?"

My most trusted employee stood in front of my desk, a tan folder tucker under her armpit.

"Rei, to what do I owe this evening pleasure?"

The doctor blushed before collecting herself, throwing the tan folder onto my desk.

"I have some interesting results from Sparrow's blood-work that I thought you'd like to see."

Rei lit up another cigarette while I skimmed through the papers. As I got to the part about Sparrow's DNA, my face stretched into a stunning grin. My sour mood was momentarily forgotten as I thought of all the fascinating possibilities this information held. The night wasn't such a loss after all.

_Looks like you get to live little Sparrow…at least until I see fit to throw you away. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Toto's P.O.V. **

My body was still numb from whatever drug was shot into me. I didn't care about pain one way or the other so the numbness made no difference to me. But I did start to wonder where on earth I was. This room was clearly not the medical ward. It was dark and dingy with no sign of any doctors or nurses around. I tried calling out, but the breathing apparatus strapped to my face prevented me from doing that.

"Are you finally awake Mockingbird?"

A crippled man in a wheelchair rolled up next to my bed, looking down at me with innate curiosity. The old mad was dressed in a green hospital gown with thick lines of scars covering his face. The old bastard looked like he was going to keel over any minute.

"I suppose you're wondering where you are right now and what's going to happen to you?"

With great effort, I managed to nod my head.

"Well where you are is of little concern to you." The old mad said before falling into a coughing fit. Two albino twins, one boy and one girl, came rushing up to his sides. The old man calmed down and shooed them away with a wave of his hand.

"What does concern you is who you'll be fighting in your next match."

_Next match? Does that mean no punishment game? _

The old man shook his head. "No, you won't be partaking in the Too Bad For The Loser game. Instead you will have another match."

The old man looked up as someone else approached my bed, someone humming an odd tune.

"This will likely be your last carnival corpse match, but I suppose that doesn't really matter to you now does it?"

A pair of red eyes emerged from the darkness. A young girl smiled down at me, a few strands of snow white locks falling in front of her face.

_No…it does matter. If I'm dead, Onee-san will have no one to kill. No reason for living. _

The old man looked at my struggles with cold indifference as he called the twins back over.

"Perhaps you need more rest. You'll need your strength for your last Carnival Corpse."

The twins injected something into my IV, turning my vision into a hazy blur. My last thoughts before I went back under were of my big sister. I thought of how those blue eyes would look without any life in them.

* * *

**Alright! Jason made it through his first Carnival Corpse and he finally reunited with Senji. Not bad for his first night in Deadman Wonderland.**

**Now on another side note; I've made a few comedy videos called Deadman Wonderland Random Hell. You can find them on my YouTube page under the name myevilalien. Sorry I can't leave a link though, I don't think those work on this website. But if you just go to YouTube and type in ****Deadman Wonderland Random Hell** you'll find them ;D 

**I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter!  
**

**until next time **

**mcpidy**


	17. Unrequited

**Chapter 17 – Unrequited  
**

**Hello again!**

**I'd like to take this time to give a little shout-out to the wonderful writer TheDepraved for recommending my story to his/her readers. For those of you that are not aware of TheDepraved's story, it's a Deadman Wonderland fic called Vulture and it's currently on its 7****th**** chapter. If you like An American Deadman in Wonderland, than you will love Vulture! When you're done reading here, hop on over to TheDepraved's story and check it out! **

**A special thanks to Dominique, Guest, JasmineNightheart, TheDepraved and SmileRen for the recent reviews :D**

**One last thing, this was quickly edited so if you find any major spelling/grammar mistakes, I promise to take care of them later. Right now I just wanna get this posted before I put it off again! **

* * *

**March 31****st**** 2012 – Buddhist Monk Temple**

**Genkaku's P.O.V.**

Night crept upon the temple.

I looked towards the sliding door, hoping it would open and reveal my dear friend. It remained closed. Sighing, I got up from my spot to light the small hanging lantern near the bedroom window. I imagined that the elders were giving Jason a swift lecture about the importance of vigilance. During our afternoon chores, Jason accidently knocked over a Buddhist statue and broke a few sliding doors. The damage was immense and my apprentice quickly tried to skimp out of it. Unfortunately for him I saw the whole thing and told him to report it to the elders. I had hoped that the elders would be forgiving of the situation since it was an honest accident.

They were not as forgiving as I'd hoped.

I started to pace the room. When I didn't have Jason with me, I got quite edgy. I hated being alone like this. The silence suffocated me. Brought out thoughts I usually kept hidden. Sometimes I've even found myself becoming angry at Jason's absence. Like it was his fault for my growing temper. I stopped pacing when I realized just how hard I was clenching my fists. I took a deep breath and held it before exhaling. It took a few minutes before my rapid heartbeat finally slowed down.

I still felt edgy even though my demeanor was now composed. My eyes drifted over to the closet as I shuffled over to it. In here was the one other thing that calmed my nerves besides meditating. I pulled out my sketch pad and several pieces of charcoal. Drawing was one of the few hobbies I had outside the temple. With Jason here, I haven't had much time to draw. Right now felt like a good enough time to start up again though. I moved the chalk in swift strokes across the paper, etching the background sky first. My pictures consisted mainly of landscapes. Drawing the peaceful scenery eased my nerves but did not quell my racing thoughts. Like always, my mind drifted back to my young American friend.

During these past few months, we've seen less and less of each other. Not only did he spend every moment doting all over that mutt, he also started training with Daichi. When Jason went to retrieve some firewood one day, he spotted Daichi cutting pieces with his bare hands. Back in the day, Daichi was a monk at a Shaolin temple. He converted to Buddhism awhile later in life, but still sometimes practiced his martial arts. When Jason saw the man practicing he begged the monk to teach him his unique style. It took some convincing, but Daichi eventually gave in to him. They've been training together ever since. Every day between chores and mediation. And when Jason wasn't training with that damned monk he was frolicking with that mutt. The only time Jason and I saw each other was during lunch. And even then it was a short visit. He usually ate quickly so he could get to his training faster.

I blew a sprinkle of dust off the pad before going back to sketching the trees.

While Jason grew more content with his life here, I became more reclusive. My frustrations came from the fact that my apprentice wasn't technically doing anything wrong. If Jason wanted to spend his free time playing with that dog or training with Daichi, I couldn't stop him. I couldn't tell him no and order him to stay with me instead. No matter how much I wanted to. So as days flew by, I grew more and more bitter towards those two. The two that always seemed to be taking up Jason's time.

First it was that dog.

Ever since Jason first brought him back to the temple, the two have been disgustingly inseparable. The mutt follows my apprentice wherever he goes. To the gardens. The shrines. The meditation temple. The dining hall. The bathroom. Wherever my apprentice goes, the mutt is always beside him.

I don't know where this strong vexation comes from. Normally I am quite fond of animals, dogs and cats alike. But there's something about this dog that drives me the wrong way. It may have something to do with how he continually hangs off my apprentice. Or perhaps it's the way Jason constantly dotes on the mutt. Showering him with love and affection in ways he'll never show me. What's worse is that I've actually caught Jason speaking to the dog, as if the two were having a conversation. He tells the mutt things he used to talk to me about. Like how he was feeling today or what he was mad about.

I liked it better when Jason only spoke to me.

Every single time I caught Jason smiling at the mutt I wanted to strangle the life out of it. These amorous feelings had me taking daily trips to the shrines and meditating. I didn't want this hate lingering in my heart, the dark feelings were just like that voice. A hateful entity I had no control over. There were times where I've even found myself just glaring at the dog. Wishing that my hate could end its sorry life and rid myself of these hateful feelings once and for all. And the same went for that bald monk.

The way Jason speaks of him is absolutely sickening. As if that monk were the almighty Budda or something. To see Jason's smiling face directed towards someone else drove me crazy. I cannot stand to see Jason with that other monk. Talking about their training. Smiling so happily. Sharing in secrets. Meditating together. _It just makes me want to…_

The charcoal snapped between my fingers.

I sighed, setting the broken pieces aside before grabbing another un-broken piece. I neglected to notice that my drawing had become very stark at the edges. The lines were wildly darkened and frayed all around. Black smudges decorated the sky in a wild fashion. Tree limbs stretched out like skeletal fingers. Everything was darkened. The picture looked how my mind felt. In the bottom corner of the picture, I noticed something else. Something that I wasn't even aware of drawing. Two bodies lay in the grass, both covered in blood. One was a large bald man. The other was dog.

_This isn't what I was drawing_

My hands trembled. A laughing whisper lurked in my mind. Taunting me. I felt cold inside. Teeth chattering slightly. My heart raced. The things in the picture started to move. Deceiving my eyes. The lines morphed into two eyes. A toothy smile beneath it. The face stared back at me. I shook my head, eyes closed. The face was still there. A bead of sweat trickled down my temple. I felt sick. The grinning face widened. Ecstatic at my misery. I flinched when the mouth chuckled. The chuckling soon morphed into laughter. Loud, mocking laughter. Loud enough to wake the dead. I gripped the paper tightly.

"**SHUT UP**!"

The bedroom door slid open just then. Jason started back at me, shock written all over his face. Even the mutt beside him looked surprised.

"Who were you yelling at?" Jason asked, glancing around the empty room.

My heart still raced. The picture in my hands turned back to the darkened scene from before. The charcoal left dark stains on my fingertips. There was no sign of that face. But the bodies were still there. Lying bloodied in the corner. I ripped the paper out and tore it to shreds. My hands shook as I threw the notepad back into the closet.

"Kaku?" Jason asked concerned.

I couldn't look at him. Afraid that he might be an illusion too. My skin felt hot and sweaty. The room was far too muggy. I got up from my spot and pushed past him.

"Leave me alone." I said, rushing out the door.

Jason called out for me, but I didn't look back. I ran through the halls until I came upon my favored shrine room. Silently, I walked inside. The moonlight pouring from the window washed the statues in pale white. The floorboards were ice beneath my bare feet. Three golden statues stared back at me. Mute and unforgiving. I took my place in front of the Buddha statue, bowing in respect. For a while, I just stared at my clasped hands. I remained quiet even when the first few drops of tears fell onto my hands. I clenched my teeth.

"Buddha…w-why is this happening?" I pleaded at the giant statue.

There was no response. I was alone. I felt alone. Lost. Not knowing what path to take. These instances were getting worse. Day by day I found myself slipping more and more. I was falling into a dark pit. It didn't matter how hard I tried to resist it. The darkness swallowed me up.

Eventually, I slipped into the black.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**April 1****st**** 2012 – Buddhist Temple**

**Genkaku's P.O.V.**

My eyes fluttered open from someone shaking me awake. My body was incredibly stiff from falling asleep on the hard floor. Surprisingly, I wasn't cold though. Opening my eyes, I found a pillow tucked under my head and a blanket wrapped around me.

"Kaku, it's time to get up." A familiar voice said more firmly.

Jason was knelt beside me. The bags under his eyes were dark and blotchy. Those dark eyes were barely keeping themselves open. His clothes were wrinkled and ruffled worse than his hair. Despite the obvious fatigue, a small smile lit up his face.

"Mornin." He mumbled tiredly.

I sat up, pushing the blankets off me.

"Did you stay here all night?" I asked.

Jason grinned sheepishly, gathering the blanket and pillow in his hands.

"Well I couldn't just leave my sempai all alone in here." Jason shrugged.

The sentiment tugged at my heart. I was about to thank him when the morning gong rang out through the temple. Quickly, I followed Jason back to our room. The mutt was still asleep on the floor, unfazed by our rushed entrance. Jason and I both changed into clean shirts, trying hard not to bump into each other.

I frowned at Jason's exhausted face. "I could tell the elders you're sick. They would probably believe it too with how tired you look."

Jason shook his head. "You know damn well they wouldn't. Sides I'm just fine, nothing a little morning mediation won't fix." He said with a wink.

I smiled lightly. "Try not to fall over this time. You know how cross the elders were the last time you fell asleep."

Jason laughed at that, recalling the not-so-fond memory. I smiled lightly despite my own fatigue. A shroud of melancholy dampened Jason's features when the laughter died down. He placed a hand on my shoulder while I avoided his gaze.

"Is everything alright? I'm not tryin to hassle you or anything, but last night—"

"I'm fine!" I quickly interrupted.

Shock crossed over his face.

I didn't mean to raise my voice at him, it just sort of slipped. I quickly looked away from him. Not wanting to see the hurt and confusion that was surely there. I cleared my throat to break the stifling silence and move us toward the door.

"Everything's fine Jason." I said more calmly.

Jason slowly moved his hand from my shoulder. "Ok."

He left the room quickly after that. I wanted to call him back and apologize, but I was already left standing alone. I rammed my fist against the wall, startling the dog awake. We both glared at each other. The dog backed away when I moved a step towards it. Clearly the mutt could sense my threat. I sent one last glare to it before slamming the door shut.

The rest of the day went on like any normal day. Meditate. Class. Chores. Then more meditation. Though Jason hardly even spared me a glance. We ate our meals separately and hardly said a word to each other during scripture readings. I had a feeling he was mad at me. Probably for my outburst the night before and then again this morning. Even though he blatantly ignored me throughout the day, I couldn't help but steal a glance at him whenever I had the chance.

_What is wrong with me?_

I knew this was wrong, but I just couldn't keep my gaze away from him. His presence was magnetic, always drawing me to him. It was odd. The more he ignored me, the more I craved his attention. It got to the point where I was neglecting my duties because I was too busy watching Jason. For once he was the first one to finish our daily chores instead of me. He left soon after to find Daichi and begin his training.

_Why can't I keep him out of my head?_

I could no longer ignore these amorous feelings. They were beginning to affect my duties toward the temple. For so long I tried to push these thoughts aside and pretend they were nothing. It was clear that I held more affection for my apprentice than I originally thought. It was not normal to behave this way. To watch someone so obsessively. To think constantly of them nonstop. It did not take a doctor to know what I was doing was wrong. These behaviors needed to be addressed. I decided to seek solace in my Master.

The old monk was in one of the far off temple shrines, lighting the many candles.

He did not turn around. "Genkaku, what brings you here?"

I sat on my knees and bowed. "Master, I am greatly troubled by something."

His paused between lighting candles. "Mmm?" He inquired.

Before answering, I took a moment to think over my words carefully. I could never lie to my Master, but I couldn't quite tell him the whole truth either. I settled on a loophole.

"There is someone I know here at the temple that is straying from the path to enlightenment."

Technically this wasn't a lie since I clearly knew myself.

Master finished lightening the candles before saying a quick prayer to the shrine. My back straitened as he turned around to face me. His face remained expressionless as always.

"What do you mean by straying, Genkaku?" Master inquired.

My hands began to fidget. "Well…this person is becoming enamored with another fellow monk. He has thoughts that are not pure and filled with debauchery. I am at a loss for what to do with him Master."

The room grew quiet as the old monk closed his eyes.

"I see." He murmured.

Master took a moment to contemplate my words. I tried to wait patiently, but my head felt like the inside of a hornet's nest. My thoughts swelled with images of Jason. Thoughts that were anything but pure. I took deep breaths to keep my composure. It did little to calm my worries. Soon I could no longer contain myself.

"Master?" I piped up.

He looked up, waiting to hear my concerns.

I gulped, trying to steady my voice. "Is it also permissible for a man to view another male the way he normally would a woman?"

"Are you speaking of homosexuality?"

I flinched at the word, as if it would bite me.

"Y-yes Master." I stammered, my face heating up a bit.

Master continued with his usual poise. "As you know, there is no mention of sexual orientation in the early Theravada doctrines."

I nodded, urging him to elaborate.

"However, the Buddhist sacred texts do contain a great deal of instances of loving relationships between unmarried men. These relationships were more emotionally based rather than physical however. In Buddhism, there is no great aversion to homosexual relationships like there is in most Western religions."

I nearly jumped out of my seat with joy. "So, it's acceptable? It's not wrong?"

Master held up his hand, ordering me to calm down. "Not for the life of a lay person, but as monks we must adhere to the rules of celibacy and remain abstinent."

I could tell he was trying to deter me from this particular subject, but I would not be deterred. Not when I was so close to finding the answers I so desperately needed.

I leaned forward. "But what about those relationships you mentioned earlier? Were those men not monks?" I asked urgently.

Master gave a heavy sigh. "Some were, but as I said before those relationships were purely emotional. There was no physical contact between them whatsoever."

_I don't care if Jason and I never touched again, as long as we could be together. _

I spouted my last question. "But would it be acceptable for one monk to exchange his love with another fellow monk? Would that be alright?"

"Well yes but—"

"Thank you Master!" I interjected before he could finish.

I did not wait for a response as I rushed out the doors. I nearly knocked over a few of the elders but there was no time to stop and apologize. I had to find my apprentice. My legs sprinted all the way to woods where Jason's training spot was. That fat-headed monk was there, standing in some kind of pose. I slowed down to catch my breath.

"You are looking for Jason-san, I assume?

"Yes, Daichi-sama. Do you know where he is?" I asked, my scrawny chest heaving.

The monk looked towards one of the nearby trails. "I sent him down to the well to retrieve some water. You will find him struggling with the task there."

I bowed, resisting the urge to sneer at him. "Thank you."

Jason was indeed there and quite obviously struggling. It took all of his strength just to hang onto the rope, though it gradually slipped through his hands bit by bit. The mutt was there with him. The dog latched onto the ends of the rope, trying to help Jason pull the bucket up any way he could. I strolled up to them catching the dog's attention. The mutt released its hold on the rope, causing Jason to stumble forward and land on his face.

"Dammit Fozz! I told you to hang onto the rope!" Jason chided.

The mutt licked at Jason's face, making him sputter.

"In need of some assistance?" I asked.

Jason looked up, his face reddened before rolling onto his feet. He brushed the bits of dirt from his chest, mumbling obscenities to himself. I couldn't help but smile at seeing his blushing face.

Jason cocked an eyebrow at my jovial expression. "What're you so happy about?"

"Just some new information I learned today." I shrugged.

Jason watched me with curious eyes, clearly befuddled by my happy mood.

He sighed, looking back at the well. "Well since you're here, how bout you help me out with this fucking thing?"

Jason and I both grabbed the rope, the mutt once again grabbing the ends, as we both pulled together. I noticed the skid marks in the dirt where Jason's heel dug into the ground trying to hold the bucket up. I could only imagine how many times he fell on his face trying to do this by himself. Jason caught my eye and swiftly told me to shut up.

With the two of us alone like this, I figured it was the perfect time to voice my earlier thoughts.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?" He grunted.

"Can I ask you something?" My arms strained from the heavy weight.

A bead of sweat fell from Jason's face. "Yeah shoot."

"Shoot what?" I looked around, confused.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Just ask me the damn question already."

I cleared my throat before speaking. "What do you think of two men exchanging their feelings of love for each other?"

The rope suddenly slipped from our fingers leaving a red burn on my palms. The bucket crashed back into the water, echoing through the well. Jason stared ahead. His face resembled a deer in the headlights. He moved away from me like one moves away from a poisonous snake.

"Why are you asking me this?" He asked tightly.

I could see his shoulders were incredibly stiff. He took deep breaths as if to calm a growing rage. Jason refused to look at me even when I moved to face him.

"I just thought that you—"

Jason stalked up to my face, snarling like a dog. "That I'm what? A faggot!

He pushed me back a few steps, enough to make me stumble.

I held my ground though. "No! That isn't what I was asking!"

Jason got right in my face, fists clenched. He looked ready to beat me into the ground. I knew Jason had a temper, but this was a side of him I've never seen before. It scared me.

"Then what were you asking Azuma?" Jason asked in a deathly whisper.

We both held each other's gazes, waiting for the next move. My voice had suddenly gone mute. This wasn't the Jason I knew. This was something else entirely. His face was contorted into that of a snarling beast. I was at a loss for what to do.

Jason flinched as his eyes snapped down to the mutt. The dog was licking the back of his palm, whining for his master's attention. That snarling face soon melted back into the Jason I knew. Jason looked back up at me, his eyes now burning with sorrow instead of hatred.

He shrunk back from me, internally scolding himself. "Kaku I-I'm…"

I stopped him before he could finish. "It's alright."

"No! That wasn't right, I pushed you and then I—_fuck_!" He swore in his native tongue.

Jason paced back and forth, gripping his hair. I could hear him mumbling in English, his teeth clenched tightly as if he were in pain. I was baffled until the pieces slowly fell together. I recalled some of the monks talking about the rampant homophobia that readily plagued the U.S. How needlessly rash and utterly senseless it all seemed. How so many people hated the very thought of it. Jason's behavior didn't seem as odd now.

"Jason." I said firmly, halting his manic pace.

He looked at me with a lost expression.

I sighed rubbing at my temple. "The question didn't mean anything. It was just something l learned from one of our scripture readings today."

Jason stared at me before glancing back at the well. He pushed his hair back, groaning as he did. He looked exhausted, both mentally and physically.

"You wanna head back?" Jason mumbled, staring at the ground.

My eyes traced the fatigue on his face. "What about the well?"

"Fuck it."

I didn't question him any further as we turned back to the trail. The mutt trailed beside Jason, rubbing against him every now and again. I think it was the mutt's way of comforting him. Jason gave little acknowledgment to either of us. He just ambled down the dirt road, dark eyes fixed straight ahead. The forest mimicked our silence. Adding to the silent tension that forced its way between us.

"I'm sorry Kaku." Jason said quietly.

We stopped in the middle of the trail.

"For what?" I asked. There was a lot of things Jason could be sorry for.

He never answered back.

* * *

**My apologies for such a short chapter, the school year is coming to end so my homework is steadily piling up. I cannot wait for the summer! **

**I did find out a fun little fact about Genkaku's nickname though. I was curious if the name Kaku meant anything in Japanese, and as it turns out it does. The name Kaku means to draw/write. So I thought 'why not giving Genkaku a drawing hobby?' Then I found out that the name Gen means spring. So if put together, his last name would mean something along the lines of 'he who draws in the spring'. And since its spring time in this chapter, it works perfectly. Then just for the hell of it, I looked up his first name too. Azuma means East and is most common around the ****Ryukyu Islands** of Japan, which was home to many pirates and thieves back in the day.  


**Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! **

**Until next time**

**mcpidy**


	18. Changes

**Chapter 18 – Changes**

**Special thanks to SmileRen, JasmineNightheart, and TheDepraved for the recent reviews :D  
**

* * *

**January 10****th**** 2020 – Deadman Wonderland**

"Shit" I hissed, touching the burns on my ear.

Blood stained bandages laid scattered in the sink. My red skin was left exposed to the bathroom mirror. First degree burns covered my ear, neck and forearms. The blistered skin was a bright red. The lightest touch felt like a knife dragging across my skin. I wrapped the wounds in fresh gauze, being mindful not to wrap the burns too tightly. Thankfully the burns would be fully healed in about a week.

_If only my leg were so lucky _

I sat down on the toilet to relieve the pain building in my thigh. The spike that pierced my leg left a heap of damage. I was unbelievably lucky that the barb didn't puncture the bone or a main artery. I would have bled to death in less than a minute. The same went for my upper pectoral. The spear just narrowly missed my ribcage, going through the muscle instead. I was lucky, but pretty beat up as well. According to the doc, it would a few weeks before I could start running again. And possibly longer before I could lift any heavy objects.

One last thing that worried me was my hearing. The ringing was still constant though not as deafening as after the explosions. The doc said the ringing would go away eventually, but it was highly likely that I would lose some of my hearing. I tried snapping my fingers near my ear. The sound was barely audible.

I was able to catch the sound of my bedroom door opening and a pair of boots stomping inside.

"Hurry your ass up! I said to be ready by 8 and it's already 7:55!" Senji's baritone voice shook the room. I walked back to my bed, subtly eying Senji up. The other was dressed in the same dark tank top and jeans from yesterday. I briefly wondered how he was able to dress in street clothes and not the DW uniform I was forced to dress in.

Slipping on the clean black shirt Takashima gave me, I yawned loudly. "Be happy I'm even up at all. It's way too early for this shit."

Senji eyed the many stitches decorating my body before I hid them with my shirt.

"So how many stitches did ya get?"

"32."

He whistled before getting a closer look at the gash on my cheek.

"That'll probably leave a scar."

His hot breath washed over my face, making my heart twitch. Even after all this time, I was still hopelessly attracted to this man. If anything the temporary separation only amplified my feelings for Senji. With his face so close to mine, I felt my heart speed up and my hands begin to sweat. Deep down I wanted to close the last bit of distance between us and press that warm mouth into mine. I wanted to run my fingers through his spiked hair and hold him close. For a second, I almost found myself leaning towards him.

I quickly snapped out of it, backing away from him with a cheeky smile to hide my embarrassment.

"I've got plenty of scars already, what's a few more gonna do? Besides, I think a scar on the face looks pretty sexy. Don't you agree?" I asked, grazing the cut with my thumb.

My actions produced the appropriate response from Senji. The man quickly jumped away from me like I was the plague. His stammering voice and blushing face proved that he was still too sensitive to any topics concerning sexuality. It was good knowing I could still get him to blush after all this time. Like my own secret weapon.

"No, I don't." Senji said through a clenched jaw, glaring at the floor.

I chuckled at his twitching face, happy to see that blush again. _God, I missed him._

Part of me wanted to tell Senji exactly how much I really missed him. How much I missed seeing his face turn red and the tips of his ears blush. A smaller part of me didn't want to see Senji at all. Knowing my true feelings would never be returned. Senji wasn't like me, he wasn't a homo. He was a normal guy that probably checked out sexy women when he thought no one was looking. Just like any normal guy. He didn't look at other men the way I did. Only an idiot would put themselves through all this hurt just to be close to the person who will never love them back. Even Senji would think that was fucking pathetic.

_But I guess that's what I am…a pathetic idiot. _

Senji picked up my little DW card and tossed it to me. "Here, you're gonna need this to pay for breakfast."

I looked at the card and then back to Senji.

He groaned, already knowing this was gonna be a long day. "I'll explain everything when we get to the food court."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

This prison was more bizarre than I thought.

The place Senji and I were stuck in was called G-sector. This particular section was closed off from the rest of the prison. We weren't even allowed outside. Like Senji and me, the inmates in G-sector had unique powers, giving us the name Deadmen. Our blood abilities were aptly named a branch of sin. Senji's was given the name Crow Claw for example. Mine was now called Sparrow's Spear and Wings of Carnage. I told Senji that giving these powers any kind of nickname was fucking ridiculous. He told me that it was mostly for the people paying to watch the fights.

There were matches everyday here in DW. The one I fought in yesterday was called Carnival Corpse, a one-on-one battle. Those were held only once a week on Fridays. The matches during the rest of the week were anything from tag team matches to allotted timed matches. Senji had actually built up a reputation of being one of the strongest Deadmen here. He's only lost one Carnival Corpse match since his time in prison.

After winning a match, the reward was Cast Points and candy. The blue gumball candies were for the collars on our neck. The shock collar injected certain prisoners with a poison that would eventually kill them after three days. The candy is essentially an antidote to the poison. From what Senji told me, the stuff tastes like shit.

Cast Points were the other prize and the currency used by the prisoners. Without those points, you literally starve here. The food served in the cafeteria had to be bought so if you had no cast points, you went hungry. Prisoners earned cast points by winning matches or doing various jobs around DW. You could also buy a lot of different shit; clothes, furniture, food, electronics, medicine and anything else you could think of. There were a few exceptions of course, like you couldn't buy a gun or rat poison. I didn't see the point in that though. With the kind of powers we had, we were more dangerous than anyone with a gun or a knife.

Now if I had lost my Carnival Corpse match, I would've been subjected to the punishment game. Deadmen that lost a Carnival Corpse match were forced to play in this game called 'Too Bad for the Losers Show'. A gigantic loto machine with various body parts on the slots spun until the machine landed on a specific limb. Whatever body part the machine landed on, doctor Takashima removed it. The body part could be anything from a leg to an internal organ. The event was televised throughout G-sector and to the gamblers paying to watch. The doctor used no anesthetics and apparently took great pleasure from her job. Senji told me that last week, someone had their nose removed. I guess the doc was practically having an orgasm while the guy passed out from shock.

In basic terms; this place was a fucked up Wonderland.

"After breakfast I'll take you to the lounge so you can see this week's roster." Senji said in between bites of ramen noodles.

I took another bite of my stir-fry, savoring the taste of fresh seafood and vegetables. Originally, I was gonna go for the grilled steak and baked potato, but Senji greatly advised against it. The better the food, the more expensive it was. While I did have one million cast points to spend, Senji explained that those points would be gone in less than a week. The most expensive thing prisoners had to buy was the antidote candy. That stuff was 25,000 points _per_ gumball. I agreed with Senji that it was wiser to save my money and not spend it all on frivolous shit.

"So how many cast points do you have?" I asked.

Senji took a long drink of his black tea before answering. "Right now? About 850,000."

I smirked. "Not bad."

We ate in relative silence after that. There were still some things I wanted to ask him, but I wasn't sure how to voice them. Things about Donmon's death and how he's been coping with that. Or if he's ever killed anyone in a match before. These questions buzzed inside my head like a bothersome mosquito. While Senji seemed liked he hadn't changed much, I did notice some differences. The way he slouched over his food, as if waiting for someone to walk up and steal it. His stiff shoulders while he walked, like a dog prepared to fight. Even his gaze was different. Those gray eyes were sharper now, less trusting. I wasn't surprised by these changes; three years in this prison would do that to anyone. I just wish it hadn't been to my Senji.

There was one thing I wanted to ask though.

"What do those letters on your brow mean?" The tattoo had been bugging me since I first laid eyes on it.

He stopped chewing, not meeting my eyes. "It's their initials."

The vague answer was a surprise, Senji wasn't known for his ambiguity. 'Their' could honestly mean anyone. The letters were DSMK. I was about to ask again when the answer just hit me. Of course it would be _their_ initials. The cops were the closest thing Senji had to being a stable family.

"But why on your forehead?" I prompted myself to ask.

"So I don't forget."

Senji snapped his chopsticks in half, dropping them into the bowl. He got up a second later to throw his food in the trash, his face somewhat strained. While I knew Senji was never much of a talker, I couldn't help but sense this weird barrier standing between us. Preventing us from something.

_It's probably nothing. _

I tossed the rest of my food and followed Senji out the doors. He led me down a maze of hallways that led to the main lounge. The room was huge, ten times the size of my bedroom. Tables and comfy chairs decorated the place with various snack machines running along the walls. A large screen plasma TV was surrounded by three circular couches near the end of the room. Two prisoners were seated on the couch and watching what looked like an odd running marathon featuring DW prisoners. The two on the couch laughed when one of the runners lost his arm to a swinging axe. The blood that sprayed out looked like a goddamned hose.

Senji led me over to a giant virtual computer screen. The display projected out a keyboard that allowed prisoners to type in the names of contenders and look up future matches. Senji pressed a few buttons and brought up this week's fighting roster. A row of pictures were displayed on the screen, each one featured on a different day of the week. The schedule showed who would be fighting who and what kind of match it would be. Senji was featured in an upcoming tag team match alongside a dark skinned woman. The girl's codename was Game Fowl.

Senji groused. "Goddammit, they just **had** to pair me with her."

I noticed the woman had a slight smirk on her face. "What's wrong with her?"

The digital screen dissolved as Senji shut off the computer. I noticed the TV that was previously blaring in the background was now turned down. I had the sneaking suspicion that the two on the couch were trying to listen in on Senji and me. The endless ringing in my head prevented me from catching their whispered conversation. Though I could still sense their averted attention.

Senji scratched at his hair, glaring at the computer. "Nothings really wrong with her, she's just…a g-girl…that's all…" I could already see the discomfort work its way onto his face.

I had to stop myself from dramatically rolling my eyes. The man was getting into a huff over the fact that he had to fight alongside a woman. There were times when I really wanted to slap Senji upside the head.

The annoyance rang clear in my voice. "Oh get over it already you big pansy. Be happy it's not some fat fuck or something."

Senji glared at my word choice but didn't comment on it. "Whatever, at least you're not scheduled to fight again next week."

"Was I supposed to?" I asked

Senji nodded. "Newbies are always booked to fight a few more times during their first week. I think the Promoter does it to weed out the weaklings."

With the shape I was in, there was no chance of me winning any kind of fight. If I was lucky, this Promoter person would wait until I was fully healed before sending me back into that cage. Knowing my luck though, that probably wasn't going to happen.

The TV clicked off as the two prisoners got up from the couch and walked over to the vending machines. The two weren't much to look at; both were average height with slim builds. One of them had horribly dyed blonde hair that was styled in a messy fashion. The other was missing his right ear and sported a shit ton of tattoos on both arms. The look in their eyes said one thing: cocky motherfuckers.

The blonde one whistled at us. "Hey Senji! Who's the pretty boy?"

The other one cackled alongside him. "Never knew you had a thing for foreigners Crow!"

My knuckles cracked as I glared at the two assholes. The muscles in my jaw strained from the tension. Their laughter triggered something in me, flooding my body with the insatiable need to fight. The blood in my arms swirled as I prepared to aim my spear for the blonde fucker. I shot my lance just as Senji sliced his arm and sent his scythe out at the earless bastard. Both moved before the attacks could pierce their skulls, our blood just grazing the sides of their cheeks.

Senji's own attack caught me off guard as I took a moment to gawk at it. I had no idea his scythe could protrude out like that. The blood was netted out like mesh to give the attack longer length. Needless to say, the attack was impressive. That did not however, negate my growing rage.

"Back off Senji, I can take care of this myself!" I yelled at the other just as he retracted his blood.

He steadied my glare. "You're in no condition to fight idiot! Just let me handle it!"

Withdrawing my own blood, I turned my full attention to Senji. "What? You think I'm too weak to fight on my own? Is that it?" I got right in his face, clenching my fists.

"I didn't say that!" Senji yelled as we practically butt heads.

The forgotten prisoners watched our spectacle with confused glances. The two grinned at each other before cutting open their skin and drawing blood. Blondie formed a pair of brass knuckles with spike-like barbs on the ends. Tattoo sleeves formed two butterfly knifes from the sides of his wrist. The two didn't waste time with an introduction as they both charged us. Senji and I broke out of our argument, surprised that they were stupid enough to pull something like this. I was just moving into my attack stance when Senji wrapped the back of his ankle in front of my bad leg and sent me falling forward. A sharp pain shot up from my pectoral as I fell on my face, forcing me to curl up and wince.

My head snapped up at the sound of someone screaming. Senji slashed his scythe across blondie's eyes, a river of blood pouring down his face. My eyes widened. Tattoo sleeves kneeled down beside his screaming friend, trying to cease his thrashing. Blondie's words were mixed together in a swarm of curse words and cries for help. He clutched at his bleeding eye sockets as he fell onto his back.

"Shun! Hold still goddammit!" Tattoo sleeves yelled, forcibly holding the other down as he tore a piece of fabric from his shirt and tied it over his friend's eyes.

Senji shot out the scythe from his right forearm, getting tattoo arm's attention.

"You got two seconds to get out of my sight before I take your head." His words earned a sharp flinch from tattoo arms, the blonde now quieted down to a blubbering mess.

Tattoo arms sent one last glare to me before slinging the blonde over his shoulder. He looked like he wanted to say something, probably a threat to Senji, but kept silent. He probably knew that threatening Senji would have an immediate consequence. Possibly in the form of a lost limb. He spat at the ground before dragging his bleeding friend out of the room. The blood left in their wake made the lounge room look more like a crime scene.

"You alright?" Senji asked, holding his hand out.

Grasping it, I shakily got to my feet. "Yeah."

Senji held onto my arm as I tried to steady myself on my bum leg. "I didn't mean to trip you, but you were in no position to fight those guys." He grumbled as I wiped the dust from my shirt.

I retched my arm from his grasp. "I would've preferred having my ass kicked than you stepping in to help me." I practically growled while my dark eyes narrowed.

"The hell are you on about?" Senji asked, getting irritated as well.

My anger came to a boil. "I'm not some little prison bitch Senji! I don't need you to fight for me!"

The anger fell from Senji's face as he realized what I was saying. It was true, though this place was far from a normal prison, it was still a prison. And in such a place, hierarchies were standard. The weak were pushed around and the strong survived. At the slightest sign of weakness, inmates swarmed like sharks to blood. The weak were easy targets after all, and in a place like this, people were always eager to hurt those perceived to be weaker than them.

Senji bit the inside of his cheek, reprimanding himself for the unintentional mistake. He stared at the ground before steeling his eyes and looking back at me. The anger from before lit up his dark grey eyes.

"Are you saying you wouldn't have done the same for me?" Senji asked earnestly.

My back instantly straitened; something I instinctively did when faced with the harsh truth. I looked away from Senji's scrutinizing glare, knowing he was right. Had Senji been in my place, I would've fought for him without a moment's hesitation. Despite that, my pride wouldn't allow me to admit that I was wrong and he was right.

"Thought so, idiot." Senji mumbled as he strolled past me and into the hallway.

_Damn Senji, always has me figured out. _

"You comin?" Senji yelled from the hall.

I groaned, limping after him. "Yeah yeah."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"And this is where Deadmen buy all their shit." Senji motioned to the massive store.

The place was called Dead Mart, a massive shop filled with tons of different departments. Surprisingly the shop didn't have a lot of supplies on the shelves. Instead there were computers in each section where you could browse through all of the items via hologram. Senji explained that the items you bought were delivered to your room. All you had to do was scan your cast point card across the computer screen and press the Buy button.

_This place is surprisingly organized for being such a mad house _

"Just be careful not to spend too much. You've only got a million points remember." Senji lectured as I activated one of the computers. Dealing with a virtual touch screen was new to me, but eventually I got the hang of it. It just shocked me how quickly technology changed in this country.

The only thing I could think of to buy was a new set of clothes and candy. I browsed through the selections until I came upon a few shirts that looked cool. Most were black and gray with various DW symbols on them. After that I bought a few pairs of jeans and some sweat pants. After purchasing enough candy to last me awhile, I was about to turn off the computer when something caught my eye. I brought up the nostalgic shoes and read the name out loud.

"Classic converse." I smirked.

I pressed the buy button quickly followed Senji back into the circular halls.

Senji walked with his arms clasped behind his head. "I think that's basically everything you need to know about this place. If ya think of any more questions you can just ask me later." He said as I wobbled beside him.

"How've you been?" I asked in all earnestness.

He came to a halt.

"What do you mean?" He mumbled, staring down the hall.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean."

Losing and Domon and the others must have been devastating for him. Not only were they brutally torn apart, Senji was the one pinned for the horrible crime. He was branded a murderer in the eyes of the public. Spending three years in this hell hole with **that** on his shoulders would have sent anyone into a downward spiral. I was both surprised and relived to find that Senji had been taking good care of himself. Unlike myself.

Senji bared his teeth at me. "Well what about you huh? What the fuck have you been up to all this time? How did you even end up in here?" He asked backing me into the wall.

I stopped when my back hit the wall. Senji stared me down. His body tensed, the veins in his arms bulging out. Normally I would've been quite content with having Senji's body so close to mine, but this moment was running in a completely different direction unfortunately.

Senji's blazing accusations forced me into a tough spot. I just couldn't tell him about my drug crusades. There were things I've done that I plan to take to the grave. I could never let anyone find out about them, let alone Senji. I didn't want him to think I was this no-good low life.

I sputtered, trying to think of a believable lie. "U-uh…well I've…I-I…"

"Tell me the truth for once Jason!" He snapped.

I flinched at the bitter tone. My face fell into a frown as I realized how quickly I tried going back to my old ways. Internally, I shook my head at that. I owed Senji better than this.

I pushed my hair back out of nervousness. "I was arrested for drug trafficking and the sale and distribution of illegal narcotics.

The words just spilled from my mouth. Senji's eyes widened to my dismay. His jaw clicked as he searched my gaze for any sign of falsehood. I held his gaze with shame. Senji backed up a few steps when the picture became clear for him.

"You were dealing drugs?" He asked.

I stared back at him.

Senji's lip sneered. "So yer some fucking drug dealer now? Is that it?"

I sucked in a quick breath out of shock.

"Fuck you." I turned away from him.

A harsh grip on my arm suddenly stopped me. "Don't walk away from me!" Senji yelled, forcing me back around to face him. His eyes instantly trailed down to my arms. Searching for any hidden signs of needle tracks.

I yanked my arm from his grip. "Stop looking at me like that! I sold drugs…I never used them."

"And how am I supposed to believe that? You were a goddamned king pin for three fucking years! How do you expect me to believe anything you say?" Senji yelled.

"Cause I'm your friend."

_At least, I used to be_

The quiet that followed was uncomfortable. A silent rift had come between us during the years of absence. It was clear in the way we looked at each other. Like two strangers meeting for the first time. The change shouldn't have come to a surprise to either of us. Time will change any person. Yet we had tried to ignore it. Ignore the obvious changes in both of us. We both knew that charade would never have lasted for long.

We stood at opposite ends, looking anywhere but each other. I bit the inside of my cheek, hating the silence that stood between us. Finally it got to be too much for me. I swiftly moved past Senji, my eyes glued to the floor. I didn't get far (mostly due to my bum leg) before that grip caught my arm again.

I chuckled without any humor. "Ya know this shtick is getting kind of old Senji."

The other remained quiet though his grip stayed strong. The seconds ticked by as we stood frozen in place. I could practically hear Senji's teeth grinding, a bad habit he picked up from Domon. I didn't want to spend another minute in this hallway.

I pulled on his grip. "Senji, just let go already."

The words held more meaning to him then I intended.

"No." He stated bluntly.

I heaved another weary sigh. "Senji-"

"You promise me you never used? Not even once?" Senji asked or perhaps pleaded.

I could see it in his eyes, the desperate plea for truth. Maybe it was the old cop inside Senji or perhaps it was his code of honor. Either way, I did have to wonder, what if?

I looked him dead in the eye. "And if I did? What then."

_If Senji refused to accept this part of me, could we even remain friends? _

His tense body deflated, allowing his grip to finally loosen. My face didn't give anything away, though I was tearing on the inside. As much as I wanted to know, I didn't want Senji to ever let go of me. He was all I had left. Without Senji, I had no one. It almost hurt to watch my arm slip from his hand. But I refused to let the pain show. I was about to walk away when Senji slammed me back into the wall. His hands bunched the front of my shirt, holding me in place.

"I'll beat the living shit outta you for being a fucking idiot! And then you'll still have to deal with me cause I'm not going anywhere!" Senji yelled, poking me in the chest.

After a few moments of silence, I busted out into laughter.

Senji gaped at me. "It's not funny asshole! I'm fuckin serious here!"

"I know, that's what makes it so funny!" I said in-between laughter.

My sides hurt from laughing so hard. Senji's twitching brow and pouting face only added to that. There was no way I could put into words how happy this man seemed to make me. Senji always knew the right thing to say at the perfect moment. The great thing about that was he did it without even trying. Senji was just that amazing.

"Oh shit!" Senji gasped when he looked down at my shirt.

The stiches on my side had popped out, leaving a pool of blood on my side.

"You idiot! Now you have to get these re-stitched!" Senji said, glaring at me.

I reeled back in shock. "Me? You're the one who slammed me into a wall!"

Senji rolled his eyes, grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hall. "Quit making excuses. Now come on, we gotta get you to the doc."

I wanted to punch him for popping open my stitches and then blaming it on me, but I couldn't stop the bubbling happiness that erupted inside me. Senji kept a strong hold on my forearm. One that promised never to let go. I wasn't even aware that I was smiling. In my mind, it was almost like Senji and I were holding hands.

"The hell are you smilin about?" Senji asked

I mumbled, still grinning. "Nothing."

_Just you Senji_

* * *

**This will probably be my last update until my summer vacation starts in May.**

**See you then!**

**Until next time**

**mcpidy**


	19. Two freaks make a couple

**Chapter 19 – Two freaks make a couple**

**Hello again!**

**I apologize for such a late absence. I know I said I would update in May, but an unfortunate family matter came up that required my attention. Now that everything has cooled down, I can concentrate on my fics again. I hope everyone else is having a good summer :) **

**Now just as a heads up, this chapter will contain a heavy dose of homophobia and bigot-ness. If those things offend you in any way, then please skip the flashback in the middle of the chapter. The flashback scene essentially just explains where Jason's earlier homophobia stems from. You won't miss much if you skip it and I'd hate to offend my readers. **

**A special thanks to: **SmileRen, TheDepraved, Nutcracker, and Martha for the recent reviews!

**Warning: Gay-bashing, homophobic content **

* * *

**June 13****th**** 2012 – Buddhist Monk Temple**

"Bark!"

I glanced down at the panting dog beside me.

The chores and classroom sessions were done for today. Rays of sunlight warmed my skin despite how cold I felt. My butt was planted on one of the larger rocks next to the waterfall. I glanced at the trail for the hundredth time. Waiting for someone who didn't know I was here. I sighed when the person didn't appear out of thin air like I was hoping. The waterfall continued to fall down from the mountain. I could still imagine Kaku sitting beneath the gushing water as he meditated. My mind suddenly drifted to places that it shouldn't. Imagining that pale body dripping with water while his stoic face remained poised and focused. How that fiery hair became drenched with icy water. How stunning he looked bathed in sunlight.

"Sorry Fozz—I was spacing out again," I mumbled, scratching the dirt out of my hair.

I stared up at the clouds. It's been two months since that incident at the well with Kaku. And yet I still avoided him. It's not that I was mad at him. If anything I was mad at myself. For feeling the way I did. For thinking about Kaku in ways that I shouldn't. For being a freak.

Fozz whined, pushing his wet nose into my arm.

I scratched his head. "It's nothing Fozz. Just havin a bad day,"

The little dog whined louder this time.

"Yeah I guess I've been having a lot of those days huh?" I chuckled dryly.

His amber eyes glanced toward the trail.

I knew who he was looking for. "I know I've been avoiding Kaku buddy. But it's not like I want to, he's the only friend I've got,"

Fozz growled lightly.

I patted his head. "Besides you that is,"

He nodded his head with a snort.

"I just don't know if I can face him again with the way things have been going,"

Fozzy pawed at my arm again.

I gripped my hair. "It's just everything's been getting worse since that day I came back from the woods. My heart races when I'm just near him now. He's all I ever think about these days,"

I pulled the little dog closer, trying to find the comfort I needed. Fozzy licked at my face. I held him close. It was times like these that I wished for my parents. I missed their guidance and security. Mom would know how to handle this situation. She always knew how to handle everything.

"_Fuck_…" My whisper washed away under the roar of falling water.

* * *

**February 21****st**** 2005 - Portland, Oregon **

"_Hey fag boy!" _

_Armand and I looked up at his older brother's friend. Armand's brother was supposed to walk us home from school today. His friend Sid ended up tagging along with us. Armand's brother, Tomas was in high school. He and Sid practically towered over us. Their shadows cast a dark blanket on our faces as we shuffled behind them. A bundle of dark clouds loomed above us. _

_As we walked home, Sid spotted someone up ahead. Another kid from their high school. He was dressed in dark clothes and walked with his head down. His black hoodie was flipped up, hiding most of his face. _

"_Hey! I'm talkin to you faggot!" Sid yelled a little louder. _

_Tomas rolled his eyes, glaring at his friend. _

_I glanced nervously at my own friend. Armand looked just as puzzled. We had no idea what this was about. Or what the word 'faggot' even meant. I chalked it up as just another high school thing. The guy Sid was yelling at visibly flinched. He glanced at us before quickly looking away. _

"_Sid_ _—knock it off," Tomas sighed. _

"_What? You heard about him and Anthony right? They got caught behind the bleachers with their fucking pants around their ankles!" Sid laughed crudely. _

_Getting caught with your pants down would definitely be embarrassing, but it didn't explain why Sid was harassing this guy. It really seemed like Sid was out to get him for something. Armand and I remained silent. We both knew it was better to be ignored than be the target of someone's bullying. The kid in the dark clothes started walking faster. Sid frowned, clearly not pleased with being ignored. _

"_Fuck it. He's probably just late for the jackoff session with his little boyfriend!" Sid cupped his mouth and yelled loud enough for whole the street to hear. _

_The kid didn't turn around this time. He started running until we lost sight of him. Sid cackled, brown eyes glaring. Armand decided to ask his brother. I clutched my backpack a little tighter. _

"_Tomas…who was that guy?" Armand asked. _

"_No one," He quickly replied, shooting Sid a glare. _

_Sid cackled, glancing down at us. Armand and I have never liked Sid. He always smelled like cigarettes and talked like he knew everything. Sid was mean too. If you got on his bad side, he usually left you feeling like shit. _

"_That kid's a fudge packer," Sid grinned. _

_Tomas narrowed his eyes at Sid again. _

"_What's that?" I asked. _

_Tomas stopped walking. "It's nothing! Sid—shut up," _

_He didn't listen. _

"_What's with you? They take away your butt-pirate license?" The older boy asked with a laugh. _

_Tomas kept his face neutral, despite his obvious anger. "Fuck you. I just don't want my little brother to hear this shit, ok?" _

"_They're gonna learn about this shit when they get older so what does it matter?" Sid turned to us with a leery smile. _

_Armand tilted his head in confusion. I felt smaller under Sid's gaze. Tomas rolled his eyes, finally giving up on his friend. I didn't want to hear whatever Sid had to say. _

_Sid pointed down the empty street. "That kid I was yelling at…is a freak,"_

_Armand and I exchanged silent glances. _

"_Freaks like that try to get other people to be just like them. Spreading their shit like a disease," The smile fell from Sid's lips as he practically hissed the last word. _

_Tomas looked like he was ready to punch Sid. _

_Sid continued his rant. "They're nothing but fucking attention whores that only want to cash in on other people's sympathy. You stay away from freaks like that, ya get me?" _

_None of what Sid ranted made any sense to me. All I knew was that the kid in the dark clothes must've done something to piss Sid off. I don't why Sid though he was a freak. The kid looked just like any other high school student. Except maybe a bit more on the gloomy side. _

_Tomas stood in front of his brother, blocking him from Sid's view. "Alright, shut up already. You're really starting to piss me off guero," The older boy growled. _

_Sid backed up a few steps. "Chill man…I'm just messin wit im." _

_We started our walk back down the street. Sid changed the subject and fell into a conversation about girls with Tomas. Armand and I didn't say much after that. I think we were both lost in our own thoughts. We tried to talk a little about school, but we soon fell back into our private thoughts. _

"_See ya later Armand," I waved, sprinting up to my house. _

"_Bye," My friend waved back. _

_Mom was slicing red apples on the kitchen counter. The sweet scent hit me as soon as I walked in. Dad sipped at his coffee, reading the newspaper aloud to himself. _

"_How was school today Jason?" Mom asked, handing me an apple slice. _

"_Fine," I mumbled. _

"_What's wrong sweetie?"_

_Dad looked up from his paper. I glanced between my parents. There were so many questions running through my head that I didn't know where to start. With a deep breath, I decided to just come out and ask them. _

"_What's a faggot?" _

_My mother gasped. "Jason O'Reilly!" _

_My eyes widened from their shocked responses. Did I say something bad? _

"_Where'd you learn that word?" Dad asked angrily. _

_My dad's livid voice kept me from speaking up. _

"_Jason…" Mom said in that serious I'm-not-messing-around tone of hers. _

_I stumbled with my next words. "U-umm…Tomas walked me and Armand home today and I-I heard it from his friend," _

_Dad growled at the floor. "I'm gonna have to talk with those punks," _

"_Finn," Mom stopped him short. _

_Mom knelt down in front of me, her dark eyes firm. I knew that look on her face. It was the same one she gave me every time I did something wrong. She spoke with that same firmness. _

"_Don't ever say that word again Jason. It's bad and you should never use it,"_

_A bad word? _

_A faggot is bad? _

_Does that mean the kid in the dark clothes is bad too?_

_A freak, like Sid said? _

"_But mom…"_

_She stopped me from finishing. "No but's Jason. Now go wash up for lunch," _

_I stood with a stupefied expression. _

"_You heard your mother," Dad grunted, ushering me towards my room. _

_Mom and dad continued talking, their angry voices muffled behind my bedroom door. I threw my backpack down on the bed. I stared at the floorboards for a while. I had this strange feeling coiling around me. Like I was at fault for something. I thought back to the boy in the dark clothes. Recalling Sid's taunts._

_I pulled my knees up to me chest, burying my head. _

* * *

**Genkaku's P.O.V. **

"Jason?"

The boy jumped from where he sat. The mutt's ears perked up as its tail wagged. Jason glanced up at me in surprise. I didn't mean to startle him. I wasn't even looking for him. He wasn't present for lunch and I just assumed he had already gone off to go train with that damned bald monk. I didn't expect to find him here. As if waiting for me. Jason's practically been avoiding me for weeks now. Something that's been driving me nuts for the past month.

_But what doesn't drive me nuts about Jason? _

The boy cleared his throat. "Um…hey,"

"Hi," I responded.

The only sound that could be heard was the rush of roaring water. Jason stared ahead at the waterfall. He kept his eyes averted and his head down like a kicked dog. I didn't understand this sudden change in behavior. Was it something I said? Jason and I have had our fair share of disagreements, but right now it seemed like he was avoiding me at all costs.

"Jason—are you mad at me for something?" I asked out right.

His face morphed into shock. "No! No, that's not it at all." He mumbled the last part quietly.

"Then why have you been ignoring me?" My voice held traces of anger.

The tension between us was unmistakable. I couldn't help it though. We haven't talked in weeks. Jason never sat with me during meals anymore and during lights out, he acted as if I wasn't even there. If Jason wasn't mad at me, then why the constant avoidance? Why did he treat me like the plague? Why did he refuse to even look me in the eye? My hands clenched tighter.

"I would like an answer Jason,"

He bit his lip. I crossed my arms and waited for an answer. Jason opened his mouth, but quickly snapped it shut. Whatever was on his mind caused him to stumble in his words. I couldn't understand the pained look in his eyes. As if he was greatly conflicted by something. Finally I got fed up with the silence. If Jason wanted to stare at the ground and completely ignore me, then so be it.

"If you don't want to talk then fine, I'll just go back to the temple and—"

"Wait!"

A firm grasp caught my arm.

"Do you want to go into town with me?" He smiled, but his eyes were still apprehensive.

"For what?" I asked.

Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of yen. There had to have been at least a thousand yen in his hand. My first thought was that Jason must have taken it from the donation box. It certainly wouldn't be the first time I caught him doing that. I was about to reprimand him when my apprentice explained.

"I ran into this rich business guy the other day when I was retrieving water. He was rambling about cheating on his wife with all these whores and how he felt bad or something. I told him I was a monk and he gave me this money to give to the temple," He finished with a sly grin.

I let out a heaving sigh. "Jason, this money is for the temple. You can't keep it for yourself,"

_Honestly does this boy learn anything from our elders?_

Jason grinned although I could still see the small traces of tension from earlier. He was trying to be nice. That was plain to see. I couldn't help but smile at that. Whatever was bothering him could wait for the time being. It's been too long since Jason and I spent time alone together. I missed hanging out with him.

Jason held the money out with a pouting face. "Come oooon, I promise to put what's left back in the donation box,"

_I suppose it wouldn't hurt to use a little bit of money on ourselves…_

"Alright," I finally agreed.

Jason grabbed me by the elbow and proceeded to drag me towards the trail. "Great! Then let's go," I stumbled alongside him.

I glared at the mutt who remained glued to Jason's side. We never got time alone anymore thanks to this stupid dog. Either Jason was training with Daichi or wasting time with this flea ridden sack of shit. It really pissed me off.

I closed my eyes and tried to will away the unexpected anger.

Jason stopped and glanced between the dog and I. The mutt wagged happily. I had the insistent urge to strangle it. With great effort, I kept my face neutral and masked the snarling anger inside. Jason glanced at me before sending a comforting smile.

He snapped his fingers and pointed toward the temple. "Fozz head back home,"

The mutt whined with big puppy dog eyes.

Jason stayed firm. "I'll be back in a little bit buddy. Now head home,"

The dog snorted, turning back and heading down the opposite trail.

It was almost as if Jason had read my thoughts. He smiled again, silently urging me to follow him. I felt happy inside. Jason and I were going down to the city together. Just us two.

_I believe this would be called a date under normal circumstances_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

This city hadn't changed much since I moved to the temple. It was still loud and overly crowded. The streets were filled with bustling people, yammering away on their cellphones. Jason and I received a few odd looks from the many bystanders. City people weren't used to seeing monks in the metropolitan area. They looked at us as if we had just stumbled out of a time capsule.

_Someone should really tell these people how rude it is to stare… _

"The fuck are you people looking at? Huh!" Jason shouted at a large group of elderly.

I quickly tugged Jason away from the onlookers and onto another street. The boy continued to glare at every person that sent a stupefied expression our way. My face heated up from embarrassment.

"Jason, keep you voice down. Do you want someone to call the police on us?" I whispered heatedly.

The street thankfully started to clear up as we reached a nearby park. I tried to ignore the happy families frolicking at the playground. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a tad bit jealous of the children who still had their parents. No doubt Jason probably felt the same way. We quickly walked past the park with our eyes glued to the sidewalk.

He growled. "They were staring at us. It's rude to stare at someone like they're some fucking sideshow attraction,"

I rolled my eyes. "It's also rude to swear at the elderly,"

Jason sneered. "Not if they have it coming,"

I couldn't really argue with that. It was rude of them to gawk at us after all. They acted as if they've never seen a monk before. Well maybe it was a little odd to see a foreigner dressed in monk garbs walking alongside a red-headed monk. But still, no excuse for rudeness.

Jason scrunched his eyes up at the signs and sighed. "I can't read any of these signs Kaku. You're gonna have to lead the way,"

I glanced around at the various shops. "Alright. Where would you like to go?"

Jason scratched his messy hair, a habit he had when pondering something. Suddenly his face lit up. He practically bounced off the sidewalk with pure eagerness.

"A music store!" He said excitedly.

I smiled at his exuberance. We soon found a small record store. The owner didn't even look up from his magazine as we walked inside, a sharp bell ringing above us. Jason walked up to one of the listening devices. I did the same, placing the large headset onto my ears. It had been so long since I listened to music. I couldn't even remember the last song I listened to before being orphaned. Skimming through different genres, I looked over at Jason. He looked lost in his own little world. But it was a happy sort of lost. One where a faint smile curved his lips.

I fell back into my own world of music. It'd been so long since I heard any kind of song or melody. It felt like a missing part of me was now re-filled. The music felt therapeutic to my unstable soul. While browsing through songs, I came across a particular one. The song was labeled under the genre; Hard Rock. The beginning screeched out an echoing electric guitar. The sound was hypnotic.

I listened closely to the lyrics as they poured from my headphones.

'_Slit the throat of reason and reality _

_Cut myself and scream for their insanity _

_Wake up to this nightmare that will never end _

_The main attraction of this twisted master plan'_

The words were generous with hostility. I found myself sinking into the lyrics and the hatred lurking behind each word. This song connected to me.

'_When I can feel my skin crawl _

_When I'm about to crack _

_The hunger for revenge _

_gives me strength to stand_'

This song spoke to me in ways the elders could never understand. They don't understand what I went through on a daily basis. How sometimes I felt as if I were going to break. Even Jason didn't know that side of me. No one did. But this song reached out to my turmoils. Awakening something unknown within me.

'_Everyday goes by without a second thought _

_Living in a perfect and controlled project _

_A puppet of their sick perversion's appetite _

_Will I be trapped inside this hell until I die?'_

"Whatcha listening to?"

Jason hovered beside me. I didn't even notice that he'd walked over. I silently handed him my headphones. He slipped them on and delved into the song. His head nodded along to the beat.

"Yeah. This is pretty badass," He said with a coy grin.

My face still felt blank. "I like it,"

Jason placed the headset back on the rack. We looked up the song. It was called One Reason by a band named Fade. Jason and I both agreed on liking the song. Though, I think we liked it for two very different reasons.

We looked up when the owner of the store glared at us. "Hey you two! Either buy something or get the hell out! This ain't a goddamn learning center,"

I grabbed Jason's wrist before he could flip him off. We left after that, not wishing to get into a scuff with the owner. If it were permissible to have a stereo at the temple, I would have told Jason to just say 'screw it' and spend all of the donation money on CD's and a stereo system. While the thought was completely selfish, I couldn't help but feel a bit giddy at the prospect of wasting the donation money on something so trivial.

"Hey! Check out this place!" Jason stopped and peered inside one of the shop windows.

The store was called The Rabbit Hole. Inside it was dimly lit with odd colorful lights spread out through the store. A couple of demented looking posters hung in the window. One was of a skinless rabbit jumping into an endless hole. A few plastic skeletons dangled beside them. Jason looked enthralled by the store. I was curious myself.

Jason motioned towards the door. "Come on. Let's go inside,"

I followed right behind him. Jason looked around in wonder. The store reeked of incense. Lines of smoke drifted from all corners of the store as it hung above our heads. Blacklights brought to life the glow-in-the-dark colors of various posters. Each one of a different rock band. A shelf of lava lamps glowed in one section. The gooey substances bounced and jiggled around in their glassy containers. There were oddly printed bean bag chairs everywhere. One actually looked like a woman's genital region. Two young teens sat behind the counter, both with earbuds in their head. They glanced at us once before going back to their cellphones.

I walked up the clothing racks and browsed through the funky garments. Everything in this store was bizarre. Yet I felt so at home in this odd place. Jason picked out a black robe with blue flames running up the sleeves. He held it up to my scrawny body.

"This would look cool on you,"

My mouth curved into a half-smile. "I don't think it suits me,"

He grinned back. "Just try it on—at least once,"

Begrudgingly, I slipped it on. I had to admit, the robe did look kind of cool. Though it was a little baggy on my small frame. I tied the sash around my waist and looked in the mirror to inspect it. Jason stood beside me, smiling at my reflection

"Can you imagine the look on Jiro-chan's face if he saw you walkin into the temple like this?" Jason asked with a laugh.

I chuckled. "Yes, I can imagine this would be quite a shock to the elders,"

"Too bad they can't let us dress like this. I would totally rock this shit," Jason said, trying on a black cowboy hat with neon green goggles attached to it.

We laughed at each other's ridiculous appearance. Something suddenly caught my eye as I turned to look. Three electric guitars hung on the wall. The one on the left was red with a black neck. It had four points that made up an odd shape. The one on the right was pure white with a black ivy-like painting running up the base of the neck. The guitar had a rounded bottom with twin horns just below the neck. The one in the middle had a black and white, V-shaped body. They all looked sleek and edgy, but the one in the middle was the one that caught my attention. Jason looked over at what I saw and whistled at the amazing display.

"Three SG Gibson's in mint condition. Nice," He mumbled, running one finger down the V-shaped guitar.

"Do you know about guitars?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Sort of. My old band teacher used to collect Gibson's and he taught the class all about them,"

"I like the black one," My gaze was transfixed with the masterpiece.

Jason nodded. "Me too. I always thought Flying V's looked the coolest,"

We stared at the beautiful works of art. The black was definitely my favorite. I was about to ask Jason something when a low rumbling worked up from our stomachs.

"Let's get some ice cream!" Jason exclaimed, jumping up and down with the glee of a child.

We put the stuff back and hurriedly made our way out the door. I spotted an ice cream stand just down the block. Halfway down the sidewalk though Jason stopped and pulled his knees together.

"I have to pee," He turned around and tried to slink into an alleyway.

I grabbed him by the shoulder and directed him to the nearest store. "Please go use an actual restroom. I'd hate to see you get arrested for public indecency,"

Jason stuck his tongue out before handing me some of the yen. He then took off for the nearest bathroom. The line thankfully wasn't too long at the ice cream stand. When it was finally my turn, I couldn't quite decide on what flavor to get. There were so many to choose from it was hard to decide on just one.

"Come on man—my grandfather can pass a kidney stone faster than this!"

Behind me, a dark-skinned boy with spikey hair waited impatiently. His gray eyes were just a shade darker than my own. He looked a bit older than me too. I tried to ignore him and went back to looking through the different flavors. I could still hear his grumblings and loud exhales. This boy clearly had zero patience.

"I'll have a vanilla cone,"

"That'll be 50 yen,"

The man scooped up the white ice cream while I dug around my pocket for the charge. I pulled out the money and counted up the total in my hand.

_I hope Jason gave me enough..._

"Here," The boy from behind smacked his yen on the cart.

The seller handed him my ice cream cone and pocketed the money.

"Hey! That was mine!" I stopped the thief just as he tried to leave.

He took a large bite of my ice cream cone just to rub it in.

"Well it's mine now," The boy said back.

I narrowed my eyes. "I was here first,"

The punk walked up and got right in my face.

"And I was here second. So piss off,"

He bumped his shoulder into mine, making me stumble. I glared at the juvenile punk. That ice cream was mine and he knew it. Yet he just waltzed up and took as if it already belonged to him. Jason walked up a few seconds later.

"Hey you alright? You look pissed," My apprentice asked.

I shook my head. "It's nothing Jason. Just some punk trying to act tough,"

He smirked. "Want me to kick his ass for you?"

I grinned back. "No, but thank you for the offer,"

We got our ice cream and walked around the city afterwards. Jason's chocolate fudge cone mirrored my vanilla cone as it's polar opposite. Our home back at the temple seemed like eons away. Today felt like an illusion. There were so many things I got to do that I haven't done in years. I almost missed my old home back in the city.

"We should do this more often," Jason said as he watched the sun creep down behind the buildings.

I laughed. "Maybe if you run into another cheating businessman,"

Jason smiled. "Hey that won't be hard to find in a place like this!"

We laughed more about stupid things, no longer caring about the weary eyes glancing at us.

They were all far away.

Just like the temple.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! I have the next chapter already started so I should hopefully get it done pretty soon here. Also the song that Genkaku was listening to is the opening theme to Deadman Wonderland. I swear that show has the best opening song for an anime! **

**Until next time**

**mcpidy**


	20. I'm still crazy for you

**Chapter 20 – I'm still crazy for you**

**Greetings fellow readers! **

**I'll be wrapping up the past/flashback chapters here pretty soon and after that the updates will just be about what's happening in the present. On a side note, I got my tongue pierced! It actually didn't hurt that bad, the only sucky part was that I couldn't eat any solid food for a few days. But it looks cool so I'm happy!**

**A special thanks to Dominique and 19Gaara19 for the recent reviews! **

* * *

**March 10****th**** 2020 – Deadman Wonderland**

**Tamaki's P.O.V**

"**And the winner is…Sparrow!**"

Owl barely moved. His bloodied chest rose and fell, the only indication that he was still alive. The American wobbled on his feet. The fight had been spectacular, almost as good as the one with Mockingbird. My usual clients were quickly taking a liking to Sparrow. His odd branches of sin were one thing, but some tuned in just to watch the eccentric foreigner. Sparrow certainly knew how to please a crowd. A smart tactic. Being popular with the clients was always a good thing. What irked me about this fight though, was that Sparrow denied killing Owl in the end. He had it in his power to do so and did not act upon it.

Sparrow had been kind enough to spare hitting the vital organs. The American didn't strike me as a merciful kind of person, so this came as a surprise to me. I thought for sure he was going to take Owl's head off. From the knowledge I've gained, Sparrow and Owl have met quite frequently, but the younger has shown no indication of becoming Owl's alley. Though from what Rokuro has observed, the two seem to be on good terms with each other. What bothered me the most about this was the fact that Owl spoke English. Because of this, Rokuro was unable to catch most of their conversations, leaving me in the dark.

_And I do not tolerate suspicion in my Wonderland._

I wanted to squash this pesky Sparrow and be done with it. He has been a thorn in my side ever since that first day in the courtrooms. Still, I couldn't kill him just yet. If Rei's theory proved correct, it would open up endless possibilities for my Wonderland. Then my little Sparrow would become nothing more than a donator until the day he died. Till then, I had to control my murderous appetite and keep him alive. I would hate to lose my lovely test subject so soon.

The doors to my office slid open and a pair of heels clicked inside. I took off my virtual Carnival Corpse specs and saw the lovely Rei standing before my desk. Lighting up a cigarette, she tossed a tan file on my lap.

I opened the folder eagerly scanning its contents. "Good news I'm assuming?"

Rei hummed around her smoke. "I checked through all the female prison files. She's our girl," The doctor said, pointing at the folder.

I read the file out loud. "Yamagata, Jun…age 17…height 5'6…weight 140…blood type O negative…tested negative for HIV and other venereal diseases…"

I flipped through more pages, pleased with what I found.

"And you checked her previous hospital records?" I asked eagerly.

Rei sat on the edge of my desk, stubbing out her smoke in the ashtray. "From what I found, she's perfectly healthy. Doesn't drink and has never done drugs,"

It was true, the records were all here in black and white. This girl was the perfect candidate. Even better was that the fact that she wouldn't even be missed. The girl had no family, having lost everyone in a house fire. She dropped out of school soon after the incident so she didn't have any real friends. When this girl disappeared from G-Block, no one would even bat an eye. It would just be passed off as another mysterious prison death. Makina might get her feathers ruffled, but it's nothing I can't talk my way out of. This was my Wonderland after all. When I wanted something done, it sure as hell happened.

I grinned.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Rokuro's P.O.V.**

If there was one thing I hated about my job, it was pretending to like these people. Everyone was so goddamn buddy-buddy with each other. Especially with me. A few of them even called me _Ro-kun_ on occasions. Something that made me want to shove a hot-iron spike down their throat. Despite my everlasting detest, I had to keep up pretenses. I was never good at acting so pretending to be friendly was never an option. I've gotten this far by showing Scar Chain my skills with math and technology. Nagi appointed me the 'tech person of the group' as the imbecile so crudely put it. Once inside their little gang, my job was to watch and listen. Reporting any new information straight to Tamaki.

I sat back on my stool, the kinks in my back cracking painfully.

"Can I top you off Rokuro?" Kosugi asked, wiping down the polished counter.

Even after getting sent here, Kosugi still kept up his job as a bartender. I glanced down at my empty vodka tonic, grabbing one of the ice cubes and plopping it in my mouth.

"Yeah, top me off," I mumbled, crunching the ice between my teeth.

Alcohol certainly helped with drowning out my everlasting detest of these people.

"A little early to be hitting the booze dont'cha think?" A teasing voice said from behind me.

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The man has been pestering this place since he found out about it. Granted, this was the only bar in G-sector, but that didn't mean he had to stick around like an annoying mutt.

Sparrow took his seat at the bar, flashing me a grin. His right forearm was wrapped up, but other than that he looked fine. Surprising, considering it was Owl he just went up against. Our leader may be one of the most passive people on the planet, but that didn't mean he was weak. Especially after what happened to the original Undertaker captain before Genkaku. I can still remember walking into HQ and vomiting at the mess Nagi left behind.

I shuddered at the thought. _No…Nagi is not someone I wanna mess with_.

Sparrow ordered himself a Jack and coke before turning to me. "So did ya catch the fight?"

Kosugi exchanged nervous glances between us. He knew how I felt about the American. Sparrow's victory over Mockingbird certainly caught Scar Chain's attention. I've been trying to tell Owl for weeks that this punk was nothing but a nuisance. Owl, however, insisted that he could be a valuable contribution to the team. Internally I agreed. Sparrow could be valuable in ending up dead just like the rest of Scar Chain.

I cracked my neck. "I caught part of the fight, then I got bored and started working on my laptop,"

Sparrow feigned a look of hurt. "So mean Ro-kun. Is it that time of the month already?"

I stopped typing. Sparrow laughed like the idiot that he was. I swear he is the only person I know that laughs at his own jokes. Kosugi subtly gave me a warning look. Advising me against any irrational behavior. Normally I kept everything hidden under a blank stare, but there was something about Sparrow that just pissed me off. His cackling laughter soon died down as Sparrow slapped me on the shoulder.

"Lighten up Rokuro. I'm just havin some fun," He chuckled before taking a sip of his drink.

I drew some blood from my fingertip and slashed my shield through his glass. The slash cut his drink in half and spilled the contents all over his lap.

"Hey!" Sparrow stood back. He quickly tried to wipe the Jack Daniels off his jeans. The stain on his crotch made it seem like he just wet himself.

I smirked. "Just havin some fun, piss pants,"

Kosugi coughed into his hand to stifle his giggling. Some of the other patrons in the bar were not as subtle. Sparrow sent the, a quick glare, shutting their laughter up instantly. Sparrow may have been the new guy around here, but prisoners quickly learned not to test him.

He smiled without humor. "So the little Raven thinks he's funny huh?"

A deadly spear shot out from Sparrow's palm. The American waved his hand back and forth threateningly. To say I felt a bit nervous was an understatement. I was not a strong combatant and I practically just picked a fight with Sparrow. What had me nervous was that I didn't have enough information to gauge this man's motives. He had no problem sending Mockingbird to his deathbed and yet he had enough morality to spare Nagi's life. Sparrow was a wildcard. Something I absolutely hated. Wildcards couldn't be calculated in numbers and statistics. He was a problem that couldn't be solved logically.

Just when Kosugi was about to step in, a flash of yellow darted up from behind Sparrow. He didn't have time to respond as the crystalized blood formed on the dark hand. The punch hit Sparrow square in the head. Kakaro flipped her hood down, eyes bright and grinning. Sparrow clutched his skull in pain.

He swore in English, glaring at the dark skinned woman.

Sparrow's eyes widened when Kakaro cracked her knuckles.

"Don't think I can't catch an insult when I hear one Sparrow," Kakaro threatened.

The American mumbled a quick apology, looking away in defeat. Kakaro smirked, punching him in the shoulder. The tense atmosphere dissipated. Kosugi went back to polishing his counter while everyone else fell back into their pointless conversations.

Kakaro threw her yellow jacket on the countertop. "I see you guys were having fun without me,"

Sparrow directed his glare at me. "He started it,"

I rolled my eyes. This idiot wasn't even worth a dignified response. I walked back over to my laptop to pick up on my nearly finished virus program. Kakaro and Sparrow shared a few more taunting jests before grabbing a seat at the bar and ordering a round of drinks. Despite the friendly canter, I knew Kakaro didn't trust Sparrow as easily as Nagi did. Nobody blamed her. Sparrow gave little reason to trust him. Kakaro thankfully had a few more brain cells then our precious leader did. Ever since the incident at HQ, Nagi's been a little _off_ in terms of mentality.

The two Deadmen soon fell into a hushed conversation. I tried my best to catch all of it, though it was difficult with all of the moronic conversations going on in the background. They talked mostly about Tamaki. Apparently Sparrow had never received the royal introduction all Deadmen receive from the Promoter himself. When Nagi informed Sparrow of Tamaki's role as a legal attorney, the American nearly lost his shit. Since then, Nagi's been enlightening Sparrow about all of the injustices of Deadman Wonderland.

I stopped typing and pretended to be focused on my drink. Their conversation suddenly got interesting. Sparrow obviously wanted Tamaki dead, but not for the obvious reasons. Sparrow wanted revenge on the Promoter for hurting Crow. Both Kakaro and I were surprised to hear that the two were actually close friends. Sparrow didn't go into detail, but he did say that he knew Crow before getting sent to DW.  
Kakaro explained that Scar Chain's purpose wasn't just to get back at the Promoter. Sparrow listened with an unreadable face. He didn't agree or disagree with Kakaro. He just sat and there, staring down at his drink. Sparrow looked up at the clock a second later and hopped off his stool.

"Well I'm out of here. Later Game Fowl," He said walking towards the door.

Kakaro grinned at him before downing his forgotten drink. The TV clicked on a second later. Practically everyone in the room moaned. Some finished their drinks and quickly left. Others shared sorry glances with each other. Our leader had lost his Carnival Corpse match which only meant one thing. My favorite part of the Carnival Corpse after show. The screen showed Nagi strapped to the operating chair. He looked relatively calm for someone looking Takashima's scalpel in the face. The good doctor pulled the lever and watched as the machine spun to life. A bead of sweat ran down Nagi's temple. Owl tried to hide the fear inside him, but I could see past his stone face. How desperately I wanted to watch Nagi lose a limp or get his skull drilled. Unfortunately I had a role to play here.

"What do think Kakaro? Kidney or appendix?" I asked, hacking into the lotto machine.

She looked away from the TV. "Just pick something quick,"

_Appendix it is then_

Takashima was already aware of the arrangement between Scar Chain and me. I provided a little false hope to Scar Chain's cause by hacking into the lotto machine and choosing their outcome. Takashima knew that she wouldn't be hacking off a vital limb tonight. I could see the faintest hints of disappointment on her beautiful face.

_Sorry Rei, but I've got my own role to play here_

Nagi stiffened in his chair. Everyone in the bar watched the TV with wide eyes. I kept my face blank, but on the inside I was ecstatic. If the smallest opportunity to hurt any member of Scar Chain came up, I eagerly took it. What was even funnier was that none of them suspected a thing. These morons were too stupid to realize that the one stabbing them in the back was sitting right in front of their faces. I felt like laughing it was so goddamn funny.

_I can't wait until I'm finished with the chip so I can blow these bastards sky high_

Takashima did her job perfectly. She took her time slicing into Nagi's abdomen. Owl's face drenched with sweat. Takashima peeled back the abdominal walls and poked around the insides. Owl gagged. Blood covered Takashima's once spotless gloves. This was Rei's favorite part. Extracting the organ. Specs of red landed on Owl's face. He was really squirming now. Takashima practically ripped the useless organ from Nagi's body. Owl finally screamed.

The TV clicked to black.

Everyone let out a long breath. Kakaro rubbed her hands together. I sat for a moment to bask in everyone's misery. It always felt good to be 10 steps ahead of these morons. I closed my laptop and silently left after that. Tamaki would be expecting me for today's report. I passed by one of the rec rooms and saw Crow and Sparrow exiting together. The two were wrapped up in a conversation. Sparrow had a cheeky grin on his face while Crow looked as pissy as ever. The two Deadmen didn't notice me as I walked past them.

_Stupid pricks_

Tamaki was going over papers when I walked into his office.

He glanced up, smiling. "Rokuro. Anything new to report?"

I cracked my neck. "Perhaps. Do you have my payment?"

The Promoter reached into his desk and pulled out a stack of Cast Points. I eagerly took the cards and shoved them into my back pocket. Tamaki sat back in his chair, waiting for the new information.

"You know that new guy you asked me to keep an eye on?" I exclaimed with a bored yawn.

The grin on his face faded a fraction as his brow twitched.

"Turns out he has some sort of connection with Crow. Supposedly the two knew each other before coming here. Sparrow even said it himself that he and Crow are good friends,"

As I finished talking, the look on Tamaki's face changed drastically. The irritation from before was now replaced with devious joy. The Promoter looked like he had just won the jackpot. Even I got a little anxious at seeing the cunning grin on his sharp face. He adjusted his glasses.

"Is that all?" The Promoter asked going back to the papers on his desk.

"Yeah, pretty much," I mumbled.

"Until next time then," He waved his hand toward the door.

I felt better after exiting Tamaki's office. While I loved doing the Promoters dirty work, the man himself scared the living shit out of me. It was just the look on his face. That cold grin hiding the true insanity underneath. It gave me chills just thinking about it. I pushed that pale face out of my mind and soon made my way down to the Undertaker's HQ. Since I had special clearance from Tamaki, I was able to walk the halls past curfew hours. The white foot soldiers guarding the giant door nodded at me and stepped aside. Most of the Undertakers were absent.

"So where is everybody?" I asked one of the soldiers.

One of them looked up. "Mozuri's asleep, Hibana's working on her arithmetic, Shinagawa's out prowling for unsuspecting women and Genkaku's patrolling the north halls,"

I nodded. A typical night for the Undertakers. I sat my laptop down on the table and pulled up a work chair. Most of the foot soldiers were either monitoring the security cameras or fine tuning their weapons. I looked around for my laptop plugin.

"Has anyone seen my charger?" I asked aloud.

One of the soldiers pointed towards Genkaku's room. "I think the captain took it in his room,"

I groaned. Genkaku really needed to get his own fucking laptop charger. Usually I would send one of the soldiers to get it for me, but tonight they all looked too engrossed with their work to even bother. I've never been in the captain's room so I wasn't sure what to expect. Walking inside, I was met with dark purple walls and plush carpeting. The room was darkly lit and ten times bigger than my own. A beanbag chair sat in the corner with a giant opium pipe sitting beside it. A pink lava lamp lit the area in an eerie glow. The shelves were filled with various books. Some were of Buddhism while others were popular manga novels. A king sized bed with expensive-looking sheets took up most of the room. On the opposite wall there was a plasma TV. Beside that there was a large closet with one drawer sticking out.

I walked over to the closet and looked inside the skewed drawer. I'd hoped to find my missing charger, but instead found something else entirely. Hundreds of hand-drawn etches sat in the drawer. All of them of the exact same person: a young boy with a crop of messy dark hair. In most of the pictures, the kid was grinning. Staring back at me with smiling laughter. The sheer number of them was insane. Looking at the pictures was like watching a house burn down. You know you should look away, but your eyes remain transfixed with the fire. The faces looked somehow familiar too.

_Almost like a younger version of Sparrow…_

The pictures were drawn erratically, with dark edges and smearing lines. I pushed through more of the papers. Some of the other faces were bloodied and strained with agony. In others, the boy was screaming. Mouth wide and eyes glazed over in anguish. A few featured the boy in a blind-cloth, panting and drenched with sweat. These pictures had spots of crusted white stuff on them. I dropped the pages when I realized what the white substance was. The captain never struck me as a pedophile, but seeing this shit suddenly had me thinking otherwise.

The door suddenly opened and Genkaku strolled inside. He sported his usual smirk until he saw what I was looking at. His eyes widened, the cigarette falling from his lips. Those gray eyes narrowed as he stomped up to me. He pushed me out of the way and slammed the open drawer shut. I flinched. Genkaku hardly ever expressed anger. He always just shrugged things off with that crazy smirk of his. Looking back at me, I could see he was pissed.

"Don't look through my shit," He said through clenched teeth.

I didn't say anything. I was too afraid to even utter a syllable. Genkaku was still glaring at me. If he wanted to, he could take my head off with one shot from his gun. There really was nothing stopping him from doing so. Genkaku cared little for Tamaki's rules, only following them because he chose to do so. I quickly thought of a way to change the tense atmosphere.

"Owl lost his Carnival Corpse match tonight. He had his appendix removed during the punishment game," I said quickly.

Genkaku's face fell into disbelief.

"Who'd he lose to?" The monk asked.

I gave a quick sigh of relief. "The new guy Sparrow,"

Genkaku pondered that. The man has been trying to get Nagi to join the Undertakers since he shot his wife in the stomach. To hear that his precious Owl had been beaten by some new guy probably didn't sit well with him. I could already see Genkaku forming the soon-to-be confrontation in his head. I'm the sure monk wouldn't want Sparrow to live after nearly taking away his obsession. That was just fine with me. One less pain in the ass. With Genkaku's temper cooled down, I decided to ask what I actually came here for.

I cleared my throat. "Have you seen my computer charger?"

Genkaku tossed his guitar on the ground and reached under his bed. He pulled the charger out and threw it to me. The monk fell back on the silk bed-sheets, lighting up another cigarette.

"Now get the fuck out," He ordered, glaring at me.

Turning to leave, I couldn't help but glance at the closed drawer one last time.

I shuddered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Genkaku's P.O.V. **

I glared at Rokuro's retreating figure.

The fucker had been looking through my stuff. I got up from the bed and made my way over to the drawer. These pictures were mine. No one else had any right to look at them but me. I really should go back and kill Rokuro for this. Maybe later I'll get him when he's least expecting it. Draw out the paranoia and then take him by surprise. Savor the pain. It's what he deserves for going through my most cherished collection.

I picked up one of the drawings. Jason's smiling face stared back at me. I traced my thumb down his cheek. The paper crinkled in my hand as I gripped it tighter. I shoved it back into the drawer and slammed it shut. How I wished I could just burn these pictures and erase him from my memory. Jason was the one part of me Tamaki couldn't destroy. I don't know why. Even after all the training and mind altering drugs, the memories of Jason stayed with me. Maybe subconsciously, I refused to let him go. Jason was the only source of love I had growing up. Even if he never returned it, I still loved him all the same. Now with Jason gone, there was just this empty hole.

Maybe that's what Owl was. A replacement. Something to fill the empty void left behind from Jason. It didn't matter if Owl never returned my feelings either, I still wanted him. Maybe if I could get him to join us, the memory of Jason would finally fade away. Maybe then I'll stop waking up in cold sweats. Those dark eyes forever haunting my mind. First I'll have to take care of this Sparrow bastard though. No one messes with my little love bird. I'll have to ask Rokuro where this Sparrow hangs around so I can take care of him quickly. I can't allow this bird to live another day longer after what he did to my Owl. I'll bring this little Sparrow to salvation and put an end to his miserable life. Then Owl and I will be that much closer to living together in our own sweet salvation.

I smirked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Nagi's P.O.V**

A cold chill ran though me.

The recovery room was as blindingly white and quiet as ever. The last time I was here was when the doctor removed my voice box. I never thought I'd be back on that operating table again so soon. Sparrow had turned out to be a tougher opponent than I originally thought. It was a pleasant surprise though. This just meant he was all the more qualified to join Scar Chain.

As if summoned by my thoughts, the very man walked up to my bedside.

"Hey," Jason grinned tiredly.

I tried sitting up, but he quickly stopped me. I offered him a weak smile. Jason pulled up a chair and leaned his elbows down on his knees.

"Deadmen aren't allowed after curfew hours ya know," I mumbled.

He snorted. "What're they gonna do? Throw me in jail?"

We both chuckled at that.

I moved my head into a more comfortable position. "So what brings you here?"

The young man shrugged. "Wanted to see how you were doing. And then maybe apologize for sending you in here in the first place,"

He sounded genuinely distraught. Jason and I haven't known each other for very long so it was a surprise to find him in here at all. It was even more surprising to hear him wanting to apologize for our match. The day before our Carnival Corpse he had been boastful. Coming into the bar and telling everyone that he was going to end up as their new leader. I didn't take any offence to Jason's teasing. I actually found it quite endearing. I liked the way Jason stayed true to himself even in a place like this. He told me he wouldn't allow this place to break him. I told him Scar Chain could use someone like him. Someone with a tough fire in their eyes.

I sighed. "There's no need to apologize. If it hadn't been me you'd be lying here instead. That's the game Tamaki forces us to play,"

Jason frowned.

"_What do you guys plan to do with Tamaki?_" He asked in his native tongue.

I closed my eyes. I was still painfully tired from today's previous events. Opening my eyelids, I still saw the vengeful lust swimming in Jason's dark irises. He wanted Tamaki's blood. While that was completely understandable, I needed Jason to realize that was not Scar Chain's true purpose.

"_We will leave Tamaki to the hands of the law,_"

Jason sneered.

"_I want him dead,_"

I gave a weary sigh.

"_Killing the Promoter would do nothing Jason. It wouldn't give Crow the years he's lost back. It wouldn't give me my wife and child back. If the Promoter were to be killed he would simply be replaced by another and this hell would continue to exist,_"

He glared down at his clenched hands."_That doesn't mean we can't still kill him,_"

_Jason's stubbornness certainly is amusing._

I tried my best not to smile. "_Our mission as Scar Chain is to show the world the injustices of this place and free those who do not belong here._ _**That**__ is our top priority,_"

His expression didn't change.

"_Then killing Tamaki can be your second priority,_"

This time I couldn't help it. "You're still so young," I chuckled.

Now the American looked embarrassed. I didn't mean to fluster him, but the young man was just so exuberantly stubborn. I liked it. He was like the male version of Kakaro. Though I would never voice that thought aloud to either of them. It was kind of hard to imagine someone like Jason being best friends with Crow. I could definitely see those personalities butting heads on a daily basis.

"Shut up," Jason grumbled, looking quite annoyed.

I laughed again and winced from the pain in my abdomen. Jason cringed as well. I'm sure despite the guilt, he's grateful he didn't end up under Takashima's scalpel. At least Scar Chain had Rokuro to help lessen the fear of Tamaki's punishment game. _If only I knew Rokuro when my throat was being cut open._

"Well I better get out of here before the guards catch me," Jason grinned as he got up to leave.

I smiled back. "Thank you for stopping by here. I appreciate it,"

My eyelids became heavy as I yawned. It had definitely been a long day. Although Jason still has not given me a straight answer to my offer, I felt hopeful. The future suddenly seemed a bit brighter. I felt like Scar Chain was now this much closer to completing its final goal.

"Don't mention it," Jason waved before slipping out the door.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

**That certainly was a lot of P.O.V's for one chapter! I hope everyone sounded in character. I'd have to say that Rokuro's P.O.V was the hardest. I don't know why, but the little math freak was harder to write than I thought. Maybe it's because we aren't given a lot of insight into Rokuro's mind. I mean at first he just came off as your typical stoic 'tech guy' and then he suddenly warped into this sadistic psycho. Well I tried my best to capture that inner crazy ;)**

**Until next time**

**mcpidy**


End file.
